


Days End

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Children, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Killing, M/M, Protective Siblings, Romance, Sexual Tension, Strangers, Violence, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 94,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: In a world where almost all the adults are gone, there are monsters roaming everywhere, food is scarce, trust between people is almost unlikely, you have to run for your life all the time, and there's a high chance that there's no future for anyone...what would you do in this type of situation? Find hope? Find a place to call home? Or give up...and just end it all already.For Craig Tucker and his little sister, they've decided to keep fighting, they've decided that no matter what, they'll find a place they can call home...they just need to survive from all these maniac kids and zombies roaming around.





	1. The Town That Belonged to Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Your sassy girl here just came up with a new multi-chapter story because I learned that I might get back inspiration if I write more, so I'm doing that...and hopefully I'll get more inspiration for my other stories, but till then...you're going to see a lot of this for a bit. :3
> 
> But yeah...I'm writing an apocalypse story...with a few zombies, not that much, but there will be zombies because the flip not!? For reals though, I had this idea for awhile and I wasn't sure if I wanted to write it, but after thinking about it a bit, I ended up doing it, and now you guys are reading the first chapter! Ain't that exciting? ;3
> 
> So yeah, hope you enjoy the new story and hope you look forward to a lot of Craig, Tricia, and Tweek adventures during the apocalypse! Yeah!
> 
> Enjoy!

It's the end of the world, as most would say. A disease has caused many good people to turn into monsters, killing anything that breathes. Morality is at a all time low, people are killing each other, children are left to defend themselves in this cruel world, and it seems like any hope for the future doesn't exist.

Still, there are those that keep fighting, those that keep living, those that don't give up...even when life puts them down. They are survivors, and they have sworn to keep surviving for as long as they can. For what reason? Whether it's to make sure a love one is in a safe place, to find a new home, to start a new life, whatever the reason is, they'll keep fighting for their lives.

"...Are we there yet?"

"Almost...just a few more miles till we reach the next town...hopefully there's a place we can rest for the night..."

"...But it's almost getting dark. Those things are more active at night."

"...I know."

Two lone figures are currently walking down an abandoned road. One was a tall, lean boy. He wore a blue chullo hat, was wearing a black t-shirt, a blue hoodie, and ripped black jeans. His clothes were stained with dry blood, blood that didn't belong to him. The boy also had a large black backpack filled with weapons and supplies. His name is Craig Tucker, he's sixteen years old. Next to him is a young girl, with red-orange hair, an aqua-green shirt, and red pants. She had a small purse that goes all the way to her waist, the contents inside are unknown, only she and Craig knew what was inside. Her name is Tricia Tucker, she's ten years old.

"...I'm tired," Tricia sighed as she starts staggering behind.

Craig slowed down a bit just so she could catch up, "suck it up. We're almost there."

"But I'm tired! We've been walking for hours now...my legs can't take it anymore," Tricia whined.

"Stop whining, I'm as tired at you you know," Craig sighed.

"Nnnnggg...Craig..."

"Tricia, no. I' not going to carry you. We're almost there, then you can rest for as long as you want once we find a place to stay," Craig sighed.

"Ugh..." Tricia groaned as she continues to stagger behind Craig.

Craig looks at her from the corner of his eyes. Craig let out a sigh before he takes his backpack off and placed it in front of his chest. Craig then bends down, "get on."

"Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind. Just get on," Craig sighed.

Smiling, Tricia climbs on top of her brother's back and Craig carefully lifts Tricia up while also adjusting his huge backpack in front of him.

"Thanks," Tricia said.

"Just be sure to keep a look out while you're up there. If you see anything or anyone, tell me alright," Craig said.

"Got it," Tricia said.

With Tricia now sitting on his shoulders, Craig continued walking. The walk was silent, aside from the occasional sigh or sneeze. The two didn't say anything as they continue walking down the deserted road.

It was already starting to get dark, and Craig knew that they need to hurry up. However, with the addition of the large backpack in front of him and Tricia on his shoulders, Craig was ready to pass out from exhaustion.

"...There's sign, right over there!" Tricia exclaimed as she points to a sign a few feet away from them.

"Thank god," Craig sighed. Craig bends down and lets Tricia get off of his shoulders. She then starts running towards the sign. "So much for being tired," Craig sighed as he follows Tricia close behind.

"...Welcome to South Park. Population...fuck...off?" Tricia read the welcome sign out loud, and was surprised to see the bold red words that covered up most of the sign.

Tricia looks up at her brother and gave him a concerned look. Craig simply stares at the red words with a blank expression. "Let's go. Keep your guard up." Tricia nods and the two headed towards the town.

Just like many towns they've past before, this one seemed empty. Empty was both good...and terrifying.

"Craig look!" Tricia points towards a run down coffee shop. The doors were boarded down, but there was a huge enough gap for at least Tricia to get in.

"You think you can go in there on your own?"

"I think so...but what about you?"

"Try to see if you can find a backdoor or something," Craig said.

"Alright," Tricia said.

Before Tricia went in, Craig takes out a knife out of his backpack and hands it to Tricia. "If you see a zombie, be sure to stab it in the head. If you see a dangerous person, do the same. Be careful in there."

"Yeah yeah," Tricia sighs before grabbing the knife and squeezing through the gap.

Once Tricia was inside, Craig looks around the area and made sure there isn't anyone around. So far, he doesn't see anything or anyone out of the norm. Craig wasn't' sure if that was a good sign or not.

After five minutes, Craig was getting antsy. "Trish! Did you find a way in?" Craig exclaimed.

No response.

"...Trish?" Craig calls out once more.

Still no response.

Terrified now, Craig starts grabbing at the boards and using all his strength to pull them out. As Craig tries his best to pull out the boards, he suddenly hears rustling nearby. Craig jumps the side and looks around. He sees no one.

"...." Craig goes back to the boards and starts pulling them once again, this time however, it felt like someone was staring at him. Becoming even more nervous, Craig finally pulls the board off, but accidentally cuts his hands in the process. "Shit..." Craig hissed in pained as he stares at his hands. He was slightly bleeding, but it wasn't too bad. Still, he better clean his hands before they get infected.

Suddenly, Craig spots something moving at the corner of his eyes. Craig turns around, back against the wall behind him. Once again, he sees no one. Now feeling agitated and terrified, Craig simply raises his hand and stuck out his middle finger at a random direction.

"Fuck off..." Craig sighed before going inside the coffee shop. Once inside, Craig looks around and noticed that entire place was dirty and torn apart over the years. Craig walks over to the display case near the counter and noticed that there was nothing inside, not even a crumb. "Damn..." Sighing, Craig heads towards the back in hopes of seeing his little sister. "Trish?" When Craig enters the backroom, he was surprised to find his little sister sitting crossed legged while eating what looks to be bread.

"How did you get in?" Tricia asked while her mouth was full.

"You fucking dick, you left me outside, worrying about you while you sat here and ate...stale bread?" Craig asked as he picks up a piece of bread.

"I was hungry," Tricia said before swallowing. "I was going to come back, but I thought I have a little snack."

"What have I told you about waiting before you eat something. We don't know if this bread has been contaminated," Craig said.

"Quit worrying, it was in that closed bag in a safe I found."

"Safe?"

"Yeah, look," Tricia puts down the bread she was eating and crawls towards a safe underneath a blanket. "There's a whole bunch of crap in here."

"How the fuck did you unlock it?" Craig asked.

"I found this scrap of paper with numbers on it inside the register, and I just assumed those numbers unlock this thing. Just look what's inside," Tricia takes out what looks to be a golden bar, a stack of dollar bills, and a bag filled with white powdery substance. "Holy shit...it's meth!"

"...Whoever owned this coffee shop...they're messed up," Craig sighed as he takes the bag and throws it back inside the safe. "Better not mess with that...or these," Craig said as he puts the golden bars and money back inside.

"Can't we take them?" Tricia asked.

"Why? The economy is all fucked up now, there's no need for money anymore," Craig said.

"I know...but maybe when society fixes itself in the future...it would be nice to have some cash on us for when we need to buy stuff."

"...Trish.." Craig looks down, feeling unsettled.

"...I know...don't have such high expectations..." Tricia sighed.

"...." Craig looks around the empty room, he noticed that there were a few seat cushions and white sheets around. "...Well Trish, I guess we'll be staying in here for the night."

"Thank god...no more walking," Tricia sighed.

She grabs another piece of bread from the bag and hands it to Craig. Craig takes it and eat the bread. The bread was really stale, but to the two, it was the best bread they've ever eaten in days.

Craig takes out a lantern from his backpack and turns it on. "Damn...it's almost out of batteries..."

"Maybe there's batteries around here," Tricia said.

"Highly doubt it. All the food in the front has been taken already, and if they weren't able to open that safe, they could have easily gotten other stuff in here," Craig said.

"...." Tricia stares at the lantern with concerned eyes.

"...What?"

"It's just...you sure this place is safe?"

"..." Craig thought about the thing outside that he swore was looking at him. "Not really."

"What are we going to do? South Park was the last place mom and dad wanted us to go..."

"...Well...if South Park isn't safe enough...we can always go to Canada," Craig said.

"Canada? Why Canada?"

"Hey...I heard Canada is a nice place to be during this season. It's cold...so those zombie fuckers will be too slow to move....I also heard that Canadians are pretty nice people...if you get past how they look," Craig said.

"Isn't that a stereotype?"

"Probably, but who gives a damn anymore," Craig sighed. Craig sits down on one of the empty crates nearby and takes out a roll of bandages. He looks at his hands and sighed in relief when he noticed that the bleeding finally stopped.

"Woah, what happened to your hands?"

"Well while you were stuffing your face and left me alone, I tried prying the boards open with my hands," Craig said.

"You couldn't have waited for me?"

"I was worried that a zombie got you or something."

"If a zombie got me, you would know. I'd be screaming bloody murder by now," Tricia sighed.

"Yeah yeah, well thanks to you....I'm probably going to catch something," Craig sighed as he wraps the bandages around his hands. "Well...we're officially out of bandages. Tomorrow morning, we'll look around and try to restock our supplies, then we leave."

"Alright," Tricia sighed.

"Come on, it's getting late. We better get to bed," Craig said.

"Okay," Tricia said. Tricia grabs a cushion and lays it on the ground. She then grabs a white sheet and uses it as a blanket.

"Comfy?"

"I'm lying on hard cement. You think I'm comfy?" Tricia frowns.

"Sorry for asking," Craig rolls his eyes as he grabs the lantern and places it on a crate near Tricia.

"...Craig...could you tell me the story of how mom and dad met?"

"Again? Aren't you sick of this story yet? I've already told you this a million times already..." Craig sighed.

"Please?"

"...Alright...let me sit down," Craig grabs a empty crate and moves it closer. He sits down and starts telling the story. "So...mom and dad...Laura and Thomas...they met in high school. They were the best of friends...even developing each other's weird habit of flipping people off a lot."

"Ha ha ha..." Tricia smiles before raising her hand and flipping Craig off. Craig smiles and flips her off in return.

"Anyways...the two ended up falling in love with each other during prom night...and they soon got married after graduation. The two were still madly in love with each other...even if they do bicker a lot...but I guess that's what happens when you get married."

"Ain't that the truth..."

"Yeah yeah..." Craig sighed, but smiles at the memory of when his mom told him the story. "Soon later...the two had a baby. It was a boy. At first glance...you would think the boy was adopted, mostly because of the fact that the boy has black hair, but mom and dad confirmed that the black hair thing skips a generation on mom's side. A few years later...they had a baby girl. She was so cute, so beautiful...so annoying-"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding," Craig smirked, "...she's the best sister that the boy ever had. They were all happy...as a family."

"...But now...our family is gone...now that mom and dad are gone..."

"...Trish..." Craig leans forward and tucks Tricia in, "our family isn't gone...you still got me."

"...But for how long? How long will we still be together until one of us or both of us get killed or eaten? How long will it be till it's the end for us?"

"...Story time is over kiddo. Time to go to bed," Craig said, changing the subject.

"...Alright," Tricia sighed before leaning back and resting her head on the seat cushion. "Goodnight Craig."

"Goodnight Trish..."

"...Craig..."

"Hm?"

"...I'm glad to have you as a brother...I don't know what I would do if you weren't around..."

"....Go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow," Craig said.

"Okay..." Tricia said before closing her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Craig watches her for a second before leaning forward and gently petting Tricia's hair. Tricia made a soft noise before calming down and resumed sleeping.

"...." Craig sighs as he grabs the lantern and looks around the room a bit.

Empty. The shelves were empty, the boxes and crates were empty, even the coffee bean bags were empty. There was nothing left inside the room aside from the safe, but there was nothing useful in there at all.

Craig grabs his backpack and takes something out. It was a gun, a gun that used to belong to his dad. Craig takes out the cartridge and inspects inside. Only two bullets were inside. Craig still remember the last words his dad said before he passed away.

_"R-remember...to always save two bullets...one for your sister...and one for yourself..."_

"....." Craig puts the cartridge back. Craig then points the gun at himself, just to test out the feeling. "....." Craig was sweating nervously. His hands were shaking. His breathing was rapid. If he pulls the trigger....it would end. No more running...no more hopelessness...no more-"

"Nnng..." Tricia mumbles in her sleep before turning over.

Craig gasps as he pulls the gun away from his head and starts panting. Craig grabs his chest, trying to calm down his breathing and his beating heart. Craig quickly puts the safety back on the gun before putting it back into his backpack.

"...Don't think about that...don't think about that...she needs you...she needs you right now," Craig mutters to himself. Craig stares at his little sister, watches her as she breathes calmly in her sleep. Craig closes his eyes for a second before finally calming down. Craig walks over towards Tricia and sleeps next to her, he grabs the lantern and turns it off.

As Craig tries to get some sleep, he hears faint noises coming from outside. Craig tensed up a bit, but remain calm.

Tomorrow, they'll find supplies around town and get the hell out of there. The sooner they leave the safer Tricia will be. Craig promised his parents he would protect Tricia at all cost, and he's planning to keep his promise.

Even if it meant he dies in the process.

* * *

"Any reports lately!?"

"W-well your majesty...it seems the barbarian group was seen in our area again..."

"Damn it....those fucking barbarians...did they take anything?"

"Well...they took a few veggies from the community garden, and that's about it..."

"Ha! Veggies? So fucking lame. They didn't even try to get the choco cakes or the cheesy poofs?"

"N-no sir...they merely took a couple carrots and eggplants, then left. That's all."

"Well...I guess they can take their rabbit food with them, not like I care or anything. So stupid, as if vegetables are going to fill them up!"

"B-but your highness...they did take a lot of our veggies from our gardens...our people are concerned..."

"Oh alright...I'll throw in a few extra choco cakes and animal crackers. That'll shut them up."

"...About that...are you sure we can continue on with just the junk food we have? Shouldn't we...you know...hunt? Sooner or later, the junk food stash is going to run out..."

"Hey...who's the fucking king here?"

"Y-you are your majesty!"

"Exactly, so if you got a fucking problem with it, you can go into the dungeon with the other assholes that spoke against the king!"

"N-no sir! I won't do it again sir!"

"Good...now...anything else to report?"

"...Well...one of our scouts said they saw two people coming into town."

"What!? Are they adults?"

"N-no...the scout said that one of them looked like he was around our age and the other was a little girl."

"Hm...did they have anything on them?"

"Well...it seems they have a large backpack full of weapons and supplies, the little girl even has a purse with her."

"Hm...alright then. I want you and the troops to go after them tomorrow morning and bring them here. I want to see if they can be useful to us."

"Yes your highness..."

"Good...now Butters, why don't you be a good boy and get me my cheesy poofs."

"A-alright Cartman....er...your highness...I'll get them right away!" Butters leaves the king's tent.

The king, Cartman, sat on his thrown made of cardboard with a look of smugness. "Looks like we got ourselves some new toys to break..." Cartmen smirked before laughing to himself. His stomach suddenly growls, he frowns. "Butters! Hurry up with those cheesy poofs!"

* * *

The very next morning, Craig and Tricia wakes up very early and starts searching around town for supplies. They went to nearby houses and looked around. They found some food and a few bullets, but they realized that there wasn't much in the town.

"Craig, I found some batteries!" Tricia said as he opens her hands and showed Craig two AA batteries.

"There will be perfect for the lantern," Craig said as he takes the batteries and put them inside the backpack.

"I also found some matches and candles, just in case," Tricia said.

"Perfect," Craig takes the candles and matches and puts them inside the backpack as well. "Well...I think we searched everything we can in this run down town...let's go."

"Already?" Tricia groaned.

"Do you really want to stay in this empty town?" Craig asked.

"Not really...but I remember that mom and dad said they got married in this town...it would have been nice if we could visit the house they use to live or the church the got married in..."

"No time short stack, we should be heading out now and try to find another place to stay before it gets dark. I don't want to stay in this town any longer," Craig said.

"Alright," Tricia sighed before taking something out of her purse. It was a camera.

"A picture? Really?"

"Hey, if we're going to leave this town so soon, might as well take a picture for the occasion," Tricia said before turning the camera on and pointing the lens towards herself.

"Fine, just make it quick...I don't like how quiet this place is..." Craig said. The town was quiet the day they arrived and everything, but realizing how really quiet it was now, it was unsettling.

"Alright, just help me take a picture," Tricia said.

"Fine, give it here," Craig takes the camera and points it at Tricia. Tricia smiles and holds up a peace sigh. Craig takes the picture and hands the camera back to Tricia. "There. Happy?"

"..."

"What?"

"My face is blurry. Come on...take it like you mean it," Tricia complained.

"Trish..." Craig groaned.

"Hey, you're the one who took photography in school a long time ago, so take it again."

"Ugh," Craig takes the camera once again and points it at Tricia. However, before Craig could press the button, he notices something. "....Trish..."

"What's wrong?"

Craig pales when he notices two figures heading towards them. They had on white masks and were wearing black clothing. They also had spears in their hands.

"R-run!" Craig grabs Tricia's hand and the two starts running.

The two masked figures quicken their pace and starts chasing the two. One of them throws their spear and nearly struck Tricia's leg.

"Fuck!" Tricia curses as she quickens her pace. "They're catching up! What are we going to do!?"

"I don't know Tricia, just keep running!" Craig exclaimed as he leads the both of them towards the tall grass.

The two managed to stay out of sight of the masked figures, but they knew it won't be long till they are found. They needed a plan.

"Craig, it's a train and it's running!" Tricia exclaimed as she points at a train that was indeed running just a few feet from them.

"...Why the fuck is a train running all of a sudden, and how?"

"Who the fuck cares! It's our way out! Come on," Tricia starts running towards the train.

"Trish! Wait, it could be dangerous!" Craig exclaimed.

"I found them! Get them!" Craig turns around and sees the two masked figures were close behind. Craig starts heading towards the moving train.

"There's an open cart over there, we got to jump on!"

"Got it!" Craig quickly picks up Tricia and carefully throws her into the open cart, he then runs as fast as he can and jumps into the cart. Tricia grabs his hand and pulls him in. The two figures that were chasing the stops as they watched the two escape in the train.

"Ha! Fuck you!" Tricia shouts at the two of them. "Don't mess with a Tucker!"

"...." Craig had a bad a feeling about this. Why did this train suddenly start up? Who started it up? Why? "Trish...we better get off this train."

"Why? We just got on it, and we can take this train all the way to the next town," Tricia said.

"Trish, think about it. Why would a train randomly start up, and who started it up? All we know, this could all be a tr-" Craig suddenly sees a figure move behind Tricia and he quickly pulls her towards him. "Who's there!"

"C-Craig?"

A figure jumps out from the boxes they were hiding behind. They also had a white mask, black clothing, and a spear in their hand. This was a trap.

"Shit!" Craig tries going for the door, but the door suddenly closes before the two could even run near it. Another figure jumps out behind them and points a spear at Craig. "Why are you doing this!? What the fuck do you want!?" Craig exclaimed.

"The king wishes to see you," the masked figure pointing the spear at Craig said. Craig suddenly gets hit in the back of the head before passing out.

"Craig!" Tricia exclaimed.

Everything went dark after that. The Tucker siblings were captured.

* * *

When Craig woke up, he realizes he wasn't on the train anymore. Judging from the bar doors, it seems he was in a prison cell, but how did he get there?

"...Trish? Trish! Tricia!" Craig realizes that his little sister was nowhere with him in the small cell. "Tricia!" Craig continues to call out.

"Craig?" From the cell next door, Craig could hear Tricia's faint voice.

"Trish! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, what about you? They really hit your head really hard," Tricia said.

"I'm fine...but...where are we?"

"It looks like we're in an abandoned police station, but I remember hearing one of those assholes calling it the dungeon," Tricia said.

"Dungeon?" Craig suddenly remembers one of the masked figures saying that the king wants to see them. "Dungeons...kings...what the fuck is going on in this town!?"

"Craig, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry...let me just come up with a plan on how to get out of here," Craig looks around the prison cell by realized his backpack was gone. "Of course they would take my fucking backpack..." Craig sighed.

"I still have my purse, I guess they missed it when they were putting us in here," Tricia said.

"You got anything in there?"

"Let me check," Tricia opens up her purse and starts rummaging around, "...I found a couple bobby pins."

"That'll do, hand them over here," Craig said. Craig slips his hand through the bars and take the bobby pins from her.

"You got them?"

"Y-yeah...got it!"

"Thank god for your freakishly long arms," Tricia said.

"Shut up," Craig sighed as he starts using the bobby pins to open the cell door. The door opens and Craig was out. "I'm out!"

"Great, now get me out of here!"

"Hold on," Craig said as he walks towards Tricia's cell door and starts using the bobby pin again for the lock. "Fuck..this one is really tricky..."

"Hurry up, I don't want to be in here any longer!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Trish. South Park does have shitty locks, so stop complaining..."

"Whatever. The sooner we find your backpack and get out of this town the better," Tricia sighed.

"That's what I've been saying, but you wanted to take a fucking picture..."

"Well sorry if I wanted to take a picture of our old home before we left. It's for sentimental stuff...you know?"

"Trish...this isn't our home anymore...it longed stopped being our home when we moved to Denver all those years ago...way before this fucking epidemic happened."

"Craig...do you-" Tricia's eyes widen when she sees someone behind Craig. "Look out!"

"Huh?" Craig panicked when someone grabs his arms and pushed him against the cell door.

"Trying to escape before you can meet the king, asshole?"

"Y-you're the fucking asshole! Kidnapping us and stealing our stuff!" Craig exclaimed.

"Well what about you? Wandering around our homes and taking our food and batteries?" The person pushes Craig once more against the cell door.

"H-how the fuck were we suppose to know that there were still people here, and quit pushing me, you fuck!" Craig uses the back of his head to hit the mysterious person in the face. This causes their mask to fall off as the stumbled back.

"Ow...that really hurts!" The person whined as he rubs his nose.

"....Clyde?" Craig stands up straight and looks at the familiar person in front of him.

"...C-Craig...is that...is that you?"

"Of course it's fucking me, who else wears a blue chullo hat with a yellow pom on top for all these years?"

"...C-C...." Clyde suddenly had tears in his eyes as he drops his weapon, his entire body starts shaking as he stares at Craig with tears of joy. "Craig!" Clyde exclaimed as he runs towards his old friend and gives him a hug.

"Clyde...personal space dude," Craig said, but does return the hug anyways.

"I-I thought you were dead!"

"Fuck you, even during a zombie apocalypse, I would still be the one that survives longer than you," Craig sighed.

"Fuck you man!" Clyde exclaimed before wiping his tears. "But Jesus...what are you doing back in town? I thought you were living Denver," Clyde said.

"We were till every fucking person over there were either killed or infected, we had to get out," Craig explained.

"Jesus dude. I'm glad you're back and all...but...you really came back at the worst time ever.." Clyde said.

"...Clyde...what the fuck is happening here?"

"...W-well...well..." Clyde looks down, tears were forming at the corner of his eyes, but he immediately wipes them away before continuing, "....ever since all the adults died...it's just been us kids. All the teens try taking care of us...but things didn't go so well...and soon...Cartman started taking over the town."

"Cartman? You mean that fucking racist, sexist, tub of lard? He's running South Park?" Craig asked, not sure how to process any of this.

"Y-yeah...." Clyde sighed, "at first...things were alright...but then after the food supply started shortening, there's been a huge split between groups. Now...there's like four groups that are running different parts of South Park. There's the barbarians, the lady warriors, the...the c-cannibals..."

"Cannibals?"

"...Y-yeah...those guys are really dangerous. Ever since one of them ate a teen that told them they could stay up late, they became all crazy and shit. All of us made sure to stay away from their side of town. Just be lucky you didn't walk on their property when you got here," Clyde said.

"Yeah..." If Craig knew it was that bad here, he would have never come back to this town. "...So wait...which group are we in?"

"...." Clyde doesn't look at Craig in the eye before he continues, "...Cartman's."

"Clyde!"

"I'm sorry dude, I know! I fucking know! But...he had food...he had running electricity...and Bebe is here!"

"All this because of your stupid crush on Bebe!?"

"No I mean...ugh...she's being held captive here...along with a few others."

"What?"

"Well...Cartman is a fucking asshole...and he's not a very nice ruler, so whenever someone argues with him or question his ruling methods...he sends them to an underground dungeon just to show them a lesson. He even let's them starve, for weeks just to prove his point on who the ruler is."

"You have to be fucking kidding me! How can anyone let that asshole be ruler!?"

"Like I said...he has food, Craig! He and a few others are the only ones that actually knows where the stash of food he keep is! Most of us wouldn't be alive now if it weren't for him!"

"He's still keeping people as prisoners, Clyde! Isn't that more of a tyrannical ruler than anything?"

"I know...I know..." Clyde sighed, "...even Token and Jimmy saw that...and now they're gone..."

"...You don't mean-"

"No no no...I meant...they went to the barbarian side, that's what I meant..."

"....Everyone has gone mad...haven't they?"

"We're desperate, Craig. We don't know what to do..." Clyde said. "it's scary outside of town, it's already hard for us to keep alive, and...and most of the adults that do come here end up trying to hurt us! What do you expect us to do!?"

"...." Craig closes his eyes and sighed, "I get it...you're all scared...Trish and I are scared too..."

"....Craig...m-maybe I can convince Cartman to let you stay! You can just work around here and you'll have a warm place to sleep, food to eat, and even a running shower!"

"A running shower!?" Tricia exclaimed.

"Yeah! You two won't have to worry about finding a roof to sleep under anymore...you can stay here...we'd be...we'd be a family!"

"A family that has to listen to a tyrant like Cartman?"

"It's better than hoping you don't die from one of those monsters..."

"Is it?"

"Craig...come on...they have a running shower! You know how long it's been since we've showered? I'm getting tired of using bottle water to clean myself," Tricia said.

"....Fine. Clyde, you think you can convince Cartman to let us stay?"

"No problem, as soon as he knows that I know you, he'll have to let you stay...maybe!" Clyde smiled.

"Alright...as long as I don't have to wear those creepy masks, I'm up for anything at this point," Craig sighed.

Clyde smiles and gives Craig a hug. "I promise...nothing bad will happen to you guys if you stay here."

"...."

"...Hey...if you two are done with your little love fest...mind getting me the fuck out of here!?"

* * *

"Just stay quiet, do as I say, do as Cartman say, and you'll do okay...oh and no snarky remarks from you Craig."

"When have I ever?"

"Dude, you fucking flipped everyone off when you moved...even me!"

"I don't regret anything," Craig said.

"Yeah yeah, let's just hope Cartman doesn't remember you flipping him off when you left," Clyde said. 

The three left the police station and were heading towards Cartman's house, Craig was surprised by how heavily decorated Cartman's house was compared to the last time he saw it.

"Cartman sure went all out..."

"Well he said that a man's home is his kingdom...so he wanted to make his house look as cool as possible."

"Okay...but what about the skulls on spears?"

"Don't worry dude, they're fake. Those are just Halloween decorations. Cartman placed them here just to make sure strangers know not to mess with his kingdom. Especially the other groups."

"....That's...that's unsettling," Craig said.

"Yeah..." Tricia said. Tricia grabs hold of Craig's hand as the three headed inside.

"You two wait here while I inform our king," Clyde said. Craig didn't like how Clyde called Cartman his king, but he doesn't say anything. Once Clyde heads towards the backyard, Craig and Tricia stayed in the kitchen, waiting for him.

"...."

"Craig...you sure we should do this?"

"You're the one that wanted a running shower earlier, Craig said.

"I know...but....this place gives me the creeps..."

Craig looks around the kitchen. It was a bit run down, but still normal...aside from the red stains on the wall that Craig hopes is ketchup or red paint. "Me too..."

Clyde soon comes back with a uncertain look on his face. "T-the king wants to see you..."

Craig and Tricia looks at each other before following Clyde out. Craig was surprised to see how Cartman's backyard got a whole lot bigger. In fact, the fences that use to be around were gone and there was more space out here. It looked like there were a few people living in Cartman's backyard.

Clyde takes them to a large tent in the middle of the backyard and told them to go inside. Craig and Tricia heads inside, sitting on his thrown was none other than Cartman himself.

"Well well well...look who came back after six years," Cartman smirked.

"Cartman," Craig said.

"It's your majesty, asshole. Clyde told me you two want to stay and live in my little kingdom, so if you're going to stay here...you got to treat me like a king."

"Tch," Craig rolled his eyes as he glares at Cartman.

"Oh? You don't want to? I could always make you go back to that small prison cell where you can rot for the rest of your lives," Cartman said.

"Craig..." Tricia said.

"....Please Cartman...we would like to stay in your kingdom," Craig said.

"What was that?" Cartman grinned.

"...Please...your highness...we would like to stay in your kingdom," Craig said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Cartman laughs as he gets up from his throne made from cardboard. "I like this...hearing you call me your highness. Alright, I guess I could-" Cartman suddenly spots Tricia's purse, he frowns. "Hey...I thought I told those fucking idiots to take all of your belongings," Cartman reaches out for Tricia's purse, but she simply gets angry and scratches Cartman's hand away.

"Don't you fucking touch this!"

"You...you dare defy the king!?" Cartman suddenly grabs Tricia by her hair and throws her out of his tent.

"Trish!" Craig rushes towards them and stares in horror as Cartman pushes his little sisters' face to the ground.

"I should just let you die out there, you little brat."

"Nnngg!"

"Maybe better...I could feed you to those fucking cannibals that live near the forest. How's that? Want to live with them!?"

"Noooo!" Tricia cried out.

"Cartman!" Craig exclaimed.

"Hold your fucking tongue, you fucking peasant. I'm the king here, and the king will get the respect he deserves!"

"Y-your highness...can't you just uh...let them off this once? They still don't know our rules y-yet," Clyde said.

"Shut up, Clyde," Cartman glared.

"Eep!"

"As for you," Cartman points at Craig. "I should have you begging on your knees just to stay here. No one, and I mean no one, defies the king!"

"C-Craig..." Tricia cries out, tears were falling from her eyes.

"...." Craig's legs were shaking as he walks in front of Cartman. Craig gets on his knees and had his head close to the ground. He had his hand in front of him as he starts begging. "Please..."

"What's this?"

"...Craig..." Clyde stares at his friend in shock.

"N-no..." Tricia cried out.

"...Please your highness...I'll do anything. Anything! Just please...don't hurt my little sister. Punish me all you want, make me do hard labor! Anything! Just please...allow my little sister to live here...please..." Craig begged.

"Craig..." Tricia sniffles as she stares at her older brother.

Everyone around them stared at them. Some were shocked to see Craig Tucker begging, some were feeling uneasy, and the rest weren't sure what to do, so they just continue to stare.

"....Ha ha..." Cartman lets out a little laugh before bursting into full laughter, " ha ha ha ha! Oh man...you are so fucking pathetic!"

"...."

"Craig Tucker...the asshole who flips people off a lot. The asshole who flipped everyone off when he moved away and finally got out of this town! The fucking prick who has such a cold stone face...is now on his knees and begging! What a monumental sight!"

"Craig! Get up! We can just go! We can just forget all of this!" Tricia exclaimed.

"....Please...your majesty...let us stay...please..." Craig had his eyes closed.

"Craig!"

"Alright alright, enough of this," Cartman sighed as he steps in front of Craig. Cartman suddenly shoves his foot underneath Craig's chin and forced the boy to raise his head and look up at him. "I'll let you stay, Craig, since I feel like being nice to you and your little bratty sister."

"....Craig..." Tricia sniffles as Clyde tries his best to comfort her.

"So you two can stay...I'll even give back your stuff, aren't I just so generous?" Cartman smirked.

"...." Craig stares up at him with emotionless eyes.

"Welcome to Cartman's kingdom," Cartman smirked. Cartman removes his foot underneath Craig's chin and Craig simply looks down. "Clyde, let them stay with you in your tent."

"Y-yes your majesty."

"Butters!"

A boy that Craig doesn't remember that much starts running towards Cartman's side. "Y-yes your majesty?"

"Give these two a choco cake and a carton of fruit juice."

"Yes your majesty," Butters said before running towards the house.

"Alright everyone, the show is over, get back to work!"

Everyone started leaving once the king heads back into his tent. Craig simply laid there, staring at the giant tent.

"...Come on Craig...my place is right over there," Clyde said.

"...."

"Craig?"

"...." Craig simply lets out a sigh before getting up and following Clyde.

Once the three reached Clyde's tent, Clyde happily grabs the backpack that was sitting in the corner. "Here, I was uh...keeping it safe for you."

"...Thank," Craig said as he takes his backpack. When Craig opens it up, he was glad that most of his stuff was still in there, aside from the food and the batteries they took earlier. Craig suddenly notices something sticking out, when Craig takes it out, he realizes it was one of his personal magazines.

"...Uh...you know...when the others and I were looking into your stuff..we kinda found that...I uh...I didn't know you were...into guys..."

"...." Craig simply stares at the magazine and saw the red words written on it. "Fag."

"...Sorry...I wasn't the one who wrote it...it was...actually Cartman..." Clyde said.

"...It's fine...I already read this one too many times anyways," Craig sighed before putting it back into his backpack.

"...Don't worry Craig...things well get better, I promise!" Clyde smiled.

"...."

"...I uh...I'll just let you settle in...I'll be outside, keeping a lookout, if you need something," Clyde said.

"...Clyde...thanks," Craig said.

"...No problem buddy..." Clyde smiled before leaving the tent.

Once Clyde was gone, Craig starts grabbing a few blankets and pillows.

"...Craig...why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Craig sighed.

"Gave in so easily! That's not the Tucker way!"

"Tricia, I don't know if you noticed but the Tucker way has never worked the moment we were on our own!" Craig exclaimed.

"I-I...if dad heard you say that, he would be-"

"Dad's dead, Trish! He's never coming back!" Craig exclaimed.

"...." Tricia looks down, tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"....Tricia...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say that," Craig sighed as he moves closer. "It's just....mom and dad wants you to be safe, and right now...staying here is the safest place we can be."

"I don't feel safe..."

"...I know...but like Clyde said...it'll get better," Craig said.

"Will it?" Tricia said, looking at Craig.

"...." Craig looks down, not meeting her gaze. "I-"

"Hello, you two in there?" Craig and Tricia turns their heads. It was Butters, he was holding two wrappers of choco cakes and one carton of juice. "I got you two something to eat. You must be starving after all of that," Butters smiled.

"Um...thanks," Craig said as he takes a choco cake and hands the other to Tricia. Tricia stares at the wrapper before tearing it open and eating the cake inside.

Butters stares at her before smiling, "you must really like chocolate!"

Tricia doesn't say anything, she simply continued eating the choco cake.

"Here, you might want to wash that down with some juice," Butters said as he hands Tricia the carton of fruit juice, "sorry that I couldn't get two, king's orders."

"It's fine, thanks..."

"...You know...it was awfully big of you to swallow your pride and do what you did just to keep your little sister safe," Butters said.

"...." Craig and Tricia stared at each other before putting their heads down.

"I-I didn't meant to offend or anything...a lot of folks who ask to stay here don't usually do something that. The only time they do is when they have nothing else to lose...but from how I see it...you did for her...which means...you haven't lost anything since you two got each other," Butters smiled.

"....Um...thanks," Craig said.

"Oh! Was I talking a bit too much there? Sorry! I'll uh..let you enjoy your snacks. Oh and uh...Craig was it? The king demands that you help out Clyde tomorrow. He says that if you're going to stay here, you gotta work."

"I see, thanks," Craig said.

"Well...have a nice night," Butters said before leaving the tent.

"...."

"...."

"...Craig...I'm sorry."

"...No," Craig sighs, "I should be the one who should be sorry..."

"No you don't..you were just looking out for me like an older brother should...I shouldn't have questioned your actions," Tricia said.

"It's fine," Craig said.

"...." Tricia looks at the fruit juice in her hand, she hands the rest to Craig. "Here."

"You can have it," Craig said.

"Just take it, dickweed."

"...Heh..." Craig takes the carton and drinks the rest of the juice. "I can really taste that artificial flavor..."

"It's better than nothing," Tricia said.

"I guess," Craig smiles.

Tricia curls up next to Craig and lays her head against his arm. "...You think mom and dad are looking out for us wherever they are?"

"I think so," Craig said.

"....You think they're proud of us?"

"I'm sure they are," Craig said.

"...Hm..." Tricia smiles as she closes her eyes.

"...Hey...why don't we take that picture you wanted?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? We will be staying here for awhile," Craig said.

Tricia grins before taking out her camera and handing it to Craig. Craig lifts up the camera as high as he could while bringing Tricia closer.

"You sure it'll get us?"

"Maybe...I wish this piece of shit could flip the lens," Craig said.

"Careful, it's was dad's old camera..."

"Another reason why it's piece of shit," Craig said before snapping a picture. The two looks at the picture in the camera, they both smile when they saw that it came out pretty well. "Guess taking photography in high school was worth it after all."

"Don't get cocky, you're no Picasso," Tricia rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off," Craig said before flipping her off. "...It's getting late...we should head to bed soon."

"Alright," Tricia yawned before grabbing a blanket and going under the covers. "...Mind telling me a bed story?"

"Aren't you too old for stories?"

"Just do it," Tricia said.

"...Alright," Craig lies down next to her, he gently starts patting her side so she could calm down, something their mother did a long time ago. "Once upon a time...there were two siblings. One was a prince and the other was a princess. They lost their home after a dragon came and destroyed everything, killing the people, so now the prince and the princess were not only homeless...but were orphans. One day, the princess met a handsome stranger and he-"

"Ugh...why is it always the princess and a handsome guy? Why can't it be the prince who meets the handsome stranger?"

"...Okay...scratch that. It was the prince who met a handsome stranger. The two fell madly in love with each other."

"That's more like it," Tricia smirked.

Craig rolled his eyes, "..the prince told his woes to the handsome stranger, and the stranger simply smiles and offers his home to the prince and the princess. However, there was one condition, the prince must marry the stranger if they were to stay at his kingdom. The stranger was revealed to be a prince of a neighboring kingdom a few miles away from their old home. The prince stares at his lover before saying, 'my prince...I no longer have a home, I no longer have a mother or father, my people are gone, and it's just me and my little sister. If you are willing to give me and my sister a home...I'm more than willing to marry you.' The prince smiles at his beloved before sealing the deal with a kiss. The orphan siblings had finally found a home, the prince married his beloved, and the three finally lived happily ever after...as a family. The end."

"...You really suck at story telling," Tricia yawned.

"Shut up and go to sleep," Craig said.

"Hm...night...prince," Tricia snorted before closing her eyes.

"...Goodnight...princess," Craig smiled before laying down next to her and closing his eyes.

The Tucker siblings were finally safe...but for how long?

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Craig and Tricia were allowed to live in Cartman's kingdom, everything was so far normal, aside from a few screams and shouts that the two would hear inside Cartman's tent. The two realized that they should keep away from Cartman unless he orders for their presence, otherwise, the two would keep a safe distance away from Cartman and his tent.

"Careful dude, carry with your legs, not your back!"

"W-what do you t-think I-I'm doing!?" Craig groaned as he carries the large bag of wet cement. Working around the kingdom was much harder than Craig expected, if anything, he wishes he could complain about the long hours without break, but he didn't want to risk being thrown into the underground dungeon, to which Craig learned was actually a giant hole in Cartman's basement. "Jesus fuck...why does he want so much fucking cement anyways?"

"W-well he said that we need to start building a wall around our kingdom. There's been a few barbarians coming to our territory and stealing food from our gardens."

"You know...why can't Cartman and the leader of the barbarians just talk this out? We're all starving and troubled already, if they just made peace then we wouldn't have to worry about anything else aside from the other groups and a few strangers that come by," Craig said.

"Well...that's not very easy...the leader of the barbarians is actually...Kyle."

"...Of course it is," Craig sighed. Craig doesn't remember much about Kyle before he moved, in fact, Craig barely spent any time with anyone because he usually stayed inside most of time, but whenever he goes to school, he will always noticed that Cartman and Kyle were angrily fighting each other while their other two friends, Stan and Kenny, try to stop them. Craig knew from that moment he would not get along with either of them.

"Yeah...honestly...I have heard from Token and Jimmy that Kyle is much more fair at his kingdom, the only problem is that they don't have much food over there. Still...if Bebe wasn't trapped here...I'd probably join them..."

"...Is...Bebe okay?"

"Not really...she still cries a lot whenever I visit her. I usually sneak into Cartman's basement and give Bebe the rest of my dinner...but she and others are still a mess down there. I don't even know how many kids are in there anymore...it's...it's tough to be in there."

"....Clyde-"

"Craig!" Craig stopped what he was doing and look over to see Cartman. "Get down here! I got a new task for you to do!"

"Come on...he's making me work to the bone already," Craig sighed.

"Just do as he says if you want to get dinner tonight," Clyde said.

"Right," Craig sighed as he climbs down from the tower they were on and met with the king. "Yes...your highness?" Craig still grimace every time he says that.

"I need you to feed the prisoners in the underground dungeon," Cartman said as he hands Craig what looks to be a pile of half eaten garbage.

"You know...if you feed them this stuff all the time, you might as well not feed the at all."

"You don't think I don't want to let those traitors starve? The problem is if I don't feed them once in awhile, they might turn into those gross monster things and I can't take the risks. So go down there and feed them!"

"Yes, your highness," Craig sighed before taking the tray of garbage from Cartman's hands and headed inside the house. Craig opens the door that leads to the basement and climbs down the stairs. Once he was inside, he spots the giant hole in the middle of the room. "...Hello?" Craig calls out. When Craig peeks inside the hole, he saw many tired eyes looking straight up at him. "I uh...the king said it was time to uh...feed you guys.."

"King? You mean fat ass?"

"He's no king of mine!"

"I thought he was going to be an okay king, but he put me down here all because I said that we should start hunting like the barbarians!"

"....I'm sorry," Craig said. He turns the tray over and let the garbage fall into the hole. "Eat up..."

"...Hey...are you...Craig? Clyde's friend?" When Craig stares at a girl with messy curly hair, he knew it was Bebe.

"That's me..."

"I see...Clyde has been telling me a lot about you whenever he comes by...how is he doing?"

"...Tired...he wishes he could escape from this place with you..."

"Ha...he's still hoping I'd be free so we could leave this awful place together?"

"Pretty much..."

"...What a silly guy...he could just leave...he doesn't have to wait for me..." Bebe said.

"...He cares about you...a lot...that's why he's not leaving."

"....Craig...tell Clyde that...he better eat more of his dinner...I've noticed he's been kinda getting skinny lately...I'd rather see him being the second fattest kid in this place again."

"Will do," Craig said. Craig takes the tray and heads back up. Clyde was right...being in there was tough....seeing all those dirty faces, seeing how they all look like they were on the brink of insanity...what was worse was that Craig saw a few younger kids in there. Some that were around Tricia's age.

Once Craig stepped outside, he suddenly hears Cartman shouting. "What do you mean we're out of food!?"

"I-I-I'm sorry Cartman...er...your highness, but it's what it looks like! We're completely out of food!"

"W-what? There's no more food?"

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Oh god! Oh fuck!"

"Craig!" Tricia spots her brother and runs towards him, "what's happening?"

"I don't know Trish..."

Suddenly, Butters falls out of the king's tent, his face was all bruised up and bloody. Cartman steps out and kicks Butters in the stomach.

"Idiot! Fucking idiot! How could there not be anymore food!"

"T-that's what I've been trying to t-tell you, but you wouldn't listen! I've been telling you that the stash has been getting smaller and smaller each day! I kept telling you that we don't have enough to feed everyone!" Butters cried out.

"God fucking damn it!" Cartman shouted, he suddenly landed his eyes on Craig and Tricia. "You two! It's all your fault!"

"What!?" Craig exclaimed.

"How is it our fault!?" Tricia exclaimed.

"Because you two begged to stay here, we ended up having to feed two more extra mouths!"

"Hey, you didn't have to let us stay you know! Not only that, but we've been working our butts off just to earn our keep! So don't push the blame on us, fat ass!" Craig exclaimed.

Everyone gasped and stared between Craig and Cartman. Cartman's face was completely red as he glares at Craig. He was furious.

"I should just throw you down with the rest of those fuckers in the basement!"

"Go ahead and try, but that isn't going to solve you little food problem!" Craig exclaimed.

"Grr...damn it!" Cartman shouted at the top of his lungs before kicking the ground. "What about the stupid garden with the veggies!?"

"It's still not enough...the barbarians took a lot, and it'll be days before we can grow new crops!" Butters said.

"Fucking Kyle and his fucking barbarians! I'll kill them!"

"Craig...I'm scared," Tricia said.

"Sh...keep your voice down," Craig said.

"...You!" Cartman suddenly points at Tricia, "you're holding out on us, aren't you?"

"W-what!?"

"What's in that purse of yours!? Food? A couple candy bars!? Hand it here!"

"No!" Tricia exclaimed as she holds her purse close to her chest.

"Don't you fucking touch her! We don't have any food either, you already took all the food we found when we got here!" Craig exclaimed.

"Unless there's food in that purse of hers."

"There's none! How could anything even fit in my tiny purse!?" Tricia exclaimed.

"Stop being a fucking bitch and give me that purse!"

"No!"

"Fuck off!" Craig shouted.

"Give it to me!"

"No!" Tricia tried out as she starts running.

"Trish!" Craig exclaimed.

"Get her!"

Everyone started chasing after Tricia. Tricia started running inside the house before exiting through the front door. Everyone continues to chase her down the street.

"Stop! Don't you fucking touch her!" Craig exclaimed as he tries getting everyone's way.

Cartman suddenly appears in front of him and he strikes Craig down. "Don't get in our way, we'll deal with you later." Cartman than runs with everyone else.

"Bastard!" Craig shouted, "don't you dare hurt her!" Craig shouted.

"Craig..." Clyde rushes next to him and helps Craig up.

"Clyde, we need to save Trish!"

"I...I don't...how!? There's like thirty kids chasing after her, and it's just us two!"

"Clyde, you promised! You fucking promised!" Craig shouted.

"....I...alright," Clyde grabs Craig's arm and the two started leaving the house. "I think she's heading near the public storage place! We better hurry!"

"Damn it!" Craig and Clyde starts running.

Clyde showed Craig a shortcut to the storage facility and the two rushed over. Once they reached the place, they saw Tricia and Cartman fighting.

"Give me the fucking purse!"

"No! Let go!"

"If you don't give it to me now, I'll be sure to let you get eaten by cannibals!"

"No!"

"Cartman!" Craig shouted before he rushes towards Cartman and pushes him in the jaw. "Don't you dare touch her!" Craig shouted.

"Craig!"

Everyone gasped and stared at them.

"He punched the king!"

"That's no good!"

"Oh fuck!"

"...You....you punched me..."

"Yeah I did, now why don't you cry in the corner over there and shut the fuck up. We've already told you that we don't have any food!"

"...You fucking...punched me..." Cartman gets up and stares at Craig. His stare sent a chill down Craig's spine. The last time Craig checked, whenever someone punches Cartman, Cartman would just start crying and over-exaggerate. "You dare...to punch the king?"

"....Tricia, step back..." Craig said as he and Tricia starts walking back. "Listen Cartman...what you're doing is insane! We are out of food, so we should...w-we should start thinking of ways to fix that! We can start hunting....or save up what we do have...maybe even go to another town and-"

"What...leave my kingdom? Just like Scott Tenorman suggested, just like the rest of the older teens and adults?"

"...W-what?"

"You didn't know? Huh...considering you and Clyde have been buddy buddy, I thought he'd tell you..."

"...T-tell me what?"

"...."

"Clyde...what is he talking about?"

"...R-remember when I said that a few of the older teens tried...t-taking care of us, but things didn't go out so well?"

"....What? What are you...talking about?" Craig had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Get a clue, asshole. We killed those fucking adults!"

"...W-what!? Why would...how could...what!?" Craig was shaking.

"C-Craig?"

"That's right, look scared. You've been living with a bunch of teenage murderers here! Ha ha ha!" Cartman laughs.

"How...how could fucking do that!?" Craig shouted.

"Because...hey told me what to do. Ever since our parents died and the rest of the adults left, only a few adults and older teens tried taking care of us, but guess what, they just couldn't handle the pressure. Soon they started ordering us what to do, suggesting stupid stuff, risking our lives just so they could stay alive...I knew it was time to get rid of them before things get out of hand...so I killed them...every last teen and adult that were so fucking stupid."

"Are you insane!? So you're the reason why this town doesn't have any adults at all!?"

"So what? Isn't the idea of kids ruling a town awesome? ...Well...not everyone thought of that. Kyle especially. Said it was morally wrong...but you know what was wrong? When fucking Timmy ate one of the teen's dead bodies! That was morally wrong, wasn't it!?"

"...." Craig steps back and kept Tricia close. "You're all crazy! You're all fucking crazy!" Craig shouted.

"Oh? Are we?" Cartman steps closer, "well...if we are....then maybe we should kill you and your sister...like I said...no one leaves unless I say so...and right now...I don't want you guys to leave...not unless I get that purse."

"....For the last time...there's nothing of value in here for you!" Tricia exclaimed.

"Listen to her, Cartman! Just let us go..."

"Let you go? Why would we do something like that? You did punch the king after all, and the king holds grudges..."

"Shit..." Craig steps back as he holds Tricia close.

"Y-your highness, please! Don't kill them! Please!" Clyde begged as he grabs Cartman's arm. "They mean no harm! They've been working for us for days already, can't you just let them go and-" Cartman suddenly punches Clyde away and glares at Clyde.

"Don't tell me what to do! I won't let anyone tell me what to do! Not Scott! Not Wendy, Not Heidi, Not even Kyle! Not even my own mother! I will not do as I'm told by you fucking pricks!" Suddenly, an arrow comes flying out of nowhere and stabs Cartman in the arm. "Fuck!"

"Holy shit!"

"It's...it's the barbarians!"

Soon, kids with paint all over their bodies comes out of hiding and raised their weapons at them. One steps forward and glares at Cartman.

"Fat ass, how many times have we told you that this area belongs to us?"

"Fuck you Stan, you and your group came to our territory and stole our vegetables!"

"For the last time, that garden is on our property. Most of it is in our territory!"

"Nu uh! The rest of it is in ours, which means it belongs to us!"

"Fuck you," Stan exclaimed as he raises his bow and arrow, "if you know what's good for you, you better get out of our territory, now!"

"You fucking barbarians, as if I'll listen to you," Cartman looks at everyone. "Attack!"

Stan glares as he turns towards his group. "Attack!"

Everyone starts rushing towards each other, kids were stabbing and punching each other, a few even started to bleed when someone stabs them with a spear or arrow. What's worse is that Craig remembers that most of these kids use to be friends with each other.

"Die!"

"Barbarian scum!"

"Traitor!"

"Dick!"

"I....I'll see you in Hell!"

"Shit, this is getting out of hand!" Clyde exclaimed.

"We need to get out of here!" Craig said.

"B-but what about Bebe and the others?" Clyde exclaimed.

"We'll think of something later, we need to go and get out of range!" Craig shouted as he picks up Tricia and started running towards the safest direction, the forest. However, before they could even reached the forest, an arrows flies out and hits Craig in the leg. "Fuck!" Craig falls down and grabs his leg in pain.

"Craig!" Tricia exclaimed as she looks at him. "Oh god!"

"There's a fucking arrow in your leg, dude!"

"Well fuck, I didn't notice!" Craig exclaimed sarcastically, "fuck...fuck...get it!"

"No way dude, you're going to start bleeding out if we do that, we just got to keep going and-" Suddenly, a barbarian steps in front of them. He held out his bow and arrow and pointed it at Craig'a head. "...Shit..."

"W-wait!" Tricia steps in front of the barbarian and held her arms out. "Don't you dare kill my brother!" Tricia shouted.

"Trish!"

"....A little...girl?" The barbarian spoke. "It cant be...how..." The barbarian looks at Tricia before looking around. "Damn it..." The barbarian then whistle and signals at Stan. Stan stares at him before reading the other barbarian's signals.

"...Shit. Everyone, retreat!" Stan shouted. All the barbarians stopped attacking and started running back into the forest. While everyone ran back, Stan looks at the barbarian that was in front of Tricia. "Take the girl!"

"Y-yes sir!" The barbarian said before grabbing Tricia and started running with her.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Shit, give her back, asshole!" Craig exclaimed as he gets up and quickly grabs the barbarian by his blonde hair.

"Dude, let go!"

"Give me back my sister!" Craig shouted.

"Nnnngg..." The barbarian head butts Craig in the face. Craig falls to the ground, about to pass out. "...I'm sorry..." The barbarian starts running again, and the last thing Craig saw was were wild blonde locks getting smaller and smaller.

"Craig!" Tricia screamed.

"...Trish...Trish...Tricia..." everything went dark.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home everyone," a woman with blonde hair said to her two children.

"It's much more bigger than our old house..."

"Isn't it? Even the kitchen is bigger. I'm so glad you got that promotion, Thomas."

"Well I did promise to provide for this family, and I did, didn't I?"

"You sure did, sweetheart," the woman kisses her husband on the lips.

"...."

"...Craig?"

A young boy who's around ten years old turns around and looks at his father. "Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"It's...weird...I guess...moving...and stuff..."

"You gonna miss your friends back at South Park?"

"...A little...I'll miss Clyde, Token, and Jimmy...but I guess I can always call them and stuff..." Craig said.

"...You gonna miss South Park?"

"Fuck no...fuck South Park!"

"Now Craig...what have I told you about language?"

"Sorry mom..."

"Besides kiddo...no matter how much you hate that town...it will always be home."

"I guess....but all the kids there suck...I'm just glad everyone left me alone and ignored me..."

"Well Craig, that's all going to change. From here on out, while you go to your new school, I would like you to make some new friends. Be more sociable."

"Do I have to? Can't I just go to school and be by myself for the rest of my life?"

"Listen to your mother Craig. This is a beginning of a new life for you, so you better start changing that attitude young man. This isn't South Park after all."

"...I guess."

That's right...Denver is much more different from South Park. Denver is way more different than South Park, and Craig was glad to finally be out of that redneck town. He'll never look back.

Never.

* * *

"Wakey wakey," a voice above Craig said before something wet splashes all over him.

"Bleh...w-what!?" Craig wakes up, his head was hurting, his legs hurts the most, and he feels like throwing up. "W-what?" When Craig looks around, he pales when he realizes he's back at Cartman's house. "Wait...Trish...Trish! Tricia!" Craig looks around, but could not see her. He suddenly remembers the barbarian. "Shit! Y-you got let me find her! You gotta let me go!" Craig shouted.

"Shut up, traitor. You don't get to decide but me," Cartman smirked.

"You fucking asshole! You better let me go before I-"

"Before what? You're in no position to tell me what to do. Face it Craig, aside from your best friend here, you're all alone in this fucked up world we live in. Face reality, fuck boy."

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" Craig shouted.

"Whatever...throw him into the hole with the others. Butters, you better start coming up with a plan on how to get more food."

"Y-yes sir, right away."

"Food...food...wait!" Craig shouted before the two guards could take him to the basement. "I...I know where you can get more food!"

"...What?" Cartman turns around and glares at Craig. "What are you talking about?"

"I...awhile ago, before Trish and I came here, we stumbled upon an abandoned warehouse just a few miles from here."

"We already know about that warehouse, but no one has been able to get in because of the stupid locks on the doors. Even the windows were too high up for any of us to reach! You're wasting my time. Take him away."

"Hold it!" Craig continued, "none of you may have not been able to get in, but Trish and I have!"

"What? That's...that's impossible!"

"Not unless you find a large enough gap for a ten year old girl to squeeze through in. We managed to get in and found a shit ton of food in there. Food that's enough to feed everyone in this fucking town for years! Trish and I were able to grab as much as we can before locking it up and making sure no one else could get in just in case we needed to go back."

"What are you saying, Tucker?"

"What I'm saying is...my sister has the key that opens up that warehouse in her purse. If you let me go and save her...I'll...I'll lead you to the factory and open it up for you."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Do I look like the type that would lie right now!?" Craig exclaimed.

"...Fair enough, let him go," Cartman said. The two guards let's Craig go. Cartman grabs Craig by the collar, "I'll let you go save your bratty sister on one condition."

"What?"

"One, I'm having Butters go with you, if he notices that you are lying and is trying to escape, he'll kill you."

"I-I'll be sure to make it quick for you," Butters said.

"Butters, shut up. Another thing...if you are lying about the food in the warehouse...not only will I kill you...but I'll make sure you turn into those fucking monsters and let your sister get eaten by you."

"...I...I promise...I won't run...and I'm not lying. Just let me get back my sister."

"...Heh...alright Craig..I'll let you go. If you are gone for more than two weeks...I will go after you...and I will...kill you."

"....You have my word," Craig said.

"Great, it's settled then." Cartman pushes Craig down and starts walking away, "oh...I forgot...I never said this to you earlier when you came back to town, did I?"

"...." Craig's heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, and his entire body was shaking. He simply stares at Cartman with an angry face.

"Welcome back to South Park, Craig."

This was the beginning of Craig's horrible nightmare back in South Park.


	2. The Barbarians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig heads over to the Barbarian territory, there he meets a certain blonde haired barbarian that took his sister.

A young boy was currently sitting at the dining table, he had a model of a rocket in his hands as he pretends that the rocket was flying, even making rocket noises. After a bit, the young boy puts his toy down on the table and lays his head as he stares blankly at his rocket.

The boy was bored.

His mom and dad were currently at work, his little sister was having a play date with one of her friends, his grandmother was taking a nap in the living room, and his friends were busy. He didn't have any homework, his favorite show was showing reruns and there wasn't anything good on TV, and he didn't feel like disturbing his grandmother's nap just so he could do something active.

The boy sighs as he pokes at his rocket. He gets up from his chair and heads over towards the window. Once he was at the window, he could see all the neighborhood kids playing outside. The little boy would like to join them, but he knew those kids don't want him. Ever since the little boy showed very little interest in hanging out with other kids or not having a very upbeat response, as he was told by someone, no one wanted to play with him, no one wanted him to hang out, no one wanted his company, no one wanted him.

At first, the little boy didn't care, he was content with the friends he does have or just being alone and enjoying the silence, but after awhile, the boy sometimes wishes that he wasn't alone all the time. The boy wishes he could get out of his comfort zone and just prove to the other kids that he isn't so bad once you get to know him, but no matter how hard the boy tries or how close he gets, they would just stare at him with looks of annoyance before resuming whatever they were doing, ignoring the boy completely.

The little boy really hated that. He really hated the kids at his school. He really hated the adults that think he's a bad influence because of how he looks and the habit he has. He really hated the town he lives in.

"Crap!" Someone exclaimed from outside.

"Way to go, the ball is now in weirdo's front yard!" Ouch..that hurt. The little boy can hear them after all.

"W-what do we do?"

"You're the one who missed it, you get."

"W-what!? Why me? You're the one who threw it!"

"Well I threw it thinking you were going to catch it! Now go over there and get the ball already!"

"Gah! Fine!"

The little looks closer as a another boy slowly walks towards his house. The other boy had wild blonde hair, big green eyes, and freckles covering the entirety of his face. The little blonde boy looked scared as he stares the boy's house, to which the boy didn't understand why. It's just a house. A house that looks similar to anyone else's. The little boy will never understand what most of these kids are thinking sometimes.

The little blonde boy looks around, but can't seem to find the ball he was looking for. "Nnngg...where is it?"

"Did you find it already?" One of the kids yelled out.

"N-no! Still looking!"

"Well hurry up, I'm getting tired of waiting!"

"Oh god...I'm hurrying!" The blonde boy said. Suddenly, the blonde boy looks up and notices that the boy was staring at him. "Gah!" The blonde boy let out a shriek as he stares at the boy with terrified eyes.

"...." The boy rolled his eyes as he turns his head and ignore the blonde boy, even closing his eyes just to show the other boy that he doesn't care about him or what he was doing at his front yard.

"...." The blonde boy looks at the boy for a bit, wondering how long the boy was looking.

"Come on! I have to get home soon, hurry up and find the ball already!"

"I-I'm trying! I really am! It's not like I saw where the ball rolled into! Are you guys sure the ball came to this house!"

"Of course we're sure, not quit yapping and find the all already!"

"Gah!" The blonde boy frantically continues to look for the ball, but to no avail.

The boy opens his eyes and peeks at the other blonde boy. The blonde boy looked very troubled as he continues searching around, trying to find the ball. Suddenly, the little boy looks down and notices a white round object hidden in the bushes. The little boy looks at the blonde boy as he continues looking for the ball. Sighing, the little boy knocks on the glass window to get the blonde boy's attention.

"H-huh?" The blonde boy stops and looks up at the little boy through the window. The little boy then points down. "...What?" The little boy frowns and continues pointing down. "...I don't...what are you trying to tell me?"

"..." The little boy sighs, but that causes a bit of fog on the window. That gave him an idea. The little boy blows hot air onto the window and starts drawing a circle and then the word ball.

The blonde boy read the backwards words for a few seconds before realizing they say the word "ball." "Y-you know where it is!?" The boy nods and points down. The blonde boy looks down and that's when he notices a white object in the bushes. "There it is!" The blonde boy quickly picks up the ball from the bushes and holds it up high for the other kids to see. "I found it!"

"Great, now get back here before that weirdo comes out."

"..." The blonde boy looks at them, at the ball, then finally at the little boy. "...Thank." The blonde boy said.

"...." The little boy shrugs and puts his head down on the window sill.

"...Bye," the blonde boy said, even giving a small wave at the little boy before running towards the other kids.

As the little boy watches the blonde boy run back to the other kids, he couldn't help but feel a bit envious. Sure, the other kids were treating him like crap earlier, but they still accepted him, even continue to let him play with the. The little boy was really envious of the blonde boy.

"Craig, what are you doing sitting at the window?"

"...Being bored, grandma."

"Oh? Then would you like to help me with my knitting? I could use an extra pair of hands."

"Okay grandma," the little boy said before turning away from the window and heading towards where his grandmother was sitting.

"....."

"Hey...Tweek. Why were you staring at that house so much? Did you see the weirdo?"

"I uh...I did...um...w-why is he a weirdo?"

"You don't know? That kid is so weird. He has this like...blank face all the time, he has a weird habit of flipping people off for no reason, and he has a huge obsession for guinea pigs. He's so...weird."

"...Huh..." The little blonde boy looks back at the house before leaving the area with the other kids. The little blonde boy couldn't help but wonder about the other boy.

Even after that small interaction, the two boys never talked to each other. Even when Tweek sees Craig Tucker, he was too scared or shy to actually say something, especially when Craig was busy hanging out with his group of friends. As for Craig, he doesn't seem like he remembers Tweek. Even when their eyes meet, Craig would simply look for a second before moving on, while Tweek continues to stare at the other boy, wondering what's going through the other's head.

So when the day that Craig Tucker would be moving away from South Park came, Tweek couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if he actually talked to him and be friends.

After Craig left, Tweek felt very lonely, even if he was surrounded by his group of friends. Craig Tucker never left Tweek's mind.

* * *

Craig was preparing his trip to the barbarian camp. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he gets there, but he'll be sure to get his sister back. While packing up a few essentials, he was suddenly interrupted when Clyde comes into the tent.

"...You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Clyde asked, "I can try talking to Token or Jimmy...and we could figure something out..."

"I appreciate the thought, Clyde, but I can't risk you getting hurt, I'm sure Bebe won't forgive me if something bad happens to you..."

"I just...Craig...this is a suicide mission! It's bad enough that you're going over there at night!"

"Night is the only time I can sneak around without getting noticed," Craig sighed.

"Still...what if you get hurt? Or worse? You don't know what the barbarians will do..."

"Well whatever they do, it's probably ten times better than what Cartman will do to me if I don't get that key for him...besides...I'm doing this for you guys as well," Craig said.

"Us?"

"...You guys don't have food, right? Your garden isn't growing anything...with that key...you guys will be okay for awhile..." Craig said.

"...Craig..." Clyde sniffles as he wipes his eyes. "For someone with a face like yours...you're actually pretty sweet."

"...Shut up, Clyde," Craig sighed. Craig finished packing up and leaves the tent, Clyde close behind him.

"Hello Craig, I'll be coming along with you as the king ordered," Butters said.

"I know Butters," Craig sighed.

"Yep...though uh...I won't be heading inside the barbarian camp with you...one of us has to be alive to see if you get that key or not...and you know...report back to the king..."

"I get it. The plan is that we head to the barbarian camp, I sneak in, get my sister, hand you guys the key, show you where the food is in the warehouse, then me and Trish leave. That's the deal."

"That's right, Craig," Cartman said as he walks up to them, "and you better not be lying about the food. If we see nothing, we won't hesitate to kill you and your sister."

"You have my word, fucker," Craig said as he glares at Cartman.

"Hmph...Butters, keep a close eye on this prick," Cartman said.

"Y-yes your highness!" Butters said.

"Well Craig...break a leg...oh but do it after you get the key and give it to me."

"Fuck you," Craig said as he flips him off.

"Tch...the same weirdo as before, huh?"

"...." Craig and Butters starts heading out as both Clyde and Cartman watches them.

"...Hey Clyde..."

"Y-yes? Your highness?"

"You and Craig have been best friends for awhile...right?"

"Yeah, we...we have.."

"Great...then mind telling me all you know about Craig?"

* * *

Once Craig and Butters walk through the forest, they search the around, hoping to find where the camp is.

"Fuck...it's so dark...I can't see shit..."

"Well using a flashlight would be great...but we can't risk one of them barbarians seeing us," Butters said.

"Probably for the best...guess we'll just have to use the moonlight to look around..."

"...Oh hey! I see light!" Butters points up ahead and the two see a faint light in the distance, "that must be where their camp is!"

"...Or the cannibals, you did say cannibals live in the forest as well...right?"

"W-well...yeah...but mostly in the deeper part, which is why the barbarian camp usually stick more closer to town," Butters said.

"Well hopefully we don't run into a cannibal...it's bad enough we have fucking zombies around the world," Craig said.

"Actually...would a zombie be considered a cannibal? I mean they were people once...and they are eating other people..."

"I uh...I don't think so. There's a huge difference between those two. One is dead and the other isn't."

"I guess you're right...still...I feel bad for the zombie fellas...I mean...it wasn't like they asked to be zombies...they just thought they'd be dead and move on to the heavens above..."

"...Jesus Christ," Craig stops walking and turns towards Butters, "I'm just going to say this because I've been curious for awhile now. Why are you taking so much crap from Cartman? It's obvious he doesn't treat you well. Fuck...you could be doing your own thing now since you're out or even join the barbarians if you want..."

"...I know...I know that Cartman is a bit harsh..."

"More like he's being a monster...probably worse than a fucking zombie."

"I know...it's just...just-"

"Is it because he has food? Well it's not like Cartman is offering that much food to everyone, and I bet that once he gets the food from the warehouse, he's going to mostly keep it to himself, might even make the same mistake in the future when that food runs out."

"It's not that...it's because...I'm scared."

"...We're all scared, Butters, not just you."

"I know...but...but...Cartman is a very powerful and scary guy...and I know Kyle is probably the best choice...but...in the end...what will happen if Cartman beats Kyle in this war? Then what? All the people who supported Kyle would all die one by one...more deaths would happen...and then what? What then?"

"....I don't know..."

"...You think you're the only one who hates this town right now? A lot of us hates this town...we just...we want things to be back to normal...but we all know that ain't happening...ever."

"....Let's...let's keep going," Craig said. The two continued walking until they reached a very tall wall that passes the trees. "Jesus...how long have they been building this?"

"For awhile now...every time me and a few others look around for supplies and food, we would always hear construction in the forest. This is what they were building. I say they beat the world record in tree house making."

"Can it even counts as a tree house?"

"Well...a lot of their homes and buildings are in the trees...so I guess?"

"Whatever..." Craig sighed as he looks around. "I guess I'm going to have to climb this..."

"Oh, you got climbing gear?"

"...No...but since there are some spots where I can grab on the wall...I'm going to be climbing the old fashion way," Craig said as he rubs his hands together before jumping up and starts climbing.

"Oh! Be careful!"

"Sh! I'll be fine, just wait out here until I find Trish and come back."

"A-alright...d-don't take too long, okay? It's very dark and creepy out here..." Butters said as he looks around.

"I won't be long...maybe," Craig said. He then starts climbing up the wall. The climb up was a bit tiring already, and a made Craig's hear race. Every time Craig looks down, it felt like his heart just stopped when he notices how high he was. "Jesus fuck..." Craig continues to climb up the uneven walls and hope to god he doesn't fall and break his neck.

Once Craig reaches the top, he looks around and saw a platform in front of him. Craig quickly jumps onto the platform and made sure there weren't anyone around. When Craig actually looks at the camp, he was amazed by how everything looks. There were so many trees with tree houses built in them, well made bridges and elevators with a pulling systems. On the ground in the middle of it all was a giant campfire, there Craig could see so many people huddled together, looking...happy. Much happier than the people in Cartman's camp.

Still, Craig noticed that someone was handing people tiny piece of bread while the people nibble on it. Craig realizes that even if these people were happy, they were starving.

"...." Craig sighs and starts sneaking around, he needs to find Tricia. The one problem here is that Craig has no idea where Tricia could be, and looking through all the tree houses would take too long, and he knew he doesn't have that much time.

"Who goes there?"

"Shit!" Craig cursed as he tries hiding behind a few boxes he saw.

"Don't hide, I know you're there."

"...." Craig take a deep breath before he takes out his knife from his backpack. Craig then jumps out from the boxes and attacks the person who saw him. The two get on the ground and started wrestling. Craig was punched in the jaw, but he managed to punch back, even grabbing the other guy's short hair. Craig then takes out his knife and was about to stab him, but stops when he realizes who it was. "...Token?"

"....Craig?" Token suddenly drops his arms and Craig quickly gets off of him. Token slowly gets up as he stares at Craig, as if he was a ghost. "...You're back?"

"...I've been back in town for awhile..." Craig said.

"...Jesus man...if you have called and told me you were back...I would have greeted you," Token said.

"Well when there's no cell phone service during the apocalypse, what are you going to do?" Craig said.

"Right," Token smiled, he then frowns, "what are you doing here?"

"...Your group took my sister."

"Wait...the little girl is your sister? Tricia?"

"Yep...and I want her back."

"Shit Craig...I...that's going to be a problem. Kyle doesn't want her to go, he's afraid that Cartman is going to keep her prisoner again."

"What? She wasn't a prisoner to begin with. She was staying in Cartman's camp."

"She was what!?" Token suddenly realized something, "that means...you were also staying in Cartman's camp!"

"I know...it's fucked up...isn't it?"

"Dude...he fucking killed three teens and one adult before this shit happened! He's a fucking lunatic!"

"I know...I know...which is why I need to find my sister and get her out of this town."

"...That's going to be hard man...Kyle ordered a few of our men to keep a close eye on her. Ever since she got here, she's been going ballistic on everyone, flipping everyone off, shouting, even throwing a chair at someone."

"That's Tricia for you," Craig sighed. "Toke...you gotta help me...please."

"...I don't know...I can't break Kyle's orders..."

"Please Token...you've been one of my best friends for years...I need your help getting Tricia back. Please..."

"....Hey...while you were there...how's Clyde been doing?"

"Still a crybaby...still in love with Bebe Stevens...regrets not joining you guys..."

"...." Token closes his eyes and took a deep breath, "alright. I'll show you where Tricia is, but you gotta do what I say."

"Alright," Craig said.

The two starts walking on the bridge and going to the other side. Craig quickly hides his face or hides behind a few barrels whenever someone walks by.

"You're good," Token said.

"How many people are in this camp?"

"I'd say about seventy, most of which use to be from Cartman's group and a few others," Token said.

"Wait...so are some of them...cannibals?"

"Of course not! ...Well...aside from Kenny."

"Kenny!?" If Craig remembers, Kenny McCormick was that one kid who was the poorest kid in town, he always wore an orange parka and his voice would be muffled all the time. "Kenny was a cannibal?"

"A reformed cannibal. He was desperate in finding food, so when he saw Timmy eating a teenager's body, he and a few others joined in. The reason Kenny came back to us was because of his sister."

"Sister?"

"Yeah...it was something out of a movie, man. I remember seeing Kenny, he had bloodshot eyes, his teeth were fucking sharp, and his skin was a bit yellowish. Karen just went up to her brother, not caring how scary he looked and gave him a hug...she even said she misses her big brother. In the end, Kenny snapped out of it and came back with us, he's getting better...but we still keep an eye on him."

"Jesus..." Craig said.

"Guess that's the power of sibling love...I mean...I wouldn't know since I'm an only child, but still. You and Kenny are lucky to have siblings that love you."

"Yeah...but it's so hard to keep her safe and find a safe place for her to stay. It's so fucking hard to get around when you have to keep an eye on zombies and on her."

"I get it...but I'm sure you two will be alright as long as you stick together."

"..Yeah...and I'll be sure to keep her safe as soon as we get the fuck out of this town."

"....So you're planning on leaving again?"

"I don't have much of a choice here Toke...this place isn't safe anymore."

"...Yeah...I get it...but it'll be hard a second time...seeing you leave again..."

"...You can always come with us," Craig said.

"...I'd like to...really...but I can't abandon my home...I can't abandon these guys...I just can't..."

"I get it...but if you ever change your mind...me and Trish are planning to head north."

"....We're here," Token points at the tree house in front. "That's where they're keeping her. Be careful though, someone is suppose to be keeping watch on her, I think they stepped out for a bit so you have a short amount of time to get her and get out of here."

"Alright, thanks for this," Craig said.

"Just...don't get killed, okay?"

"I promise," Craig smiled, "...and hey...if you see Jimmy...tell him that I said hi."

"Will do," Token smiled, "now get in there, I'll stay out here and keep watch."

"Got it." Craig quickly enters the tree house as quietly as he can, to his surprised, he sees Tricia sitting in the middle of the room, playing with a 3DS.

"Craig?" Tricia looks up and drops her game as she runs towards her older brother and gives him a hug.

"Thank god you're alright," Craig sighed in relief.

"What about you? How's your leg?"

Craig gave her a tight smile before pulling up his pant leg and showed her his bandaged leg. "Still hurts like a motherfucker, but I'll live."

"Thank god...I was worried," Tricia said.

"Me too," Craig said as he gives his little sister another hug, "now we got to go. Remember that key you found in the warehouse?"

"You mean the warehouse that had so much food?"

"Yep..."

"I have it here," Tricia lifts up her purse, "why do you want it?"

"Sorry to tell you this...but we're going to have to give that key to Cartman."

"Are you fucking serious!?"

"I know...I hate that idea too," Craig sighed.

"We found it first, that means it belongs to us!"

"I know...but do you really want to let those kids starve?"

"I...I don't...but I don't want to give it to that fucking fat ass...he's a jerk..."

"I know...but if we give him the key, we can get out of here without worrying about him killing us," Craig said.

"Well...what about these guys? They're just as hungry as the guys at the other camp..."

Craig sighed as he puts his hands on Tricia's shoulder, "we can't worry about them right now...we just got to worry for ourselves for now. I'm sure...they'll think of something," Craig said.

"....I don't know Craig...they seem very nice...even when I was acting all crazy earlier...they even gave me this game to play...and I hung out with Karen again...and...and...they look really...sad and hungry..."

"....I'm sorry Trish...but we can't do anything for them. Maybe we can tell them about the warehouse later and hope Cartman leaves enough behind for them."

"...Highly doubt it," Tricia sighed.

"....Let's go," Craig said. He grabs Tricia's hand and was about to leave, but stops when they suddenly hear voices outside.

"T-Token? What are you doing here? I thought you were heading towards the lookout tower."

"I was, but I uh...I thought I check up on the new kid for you since you were gone," Token said.

"T-that's nice of you, Toke, but I can handle things from here, so you can go back to your post."

"Alright then, I will be GOING now..." Token said as he speaks louder for Craig to hear.

"Shit," Craig quickly looks around till he sees an armoire, Craig quickly opens it up and moves the stuff inside so he could fit inside. Craig then closes the doors slightly, making sure he can still see what's going on outside.

"Um...see you later, Token..." The person that talked to Token outside open the door and steps inside the tree house. Craig realizes it was the blonde haired barbarian who took Trish from him. Seeing him made Craig's blood boil. "Hey, I'm back," The boy smiled as he crouches down till he was the same eye level as Trish. "H-how's the game?"

"It's fine...thanks for lending it to me..."

"No problem, I did feel bad when you look sad when you couldn't hang out with Karen any longer, but she said she'd be happy to play with you again tomorrow."

"....Why do I have to be here? Why can't I go back?"

"Y-you mean to Cartman? Why on earth would you want to go back to that psycho!?"

"I don't! ...But you made me leave my brother..."

"...You...you have a brother?"

"Yeah! It's that guy you head butted," Tricia said.

"O-oh...I uh...s-sorry about that," the boy sighed, "look...just until Kyle has a plan on saving the other kids you told us were there, I'm sure we'll also get your brother, if he's willing to not-" Suddenly, the boy stops talking and stares at something on the floor. "...Is...is that...blood?"

Craig froze, he suddenly looks at his leg and cursed when he realized that his leg has started bleeding again. Most likely from when he was looking for a place to hide after showing Tricia his bandaged leg.

"Oh my god! Are you hurt!?"

"I-I'm fine!" Tricia panicked.

"What? If you're fine...then where did this blood....come...from..." The boy suddenly stares at the armoire that Craig was hiding in. "...Is someone in here?" The boy calls out, he suddenly takes out a knife from his back pocket.

"Wait! I just remembered, that is my blood! I accidentally...um...cut my hand when I was checking the room!" Tricia exclaimed as she tries to distract the barbarian.

"Tricia, stay back," the boy said as he walks closer towards the armoire.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Craig silently said to himself as he tries to see what he can do. He looks around, trying to see if he can find something to help him, but all that's in here were clothes, a few board games, and his backpack. "...." Craig looks at his backpack and quickly takes it off.

"Wait! Please! I swear that there's nobody here but us!" Tricia exclaimed.

"Alright..then you won't mind me opening this," the boy said as he opens the armoire. The first thing he sees is Craig before getting hit in the face by Craig's backpack.

"Trish, run!" Craig shouts as he jumps out of the armoire and starts rushing towards the door.

"Hold it!" The boy exclaimed as he grabs Craig's leg, causing him to fall to the ground and hitting his chin.

"Craig!"

"Who are you!? What are you doing here!?" The boy exclaimed as he points a knife at Craig's neck.

"Grrr..." Craig quickly spits into the boy's eyes, causing the boy to lean back as he tries wiping his face.

"Oh gross!"

Craig then pushes the boy away and kicks him down. He then starts getting back on his feet, he grabs his backpack, and rushes towards the door. "Come on!" Craig exclaimed.

"Wait! Stop!" The boy calls out as he quickly gets up and starts chasing after them.

As Craig and Tricia kept running while trying to find the nearest exit, the blonde haired barbarian was close behind, trying to catch up to them. A few barbarians up ahead saw the chase and tried stopping the two, but Craig quickly thinks ahead and use one of the barrels and boxes to throw at the barbarians in front of them.

"Stop!"

"Craig! How are we getting out of here!?" Tricia exclaimed.

Craig starts looking around, trying to find a way out, that's when he spots Token, waving his arms. "Here! You can escape here!" Token calls out.

"Traitor!" Someone calls out as they tackle Token to the ground.

"Token!" Craig exclaimed.

"Ah! Craig!" Tricia screams when the blonde haired barbarian grabs Tricia.

"Don't move, asshole!" The barbarian glared.

Soon, more barbarians started coming and surrounded Craig. He was trapped. "Shit!" Craig tries to look for a way out. He couldn't try to climb the wall and jump off, that was too high for him, and he couldn't jump towards the ground either. He was trapped.

"Nowhere to run, fucker," The blonde barbarian exclaimed.

"Nnng...let go!" Tricia exclaimed as she struggles in Tweek's arms.

"Trish! you let my sister go!"

"Sister? ...So you're the brother that made an alliance with that fucking monster! You're just as bad as he him and the other supporters of that fucking fat ass! You're a fucking monster!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed.

"Augh...Craig Tucker is not a monster! He's just looking out for his sister!" Token shouted.

"Token Black, for helping a supporter of Cartman's group, you will be seeking punishment very soon." One of the barbarians said.

"...Wait...did you say...Craig...Tucker?" The blonde haired boy asked.

Craig suddenly notices at lone rope to his left. He looks down and could see the ground. If Craig tries to grab the rope, he could probably swing to safety, otherwise, if he misses, he would be saying goodbye to this world.

"...Fuck," Craig cursed as he starts back up before running towards the rope.

"Craig, no!"

"W-wait Stop!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed as he puts Tricia down and tries to grab Craig. The boy wasn't able to reach him on time.

"Craig!"

Craig closes his eyes as he manages to grab the rope. Craig let out the breath he was holding as he looks at the rope he managed to grab. "Thank fucking god..."

"You made it!" Tricia exclaimed.

"...Wait a minute...isn't that the rope we accidentally tied to the weakest branch on that tree?"

Everyone heard a snap. Craig starts falling, "shit!"

"Craig!" Tricia and Token shouted as they watched him fall.

"Oh god!"

Craig starts falling, watching as the ground starts getting closer and closer. He suddenly see the stack of crates and barrels a few feet from him. His only choice left, Craig tries falling towards the barrels and crates in hopes that they would break his fall. Craig closes his eyes as he gets closer to the ground. Craig manages to fall on the crates and barrels, he is still alive.

"A-ah!" Craig groaned in pain as he felt something stabbing him through the arm. Craig looks to his right and saw a huge piece of wood piercing through his right arm. "F-fuck..." Craig groans in pain as his vision starts getting blurry.

"Craig! Craig!" Craig could hear his little sister's voice in the distance. He also hears people coming closer.

"What is going on out here!?" A voice that Craig doesn't recognize shouts out.

"K-Kyle...it's...it's that guy who joined Cartman's group a few days ago," a familiar voice said, it was Stan.

"...Isn't that....Craig Tucker?"

"Yeah it's him, and look what you fucking assholes did to him!" Tricia exclaimed as she holds Craig's hand. "You fucking assholes! Every one of you!"

"Hey, it's not like we pushed him off the bridge, he jumped!"

"Even so...he could be dead!"

"H-hold it...he's still breathing...he's alive, but we got to get that piece of wood out of his arm before it gets worse."

"Damn it...alright everyone, get back to work and we'll deal with this tomorrow. Tweek, could you please take him to the healing tent?"

"O-of course."

The next thing Craig knew was that he suddenly felt someone picking him up and carrying him.

"Craig!"

"As for you, you're staying in my tent for the night. Stan, take her."

"Hey! Let go! Fuck you! Let me go!"

"Come on kid...don't struggle..."

"...Trish..." Craig tries to stay conscious as he tries to move, but the pain in his arm stops him.

"...She'll be alright," The boy who was carrying him said.

"..."Craig didn't say anything, he started to lose consciousness as he continued to be carried. He did, however, managed to lift up his left hand and flipped the person off before everything went dark.

* * *

When Craig woke up, he realizes it was day time, he also realized he was in an unknown place. Craig sits up, but winces in pain. He looks at his right arm and notices that the large piece of wood was removed and his entire arm was heavily bandaged. He can also feel that his arm was stitched up, whoever patched him up had very mediocre medical skills. Still, Craig was glad to be alive and isn't going to turn into a zombie.

"You're up. I'm glad."

"Shit!" Craig turns around and notices the blonde barbarian from before. "Stay away before I fucking kick you!"

"Heh...if kicking and spitting is the only fighting technique you got, you'd most likely lose," the barbarian said.

"....Where am I?"

"The healing tent, this is where we take our wounded warriors to after fighting Cartman's group," the barbarian sighed, he then frowns and looks at Craig, "I can't believe you would join Cartman's group though...I know back then you weren't very sociable and all, but I always thought you were smart enough to not join anything that Cartman was involved with."

"I didn't have a choice...he had food and he did technically kidnap me and my sister when we came here."

"He kidnapped you? Yet you still wanted to stay with him?"

"Like I said...he has food...or should I say...had."

"...What?"

"...Cartman ran out of food....awhile ago, everyone is starving."

"...You have got to be shitting me!"

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is that we were expecting him to have food! Which is why we're keeping your sister here!"

"...What?" Craig suddenly felt his blood boiling. "You're using my sister as...bait?"

"Well...yeah! We saw Cartman chasing her that day...and we just assumed that she did something to him and he was holding her captive. If she did something, then Cartman is going to hold grudges, he never lets anything go unless he says so. So we thought that if Cartman comes to our side and tries to take Tricia, we would be prepared and attack him, take his food, save all the people he's holding hostage, and maybe even end this stupid war! Now that's not going to happen if he's out of food!"

"You fucking bastards!" Craig gets up, not caring that his arm was still hurting, "you're using a fucking human being as bait!"

"O-only because our people is desperate! We have nothing left to eat! We're starving and soon we're all going to die and end up like those monsters!"

"Ever tried hunting or going to other towns?"

"We've tried hunting, but the animals have been decreasing as of late, and as for going to other towns...that's out of the question...we don't know what's out there!"

"Who fucking cares? It's better than being stuck in this fucking town," Craig said.

"...After all these years...you still hate this town?" The barbarian asked as he places his hands on his hips.

"What's it to you?"

"...Craig...even if we never talked...I've been keeping a close tab on you...you were always that one guy who had such a scary face...that one guy who never participates in anything school related, that one guy who flips people off."

"So what?"

"Well Mr. Grouch...I remember that the day you were moving, you looked so...happy to get out of here. Probably the happiest I've ever seen...and honestly...that was sorta insulting. It's as if you're looking down on our home."

"Well sorry if I don't share the same optimism as everyone else in this fucked up town," Craig said.

"Well sorry if we're so fucked up for you," the barbarian glared.

"Well...fuck you."

"No, fuck you."

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

The two glared at each other, both looking as pissed as the other. While they were busy arguing and glaring, they didn't noticed that someone walks into the tent.

"Uh..y-y-y-you guys? A-am I i-innn...interrupting s-something?"

"...Jimmy?"

"...I-it really i-is you, C-C-Crrraaaaiiiig. H-how've y-you been?"

"Well aside from the fact that you guys took my sister, my arm is broken, and I have to deal with this asshole, peachy," Craig said.

"Ha ha ha...s-same o-oooold Craig I-I sssss-see," Jimmy smiled. "A-anyways...K-Kyle asked t-to s-see y-you."

"Will I be getting my sister back?"

"N-no..."

"...Fine, I'll go."

"It's not like you have much choice here," the barbarian said.

"N-now T-Tweek...g-go easy on the g-g-guy...he's b-been through a-a lot," Jimmy said.

Tweek...Tweek....that name was sorta familiar now that Craig thought about it. He suddenly remembers seeing a small blonde boy in his old elementary school. Craig remembers that he never talked to the kid or remembers anything special...aside from the day he told the kid where his ball was. Aside from that, Tweek Tweak was nothing to Craig.

"Whatever," Craig sighed as he follows Jimmy. Once Craig was outside, he noticed that there was a large crowd in the middle, they were all waiting. Once Craig reaches the crowd, everyone were now staring at him, they were angry.

"Craig!"

"Trish!" Craig runs towards his little sister, but was stopped when two guards grabbed him, they then pushed him down till he was on his knees. "Fuckers..."

"You said you weren't going to hurt him!" Tricia exclaimed.

"We're not...but I can't trust him...not with the stunt he pulled last night."

"Fuck off," Craig spat.

"Hmph..." Kyle Broflovski, someone that Craig remembers hating Cartman...even if the two are supposedly friends. Then again, in this current situation, the friendship they once had no longer exists. "Craig Tucker...it's been awhile...hasn't it? I can see that you're still an asshole."

"Fuck off, I only came here to get my sister back!"

"Really? I thought you came here to get the key." Craig froze. "Yeah, don't look surprised, we found Butters in front of our camp and he spilled everything."

Two guards comes up and pushes Butters down. Butters gets on his knees as he shyly looks at Craig. "H-hey...Craig...I uh...I'm sorry.."

Craig sighs and looks at Butters, "it's fine...I'm just surprised you stayed for so long."

"Well...I did have doubts you were going to come out alive...but I was still hoping...a little...I mean...glad you're still alive and everything....but now we're...fucked."

"Pretty much," Craig sighed. Craig then looks at Kyle, "Well you know everything, you probably want that key too, right?"

"We do..." Kyle said.

"Then why don't you just take it then...take it...and let us go. We don't want anything to do with you or this war you're going through."

"That's the thing, Craig. Even if you give us the key and let you go, we know that Cartman is holding some of our people hostage over there. We have no idea on how to get them without Cartman threatening to kill them...which is why...I want you to help us."

"Why should I!?"

"Well why wouldn't you help us!? Someone in the crowd yelled.

"We're dying here, man! You think you're the only one that has problems!"

"How can you be so selfish!"

"Fuck you, weirdo!"

"Weirdo! Weirdo! Weirdo!"

"Enough!" Kyle exclaimed, "this is not how we settle things. We will not act like Cartman's group, we'd end up being as bad as him!"

"Kyle's right, everyone. We gotta keep a level head if we want to get through this," Stan said as he stands next to Kyle.

"Thank you, Stan," Kyle then looks at Craig, "please explain why you won't help us?"

"Why should I? You fucking bastards took my sister, shot me in the fucking leg, threatened to kill me many times. Why should I fucking help you!?"

Everyone started shouting and booing at Craig, someone even started throwing rocks and sticks at Craig. Craig ducks down and tries to avoid getting hit. Tricia quickly runs towards her brother and tries blocking all the rocks and sticks being thrown at him.

"Stop! Everybody stop!" Kyle exclaimed. "...I understand," Kyle said.

"Seriously?" Stan asked. Kyle gave him a look and Stan immediately shuts up.

"Yes...I get it, Craig. You have every right to not help us," Kyle said.

"...So...you'll let us go?"

Kyle looks at him and smiles, "it's not going to be that easy, Craig. We want your assistance, but you don't want that. Ain't that a predicament?"

"...What are you planing, Broflovski?"

"I'm thinking...that we'll have a little competition," Kyle said.

"Competition? Are you shitting me right now!?"

"Hear me out. If you fight one of our best fighters and win, we'll let you and your sister go...we'll even let you keep the key if you want."

"K-Kyle! Are you insane!?" Stan asked.

"Quiet Stan, I'm talking," Kyle said, "but if you lose...you have to do what we say ad help us. Then we'll let you go."

"....So if I win your stupid competition...me and Trish can go?"

"If you win, yes. So we have a deal?" Kyle asked.

Craig looks at Tricia, he looks at the people around, he even looks at Jimmy and Token. He really has no other choice. "Deal."

"Excellent, then I'll let you get prepared and we'll start the competition very soon. Tweek, why don't you help get Craig ready?"

"W-what?"

"Please do it," Kyle said.

"...Yes sir," Tweek said as he goes over to Craig and grabs Craig's left arm, he then started taking him back to the healing tent. Once Craig was back at the tent, Tweek started panicking, "I can't believe you agreed!? Are you insane? You can't fight...not when your arm is like this!"

"Why do you care?"

"I...I care because...I don't want your little sister seeing you get hurt," Tweek said.

"Well aren't you a nice guy?" Craig rolled his eyes as he grabs his backpack and takes out his knife.

"A knife!?"

"Hey...he never said I couldn't use a weapon, all he said was that if I win...Trish and I are free to leave this place."

"Still...aren't you going overboard with this?"

"Not really," Craig said as he pockets his knife. Craig suddenly remembers the bandages around his hand, from that time he tried getting into the coffee shop. He's been so busy with what's been happening, he has completely forgotten about his injured hands. Craig starts taking off the dirty bandages and sighs when he saw how disgusting his hands were.

"Oh Jesus...what happened to your hands!?" Tweek exclaimed as he grabs Craig's hands.

"A little injury awhile back, nothing to worry about," Craig sighed.

"It is so something you should be worrying about!" Tweek quickly looks around till he finds some ointment on the table. Tweek quickly squeezes the tube till some of the ointment comes out. Tweek then applies the ointment on Craig's hands. "You should be careful...even if you don't turn into a zombie from this, you'll get sick."

"Gee...thanks mom," Craig said.

"...You know...I don't get your attitude at all. Even when someone is helping you...you're so fucking rude and sarcastic all the time. What gives?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe because people suck?"

"That's your problem man! You gotta stop with the attitude and start letting people in...not shut them out."

"I don't get what you're saying," Craig sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is...instead of being an asshole...you could try being a bit more nicer...nice will lead people into trusting you."

"Oh and I'm suppose to trust them? Just like that?"

"Well you gotta trust people if you're going to survive," Tweek said.

"Yeah well...the last person I trusted ended up blaming me and my sister for his fucking problem, so sorry if I'm not a very into trusting people," Craig said. Craig then pulls his hands away and gets up. "If you'll excuse me...but I have a fight to win."

"...." Tweek watches the boy leave the tent, he couldn't bring himself to tell the boy who his opponent was.

* * *

After being taken to where Craig will be fighting, Craig was ready to get this over with.

"Nervous, Craig?" Kyle asked as he sat on his throne, Stan was sitting next to him and Tricia was sitting on the other side.

"Let's just get this over with," Craig sighed as he starts walking towards the center.

"Hey, this isn't fair is it!? His arm is injured!" Tricia exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we're going to have the other fighter's right arm tied down so he won't be able to use his right arm. They'll be evenly matched," Kyle said.

"Whatever, just bring him out here so I can kick his ass!"

"Now now, let me at least tell you the rules, Craig. Rule one, you may use a weapon, but don't use it to try to get out of the fight. Rule two, you are allowed to pin down your opponent and draw up your weapon, if they give up, then the other will win. Rule three...Craig...if you manage to beat my best fighter...you must kill him."

"What!?"

"What!"

"Kyle...are you-"

"...If you have no will to help us...then you're just as bad as Cartman...so you might as well get your hands as dirty as his."

"Kyle...that's...that's-"

"I'll do it."

"Craig..." Tricia stares at her older brother with shocked eyes.

"...Really? You'd kill an innocent life just so you can leave?"

"Like I said many times...I don't give a damn about this town, you, or anyone else here...I just want my sister and get the hell out of here."

"Yes yes...as you've said many times," Kyle sighed, "alright....let's begin. My strongest warrior...please come out!"

The crowd starts parting ways as someone starts walking into the circle. Craig's eyes widen when he sees who it was.

"Ready? Begin!" Kyle announces.

It was Tweek Tweak.

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Fuck."


	3. Goodbye South Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek starts their fight, Craig has to make the most important decision of his life, and Kenny finally appears.

"We're moving?"

"That's right, Craig. Aren't you excited?" Craig's mother said.

"Why do we have to move, mommy?" Tricia asked, tears were already forming in her eyes, "I don't want to leave my friends! I especially don't want to leave Karen!"

"I'm know...I know sweetheart, but this will be the best thing for us. Your father got that promotion, we'll finally live in a bigger house, and we'll get to see so many new things that we weren't able to see in South Park, won't that be exciting?"

"Hell yeah," Craig said.

"No it doesn't! I don't want to move!" Tricia cried.

"Oh honey...it will be alright," Craig's mother said as she gently picks up her daughter and starts comforting her. "Craig...why don't you go to your room and start getting everything ready."

"Okay," Craig said as he runs upstairs and starts grabbing his backpack and suitcase. Craig suddenly realizes that he has to tell Clyde, Token, and Jimmy about this, he quickly grabs his laptop and starts inviting them to a group chat. When he told them about his move, they all were surprised.

"Y-you're l-leaving!?" Clyde exclaimed, tears were forming.

"We're....we're going to miss you," Token sighed, he had a sad look on his face.

"Y-y-you think there'll b-be cute girls in D-D-Denver?"

"Jimmy, how can you think about girls at a time like this!?" Token exclaimed.

"Yeah...but he's right, you think there will be any cute girls over there?" Clyde asked as he wipes his tears away.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm just glad I'll finally get to leave this town once and for all," Craig said.

"Yeah...but that means you're going to be leaving us..." Token said.

"...Yeah..." Craig looks down, feeling awkward now, "I uh...look, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow and we can talk more or something," Craig said.

"Alright," Clyde sighed.

"I guess," Token said.

"S-see ya," Jimmy said.

Craig hangs up and closes his laptop. Craig then lays on his back and lets out a sigh. He doesn't feel so good all of a sudden. Looking outside, he noticed that it was bright outside, so maybe a walk would help him clear his mind. Craig gets up, grabs his favorite jacket, and heads outside after telling his mom that he was going for a walk.

While going out on a walk, Craig suddenly spots someone on their fours and looking around for something.

"...What are you doing?" Craig asked.

"Oh god!" The kid shrieks in fear before looking up, "o-oh...it's you." The kid looks at Craig before looking down.

That's another thing that Craig won't mind moving away from, the looks he gets from people. The kid continues looking around, seemed troubled by something. When Craig looks at the kid again, he remembers that the kid was named Tweek, that twitchy kid in his class.

"...You lose something?"

"Gah...I uh...I can't find my s-stress ball."

"Stress ball?"

"Y-yeah, it's red and very squishy. Really helps me relax...but I accidentally dropped it and I can't find it," Tweek said.

"...Want some help?" Craig asked.

"Y-you don't have to-"

"Well I want to, I got nothing better to do anyways," Craig said as he crouches down and starts looking.

"...T-thank you," Tweek said before continuing his search.

After awhile, Craig manages to see a red object poking underneath a few bushes, Craig picks it up and shows it to Tweek. "Is this the thing?"

"It is! Thank you for finding it!" Tweek said happily.

"...." Craig suddenly starts squishing the ball and couldn't help but be surprised by how satisfying that felt. Craig suddenly continues squishing the ball, not realizing that Tweek was staring at him. "...O-oh...uh...here," Craig suddenly remembers Tweek and quickly hands it back to Tweek. Craig's face was slightly pink from embarrassment.

Tweek stares at the boy before letting out a small giggle, "here. You look like you wanted to squeeze it a bit more."

"N-no I don't," Craig said shyly, but he does take the ball in the end and continues squeezing it.

The two boys decide to sit on the sidewalk and just stare at the road in front of him. They didn't say anything for awhile and the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the stress ball being squeezed.

"...Something's on your mind...right?"

"How do you know?"

"It's written all over you face," Tweek said.

"You can read my face?" Craig asked.

"Sorta..your eyes says it all," Tweek said, "so...what's up?"

"...I'm going to be moving at the end of this week," Craig said.

"W-what!? You're moving?"

"Yep," Craig sighed, "won't everyone be happy..."

"...W-why would everyone be happy? Won't your friends be sad?"

"I guess...but everyone else will probably be thrilled that I'm gone...it's not like I'm everyone's favorite anyways," Craig sighed as he continues squeezing the ball.

"...Well...you know...if you talk to people differently...they might start liking you...just saying," Tweek suggested.

"..." Craig stares at Tweek from the corner of his eyes, but doesn't get mad, "I guess...but it won't matter anymore. I'm finally going to leave this place."

"...You...you seem glad about that..."

"I am...I'll finally leave this town...leave that school...and leave all these annoying people."

"A-annoying?" Tweek suddenly felt sad, "does...does that mean...I'm annoying?"

"...Well...I don't really know you or pay that much attention to you...so I guess you're not? You're okay...I guess," Craig said as he squeeze the ball harder. Craig then stops squeezing and let's out a sigh, "...I'll finally start over when I reach the new place...maybe then I'll feel accepted."

"...Is...is that how you feel this entire time?"

"I guess," Craig sighed.

"....Craig...I-"

"Son of a bitch," Craig suddenly exclaims, causing the other boy to flinch from hearing the boy curse.

"W-what?"

"It's getting late, my mom is going to fucking bitch at me for coming home late. I got to go," Craig hands Tweek back his stress ball. "See you around...uh...Tweek!" Craig said, having trouble remembering Tweek's name.

"...S-see ya..." Tweek watches the boy turn around and leave. As soon as Craig left, Tweek was all alone. "...He's moving..." Tweek pouted as he stares at the ball.

For some reason, Tweek wanted to chuck the stress ball away and go home without it, but at the same time, he wanted to keep the ball close to his heart. For whatever reason, Tweek was sad that Craig Tucker was going to move away.

* * *

"Gaaaaahhhh!"

"Fuck!" Craig quickly moves to the side and the spear that was thrown at him. "Fuck man! You could have killed me!"

"Sorry, but I have to go all the way here," Tweek said as he continues running towards Craig.

"Jesus!" Craig exclaims as he dodges Tweek's attack once more. "You fucking knew he was fighting me and yet you have him help me get ready!? You fucking bastard!" Craig exclaimed at Kyle.

"Sorry Craig, need to have your guard down a bit if I'm going to have you help us."

"I'm never helping you, asshole!" Craig shouted as he continues dodging Tweek's attack.

"Stop moving so much!" Tweek shouted as he picks up an ax from the ground and starts swinging it towards Craig.

"A fucking ax!? Are you serious!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Grraaaahh!" Tweek swings once more, causing Craig to fall to the ground, Tweek then lifts up the ax and was about to strike at Craig before Craig rolls away to avoid the attack.

"Tweek, be careful. We need him alive," Kyle said.

"S-sorry," Tweek said before continuing his attacks towards Craig.

"Craig! Look out!" Tricia exclaimed.

"Oh hamburgers, this is too hard to watch!" Butters exclaimed as he covers his eyes.

Suddenly, someone starts heading towards the crowds, he let out a yawn as he watches everything that's happening. "What's going on? What's with all this noise?"

"Oh well uh...Craig over there is fighting Tweek because Kyle says that if Craig wins, he won't have to do what Kyle says and he and his little sister can leave, but if Tweek wins, then Craig has to help the barbarians in taking down Cartman...oh and there's also a thing with a key to that warehouse with a lot of food in it, but it seems everyone is focusing on getting revenge on Cartman and wanting Craig to join them," Butters explained.

"...Jesus, I take one long nap and I miss a lot."

"Oh I do that a lot too, when I'm tired from fatigue, I end up sleeping all day until I realized the whole day went by without me noticing," Butter smiled as he looks at the person. He freezes when he sees who it was.

"Huh..guess we're both a couple of sleepyheads," the figure said, showing his sharp teeth.

"K-K-Ken-"

"Kenny! There you are...you know you're not suppose to come out here without me, everyone is scared of you after all," a little girl suddenly appears and starts scolding Kenny McCormick.

"I'm sorry Karen, I was just curious with what's happening here...hey...isn't that your little friend? The one you were playing with yesterday?"

"Tricia!" Karen exclaimed, "oh no...she looks upset..."

"W-well uh...I'd probably be upset if I find out my sibling is being force to fight someone in order to get his freedom," Butters said, feeling very nervous all of a sudden.

"Wow...poor guy. Still...if I know anything about Tweek, Tweek is a very strong fighter. That guy is dead," Kenny said as he puts his arms around Butters and Karen.

"Don't say that, I'm sure...he has a chance..maybe," Karen said.

"Highly doubt it, what about you? Butters?" Kenny said as he gave him a smile.

Butters stares at those sharp teeth, he suddenly gets flashes of the day Butters saw Kenny eating a passing stranger's face. Butters remember how red Kenny's eyes were that day. "I...I...wouldn't really know...I'm just a p-prisoner here..." Butters said as he looks down, not making eye contact with the reformed cannibal.

"...?" Kenny simply stares at the boy, confused and curious on what the other boy was thinking.

"Augh!" Craig falls to the ground when Tweek manages to hit him in the right arm, his injured arm. "You fucker! You're not suppose to hit me there!"

"Really? Because I never heard Kyle said I couldn't hit you there, he said I had to have my right arm tied down just to make this even, never said anything about where I can hit you and where I can't," Tweek said, raising his weapon.

"You little...fine...I can break some rules too!" Craig uses his feet to kick Tweek in the crotch, but luckily Tweek manages to jump back before his foot could make contact.

"H-hey! Everyone knows you're not suppose to hit below the belt!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Fuck you!" Craig hissed as he struggles to get up. Craig then starts grabbing his weapon and starts running at Tweek. Tweek manages to block the weapon by grabbing Craig's hand before the knife could reach him.

"A-ah...y-you're really going to kill me!? Just so you can leave!?"

"...Y-you don't understand...I can't...I can't let Tricia stay here...I promise my mom and dad I would protect her and take her somewhere safe, and obviously South Park isn't safe...not anymore!"

"B-but...we can p-protect her t-too!" Tweek grind his teeth as he tries pushing Craig's hand away.

"...You can't," Craig said, his pressure on the knife lessen, "not when you're all fighting like this...you're just as bad as the people at my school...they didn't even try to work together..."

"....A-agh!" Tweek manages to push Craig away and kick the knife out of his hands. Tweek then grabs the knife and tackles Craig down.

"Shit!" Craig curses himself for getting distracted.

"...I'm sorry Craig...but we need to save those kids...and feed our people...I'm sorry," Tweek said.

"....Heh...you're still making that face you had when you were looking for your stupid ball?"

"...You remember that?" Tweek asked.

"OF course I remember...it was the first time someone didn't look at me weirdly," Craig sighed.

"....Craig.....I'm really sorry...but I'm sure...if you give us a chance...we can make things right. We can have all the kids come together peacefully, we can start all over...everyone in South Park will be the way it use to be...before what Cartman did," Tweek said.

"...There's no going back, Tweek. You know that," Craig said.

"...You really have changed...even after all these years...you still haven't changed one bit," Tweek said.

"...Actually...there's one thing that's different about me," Craig said.

"Oh? What's that?" Tweek frowned.

Without warning, Craig suddenly grabs the back of Tweek's neck and pulls him down till their lips were collided. Tweek's eyes widen as his entire face went red, while Craig simply closes his eyes and pushes their lips closer.

"Holy shit dude!" Stan exclaimed.

"I don't...what the fuck is happening!?" Kyle exclaimed.

"Craig! Is now really the time to show just how gay you are!?" Tricia exclaimed.

"Woah...that's...that's kinda hot, don't you guys agree?" Kenny asked.

"Golly...I knew Craig was gay when we found that magazine, but I didn't think he'd do something like that," Butters said.

"Mmmff!" Tweek was shaking as the forced kissed continued, but for some reason, he didn't pull away. Noticing now that Craig's eyes were closed, Tweek wondered if he should do that too. As Tweek slowly closes his eyes, Craig suddenly opens his, he glares at the boy before he opens his mouth ad bites Tweek's lips. Tweek pulls back and started groaning in pain as blood started coming out of his bitten lip. "Ow! Fuck! Why would you do that!" Tweek shouted as he covers his mouth.

Craig spits the blood out of his mouth and wipes his lips, "it was a distraction, asshole!" Craig said as he picks up his knife that Tweek dropped and tackles Tweek this times, He made sure to pin both Tweek's hands down with his knees before drawing the knife up to Tweek's neck. "It's over."

"...." Tweek stares at the boy, his lip was still bleeding, and his face was still red, but at that moment, he felt anger at the boy. "That was...a-a low blow!"

"Quit complaining, I didn't like that kiss either," Craig sighed.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Whatever, I won didn't I?" Craig asked.

"You did...but you still need to kill Tweek," Kyle said.

"Seriously Kyle? Isn't that t-too much?" Stan asked.

"I just want to see how much Craig is willing to become a monster just to get out of here."

"....Fuck you," Craig said as he looks back at Tweek and raises his knife.

Tweek was shaking as he stares at the knife above. "Y-you're really...g-going to k-kill me!?"

"....Nothing personal," Craig said.

"...E-everyone was right...you really are f-fucked up..." Tweek said.

"...."

"So fucked up...I never believed them though...because when I saw you at the window...I just thought you were n-normal...just...trying to be yourself...I really didn't think you w-were a w-weirdo!" Tweek said.

"....Shut up...you don't know shit about me," Craig said as he gets ready to plunge the knife at Tweek's head.

"Craig...please don't do it!" Tricia suddenly exclaimed, "mom and dad wouldn't want you to do this!"

"T-this is for your own good, Trish....I can't...I can't risk you getting hurt!"

"So you turn into a murder just to protect me? If anything...I should be protecting myself from you!" Tricia exclaimed.

"...." Craig gritted his teeth as his hand started shaking. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Craig's mind was racing, his heart was pounding, and his entire body was sweaty. He didn't want to do this, but he has no choice.

Craig plunges the knife down.

"...."

"...."

"...You missed," Kyle said.

When Tweek opened his eyes, he saw from the corner of his eyes and the knife was a few inches away from his head. Craig didn't go through with it.

".....A-ah..." Craig sighed as tears started forming in his eyes. His tears suddenly falls onto Tweek as Tweek simply stares up at Craig's crying face. "...Fuck," Craig sighed as he takes his knife out of the ground and stands up, his back was turned towards Tweek. "Alright...alright...I'll help you...I'll help you bring down Cartman, once and for all."

Everyone cheered as Kyle sighs happily. "Thank you, Craig. This means so-"

"Don't get any ideas, Broflovski. I'm helping you...but we're doing things my way."

"...Fine...what's your plan?" Kyle asked.

"First things first...I'm going to need you guys to not only work with each other...but to work with the other groups. The lady warriors and the cannibals."

"Are you insane!? The cannibals will eat us!"

"The lady warriors won't help! They'll be too busy trying to decapitate our heads!"

"I don't give two fucks! Convince them or something! If you can get Kenny to reform and stop being a cannibal then you guys can convince the others too!" Craig exclaimed.

"He has a point," Kenny said, "I remember during my cannibal days that a lot of the kids wishes they could just eat something sugary or healthy instead of rotten human flesh," Kenny said.

"Oh hamburgers," Butters shivered.

"A-and I'm sure the lady warriors will listen to us if we send females to talk to them, they never strike the girls!" Karen said.

"...Alright Craig...we'll go talk to the other groups...but then what?"

"Then I'll go back to Cartman's camp, and convince him that I got the key, while Cartman is distracted, Token and Jimmy will stay behind and rescue the kids in the basement."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"Hey...I didn't kill him did I?" Craig asked as he points at Tweek.

"...Fine...but if you betray us, we'll kill you..and your sister. We maybe peaceful...but we still won't take crap from others," Kyle said.

"Same here," Craig said.

"Alright everyone, head to your quarters! We need to prepare for what's to come!" Kyle said.

Everyone cheered as they all headed back to their own tree houses. Only Craig, Tricia, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Karen, Butters, and Tweek stayed behind.

"Your plan better work, Craig."

"Trust me...it will," Craig said.

"...Kenny, you think you can go talk to the cannibals?"

"Sure, I mean...they technically didn't stop me when I ended up reforming," Kenny said.

"I'll go with you, just in case," Karen said.

"G-golly, now that ain't safe for a little girl like you, I-I'll go!" Butters said.

"You sure? Won't you be scared, Butters?" Kenny smirked.

Butters blushes, but kept a straight face, "I-I'm sure...I mean..like Craig said...you're reformed now...right? S-so you won't e-eat me..."

"Maybe," Kenny hummed as he starts leaving with Tricia close behind.

"K-Kenny? You're kidding...right!?" Butters asked as he chases after the two.

"...Guess we can say that Butters will be on our side for now," Kyle said.

"At this point, I think he's too afraid to go against you guys," Craig sighed.

"Hm...." Kyle looks at Craig before leaving, "we'll begin tomorrow morning, for now, we're going to prepare." Kyle then starts leaving with Stan close behind.

"...Craig...are you really going to help them now?" Tricia asked.

"...Mom and dad would want us to...besides...we're going to help everyone...even if we have to force them to get along," Craig said.

"...The Tucker way?" Tricia asked.

"...The Tucker way," Craig smiled as he pats his sister's head.

"...." Tweek still laid on the ground, staring at the two. He wasn't sure what to do at that moment.

"....You're still here?" Craig sighed. He turns towards Tweek and holds out his hand. "Quit making that face, it's making me feel self-conscious since I kissed you earlier," Craig said.

"...You...you didn't...kill me?"

"Hey....I'm not a monster...I would never stoop to Cartman's level," Craig said. He suddenly takes out his knife and start cutting the bandages around his arm. He takes the less dirty bandage and hands it to Tweek. "Here, you look like you got some cuts. Also...I don't need this much bandages, whoever bandaged me up, tell them that their medical skills need some work."

"...." Tweek didn't have the heart to tell him that it was him who helped heal his arm. "Thanks..."

"...Whatever...now stop making that troubled face...it's annoying," Craig sighed. "Trish, come on," Craig said as he takes Tricia's hand and the two headed towards where Jimmy and Token were. "Jimmy...Token...when you save those kids tomorrow...I need you to do one thing...."

As Tweek watches Craig leave, he looks at the bandages in his hands. Tweek then looks at his arm that had a few cuts from when they were fighting earlier. Tweek quickly bandage his arm and watches ahead.

Even if Craig was frustrating, strange, and doesn't make a lot of sense, Tweek was glad that Craig was here to help.

* * *

The next morning, Cartman was woken up to the sound of someone shouting that Craig was back. Cartman leaves his tent and saw Craig with his little sister close by.

"Well well well, it seem you got your sister back. Aren't you happy?"

"Fuck off," Craig sighed.

"Hold it...where the fuck is Butters?"

"...They killed him," Craig said.

"Holy shit...Kyle and his pansy barbarians actually killed him!? Oh man...I wish I could see that!"

"What!? Why would you want to see that!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Just to show Kyle that there's no such thing as living in peace without a little killing," Cartman laughs, "oh man...I bet that little jew fuck look mortified after killing Butters! I wish I was there!"

"...You sick son of a-" Tricia was about to attack Cartman, but Craig stops her.

"Watch your tongue in front of the king, brat. Actually...I'm surprised you came back. If they killed Butters, how come they didn't kill you?"

"I escape, it took me a bit, but I managed to escape, even got my arm injured, see?"

"...How come its all stitched up?"

"Tricia healed me, she has a sewing kit in her purse," Craig said.

"As well as the stupid key you want," Tricia said as she takes the key out of her purse and hands it to Cartman.

"Ha ha ha!" Cartman snatches the key away from her and grins as he looks at it. "All that food is ours now!"

"What about the other groups? They're starving too you know," Craig said.

"Who fucking cares, we look out for our own. Now you're coming with us as we go to the warehouse. If there's nothing in there, I'll fucking finish the job that Kyle couldn't do."

"...."

"Alright everyone, we're heading to the abandon warehouse! Be sure to bring your weapons and gear just in case we run into a zombie!"

"Yes your majesty!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Now let's go!" Cartman grinned, "and you two better stick with us and not sneak out, I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"We won't leave until this stupid deal with have is over with," Craig said.

"Good answer," Cartman smirked, "let's go everyone!"

Everyone cheered as they started following Cartman. However, before Craig and Tricia could go, Craig spots Clyde and stops him.

"Clyde...don't go."

"Huh? Why not?"

"You'll find out later...for now...just stay here and get Bebe out of that hole. Token and Jimmy will be here soon."

"...Craig...what are you planning?"

"...Clyde...whatever happens...thanks for being my friend....and sorry for flipping you off the most back then."

"...Craig..."

"Tricia, let's go," Craig takes Tricia's hand and the two follows the group.

Clyde stood in the middle of Cartman's yard as he watches his best friend leave. For whatever reason, Clyde started to cry.

* * *

The group finally managed to reach the abandoned warehouse. Most of which were extremely exhausted from the long walk. While they headed towards the large building, Craig looks around and noticed a large amount of zombies in the distance. They were all trapped behind a large fence and behind them was what appears to be a train station. There was even a train on the tracks.

"Well well well, looks like your way out is blocked by those zombies, looks like you won't be able to get out of here like you wanted...unless you want to become zombie food."

"...It's better than staying with you," Craig said.

"Hmph...little fuck...now open that door and prove to us that there's food here!"

"..." Craig takes the key from Cartman and heads towards the door. He sighs when he stares at the familiar building. Craig unlocks the door and pushes it open. Everyone immediately rushes inside and gasped when they saw the shelves stocked with food.

"Look! There's canned baked beans! My favorite!"

"Choco cakes! Pies...even jelly beans!"

"It's a miracle!"

Everyone started running through the aisles, picking up the food they want and putting them in their bags. Craig and Tricia simply stood there as they watch the whole scene.

"Ha ha ha...good job Craig. You really helped us out!"

"...What about the others?"

"What about them? They decided to go against me! So they can starve all they want...well...unless they begged...similar to how you did it," Cartman smirked.

Craig clenched his fist as he glares at Cartman. "Can we leave now? You got what you wanted," Craig said.

"Hm...this would be the moment I say yes...but...I think I'd rather keep you guys around!"

"What!? That wasn't the deal!" Craig exclaimed as he grabs Cartman by the collar. "You said we would get to leave!"

"Yeah well I said I changed my mind!" Cartman slaps Craig's hands away. "If you managed to escape from Kyle once...then you could be useful into getting rid of that stupid Jew and his followers! So letting you leave is out of the question!"

"You son of a bitch! We're not staying!" Craig grabs Tricia's hand, but Cartman blocks with a large bag he was carrying.

"I don't think so...Craig."

"...Fine..." Craig takes a step back before turning his head, "Kyle! Now!"

"Warriors! Surround them!" Kyle shouts as soon as he pops out of a box.

Soon, crates and boxes opened up and many of Kyle's barbarians starts surrounding Cartman's group.

"You...you planned this...didn't you!"

"Sure did, fat ass," Craig said.

"So what you said about Butters being dead is-"

"A bunch of false rumors!" Butters said as he pops out of the box with Kenny and Karen. "Sorry your high...I mean...sorry Cartman...but I ain't taking your shit anymore!"

"Yeah! This little cutie ain't taking none of your bull!" Kenny shouted.

"C-cutie!?"

"You little fuck! Just wait till I get my hands on you! Everyone! Attack them!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Cartman," A girl with long black hair suddenly appears behind Cartman and drew up a very pink bow. "One wrong move and your head will be put on a spike!"

"W-Wendy!?"

"Woo! You go Wendy!" Stan calls out from behind her.

"Thanks Stan," Wendy said but kept a straight face.

"Why is the leader of the lady warriors here!?"

"Not just them, Cartman," a robotic voice said. Soon, Timmy and a few other kids with yellow skin, bloodshot eyes, and sharp teeth came out.

"Oh my god! It's the cannibals!"

"Please do not fear us everyone," Timmy said using his device to help him speak, "we are tired of being cannibals...we wish to turn back to being normal...and the only way to do this is by making Eric here stop what he's doing!"

"Yeah...you're reign of terror is over, Cartman!" Wendy exclaimed.

"S-shit...w-what do we do your highness!? There's too many of them!"

"Well I don't know...why don't you stop acting like a pussy and fight these little shits!"

"W-what!? Fight them!?"

"Cartman, we're not fighting anyone but you! You did this to us! You split us up! You let us starve! We're done with your tyranny!"

"Fuck you Kyle!"

"Seriously...what do we do!?"

"I...I don't want to die!" Someone cried.

"For fuck sake," Craig sighed as he hops onto a large box and standing before them. "Stop bitching and moaning you crybabies! You're starting to act like Clyde but worse!"

"Fuck you! You traitor!"

"I'm not a fucking traitor!" Craig shouted, "look...I know you're scared...I know you hungry...tired...wish all of this was a bad dream, but face it...this is reality! I know you guys wish to see your mom and dad again...but that ain't happening...not anymore! That's why you guys need to stop shoving your heads up your own asses and starts realizing that the enemy here isn't with each other...it's Cartman!"

"What!? I gave these people shelter! Electricity! Food!"

"Yeah until you fucked it up by running out of food instead of having a fucking plan on how to get more, fat ass! Nothing will last...if you guys just stay in South Park forever, you'll all die!"

"What?"

"D-die!?"

"I..I really don't want to die..."

"Exactly...if you don't want to die then you all got to work together and not listen to Cartman. What those adults back then said was right...you guys need to leave South Park in order to live. Sooner or later, the supplies you have here will be gone and then what? You all starve to death? Get sick? Become a zombie!?"

"Oh god!"

"I know...leaving your home is scary...hell..I was scared when I had to leave my home..twice," Craig said.

Tweek, who was standing next to Kyle, suddenly looks at Craig. "...Twice?"

"...But you know what? I'm still kicking...I'm still living...and you guys...you guys aren't living. You're depending on someone just because they have what you want! That's not living!"

"Hey! If they didn't listen to me, they'd be dead by now!"

"The only reason they were listening to you in the first place because they were scared!" Craig exclaimed. "You're put fear into their heads! No more! No more of your bullshit! No more of worrying when your next meal is! You will all take this food, and have a fucking plan! Think for yourself! Not depend on leaders like him! Do what you need to do to survive! Work together if you want to live!" Craig shouted. Tweek couldn't help but watch Craig in amazement. "South Park maybe gone...and it will never be the home you all once knew...but that doesn't mean you guys have to change. You can take the memories of South Park with you, you can bring a piece of your home to wherever you end up! So stop crying over what to do and just do something!"

"...."

"...."

"...."

"Craig..." Tricia stares up at her brother, she couldn't help but feel proud.

"...H-he's right...I'm done taking orders from fat ass over there! I...I want to stay with my friends and get through this!"

"I'm done being a pack mule for that fake king! I'm going to be a leader of my own group! Who's with me!?"

"No more! No more! No more!" Everyone that were in Cartman's group suddenly drops their weapons and stand next to the ones that were once their enemies. Soon, everyone chanted as they all came together.

"...He did it...he actually got them all to come together," Kyle muttered.

"...He did," Tweek said as he stares at Craig.

"Y-you fuckers! You'll all go against me like that!?"

"Oh shut up you psycho! We're not listening to you anymore!" Someone said as they threw a rotten tomato at him.

"Gross! It's all moldy!"

"Serves you right!"

"Jerk!"

"Psycho!"

"Murderer!"

"You guys suck!" Cartman shouted as he angrily stomps his feet.

Kyle jumps down and lands in front of Cartman, he crosses his arms as he glares at him, "it's over...Cartman. You've been overthrown."

"....Oh yeah...Kyle? What about your baby brother? Don't you want to see him again?"

Kyle froze, his eyes widen. His clenched his fist. "So you do have him! Where is he!? Where's Ike!?" Kyle shouted as he grabs Cartman by the collar.

"Hey now Kyle...I have him right here...in my bag," Cartman said as he gestures to his bag.

"You sick fuck! How could you put him in there! He probably can't breathe!" Kyle shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Something about Kyle's baby brother?"

"Baby brother? I thought he died?"

"I guess Cartman was holding him hostage too..."

"Craig?"

"...."

"Give me back my baby brother, Cartman! Right now!" Kyle shouted, it looked like he was ready to punch him.

"I will...you don't have to scream...you simply....have to...ask," Cartman smiled as he unzips his bag. Cartman carefully takes out a small bundle from his bag, he then starts cradling it in his arm. "Ain't he cute? He's all tuckered out from all this fuss..."

"C-Cartman...hand him to me..." Kyle exclaimed, his eyes were full of tears as he stares at the bundle.

"Sh....you'll wake the baby..." Cartman said.

"Wait...how could Kyle's baby brother survive in that bag, big bro? Cartman was waving that thing around when we got here..."

"...I have a bad feeling," Kenny said.

"Hamburgers," Butters squeaked as he starts shaking.

"Butters?"

"I...I was told to keep this a secret..I really tried my best to feed the little guy...but he kept throwing up every time I give him something...and most of the stuff that Cartman had wasn't suitable for the little fella...and...and...in the end...Cartman kept him around just in case he needed a little...h-help..."

"Butters..what are you talking about?" Kenny asked.

"I-I...I..I'm so sorry, Kyle!" Butters cried out.

The bundle in Cartman's arm started moving and soon a face appeared. The face was sickly grey and white, his eyes were all white, his entire physique was completely terrifying. Baby Ike was...dead...he was a zombie.

"You...what...what did you do to him!?" Kyle cried as he stares at his baby brother. "What did you do to Ike!?"

"Nothing...I was trying my best to feed him and shit....but he kept throwing it back up...seems the little guy had a fever before I took him from you."

"You monster! You fucking monster! I'll kill you!" Kyle exclaimed as he rushes at Cartman.

"Ah ah ah, unless you want to get bitten by this little shit, you better not make another move, you fucking Jew!"

"Dude...that's messed up..." Stan said.

"Even for you, Cartman," Wendy said.

"You all started going against my order and I ain't having that shit! So this is what happens when you mess with me!"

"You fucking bastard...you bastard!" Kyle shouted.

"Ha ha ha...this is what happens when you fuck with Eric Cart-" Before Cartman could say another word, a gunshot was fired and a bullet hits Ike in the head and Cartman's hand. "Fuck! My hand!"

"Just be glad I don't shoot you in the head, fat ass," Tricia said as she lowers the gun she was holding.

"I-Ike! Ike!" Kyle shouted, Kyle angrily turns towards Craig and Tricia. "How could you do that! How could you shoot him! How could you have let her shoot him!?" Kyle shouted.

"...Kyle...he was hurting," Tricia said, "he didn't want this...he was hurting so much this entire time...I just wanted to end his suffering....for you his sake and yours."

"...I-Ike..." Kyle falls to his knees as he grabs his hair. He started to cry.

"Kyle..." Stan walks over towards his friend and tries his best to comfort him.

"Uh...hello! She fucking shot my hand!"

"Don't be a baby, Cartman," Craig sighed as he takes a roll of bandages out of his backpack and throws it at Cartman. "We already got the supplies we need....we're leaving," Craig said.

"What!? You're still going to leave!?" Cartman shouted.

"We have nothing else to do here...so we're leaving," Craig said. He jumps off the box he was standing on and grabs Tricia's hand. The two started leaving the warehouse together.

"H-how are you two going to past through that horde!? There's hundreds of them over there!"

"....We know a way," Craig said.

Everyone watches as the two leave, and soon, a few started following them to see what they were going to do. The only one who stayed behind was Kyle as he picks up his baby brother's corpse and hold it close to his chest.

As Craig and Tricia reaches the chain link fence, they could see many of the zombies looking at them and trying to grab them.

"Ha! See! There's no way you assholes can get past through them!" Cartman exclaimed.

"...." Craig suddenly takes out an axe from his backpack, he then looks at Tricia who was near the gate.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"They're going to let them out!"

"..." Craig nods and Tricia quickly opens the gate and made sure only one zombie gets out before closing the gate once more. "...This is a trick my dad taught me awhile ago...we found something out when we ended up getting zombie guts splattered all over our clothes." Craig then chops the zombie's head off and making sure it was dead. He then uses the ax to cut open the zombie's chest and stomach and letting its rotten guts to fall out.

"Oh god..."

"I'm going to be sick!"

"W-what are you doing!?"

"..." Craig suddenly puts his hand inside the zombie's guts until his hands were covered in blood. He slowly puts his hands on his face and covers his entire face with the blood. Craig then pulls his hands away an glares at them. "If you wanna survive...you gotta get your hands dirty most of the time."

Tricia stayed silent as she puts her hands in the zombie's guts and starts doing the same thing that Craig did. Once the two put enough blood all over themselves, they open the gate and headed inside.

"What are you doing!? You'll be killed!"

"Stop! Come back!"

"Don't be idiots!"

"...Hey Tricia...you wanna head to Canada now?" Craig asked.

"...I'm fine wherever...as long as its not here," Tricia said.

"...Alright," Craig said as he takes his sister's hand and started heading towards the horde of zombies.

"Oh my god!"

"Tricia!" Karen shouted.

"....Look!" Kenny points towards the platform and everyone saw two familiar figures walking normally without any problems.

"T-they...they did it..."

"Holy shit..."

"They didn't get bitten..."

"...." Craig and Tricia suddenly turns around and lifts up their hands. They flipped everyone off before they headed towards the train.

"...What a bunch of assholes."

"What weirdos..."

"Ha ha...those guys are a riot," Kenny said.

"Y-yeah..." Butters said.

"...." Tweek couldn't help but watch them leave, even when everyone heads back to the warehouse, he couldn't help but continue to watch as the train starts leaving.

"T-those fucking little shits....I'll get my revenge...I always get what I want!" Cartman shouted before leaving himself.

"..." Tweek's grip on the fence tighten as he watches Cartman leave.

* * *

Craig carefully looks over the manual and made sure everything was correct. Luckily for him, reading manuals was second nature to him.

"Ugh...do we have any water? I want to get this gunk off of me," Tricia said.

"We can't waste any water, Trish, we'll find a stream or something sooner later," Craig sighed.

"Great...then I'm going to be stuck smelling like zombie guts all day," Tricia sighed. She sits down on the conductor's chair and watches everything go by. "...You think...it was right of us to leave them like that?"

"They survived this long...they have food and water now...and it looks like they're planning to leave South Park...just like us...I'm sure they'll be okay....but if we see one of them again, we are heading the opposite direction," Craig said.

"They weren't that bad...it was nice that I get to play with Karen again," Tricia said.

"....You gonna miss her?"

"...Yeah...I hope she and her brother do okay..."

"Please...her brother use to be a cannibal...I'm sure they'll be fine," Craig said.

"....What about you? You gonna miss Tweek?" Tricia smirked.

"W-why would I miss him? He tried to kill me...twice!"

"Well...it looked like you two enjoyed that kiss the other day."

"Fuck off...I was merely distracting him! Dad told us to always distract an opponent, no matter...how you distract them..."

"I know...but it looked like you were getting into that kiss."

"Tricia...I will stop this train and have you walk the entire way if you don't drop it," Craig glared.

"Alright alright...I won't say anything else..." Tricia sighed.

"...." Craig suddenly sees a familiar train station, he quickly stops the train just as they reached the station.

"...Why are we stopping here?" Tricia asked.

"....You'll see," Craig said as he gets out and waits. Craig looks around for a bit till he sees four figures coming towards the train. Craig smiles when he sees them. "You made it," Craig said.

"Yep! I made sure to tell Clyde everything you told us," Token said.

"S-still...it t-t-took us a-awhile to g-g-get all those k-kids o-out of the h-hole and t-telling them e-e-everything that's happening," Jimmy said.

"Are they alright now?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, they're heading towards the warehouse now and are going to meet up with everyone. One of them even threatened to chop off Cartman's head if they see him."

"Nice," Craig sighed.

"...So...you guys are leaving by getting on this train?"

"We're heading north..and this train is the only one that will take us there," Craig said.

"I-I see...s-so...y-you're r-r-really leaving u-us again...huh?"

"...No....the reason I told you guys to come here as soon as you're done with your rescue plan...I thought...I'd offer you guys to come along," Craig said.

"Really? You want us to go?"

"Hey...if I want anyone from South Park to come with me...it's you guys...you're best friends after all," Craig said.

"C-Craig!" Clyde cried as he hugs him.

"Ha ha...same old Craig," Token smiled as he hugs them.

"L-l-leave r-roooom for m-me!" Jimmy said as he hugs the three.

"Aw...so sweet," Bebe smiled as she walks over and hugs them as well.

"...Hey, if you're done being all gushy and stuff...let's get going already," Tricia sighed.

"...Hey Trish...how about one more picture of this place...for old time sake?"

"...Alright," Tricia smiled as she takes out her camera from her purse and heads towards the group.

Craig takes the camera and lifts it up high, making sure everyone was in the photo. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone smiled.

"To a new future," Craig said as he takes the photo. Everyone looks at the picture.

"Oh man...I had my eyes closed!"

"I was barely in there," Bebe pouted.

"Don't I look a bit blurry there?"

"S-should we t-t-take the picture a-agaaaaiiin?"

"No, now get on the train already. I want to get out of here as soon as possible," Craig sighed.

Everyone nodded and starts climbing into the train. Craig gets on and turns the train back on. The train soon starts and they were off once again.

The Tucker siblings were back on the road, but they weren't alone this time. They had friends with them.

"Goodbye South Park! I'll miss ya!"

"Goodbye house...goodbye shops...goodbye...creepy basements!" Bebe exclaimed.

"G-g-goodbye! I-I'll spread m-my jokes t-to the w-world!"

"Bye South Park..." Token shouted out.

"Goodbye...South Park..." Tricia said.

"...." Craig closes his eyes for a second before looking ahead. "...Goodbye."

* * *

The group finally managed to leave South Park behind and were now riding the train that was going north. Hopefully, the group will reach some place they can get more supplies just in case they run out or something.

"Hey Craig...why don't you take a break and hang out in the cargo cart with the others? I can handle things here," Token said.

"You sure?"

"Please...I think I can read a manual just as well as you, now go take a break," Token said.

"Alright, thanks man," Craig said as he steps back and lets Token take control. Craig opens the door and carefully heads towards he cargo cart. Once he was inside, he sees Bebe helping Tricia with her hair while Jimmy and Clyde were talking to each other.

"Hey Craig," Clyde smiled, "so uh...what are we gong to do when we reach the next town?"

"Probably find more supplies...hope we don't run into zombies...then get the hell out and continue heading north."

"Hopefully we'll have enough supplies when we get there," Bebe said.

"I-I'm s-s-sure w-w-we w-w-ill," Jimmy said.

"Hm..." Craig said.

After Bebe was finished helping Tricia with her hair, Tricia suddenly gets up and starts walking towards the corner with all the empty boxes and crates. Feeling curious, Craig walks over and and sees what Tricia was doing.

"Okay...I'll tell my brother, but you got to stay very quiet and-"

"Trish...who are you talking to?" Craig asked.

"N-no one..just...talking to myself...is that so wrong?"

"No...but why are whispering? Is someone behind there?"

"N-no..." Tricia looks to the side, looking nervous.

"You're lying...I know when you're lying. Who's back there?"

"..." Tricia sighs and turns towards the boxes. "You guys can come out now."

After a bit, seven figures suddenly gets up and showed themselves. Craig eyes widen when he realizes it was Butters, Kenny, Karen, Stan, Kyle, Wendy, and Tweek.

"What the fuck!?"

"Don't get mad...they wanted to come along too," Tricia said.

"How did you even...when did you...why!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Come on dude....we also decided to head up north too," Stan said.

"Yeah and we honestly don't want to walk all the way," Wendy said.

"Well how the fuck did you get here!? I left you guys at the warehouse and it already takes half an hour just to get back to South Park!"

"Not unless you got a car," Tweek said.

"What?"

"Tweek here found a car! He hot-wired it and we all got in and headed back to South Park. It was a good thing we managed to catch up to you guys while you were taking your picture, we secretly got into the cargo cart without you noticing!" Karen said.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Craig groaned.

"Sorry for not telling you, Craig," Clyde said.

"You guys knew!?"

"I-it's actually o-one of the r-reasons w-w-why T-T-Token w-was t-taking y-your place...s-so w-we could t-t-tell you," Jimmy said.

"Oh my fucking god," Craig groaned, "well what about your groups?"

"They all split up after you guys left. Decided to go places on their own, formed their own groups, and leave South Park. Even the cannibals are heading south and hope to start a new life," Wendy said.

"Well why did you have to come with us!?"

"Hey...your sister shot my brother...and I'm still pissed off from that...but...I also wanted to give my brother a proper burial...and what better than taking him to Canada...it was his birthplace before my parents adopted him."

"..."

"Come on Craig...we have enough room for these guys...and at least they're better that Cartman," Tricia said.

"Ugh...fine! But if you guys mess anything up for us, we're kicking you out, got it?"

"Don't be such a negative Nancy, Craig," Kenny said as he pats him on the back.

"Oh geez...you might not want to make Craig angry, K-Kenny," Butters said.

"Alright, anything for you, Butters," Kenny smiles, showing his sharp teeth, this only made Butters more nervous.

"Tricia! That means you and I will get to hang out again!" Karen smiled.

"Yeah!" Tricia smirks, "come on, I want to show you my secret treasure!" Tricia said as she takes Karen's hand and headed to the other side of the cart.

"Bebe, how are you doing?" Wendy asked.

"I'm doing fine now...thanks to this cutie," Bebe said as she squeezes Clyde's cheek.

"Ha ha ha...w-well you know..." Clyde blushed.

"Dude, your face is so red right now," Stan laughs.

"Oh yeah...at least when I was a kid, I didn't throw up so much after seeing a girl I like!"

"I-I...I was just...I ate something weird as a kid! Shut up!" Stan blushed.

"Oh Stan," Wendy giggles.

"...Craig," Kyle said.

"What?"

"...I want to say...thank you...for what you did for everyone back then....if it weren't for you...we all still be fighting and probably listening to that..that..." Kyle tighten his grip on the strap of his bag, "I'm just...thanks..."

"...You're welcome...and I'm sorry about your brother..."

"....Please don't...I'll...I'll probably forgive your sister as soon as I bury my brother in Canada...but for now...I'll fight with you...not against you."

"...Same here," Craig said.

"Good," Kyle then joins the others.

It was not just Craig and Tweek.

"You surprisingly have good leadership skills," Tweek said.

"Yeah well I'm not going to be a leader, that's too much work for me," Craig sighed.

"Oh come on...you technically brought everyone here together...so that totally makes you the leader," Tweek smiled.

"...Don't get friendly with me," Craig suddenly said.

"H-huh?"

"Listen here, Tweek. I don't care about any of you guys...all I care about it making sure my sister is in a safe place with good people. If I die before I can let that happen...I'm blaming you and them for everything. So don't get in my way," Craig said.

"...." Tweek stares at Craig before frowning, "you really haven't changed..."

"...Yeah well...if I did change...Tricia would be all on her own," Craig said.

"...."

Craig steps back and walks over to where Tricia and Karen were. Tweek simply stood there as he watches him. No matter how scary, threatening, or even mean Craig gets...Tweek knows that's not him.

After all...there was someone that's far far worse.

* * *

In the distance was a lone car. Inside the car, someone was using binoculars so they could watch the train leave. The person puts down their binoculars before smirking.

"Ha ha ha....you fucking assholes think you can leave like that? After what you did to me? You have another thing coming," the person laughs maniacally, his mind was already gone at that moment. "No one...messes with the king!" The car soon starts up and starts following the train.

Craig and Tricia's journey to finding a new home has gotten a lot tougher.


	4. A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang continues their journey north, but with supplies running low, they need to make a quick pit stop, unfortunately, danger awaits them.

"So...I saw Bebe giving me a look today...does that mean anything to you guys?"

"W-w-well...w-what kind of looooook w-was she g-g-giving you?"

"Like...she was staring into my eyes...as if she was staring into my soul!"

"Dude...how long was she looking at you?"

"Uh...about...two seconds?"

"Then it means nothing, she just so happened to stare at you and both of your eyes met, that's it."

"But I swore I saw her cheeks getting red! That's gotta mean something...right?"

"Highly doubt, Clyde.

"You guys are no help...what about you Craig? You think I got a shot with Bebe?"

"...."

"...Craig?"

"...."

"Craig! Come back to planet earth already!"

"Hm?" Craig looks up from his camera and stares at the screen of his laptop. He was currently video chatting with the guys.

"Have you even listened to us at all?" Token asked.

"I was...like...about half of it.." Craig said as he continues to inspect his camera.

"Ugh...ever since you said you joined that photography club at your school, you've been nothing but distracted! I don't even understand why photography is even a thing, all you're doing is taking pictures, anyone can do that," Clyde said.

"W-w-well...anyone b-but you, Clyde...y-your pictures a-always come out b-b-blurry," Jimmy said.

"They're not that bad!"

"The last time you took a photo, I wasn't able to tell who was who," Token said.

"You guys are so mean!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Quit being a pussy," Craig sighed as he puts his camera down. Craig suddenly receives a text message from his boyfriend, Craig picks up his phone and reads over the message. Craig smiled when he sees the message and the dorky sticker.

"Oh? Is Craig smiling?" Clyde teased.

"Fuck off," Craig drops his smile and flips his screen off.

"Who is it? Your girlfriend?" Clyde asked.

Craig flinches, but luckily the three didn't noticed. Craig hasn't gotten the chance to tell his friends that he was gay, too afraid of what they would think of him. It's already been two years since Craig came out, and already he met someone he really liked. Craig even told his parents, who were a bit reluctant at first, but eventually came around. Still, if it took awhile for his parents to get use to him being gay, he wondered what his friends would think. It's why Craig was so afraid to tell them.

"Craig? You alright?" Token asked.

"Y-yeah...i-it look like y-you're a-a-about to s-shit your p-p-paaaaaanntssss," Jimy said.

"Nothing...I was just..feeling embarrassed, that's all," Craig said.

"Woah...you're actually admitting that you're embarrassed? Who are you and what have you done to our Craig?" Clyde laughed. The guys started to laugh, while Craig just sat there, feeling uncomfortable.

"...Hey...uh...it's getting late...I think I'm going to hang up now," Craig said.

"Already?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, my mom doesn't like me calling for this long," Craig said.

"Since when do you care what your mom says?"

"I'm not that bad of a kid," Craig sighed.

"Well...alright...you think you'll be able to call tomorrow?"

Craig thinks about it, but remembers that he has a double date with his boyfriend and their friends tomorrow. "Sorry...I'll be busy tomorrow."

"Really?" Clyde sighed, "you never call us often enough, dude."

"Sorry...school's keeping me busy, I got after school clubs, and I do have other friends..."

"Other friends huh? Well if I recall, you barely made any friends when you were still living in South Park," Clyde pouted.

"...What's that suppose to mean?" Craig glared.

Clyde flinches, he starts fidgeting in his seat. "I-I didn't mean anything bad by that..."

"Really now? It's sounds to me like you're saying that I'm a type of person who can't make friends," Craig said.

"Craig...that's not what he means," Token said.

"Well what does he mean?" Craig frowned, "I thought you guys would be happy that I'm finally getting along with people...you've all been complaining how I needed to be more social."

"W-well...w-we kinda m-meant people in S-S-South Park..." Jimmy said.

"Ugh...why doesn't this count?" Craig frowned, "I've finally moved from that redneck town and I'm never coming back...so why do you guys even want me to be friends with those assholes?"

"...Maybe because this is our home....Craig," Token said.

Craig looks at the three, all of them lost their joyful expressions. Craig starts rubbing his arm, feeling anger, regret, and something else.

"...I'm...I'm gonna go now," Craig said.

"Yeah..." Token sighed.

"Bye Craig," Clyde looks down.

"S-see ya..." Jimmy said.

Craig hangs up the call and leans back against his chair, he lets out a sigh as he stares at his ceiling.

"....Why you gotta go and say something like that...they are your friends," Craig sighed. Honestly, Craig has been friends with Clyde, Token, and Jimmy for years. He's been friends with Clyde since they were little kids, then met Token and the three hit it off, and finally when Jimmy moved to town, it's been the four of them. They've been the best of friends...even when Craig has shown to be awkward around other kids or his bad habits make others stay away...all except for those three.

Craig suddenly gets another message on his phone, he was hoping it was his boyfriend, he needed a distraction. However, when he picks it up, he sees that his friend David was the one texting him.

_Dude, are you at Michael's party tonight?_

Craig remembers getting invited to Michael's party, but decided not to go. Even if he was a bit more sociable these days, he still hates large crowds.

_No. Why?_

It took about a minute for a reply to come in.

_I don't know if I should be telling you, but I think it's best that you know..._

Craig's eyes widen when he sees a picture of his boyfriend...making out with someone he doesn't know. David sends another reply.

_I'm sorry man..._

Craig tighten his grip on his phone. His body was shaking as he stares at the picture. Craig tries opening and closing his eyes, hoping this was a mistake, hoping that this wasn't real, hoping the image of the guy was someone else and not his boyfriend. Hoping that it was just someone else that looks a lot like him. Hoping...hoping...

Hoping that that this wasn't real.

Craig stares at the image. It was his boyfriend...he was kissing someone else. That bastard was cheating on him.

Craig wanted to scream, wanted to curse at someone, wanted to blame someone, instead, Craig throws his phone against the wall and walks towards his bed. Craig gets under the covers and wraps himself up with his blanket. Craig wanted to cry, but at the same time didn't want to. Instead, Craig simply stares at the wall in front of him and imagine seeing his boyfriend tomorrow for their date and beating the shit out of him.

Craig then thought back to his friends. He told them he wasn't going to be able to talk to them tomorrow because of the stupid date, but now...all he wants is to hear their voices and making the pain in his chest go away, but he knows he can't, not with how things ended with that call earlier.

Craig kept thinking he was stupid, kept blaming himself for all this bad luck, kept thinking that it was his fault.

Craig then thought about his boyfriend, the one he spent two years with, the one he lost his virginity with, the one that made him realized he was gay to begin with. Now, it was all over. He can't tell his friends about it, he doesn't want to tell his parents, he doesn't want to tell his friends at school since it would be too awkward for them since they are also friends with his boyfriend, he also can't tell his little sister since he felt she was too young to understand.

Times like this, he wishes that Stripe was still alive. At least the late guinea pig would listen to his problem without judging him or changing his view of him.

Craig suddenly hears an emergency alert coming from his phone, but he was too upset to get up and pick up his phone. He decides to let it ring till it stops by itself. For now, Craig simply lays on his bed, tears finally coming out.

* * *

Craig was suddenly woken up when he hears someone talking a few feet from him. Craig sits up and looks to his left. It seems that Tweek was talking to Tricia and Karen.

"Now come on girls, I know you two don't like it, but you gotta eat your greens," Tweek said.

"But I hate spinach!" Tricia exclaimed.

"Y-yeah...and canned spinach is the worse," Karen pouted.

"Now you two don't have the right to complain, a lot of people would kill each other f-for a can of spinach," Tweek said.

"Well they can have it if they want, I'm not eating that," Tricia pouted.

"I-if Tricia isn't eating it, I'm not eating it," Karen said as she crosses her arms, however, she looked like she wanted to listen to Tweek, but refused to since her friend didn't want to listen to him.

"Tweek, give up. Those two aren't going to eat their spinach," Stan sighed.

"B-but it's all we have right now...who knows when it'll be till we reach a town where we can get more food," Tweek sighed.

"...For fuck sake," Craig sighed as he stretches his arms before getting up and walking over towards the three. "Give it here," Craig said as he takes the can of spinach from Tweek's hand before crouching down to Tricia's level. "Hey brat, just eat the fucking spinach."

"C-Craig! That's not way to speak to a child!" Tweek exclaimed.

"She ain't no child, she's just my bratty sister who refuses to eat her vegetables, even during a zombie apocalypse."

"Fuck you, you hate eating your vegetables when you were around my age!" Tricia pouted.

"Yeah but I can eat this stuff for days now, showing that I'm more mature than you," Craig said.

"Says the guy who gushes over pictures of guinea pigs!" Tricia exclaimed.

Craig could hear a few of the guys holding back a chuckle before he turns his head and glares at them. Craig then looks back at Tricia, "Trish, if you don't eat this, you're not going to have enough energy for the rest of the day, and we could use all the help we can get when scavenging for food and supplies," Craig said.

"..." Tricia pouts and looks away.

"..." Craig suddenly turns towards Karen, "Karen...you don't want to make your brother feel sad because you're not eating, right?"

"...N-no," Karen said.

"Exactly, your big brother would want to see you eat something, so stop following my sister's example and just eat the spinach. You'll even be stronger than my sister if you do," Craig said.

"What!?" Tricia exclaimed.

"R-really?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, you'll be stronger, prettier, much more adorable than my sister-"

"Fuck you!" Tricia exclaimed.

"R-really?" Karen blushed.

"Uh huh...so why don't you have some spinach while it's still good?"

"....Well...I don't want to make Kenny, Butters, and Tweek sad..." Karen grabs some spinach before putting it into her mouth. Karen makes a face when she eats it, but doesn't attempt to spit it out. She just continues to chew it before swallowing.

"Good girl. You're already looking prettier than my sister," Craig smiled.

"Fuck you! I can be as pretty as her!" Tricia exclaimed before taking the can of spinach and pouring some into her mouth. Tricia start chewing, making a face as she chews, but tries very hard to swallow it. "There!" Tricia exclaimed.

"I guess you gotten cuter...just a tiny bit," Craig said.

"Fuck you," Tricia exclaimed as she raises her hands and flip him off.

Craig raises his hand and flips her off. The two just stood there, flipping each other off while everyone else just stares at them.

"Jesus...what kind of parents teaches their kids to flip each other off so easily like that?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know...the Tuckers were always weird," Bebe said.

Hearing them say that causes Craig to put his hands down, but Tricia kept going, seeming to not be affected by their words at all.

Craig sighs and pushes Tricia's hands down, "knock it off and just finish eating the spinach you two, it'll be awhile till we can find something else to eat."

"What I can't believe is how we all managed to eat up all the food we brought with us, I could have sworn we had enough for at least two weeks," Kyle said.

"Yeah well if Clyde wasn't so busy flirting with Bebe, he would have realized those raccoons earlier."

"How was I suppose to know that there were raccoons at that park we stopped?"

"Clyde...parks have raccoons, as well as other hungry animals," Craig sighed.

"Well I think it's nice that the raccoon was able to feed herself and her babies," Karen said.

"It would have been a lot nicer if we could have captured one of those raccoons and have some meat for once," Clyde groaned.

"Dude!" Kenny nudges Clyde in the arm.

"What?" Clyde asked. Everyone glared at him as they all gestured towards Karen, who looked like she was going to cry. Clyde panics and starts making up an excuse, "I-I mean...have a...pet raccoon...that's what I mean! Wouldn't it be nice if we have an animal friend with us? R-right guys?"

"Yeah, totally," Bebe said.

"Uh huh!"

"Yeah...it would be nice to have a little furry friend with us...maybe in the next town we visit, we'll run into a dog!"

"We're not keeping a pet," Kyle sighed.

"Why not?" Clyde asked.

"One, they're dirty, two, they could be dangerous and will probably try to rip us apart, and three, we probably won't have enough food to feed it, at least food that won't kill it," Kyle said.

"Kyle has a point, keeping a pet right now is kinda impossible," Tweek said.

"...Okay," Karen sighed as she looks down.

"...." Craig looks at the little girl, he couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"It's okay Karen, maybe until we reach Canada, we can get a cute hamster or guinea pig," Kenny said.

"Really? A cute guinea pig?" Karen asked as she starts smiling.

"...Yeah...a guinea pig would be nice...and I can tell you lots of stuff about guinea pigs if you want," Craig offered.

"Craig is such a guinea pig nerd, so he know a lot about those fat hamsters."

"They're not hamsters, Trish. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Craig frowns.

"Hamsters, guinea pigs, they're both rodents in the end," Tricia sighed.

"Why you little...."

"Hey guys, came to tell you that Jimmy and I spotted a sign that says we'll be reaching a town soon. Which means we can probably find food over there."

"Alright everyone, you heard Toke, be ready to scavenge," Kyle said.

Everyone agreed and starts preparing. While Craig was getting his stuff organized, he couldn't help but glance over at Kyle. It seems that Kyle has taken it upon himself to be the leader of their little group, not that Craig minded at all.

"...Hey...um...Craig," Tweek starts when he walks up to Craig.

"What?" Craig sigh.

"I just wanted...to um...thanks...for helping me get Tricia and Karen to eat their spinach. I was worried they would starve themselves if you didn't step in."

"I was just making sure my sister and her friend eat something. My mom taught me that the little kids are the ones that needs nourishment the most," Craig said.

"...You mom sounds like she knows a lot," Tweek smiled.

Craig freezes, he suddenly feels uncomfortable. Craig doesn't want to remember anything about his mom, it brings up bad memories.

"Just get ready already, it won't be my fault if a zombie chomps down on your flesh because you stopped to talk to me about stupid little things," Craig said in a hostile tone.

Tweek's expression shifted and he frowns at Craig. "I was just....trying to be nice...I mean...we are in a team together...so I thought we could try to be friends and-"

"Weren't you listening before? I don't want to be friends with you or any of the others. I don't mind Clyde, Jimmy, and Token, but for the rest of you...I could give a damn," Craig said.

"..." Tweek just stares at Craig with a frown. He couldn't read Craig's face at all, he couldn't tell if Craig meant what he said or not, either way, Tweek was upset.

Craig starts heading towards where his backpack was, leaving Tweek to stand there and watch him. No matter how mean Craig was to him, Tweek knows that that wasn't who Craig Tucker was.

* * *

The town the group founded themselves in seemed deserted, but because of possible danger and blocked roads, Jimmy, Karen, and Token were going to stay behind and keep a look out.

"Your guns loaded?" Craig asked.

"Yep," Token said.

"I-I even g-got a sharp kniiiiiiffffe to stab a b-b-bitch!"

"That's great, Jimmy," Craig said.

"Take good care of Karen while we're gone," Kenny said, showing nervousness.

"Don't worry man, we'll take good care of her," Token said.

"...You sure you don't want to stay behind?" Craig asked Tricia.

"And let you guys find grossed canned vegetables, no thanks. I'm coming along and making sure we at least getting edible," Tricia said.

Craig sighed and rolled his eyes, "alright, but don't complain to me if you start getting tired."

"B-be careful Tricia..." Karen said.

"Don't worry Karen, I'll be back with the goods," Tricia smirked as she gives Karen a thumbs up.

"O-okay!" Karen smiled as she gives a thumbs up back.

"Come on Trish, we're not going to wait for you you know," Craig said.

"Coming!" Tricia calls out as she follows the group.

The group journey around the town was long and tiring, especially when so many abandoned cars seemed to block their path.

"...Empty, Craig sighs when he inspects the inside of the cars as well as to see if there is any gas inside.

"Why are you looking for gas dude? We have a train!" Clyde said.

"Well we don't know for how long we can continue riding the train, Clyde. There's a chance the tracks up ahead could be blocked or something. It would be best to find some gas and use it for a car we might find in the future," Craig said.

"He has a point...who knows how long we can even use the train before it stops working for us. It's always good to have another way of getting around that doesn't involve walking," Kyle said.

"...Craig look!" Tricia said.

"What?" Craig asked as he walks over to where Tricia is.

"This car has something in the passenger's seat, I can't see what it is since the windows are tinted...it could be useful!"

"Hm..." Craig tries opening the door, but it was locked. "Damn it."

"I got it!" Stan said as he takes out a bat from his backpack and smashes the window. Stan quickly clears the glass away with his bat before unlocking the door. "That should do it."

"Nice thinking, Stan," Wendy said.

"Well you know...being helpful..." Stan laughs as his face starts getting red.

"Yeah, thanks Romeo," Craig sighed as he pushes Stan to the side and starts looking inside.

"Is there anything we can use in there?"

"Not really...but I did find a scarf," Craig said. He looks over at Tricia and walks over towards her. "Here..." Craig crouches down and starts wrapping the scarf around her.

"Wait," Tricia suddenly takes out her knife from her purse and starts cutting the scar in half. "I want to give Karen the other half, she might get cold too."

Kenny looks over at Tricia and smiles, "thanks...she'll appreciate it."

Tricia quickly puts one half of the scarf into her purse while Craig ties the other half around her neck.

"...It smells weird," Tricia said when she takes a whiff of the scarf.

"As long as it's not killing you, just deal with it for now," Craig said as he stands up, "come on...let's keep looking around."

As the group continued on, Tweek couldn't help but smile at the way Craig handled his sister.

After searching around, the group was starting to get exhausted. So far, they've found batteries, a few energy bars, and some Advil pills, but it wasn't enough for their group.

"Craig...I'm tired," Tricia whined as she starts staggering behind the group.

"I thought I said to not complain," Craig sighed.

"But we've walking around for hours!" Tricia whined.

"Jesus Christ, do ever stop complaining about everything?" Craig sighed, but he does move his backpack towards the front and starts crouching down. "Just get on so we can-"

"Here you go, Trish," Tweek said as he lets Tricia climb on his back.

"Thanks," Tricia smiles as she climbs on top of Tweek's back.

"No problem," Tweek smiles as he carefully gets up and holds onto Tricia's legs so she won't fall.

"...." Craig stares at the two, he was...shocked. Tricia always asked him to carry her, and yet....Tweek is the one giving her a piggyback ride. Craig wasn't sure how to feel about this, he usually doesn't like giving Tricia a piggyback ride, but at that moment...he was pissed.

"...Craig? Something wrong?" Tweek asked.

Craig simply glares at him and even flipping him off before he continues on ahead.

"W-what did I do!?" Tweek exclaimed.

Kenny walks over and pats Tweek on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Tweek...that's just what happens when you take away the brother role from the actual brother," Kenny said.

"W-what is that suppose to mean!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"You wouldn't understand...since you're a not a brother," Kenny said before walking ahead.

"...What the fuck, Kenny!?" Tweek exclaimed as he continues walking with the others.

The group continued walking around until they finally reached an area with houses and buildings.

"There's got to be something in these houses...we should all split up into groups and check."

"I'll go with Bebe!" Clyde calls out.

"Guess we're a team then," Bebe smiled.

"Oh then...I'll go with Wendy," Stan said.

"Alright...then I'll go with Kenny and Butters, Tweek, you go with Craig and Tricia."

"Yeah...I think me and Tricia can handle things on our own," Craig said.

"W-what's that suppose to mean?" Tweek glared.

"Craig, this is a team effort..and no offense Tricia...but you're still a kid," Kyle said.

"Fuck you too," Tricia said as she raises her hands to flip him off.

"Right...just work with Tweek, who knows what's inside these houses."

"Ugh...fine. Then we're heading to the bigger buildings, there's bound to be some supplies and useful weapons in there," Craig said.

"Alright, be back here before sundown, get whatever you think could be helpful and then leave immediately," Kyle said.

Everyone agrees and starts splitting up with their groups. Once separated, Craig, Tricia, and Tweek started heading towards the bigger buildings.

"You sure going to those buildings will have anything?"

"Yes," Craig said.

"But are you really really sure? What if we find nothing!? We'll disappoint the others and they'll think we're not pulling our weight...and...and...they might kick us out and then we'll become zombie food, then we're-"

"Dude...chill," Craig said as he stops walking and turns towards Tweek. "I'm pretty sure none of them would do a dick move and kick us out of the group...though...I personally wouldn't mind being kicked out," Craig sighed.

"W-why would say that!? Everyone knows you need to stay in big numbers if you're gonna survive! You can't survive all on your own!"

"I would be fine, a lot of people have said I'm pretty level headed," Craig said.

"More like an antisocial asshole who can't even cope the idea of being with other people," Tricia said.

"Shut up, Tricia," Craig said as he raises his middle finger. Tricia returns the gesture.

The three continued walking, avoiding any broken glass or climbing over cars that seemed to block their way. At this point, Tricia was getting bored and decided to start chit chatting.

"So...Tweek, why did you become a barbarian?" Tricia asked.

"W-well...I didn't like the idea of following Cartman...so I went with the safest choice...Kyle."

"Even though he didn't have that much food?"

"Almost starving to death is much better than listening to that tyrant! I've seen what he did to Scott...he bashed his brains in! Jesus Christ!"

"Jesus...Cartman is a real monster," Tricia said.

"Yeah...which is why I got a little upset when I learned that you two joined his group," Tweek said.

"Well what did you expect us to do? We didn't know what he did nor what he was doing, besides..he had food," Craig said.

"S-still...you stayed in South Park long enough to know that Cartman is an asshole...so-"

"So what?" Craig glared, "at least he hasn't tried killing me twice before everything went to shit!"

"I-I'm sorry for trying to kill you! Okay!? I just thought you were one of Cartman's supporters and I thought you were trying something! Besides...I wasn't going to kill you when I saw you at the barbarian camp, I was merely going to break your legs and make you into our prisoner so you would tell us everything about Cartman."

"Wow...that makes everything so much better," Craig rolled his eyes.

"Well at least I didn't break your legs!"

"Yeah but I fell four hundred feet above ground and got a fucking piece of wood lodged into my arm!"

"Which I helped heal!" Tweek said, but covers his mouth when he realized he told Craig it was him who fixed his arm.

"Wait...it was you who fixed my arm?"

"...Y-yeah...and you should appreciate how much I did for you when you were unconscious! S-so you should stop acting like an asshole!"

"Well gee...I'm sorry for being an asshole even though it was technically your fault that I fell in the first place!"

"W-well maybe if you break into our camp and started causing trouble, you wouldn't have thought of jumping out of a fucking tree and almost getting yourself killed!"

"Well maybe if you didn't kidnapped Tricia, I wouldn't have to come to your stupid camp!"

"Well maybe if you didn't come back to town and joined Cartman's group, none of this would be happening!"

"Will you two shut up!?" Tricia shouts. "Let me get things straight for you. You're both idiots, you both have made stupid mistakes, and you both suck, but at least you two managed to help the kids in South Park from completely dying and even helped them move on from their home and actually do something instead of relying on someone all the time. So if you're done acting like a married couple, let's just move and get going already."

"...." Craig and Tweek both turned away from each and continued heading towards the buildings.

Once they finally reached the first building, they headed inside and looked around.

"I wonder what this place use to be..." Tricia asked.

"I think it was suppose to be an inn or something..." Craig said.

"Careful...these floors look like they might break any moment," Tweek said.

The three headed upstairs and started searching inside a couple of rooms. They found a storage closet, but they decided to not look inside, thinking there isn't anything useful in there, or at least not anymore if there were people that use to be here before. After a bit, the three meet up and showed each other what they found.

"I found...a couple of bullets, some bag of chips, and bottle water," Tricia said.

"I found a pack of batteries," Tweek said.

"...I found nothing," Craig sighed.

"Jesus...whoever stayed in these rooms must have left with everything they have...should we go look for something else?" Tweek asked.

"...No..let's go up another floor and check the rooms up there."

"Y-you sure? W-what if it's dangerous!?"

"Well then you can stay here and Tricia and I will go up," Craig said as he grabs Tricia's hand and the two started going upstairs.

"W-wait...d-don't leave me behind! We're suppose to stick together!" Tweek calls out. Tweek jumps when he hears a door squeaking, he turns his head around, but sees nothing. Still, he quickly goes upstairs and follows the two.

Once the two got upstairs, they found that the entire floor was a complete mess compared to the floor below.

"Jesus...something happened here," Craig said.

"Is this...safe?" Tweek asked.

"...Stay close," Craig said as he grabs Tricia's hand and the three carefully check each and every room that was open. When they reached the third room that was open, the three managed to find a couple of weapons and a snacks that were still edible.

"Jackpot!" Tricia said as she picks up a golf club and starts swinging it with enough force.

"This could come in handy," Craig said as he picks up a metal baseball bat.

"...Wait...why would there be a golf club and a baseball bat in the same room?" Tweek asked.

"Guess whoever stayed in here was a sports fanatic...though...one seems to be more boring than the other," Craig said.

After taking any useful weapons and the snacks with them, they left the room.

"I-I think we found all we can get...should we head back down and search somewhere else?"

"...." Craig notices a door that was slightly open at the end of the hall, "...hold on...there might be something in that room," Craig said. Craig starts heading towards the door and looks around, he paled when he saw how bloody the room was.

"I-I don't like this room," Tweek squeaked.

"Gross...there's like guts everywhere...even on that chair!" Tricia said.

"....Look," Craig points to the middle of the room and found what looks to be a small med kit. "There might be medicine in there."

"W-wait...you sure going inside is a good idea!?" Tweek asked as he places his hand on Craig's shoulder.

"Will you stop being so paranoid over the littlest things? So far, this town doesn't seem to have anyone in here, no people, no zombies, I'm pretty sure we're safe," Craig said as he walks inside and starts getting the med kit, "so why don't stop being worried over everything and-" Suddenly, a zombie jumps out of the closet and starts running towards Craig. "Shit!" Craig jumps out of the way and quickly heads towards the door. The three then quickly closes the door as the zombie started banging against it.

"What the fuck!?" Tweek shouted.

"Since when were zombie this fast!?" Tricia exclaimed.

"It must have turned recently or something!" Craig exclaimed, "we got to go, now!" Craig grabs Tricia's hand and the three started running downstairs, however, they stopped when they saw a zombie coming out of the closet door they didn't check.

"You got to be fucking kidding me, now it shows up!?" Craig exclaimed.

"W-what do we do!?"

The zombie turns its head and slowly starts coming towards the three.

"It's just one...I'm sure we can-" Soon, more zombies burst through the door and started heading towards the three. "God fucking damn it! Back upstairs!" Craig shouted. The three headed upstairs once more, but started to panicked when they had no where else to go.

"Now what!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"...." Craig looks around till he sees a window. Craig quickly runs towards the window and looks outside. "That building next door! The balcony seems big enough for us to jump onto," Craig said.

"Are you insane!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"It's either this or we die!"

"We'll die if we fall from this height!"

"Well if you got any other ideas, I'm all ears!" Craig shouted.

"...." Tweek looks towards the stairs and then towards the window. He grabs his hair as he tries to think. "Fuck! Tricia, you gotta jump first," Tweek said.

"What!?" Craig doesn't let her say anything else before picking her up. Tweek quickly opens the window and Craig carefully sticks half of his body out of it. "W-wait! This seems way too high!" Tricia shouts.

"Don't complain and just jump!" Craig shouted as he throws Tricia towards the balcony. Tricia lands on the balcony and groans in pain as she rubs her head. "Trish, you alright!?"

"Fuck you!" Tricia yells as she quickly gets up and tries opening the glass door. "Fuck! It's stuck!"

"Damn it...you gotta jump and help her," Craig said.

"Oh Jesus," Tweek gets up on the window and looks down. His legs were shaking as he closes his eyes and tighten his grip on the walls. "I-I can't..."

"I swear to god, Tweek, if you don't jump right now, I'll fucking push you out!"

"Oh god!" Tweek takes in a deep breath before jumping and landing on the balcony. Tweek groans in pain as well, but quickly shakes it off and helps Tricia open the glass door. "Craig! We got it open, now jump!"

The zombies finally reached up the stairs and were now trying to go after him. The door that kept the zombie he found earlier finally gave in and let the zombie out. The zombie then turned its head towards Craig before growling.

"Shit!" Craig quickly goes through the window and jumps off. He lands on the balcony, but lands on his already bad arm. "Fuck!"

"Craig! You alright!?" Tweek exclaimed as he helps Craig stand up.

"Fine...aside from landing on my fucked up arm, I'm good," Craig said.

"At least we got away from those things," Tricia sighed.

"Yeah..." Craig sighed.

However, before they could relax, the zombie that seemed faster than the others suddenly jumps out of the window and catches the railing of the balcony. It starts pushing up and staring at the three.

"...Why the fuck couldn't zombies be more like zombies from movies?" Craig said.

"Get in!" The three quickly open the glass door and tried closing it, but it was stuck. "Damn it, we gotta run!" Tweek shouted as the three started running out of the room they were in and heading downstairs.

The zombie finally managed to get onto the balcony and started chasing the three.

"Ugh...why the fuck did this one have to be a fresh one!?" Tricia exclaimed.

"I don't fucking know and I don't care! We gotta get out of here!"

When they finally reached the ground floor, they stopped when they saw a bunch of zombies around. They all looked at them and slowly started coming towards them.

"There's too many, we can't kill them all!" Tricia exclaimed.

"W-what do we do!?" Tweek exclaimed.

Craig looks around, trying to find an exit. That's when he sees a glass window to their left. Without saying anything, Craig picks up Tricia and grabs Tweek by the shoulder. He then starts running towards the window.

"Wait! What are you doing!?"

"Cover your faces!" Craig shouted as he pushes Tweek and jumps through the window. The three finally managed to get outside. They all groaned in pain as shards of glass cuts them underneath.

"Nice going, asshole," Tricia groans as she carefully gets up and quickly shakes any glass out of her hair and clothes.

"At least we got out," Craig said.

"Ow...I think...I think I broke my foot," Tweek hissed in pain.

"Guess we're even now," Craig smiled.

"A-asshole," Tweek glared.

"Here," Craig helps Tweek up and puts his arm over his shoulders. "We better meet up with the others and get the fuck out of here, who knows how many are here," Craig said.

"Y-yeah," Tweek said as he starts hopping forward while Craig helps him walk.

The three managed to get back and they saw that the others were there already.

"Hey you three...what happened to you?" Bebe asked.

"Zombies," the three sighed.

"Tweek, your leg!" Wendy exclaimed as she quickly rushes over towards Tweek and inspects his leg. "Are you alright?"

"I am...but if Craig hadn't push me through a window, I wouldn't have twisted my leg," Tweek said.

"Hey, it was the only way to get out of there, you should be thanking me," Craig glared.

"You could have gotten us killed! We already saw a fast zombie coming at us, who knows if there were anymore there!" Tweek said.

"Fuck you, I didn't see you coming up with any plans!" Craig shouted.

"Not again," Tricia sighed.

"Guys, if you're done arguing, we should start leaving now before it gets late," Kyle said.

"You think you can walk?" Wendy asked Tweek.

"I'll help him...it was technically my fault he's like this," Craig sighed as he puts Tweek's arm over his shoulders and starts helping Tweek walk.

"...." Tweek couldn't help but stare at Craig.

The group starts heading back, Tricia happily told Bebe and Wendy what happened earlier while Craig and Tweek walked behind the group.

As they walked, Craig couldn't help but look over at Tweek, "...I'm...sorry for breaking your leg."

"W-what?" Tweek turns his head and looks at Craig. "Are you...apologizing?"

"...Yes," Craig sighed, "I just...look...I'm sorry for earlier...for...everything that has happened since we met again...I'm sorry for getting all pissy and shit....I'm just...not use to hanging around people...specifically people from South Park," Craig sighed.

"....W-well...I have heard from Token and Jimmy that you uh...you seemed pretty happy when you were living in Denver," Tweek said.

"Wait...those guys talked about me?"

"Yeah...been saying how they...miss you, how they hope you're okay...and that they wished they could have apologized for the last time you guys talked," Tweek said.

"...Last time..." Craig suddenly remembers the group chat all those years ago. He remembers how they ended on a sour note, how his heart was broken on the same day, how he felt like crap for the rest of the night.

"...You alright?" Tweek asked.

"I'm fine...just remembering something that happened a long time ago," Craig sighed.

"...You wanna talk about it?" Tweek asked.

"Why the fuck would I talk about it with you?" Craig asked.

Tweek frowns and sighs, "you know...I really don't get you sometimes, Craig. You act like an asshole at times, then you act nice...you act like a decent person, then you start doing crazy and dangerous shit. You even suddenly kissed me that time we were suppose to be fighting!"

Craig blushes and quickly pushes Tweek away. The rest of the group seemed to not noticed that the other two have stopped walking and continued on. "T-that was a distraction! A fucking distraction!"

"W-well out of all the distractions you could have done, you had to k-kiss me!?" Tweek exclaimed, he was starting to blush as well.

"W-what else was I suppose to do!? Let you win?"

"Well if you were planning to help us in the end, then yes!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Hey! I wasn't going to help...but I didn't want to kill someone over it!"

"This is exactly what I mean!" Tweek exclaimed. He leans against a car and looks down, "...you know something Craig...when were kids...I...I actually wanted to be friends with you."

"...What?"

"Yeah...I know...shocking...isn't it?"

"...Why...why would you want to be friends with me? Everything thinks I'm weird," Craig said.

"They all thought I was weird too! The kid who drinks coffee, the kid who sees underpants gnomes, the kid who keeps making up conspiracy theories! The only reason people hung out with me was because they either felt sorry or...or thought I was fun to mess with..." Tweek sighed, "but you...you don't care what people think about you. You just...take it. Even if someone says you're weird straight to your face...you just simply kept a blank expression and flip them off! I honestly respect what you did!"

"Tweek...to be honest with you...I always get upset when people talk about me like that...I always asked myself...why does everyone see me so different...why can't they just accept me for being myself? I was even...jealous...of you," Craig said.

"M-me?" Tweek stares at Craig with a shocked expression.

"Yeah...because you seemed to be friends with a lot of kids from South Park...don't get me wrong, I enjoy my friendship with Clyde, Token, and Jimmy...but whenever I see you hanging out with other kids and playing with them, I grew jealous," Craig said.

"....You were...jealous of me...s-someone was j-jealous of m-me? I-I...I can't believe it," Tweek said before he started chuckling.

Craig blushes before turning his head and pouting, "it's not that funny..."

"It is...I mean...just...wow...Craig Tucker...was jealous of me," Tweek smiled.

Craig blushes even more before looking down, "yes, I was jealous of you...now can we go now before we get left behind?"

"Alright," Tweek said. Craig helps Tweek up and the two continued walking. As they were walking, Tweek looks up at Craig and smiles. "B-back to the subject about the whole...you kissing me.."

"Oh come on...I said it meant nothing and that it was merely a distraction," Craig groaned.

"I know I know...I just...I uh," Tweek blushes, "before you you know...bit me my lip...you were...a pretty...ahem...d-decent...kisser."

"....I uh...thanks?" Craig blushes.

"I mean it...I uh...I kinda thought...that kiss was kinda nice...well...before you bit me of course."

"Yeah uh...is this...going somewhere because right now I want to crawl into a hole and die," Craig sighed.

"...I just...uh..." Tweek blushes, his heart was racing, his palms were sweat, "I just...hope we can be...be great friends after all."

"How the fuck does kissing lead to friendship?"

"That sounded weird....huh?" Tweek blushes.

"...." Craig sighs before turning his head, "I guess...since we now know how we felt about each other since we were kids...I guess...being friends won't be so bad..."

"R-right?" Tweek smiled.

"Yes...but don't expect me to kiss you again, like I said..that was merely a distraction move!"

"Ha ha...I know," Tweek smiled. He does lean a little bit more against Craig and enjoyed the moment with him.

They finally reached train, but stopped when they saw that everyone wasn't getting on and were...looking at something.

"Uh...what's going on?" Craig asked.

"Craig, there you are!" Tricia quickly runs towards Craig and grabs his arm.

"What is it?"

"It's...it's-"

"There you two are, come help us, someone tried to rob our train and steal our stuff, they knocked out Token, Jimmy, and Karen!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Shit," Craig pulls his arm from Tricia and quickly runs towards the group. He takes out his ax and points it at the captured thief. "Alright asshole, give us one good reason why we shouldn't beat the crap out of you after what you did to our friends and tried to steal our stuff!"

"...Craig? Is that you?" The thief said as he lifts up his face.

Craig lowers his shoulders a bit, he glaces at the thief's face, looking past the bandages and scars on his face, Craig realized who this person was. Craig drops his ax and takes a step back. "...Michael?"

The thief suddenly smiles and gets up. He quickly runs over towards Craig and hugs him. "It is you! Oh my god! I thought you were dead!" Michael exclaimed.

"I...I thought you were dead..too..." Craig said, keeping his arms to his side.

"Wait...you know this guy, Craig?" Kyle asked.

"I...I uh-"

"Of course he knows me, I'm his boyfriend after all," Michael smiled.

"Boyfriend!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"B-b-boyfriend?" Tweek stuttered as he looks between the two.

"Yep...Craig's fucking boyfriend," Tricia sighed as she crosses her arms.

"Hold one moment here...Craig...when did you start dating!?" Clyde asked.

"It was...ugh," Craig pushes Michael away and steps forward a bit, "I was dating him for two years before the whole apocalypse happened...he was the...uh...person I was dating..."

"So wait...you weren't dating a girl!?"

"I never said anything about a girl, Clyde," Craig sighed.

"Yep, this cutie is one hundred percent gay, and I'm so glad you're okay, babe!" Michael said as he hugs him from behind.

"Nnnngg..." Tweek's left eye was twitching as he stares between the two.

"Don't fucking talk to me, asshole," Craig sighed as he pushes Michael away.

"What's all this now? We've been apart for a few years now, barely surviving, and you're treating me like garbage? I've been hoping everyday, hoping that you were alive and well," Michael said.

"Yeah well...I'm alive...so are you...that's done with, so please go."

"Now is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" Michael asked as he takes Craig's chin and tips his head a bit.

"Fuck off!" Craig slaps Michael's hand away. "Boyfriend? Since when did you start caring about that!?"

"What are you talking about? Has this whole apocalypse messed up your head or something?"

"You fucking cheated on me you asshole!" Craig shouted.

Wendy and Bebe gasped. They then started glaring daggers towards Michael.

"Cheater!"

"I bet he was dating a million guys behind Craig's back! Two timing asshole!"

"I-I never...cheated on you!"

"Oh? Then how come David sent me a picture of you kissing another dude? Behind my back! Fuck!" Craig kicks a random rock and clenched his fist, "you even sent me cute and sickening text messages before I saw that picture...you fucking sick son of a bitch!" Craig exclaimed, his eyes were watering at this point. The memories of that day came rushing back to him. Even though Craig's had already lost his phone when things started changing, the memory of that picture still haunts his mind.

"Craig...what I did back then...I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you..."

"Yeah well...you fucking did," Craig said as he closes his eyes and take a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Look...why you came here and why you tried to steal from us, you better give it back. I'll let Kyle decide if we can offer anything for you, but after that...you better fucking go," Craig said.

"Craig...you don't want me to come along? I mean...it's dangerous out here...you can't really let personal feelings get in the way of what's morally right," Michael said.

"I don't fucking care..." Craig said.

"So is that it? You never cared about me? About us?"

"Hey asshole, he said he doesn't care, so back off!" Bebe exclaimed as she steps next to Craig.

"Yeah, if you don't back off right now, we'll beat you up!" Wendy said.

"Please don't," Craig sighed.

"Craig...I really am sorry...and I regret what I did back then...after everything changed and people were dying...I realized that losing you was the worst feeling ever. I ran towards your house, hoping you were alright, but you were already gone...and I couldn't help but think something bad has happened to you, so seeing you right now...still alive...fills me with joy," Michael said.

"...Oh he's good," Bebe whispered.

"I hate to admit it...but his words has touched my heart," Wendy said.

"...Kyle...what is happening here?" Stan asked.

"I don't know anymore, dude," Kyle sighed.

Craig sighs and looks up at Michael, "what are you trying to say, Michael?"

"I'm trying to say...that I don't want to let you go again..." Michael suddenly walks closer and hugs Craig. Michael then places his hand on Craig's cheek before leaning forward and kissing Craig on the lips. Craig froze.

"Oh my god!" Stan exclaimed.

"Wow...that was...a interesting turn of events," Kenny said.

"Uh...I'm a bit confused here...is this Michael fella a bad guy...or is he still Craig's boyfriend...I don't get any of this," Butters said.

"Nnnnggg..." Tweek started making high pitch noises as he stares between the two, specifically their lips. Tweek didn't understand, he felt angry, shocked, sad, and something else. All Tweek knew was that he wanted to punch Michael in the face.

However, before anyone could do anything, Craig pulls away and glares at Michael. Craig then raises his fist and punches Michael in the face.

Everything went silent after that.


	5. Fallen

High school. Much bigger than both elementary school and junior high combined. A place where kids start feeling more awkward, go through puberty, and try to find themselves as an individual. A place where you can either consider it a place to remember...or a place similar to hell.

A boy in a blue chullo hat quickly rushes down the hallways as he tries to locate his locker. If he doesn't find his locker soon, he'll be late for his first day of school.

Craig Tucker, now fourteen, will now be a freshman in high school.

"God damn it...why does the hallways have to look the same..." Craig groaned as he looks at the map he made. Craig really wished he spent more time on it instead of rushing, now he can't even read his own handwriting. "Damn it..." Craig finally gives up on his handmade map and starts looking around for his assigned locker number.

The lockers that Craig passed all were between the numbers two hundred to two hundred ninety-nine. His locker was five hundred fifty-three.

Craig scowled and takes out the map of the school. Even the map made by the school was confusing. Craig was so preoccupied with the map, he doesn't see the person in front of him before he accidentally bumps into them.

Craig stumbles back and falls to the ground, he winces when his tailbone hit the hard floor.

"Oh shit, you okay?" the person above him spoke.

"I'm fine," Craig sighed as he grabs his bag and stands up. "Sorry for uh...bumping into you like that," Craig apologized.

"No worries...but next time, you should probably look before you walk," the guy said, even chuckling. Craig blushes in embarrassment before picking up the map he dropped and examines it. "...You a freshman?"

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Craig sighed, it was his first day of high school and already he wants the day to end already, he doesn't even want to deal with the guy he accidentally bumped into.

"Well since I'm a sophmore...I kinda know what you're going through right now. Don't trust the map, the person who was drawing it up made a mistake on a few areas and they still haven't done anything to fix it," the guy said.

"You got to be shitting me," Craig groaned as he crumples the map up and throwing it into a nearby trash bin.

The guy laughs and pats Craig's back out of sympathy. "Don't worry, you'll get around eventually. You looking for your locker?"

"Yeah..."

"What number is it?"

"Um...five hundred fifty-three," Craig said as he questions the guy.

"Shit man, that's on the opposite side of this hallway," the guy said, "don't worry, my locker is actually around there as well, I'll take you to your locker," the guy said.

"You don't have to-"

"Hey, it's either continue running around till the bell rings or following me and getting to your locker already, your choice...personally, I'd choose the most logical one," the guy said.

"...Alright," Craig said as he follows the guy.

"What's your name, freshman?"

"Why?"

"Just curious, and who knows...I might be around to help you if you get lost again," the guy winks.

For whatever reason, Craig felt a bit nervous and flustered. "Um...Craig," Craig said.

"Nice to meet you, Craig," the guy smiled. The two continued walking until they finally found Craig's locker. Craig quickly gets to it and starts opening it up so he could put all the books he was carrying inside. Craig then noticed that the guy who helped him started opening the locker next to his. "I'm Michael," the guy said, "glad to meet you, locker neighbor."

"...."

Craig's heart started racing, and it's not because it was his first day of high school.

* * *

The group were finally back on the train. There was tension between the group. The reason, Craig's ex-boyfriend was sitting a few feet across from him. Craig glares at the boy across from him while continuing to sharpen his knife.

Michael on the other hand, sat quietly, staring at his ex-boyfriend. His right eye was already turning a dark purple and Michael would wince in pain every couple of seconds.

"...Did you have to punch me that hard?" Michael asked.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk to you," Craig hissed as he points his knife towards Michael, daring him to say anything else.

"I'm just saying..." Michael said as he raises his hands. The two fell silent once more, making everyone around them feeling awkward as they watch the two. "...the kiss wasn't anything to get upset about," Michael muttered.

"That's it!" Craig stands up and starts storming towards Michael, "I don't care that everyone agreed to let you come with us, I'm kicking you out of this train while it's still moving!" Craig exclaimed as he holds up his knife.

"Craig, no!" Clyde exclaimed as he holds Craig back.

"Dude, relax!" Stan exclaimed as he helps Clyde pull Craig back.

"I don't even understand why you let him come with us, Kyle! He knocked out Token, Jimmy, and Karen earlier and tried to rob us!" Craig exclaimed.

"I know that, but we can't leave someone behind and allow them to fend for themselves out there, he'll never survive!"

"W-well I wouldn't say that, I could probably-"

"Besides, this is the right thing to do...no matter how much of a cheating dick he is," Kyle said.

"I'm right here you know..."

"Shut up, cheater!" Bebe exclaimed.

"Yeah, someone like you has no say in this!" Wendy crosses her arms.

"Alright alright! I get it...I cheated on you, Craig, and I'm sorry," Michael said.

"You can take your apology and shove it up your ass," Craig spat as he flips him off.

"Well what do you want me to say, Craig? You want me to beg on my knees and ask for forgiveness?" Michael asked.

"That's a start, I say," Bebe said.

"Uh huh," Wendy added.

"For fuck sake, will you two just stop and fuck off!? This has nothing to do with you!" Craig exclaimed.

"Dude, chill! They're just trying to help!" Stan said, most likely to defend Wendy.

"I don't need any fucking help!" Craig shouted, "I don't need your help, of theirs, and I especially don't need help from you!" Craig said as he points a finger at Michael.

"Oh really? Cause I remember that before all of this, you would be asking me for help lots of time, did you forget, honey?" Michael said, adding venom in his voice.

"Fuck you," Craig said, "when we get to Canada, you are on your own after that." Craig then starts storming out of the cargo car and heading towards the front to join Token and Jimmy.

"..." Tweek watches him leave as he sat there in silence with Tricia and Karen sitting next to him.

"...God fucking damn it," Michael sighed as he starts scratching the back of his head.

"....W-why did you...cheat on him?" Tweek suddenly found himself asking.

"...What's it to you?" Michael frowns.

Tweek shivered from being glared at, but he kept a straight face as he stares at Michael, "I-I'm just saying...why would you cheat on someone if y-you care about them? If you loved Craig...you wouldn't have cheated on him," Tweek said.

"...Oh I get it...you're all thinking I'm the bad guy in all of this, right?"

"Dude, you cheated on my brother, and you had the gall to kiss him!? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tricia asked.

"Come on, Trish. You know me...you know I wouldn't hurt your brother like that," Michael said.

"Fuck you, you made my brother cry that night!" Tricia said.

"C-Cry?" True, Tweek has seen Craig cry earlier, but before the world came to an end and before Craig moved away, Tweek has never seen Craig cry, so knowing that Craig would actually cry over something like this made Tweek's heart ache.

"Come on little Trish-"

"Don't call me that! Ever! I hated it before you cheated on my brother and I still hate it now! So if you know what's good for you, you should just shut up before I shoot you in the leg," Tricia said.

"...Fine...fine....I'll just be quiet," Michael said as he raises his hands up in defeat before sitting down near the corner of the cargo car.

"Asshole," Tricia sighed before turning her attention back to Karen. Karen still had a bruise on her head where Michael knocked her out earlier, Tricia carefully tends to it with whatever medical supplies they had.

"You think Craig will be okay?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, he maybe a fuck boy...but's he's still tough," Tricia said as she takes out a bandage and sticks it on Karen's forehead.

"Craig must really be tough...huh?" Tweek asked.

"..." Tricia suddenly thought back to the day she and Craig were at Cartman's camp. She remembered how Craig actually bowed to Cartman so that they could stay. She remember the look in Craig's face as he placed his head to the ground. "...Yeah...he is," Tricia said. "He says it's because he doesn't have a choice. You either have to be tough...or get killed. You can see which one he chose," Tricia sighed as she lays back against a crate.

"..." Tweek looks down, staring at the dirty wooden floor. He then looks over at Michael, who had a pissed off face. No matter what happened between Michael and Craig back then, Tweek knows that he does not like Michael one bit.

* * *

After what felt like hours, the train suddenly stops, causing everyone to stumble and fall to the ground.

"What the fuck!?" Tricia scowled.

"What's going on?" Stan asked as he opens the cargo car's door and peeks outside. "We're in the middle of nowhere, why did we stop?"

"Did something happened?" Wendy asked.

Just then, Token walks into the cargo car, a frown on his face. "Bad news guys, it seems we can't go any further."

"Well what happened?" Butters asked, feeling worried.

"There's a bunch of cars piled up and blocking our way, even if we ram into them or move them, there's a giant truck up ahead, and it's in our way," Token sighed.

"You got to be kidding!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Does that mean we have to walk?" Karen asked.

"Maybe," Token said. "Craig and Jimmy already started heading towards the truck to see if they can do something about it, but so far, we have no idea how to move the truck since it's turned to its side. Now unless one of you guys have an explosives, we're pretty much stuck."

"That's not good, walking in an open area like this is bound to have a bunch of zombies around," Kyle said.

"Not only that, but there might be ones that recently turned, they'll be much faster and harder to kill," Tricia said.

"Well unless we have a way to get that truck out of the way, we are stuck," Token said.

"...Is there a gas station or house around here?" Michael asked.

"Yeah...there's a gas station nearby...why?" Token asked.

"Well...if we have a some gas or any other materials to create a bomb...I'm sure we can just explode that truck into smithereens," Michael said.

"You know how to make a bomb?"

"Sorta...it's more like...my chemical class taught me how to make a bomb, my chem teacher was crazy," Michael said.

"B-but won't that be dangerous? What if we get burnt to crisp!?" Clyde asked.

"Well would you rather walk where there's bound to be zombies walking around, ready to munch on our flesh, or would you rather see a truck get destroyed?"

"...Both options are very dangerous, but we don't have much choice...let's check out that gas station," Kyle said.

"Great, so you guys can stay around here, moving all the cars as best as you can, while Craig, Jimmy and I look around the gas station and-"

"I'm coming to!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...What?" Michael frowned.

"I-I mean...it could be dangerous in there...so it's better to have more people to come with..." Tweek said.

"...Alright...that's fine by me," Michael said, putting on a smile, but Tweek can tell it's fake.

"I'm coming too," Tricia said.

"Oh no you don't, it might be dangerous up ahead, there could be zombies at the gas station as well, so just stay here with the others," Tweek said.

"Oh come on, I can so help out!"

"W-we should listen to Tweek, Tricia...who knows...moving cars around could be lots of fun," Karen said, "right big bro?"

"Oh yeah, lots of fun...be more fun if they were still working and we could just make donuts while driving them," Kenny said.

"Not helping, Kenny," Wendy sighed.

"We'll be back," Tweek said as he pats Tricia's head.

"Fine...but if you find anything cool, I want it," Tricia said.

"Got it," Tweek smiled.

"Hey, Twink! Let's get going already!" Michael calls out.

"I-It's Tweek," Tweek muttered under his breath as he jumps out of the cargo car and follows Michael.

The two headed up ahead, walking through all the cars that were in the way. As the two continued walking, the train starts getting smaller and smaller.

"...So...Twink, what's your relationship with Craig?" Michael suddenly spoke.

"W-what?" Tweek was startled by the question, "w-why do you want to know?"

"Just curious...after all...it seems you and Craig are very close...or more like...I've noticed you being very nice to him...to his sister...and even eye fucking him," Michael suddenly turns around and glares at Tweek.

"E-eye fucking!? I-I wasn't eye fucking him!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Oh? Then why were you staring at him so much?" Michael said.

"I just...I...I'm worried for him, okay...is that's so wrong? I am his friend...unlike you," Tweek said.

"Hey...I made a simple mistake."

"You fucking cheated on him! Who does that! If you don't care about Craig anymore, then you should have broken up with him or at least talked about it!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Oh...so now you know what's best for Craig?" Michael crossed his arms.

"Honestly...I think I do!" Tweek glared, "I think I know way more than you."

"Well that's a total joke," Michael said, "I mean...why would Craig ever listen to a little fucker from South Park? The town he hates so much."

"...." Tweek wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't find the right words.

"My point exactly," Michael smirked before pushing Tweek a bit. Tweek stumbles back, but manages to catch himself. "Come on, the sooner we meet up with Craig, the faster I can convince him to take me back."

"...He's not going to take you back," Tweek said.

"Oh? And what? He's going to start liking a twitchy fuck like you?" Michael asked before continuing on.

Tweek fell silent as he follows close behind, but at that moment, Tweek wanted to take out the knife out of his boot and stab the guy.

For the first time, Tweek actually hope a zombie was around, just so they could eat Michael.

The two finally caught up to Craig and Jimmy, who were currently inspecting the damaged truck. Once Tweek and Michael reached the two, Craig had a scowl on his face when he sees Michael.

"What do you want?" Craig sighed, putting his bat over his shoulder.

"Easy there, once you put the bat down, I'll tell you our new plan," Michael said.

"W-we're going to blow up the truck," Tweek said.

"B-b-blow up the tr-tr-truuuuuuuuck?" Jimmy asked.

"Pretty much," Michael smiled.

Craig went silent for a bit, thinking about something, he then looks up at Michael, "how exactly are you going to blow it up? You don't have any gasoline or parts to make a bomb."

"Which is why we're going to check out that gas station over there," Michael said as he points to the abandoned gas station.

"W-w-weeeeelllll it could h-help us w-w-with this p-problem," Jimmy said as he gestures towards the turned over truck.

"...Fine, but this better not be a waste of time, it'll be dark soon and being in the dark isn't good," Craig sighed as he walks towards the gas station.

"Trust me, once we find what we need, we'll continue on with our little journey," Michael smiled, he then walks close behind Craig.

"...."

"I-I know that l-look," Jimmy said.

"W-what do you mean? What look?" Tweek asked.

"You're j-j-jealous," Jimmy said.

Tweek suddenly blushes, "I am not! Why would I be jealous?"

"B-b-because...M-Michael i-is trying t-to steal y-your m-maaaaaan," Jimmy smirked.

"W-what!? C-Craig is not my man! I don't...like him like that!" Tweek blushes.

"K-keeeeeep t-telling yourself t-that," Jimmy chuckles before walking ahead.

"It's the truth!" Tweek calls out. He calms himself down and quickly catches up with the others.

Once the four reaches the gas station, they started checking the gas pumps to see if there was any left over gas.

"As expected, it's empty," Craig said as he puts the pump back in place.

"Guess we should check inside then," Michael said

Craig walks up towards the small building and steps in front of the wooden door and tries opening it. "It's locked," Craig sighed.

"G-guess we're g-going to have to b-b-break in," Jimmy said.

"Leave it to me," Michael said confidently as he walks up to the door and kicks it with his right foot. The dust on the porch flies around, causing everyone to cough. "Impressed?" Michael grins towards Craig.

"Whatever," Craig rolled his eyes as he pushes himself past Michael and heads inside.

The entire room was covered in dust. The floorboards were creaky and loose, any items that were on the shelves were covered in cobwebs and dust, and it seemed that it was almost completely empty.

"Jesus...this place must have been abandoned for a long time," Tweek muttered.

"Seems like it, there's so much fucking dust in here," Craig said as he covers his nose and mouth so he won't accidentally inhale any dust in the air.

"S-s-seeeeeems pretty e-empty...you s-sure we can f-find a-anything?" Jimmy asked as he looks around the shelves.

"We better or else we're fucking screwed," Craig said.

"Oh Jesus..." Tweek muttered as he starts looking around the shelves and tries to find anything that can be used to make a bomb.

"Find anything?" Michael asked.

"I found a couple batteries...but not sure that's going to help, we need a really big explosion if we want to get rid of that truck," Craig said.

"Damn it..." Michael muttered, he suddenly notices a door with random large items blocking it,"maybe there's something in there."

"N-no way!" Tweek exclaimed, "that door looks very suspicious, why are there so much stuff blocking it?"

"Hey, chill. There could be something valuable in there, besides...I'm sure the owner only puts that stuff in front of the door because they had no other spots to put them," Michael said.

"I highly doubt that..." Craig said when he sees the small cracks on the doors. "It looks like someone was trying to keep something in..."

"O-or someone..." Jimmy said.

"Oh god...what if there's a zombie in there!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Well even if there is, it's only one zombie, we can take it," Michael said.

"W-what i-if it's o-one of t-those f-f-fresher zombies?" Jimmy asked.

"Again, four against one, we got this in the bag," Michael said.

"Alright fine...then open the door," Craig said.

"Anything for you," Michael smiled.

Craig frowns and flips him off, "just open the door, fucker."

"Alright alright," Michael sighed before moving a few more items away from the door and getting ready to open the door.

Everyone held their breaths as Michael slowly opens the door. Craig tighten his grip on his bat, Jimmy raised one of his crutches up high, and Tweek was getting ready to take the knife in his boot out. Michael slowly starts heading inside, keeping his guard up.

"...I don't see any-" Michael suddenly gets pushed down as a zombie climbs on top of him. It lowers its head to bite him, but Michael grabs its shoulders and pushes it back. "Fuck!"

"Oh god!" Tweek exclaimed as he takes out his knife, but before either Jimmy or Tweek could do anything, Craig raises his bat and hits the zombie in the head.

Once the zombie was finally off of Michael, Craig raises his bat once more and starts bashing the zombie multiple times in the head. "Fuck. You. Piece. Of. Shit!" Craig shouted with every hit he made.

Once the zombie's head was nothing but a mushy mess, Craig steps back, trying to calm his breathing. Everyone stares at the dead zombie in front of them, all were amazed at what Craig did.

"H-holy s-shit dude," Jimmy said.

"I-I think you went a bit...overboard," Tweek said.

"Gotta...make sure they stay dead..." Craig sighed.

"Even so...you saved me," Michael said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Craig sighed as he helps Michael up. 

"Still...you could have...left me to die...since it seems like you hate my guts," Michael said.

"Dude...I'm not going to let my personal feelings take control of what's morally right...though honestly...I would have loved to see that zombie bite that stupid face of yours," Craig sighed as he shakes his bat a bit so the excess blood and rotten flesh would all off.

"...Still...thank you," Michael gave Craig a gentle smile, which caused Craig to freeze for a bit before turning his head, his cheeks were slightly pink, but not very noticeable.

"Whatever..." Craig sighed.

"...." Tweek felt his stomach twist and turn as he looks at the two. He didn't like how close the two were getting, he didn't like it one bit.

"H-hey...I-I found some g-g-gun powder. L-loads of i-it," Jimmy said.

"Perfect! This is enough to blow up a fucking truck!" Michael exclaimed as he looks at the giant bags filled with gun powder.

"Yeah...but how are we going to set it on fire without getting caught in the explosion?" Craig asked.

"I have a lighter...we can throw it and start running towards the train," Michael said.

"That's your plan!? That's dangerous!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Got any better ideas?" Michael frowned, "now quit yammering and start taking a bag, we gotta cover that truck with as much gun powder if we're going to have a successful explosion." Michael starts taking a bag and heads out of the room.

"...Are we seriously going to listen to him?" Tweek asked.

"Tweek, we got no other choice...let's just do as he says...and hope we don't explode ourselves," Craig sighed before taking a bag and starts heading out.

"...."

"J-j-j-jealous?" Jimmy smirked.

"I'm not jealous!" Tweek exclaimed before taking a bag himself and starts leaving. He could still hear Jimmy laughing behind him.

All four of them managed to get all the bags of gun powder out and spread it around the truck.

"Try getting some on the truck as well," Michael said.

"Got it," Craig said as he shakes the bag and puts some of the gun powder on the wheels.

"That should do it," Michael smiled as he throws the empty bag to the side, "now it's time to set this truck on fire."

"S-shouldn't we get to a safer distance?" Tweek asked.

"Don't worry, when I say go, we all start running...oh but uh...Jimmy...you might want to get a head start here," Michael said.

"W-way a-ahead of y-you," Jimmy said as he already started walking away from the truck.

"Hope this works..." Tweek said as he starts walking away from the truck himself.

"...You ready?" Michael asked.

"Ready," Craig sighed as he starts backing up.

"Doesn't this remind you of that time in Mr. Peter's chemistry lab?"

"...Just get this over with..." Criag said, not looking at Michael's face.

"...Alright," Michael said as he throws the lighter. Michael then starts running, but not before grabbing Craig's hand. The two ran as fast as they could while they heard the explosion going off behind them. All of them managed to get away on time. "Ha ha ha! We fucking did it!"

"It worked!" Tweek exclaimed as he sees the giant split of the truck. It was big enough for the train to get through and continue on.

"Ha ha...told you it would work," Michael smirked.

Craig looks at him before looking at their hands. Craig quickly pulls his hand back, "yeah yeah...it worked...but don't forget who aced in all their science classes in high school," Craig said.

"Didn't hear you coming up with the explosion plan," Michael grinned.

"I would have thought of it sooner or later, don't fucking judge me," Craig frowned.

"Sure you would," Michael laughs as he nudges Craig's shoulder.

"...I'll admit...this was a good idea..." Craig said.

"Right?" Michael smiled.

The two looked at each other, even Craig was smiling a bit. Seeing the two looking happy made Tweek's stomach ache even more.

Just then, the group suddenly hears noises in the distance. When the four turned their heads towards the direction of the truck, they all paled when they saw a giant horde of zombies coming their way.

"Shit! The explosion must have alerted all those guys!" Tweek exclaimed.

"We got to go!" Craig shouted.

"D-don't have to s-say that t-twice!" Jimmy exclaimed as he starts running back towards the train.

"Come on!" Michael shouted as he grabs Craig's arm and they started running together.

The four managed to get back to the train, and everyone were surprised to see the giant horde of zombies behind them.

"Fuck! There's way too many of them!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I've noticed, Kyle!" Craig exclaimed.

"Token! start the train!" Tweek shouted.

"On it!" Token exclaimed as he rushes back on the train and starts turning the train back on.

"Trish!" Craig quickly rushes towards his little sister and quickly picks her up.

"Way to go on attracting a bunch of zombies," Tricia said.

"Shut up and get on the train!" Craig exclaimed as he quickly carries her and helps her get on the cargo car.

Everyone quickly rushes over to the train and gets on, Craig and Tweek started helping everyone get on as quickly as they could.

"Come on Jimmy, we need to go!" Craig exclaimed.

"I'm c-coming, let me just-" A gun suddenly fired, it hit Jimmy in the arm. "A-ah!"

"Jimmy!" Craig exclaimed.

Another gunshot fired at the group and everyone quickly ducked down, covering their heads.

"Who's shooting at us!?" Clyde exclaimed.

"What's going on!?" Bebe exclaimed.

"...Wait...who's that?" Wendy asked when she points at a car in the distance.

The figure pops their head out of the car window and grins at the group. "Miss me?"

"C-Cartman!" Butters exclaimed.

"Oh shit," Kenny said before grabbing Karen and holding her close.

"Cartman! What the fuck are you doing, fat ass!?" Kyle shouted.

"You think I'm going to let you assholes go after what you did to my kingdom!? I'm going to make you all pay...especially you, Craig," Cartman said as he points his rifle at Craig.

"Shit," Craig quickly dodges the gunshot and falls to the ground.

The train starts moving and slowly it started building up speed. Tweek sticks his head out of the door and starts panicking, "Craig! You gotta get on! Quick!"

"I can't leave Jimmy!" Craig exclaimed as he quickly gets up and runs towards Jimmy.

"A-ah...I-I can't....f-feel my a-arm..." Jimmy hissed in pain as he grips Craig's jacket.

"It's okay, we'll get on the train and heal you," Craig said.

Cartman fires his gun once more, and Craig quickly ducks down with Jimmy against his body. "Hold still asshole!"

"Fuck," Craig quickly grabs Jimmy and starts rushing towards the open door of the cargo car. However, before he could reach the door, Cartman fires, this time, hitting Craig's leg. "Fuck!" Craig falls to the ground, Jimmy falling with him.

"Craig...j-just go..." Jimmy groaned in pain.

"I'm not leaving you!" Craig exclaimed. Craig quickly gets up and grabs Jimmy once more, he starts hobbling towards the train as fast as he could.

"Don't think you're leaving this time, Craig!" Cartman exclaimed as he starts his car and starts driving towards the two.

"Fuck!" Craig quickly hops on one leg as he holds Jimmy's body as tightly as he could.

Tweek sticks his head out, trying to reach the two. "Come on!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Grab Jimmy!" Craig shouted as he pushes Jimmy towards Tweek.

Tweek manages to grab Jimmy's arm and pull him into the car. Tweek then sticks his head out once more, "Craig! Hurry!"

"Fuck!" Craig continues hobbling on one foot as he tries to reach for the train's railing.

Cartman shoots at Craig once more, almost getting his hand. Craig falls to the ground and groans in pain. "Ha ha! Fuck you!"

"Cartman, you fucking fuck! Leave us alone!" Kyle shouted as he takes out his gun and starts shooting at Cartman.

"Not until I get what I want, and that is to have Craig's head on a stick!" Cartman shouted as he starts shooting at the group.

Tweek quickly looks back and sees Craig finally back up, but struggling to catch up to the train. "Token, you got to stop for Craig!"

"I can't! There's too many zombies up ahead, if I stop now, we'll be surrounded!" Token shouted.

"Fuck!" Tweek shouted, "Craig! Come on!" Tweek shouted.

"Craig, you gotta make it!" Michael calls out.

"Come on Craig!" Tricia shouts.

"Craig! Come on!" Everyone starts shouting, encouraging Craig to reach the train.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Craig cursed as he starts running on his injured leg, only causing more blood to gush out, but Craig just ignores the pain and continues running towards the train.

Cartman fires his gun once more, grazing Craig's cheek. "Fucking bitch!" Cartman shouted and continues firing at the group and Craig.

"Craig!" Tweek calls out as he leans out a bit more and sticks his hand out. "Grab my hand!" Tweek shouted.

"Shit!" Craig huffed as he tries reaching towards Tweek's hand. Craig suddenly sees a zombie up ahead of him. The zombie starts walking slowly towards Craig as Craig continues reaching out for Tweek's hand. In a split second, Craig finally manages to grab hold of Tweek's hand as Tweek pulls him up, Craig quickly kicks the zombie in the face as he is being pulled up.

The group then quickly shuts the door closed to block out the gunshots from Cartman as well as preventing any zombies from getting in. The train finally speeds up and everyone falls down as the train hits hundreds of zombies that were in the way.

"We're out of here!" Kyle shouted as the train finally continues forward.

"Damn it!" Cartman shouted as he gets back inside his car and closes the windows. He then starts chasing after the train, but is being slowed down because of all the zombies. "Fuck! This isn't the last you'll hear from me! This isn't the last!" Cartman shouted as he continues to hit the zombies with his car.

"Holy shit dude...we really pissed off Cartman," Stan said.

"He has lost his mind," Kenny sighed.

"Y-you don't think after he gets Craig...h-he'll come after me because I did betray him....right?" Butters asked.

"Don't worry Butters, I'll eat the fucker if he tries touching you," Kenny smiled.

"E-eat? That don't sound any better!" Butters paled as he steps back from Kenny, shaking.

"...Sorry," Kenny said.

"Craig..." Tweek quickly lays Craig down against a wall and starts examining his leg. "Shit...you're bleeding a lot..." Tweek said.

"I'll be fine...check on Jimmy," Craig said.

"...Jimmy?" Clyde said as he crouches down near his friend.

"...A-ah...hasn't Cartman heard of the expression, 'don't shoot the messenger?'" Jimmy chuckled before coughing.

"Dude...this is not the time for jokes..." Stan said as he crouches down.

"Shit...he's lost way too much blood..." Wendy said.

"He'll be fine...right? Let's just...patch him up and let him rest...a-and...and he'll be fine...right?" Clyde asked.

"Hopefully. For now, let's just bandage his arm as best as we can," Wendy said. Kyle quickly takes out a roll of bandages from his bag and hands it to Wendy. Wendy quickly puts pressure on the arm to stop the bleeding. She then quickly bandages Jimmy's arm as best as she could. "That's all I can do...for now...just rest."

"G-got it," Jimmy said. Wendy quickly takes her jacket off and folds it so Jimmy could use it as a pillow. Jimmy lays down and quickly falls asleep.

"Your turn, Craig," Wendy said as she walks over towards Craig and examines his leg. "Luckily...it seems the bullet went through your leg, so we don't have to worry about getting it out, but you are bleeding a lot," Wendy said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Craig sighed as he leans back.

"Well...even if you got your leg shot...you'll live," Wendy said as she takes the bandages and starts putting them on Craig's leg.

"Thank god," Craig sighed.

"That was an insane thing you did, Craig," Michael said, "you could have gotten yourself killed."

"And what? Let Jimmy die by leaving him? You know I would never do that," Craig said.

"I know...I know...but still...how would everyone feel...how would Tricia feel...how would I feel if you were...if he actually...killed you," Michael said.

"....Tch...like I would die from that fucker's hands...as if," Craig said.

"Still...please don't do something like that again...I can't...I can't lose you again," Michael said as he grabs Craig's hand.

"...I'm fine...just drop it already," Craig sighed as he pulls his hand away and places it on his stomach.

"...Alright...I'll go up front and help Token," Michael said as he opens the cargo car's door and leaves.

"...." Once Michael left, Craig finally relaxes and tries to get some rest.

"...You alright?" Tweek asked as he sits next to Craig.

"I'll live...that's what Wendy said," Craig said.

"Yeah but still...you could have gotten yourself killed," Tweek said.

"Oh...so now you're going to lecture me?" Craig sighed.

"No...what you did for Jimmy was the bravest thing I've ever seen...if that was me...I'd probably get the both of us killed," Tweek sighed.

"Give yourself some credit man, I'm sure you could have gotten yourself and Jimmy on the train, and without getting shot," Tweek said.

"How would you know?" Tweek asked.

"Because...you got that barbarian instinct in you, I'm sure you could avoid all of Cartman's bullets," Craig said.

"...Y-you think so?" Tweek blushes.

"Yeah...I do," Craig said.

Tweek stays quiet as he stares at Craig. If Tweek looks closely enough, he could see that Craig was actually smiling a bit. Tweek felt his heart flutter as he looks at the boy in front of him. Tweek just wanted to sit next to him, he wanted to lay his head against his, he wanted to...to...to....

Tweek stares at Craig's lips. They were a bit bruised and chapped from all the punches and attacks he went through, but they still looked so inviting to Tweek. Tweek just wants to lean forward and kiss-

"A-ah..." Jimmy groans in pain in his sleep, he starts shaking as his breathing became heavy.

"Shit..." Craig sits up and turns his attention towards Jimmy, "could you...check on him for me? Please?"

"O-of course," Tweek said as he gets up and heads towards Jimmy. Tweek sits down and starts helping Jimmy out. Tweek looks back at Craig and noticed that the boy has fallen asleep, probably exhausted from today's little adventure. Tweek blushes as he remembers thinking of kissing him. "Nnngg..." Tweek groans to himself.

"...You like him," Jimmy said. Tweek looks down and notices that Jimmy was still awake and simply had one eye open, Jimmy smiles up at Tweek.

"...Shut up," Tweek blushes as he takes out a blanket from his backpack and drapes it over Jimmy.

The rest of the night fell silent. Everyone was unaware of the changes that will happen in the morning.

* * *

Tweek woke up with a start when he hears groaning and movement next to him. When Tweek looks down, he sees Jimmy twitching and frothing from the mouth. Tweek gasps and crawls back as Jimmy continues shaking and twitching.

"G-guys! Guys!" Tweek shouted, causing everyone to wake up.

Everyone wakes up and turned their heads. They were all alarmed when they see Jimmy twitching around.

"Shit! What's happening!?" Clyde asked.

"...He's gonna turn," Kenny said.

"What!?" Clyde cried out.

"Shit...he lost too much blood yesterday...now he's gonna..." Wendy bits the nail on her thumb as she looks at Jimmy's twitching body.

"W-what do we do?" Karen asked as she grabs hold of Kenny's arm.

"...We got kill him," Kyle said.

"What!? I'm not letting you kill my friend!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Well would you rather let him turn into a zombie?" Kyle asked.

"H-he probably isn't turning! He's probably...in pain or something! He's not turning!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Clyde..." Tweek said.

"...Jimmy?" Craig suddenly walks through the group and crouches down next to his friend. "Jimmy...can you hear me?"

"...C-Craaaaigg..." Jimmy stuttered as he grabs hold of Craig's arm. "I-I can't...I can't..." Jimmy starts spitting out blood and his eyes started turning yellow.

"It's okay...it's okay Jimmy..." Craig said as he places his hand on Jimmy's hand.

"...Y-you gotta...k-k-kill me..." Jimmy said.

"...Jimmy..."

"Dude...we can't...we can't kill you like that...we just...Craig!" Clyde starts crying as his hands starts shaking.

"...P-p-please....please..." Jimmy begged as his twitching intensifies.

"....Tricia...hand me my gun," Craig said.

"Craig! No!" Clyde cries out. Clyde gets on his knees and grabs hold of Craig's arm. "We can't...we just can't..."

"Jimmy is suffering...do you want him to suffer more by letting him turn?" Craig looks at Clyde.

"...I...I..." Clyde starts sniffling as he looks at Jimmy, "...okay...okay..." Clyde whispered. Clyde takes Jimmy's hand and squeezes it. "You won't suffer anymore, dude...okay?"

"...C-C-Clyde..." Jimmy said.

"....We love you, man...all of us," Clyde sniffles.

Jimmy smiles before he coughs up more blood. Tricia comes back towards the group with a gun in her hand. She hands the gun to Craig and Craig slowly gets up as he pulls the hammer and points the gun Jimmy's head.

"Wait...please...don't let me see this," Clyde said.

"...Go in front with Token...he should at least know about this," Craig said. Clyde nods and stands up, he quickly leaves the cargo car and heads towards the front of the train to meet up with Token.

"...." Craig's hands were shaking as he continues to point the gun at Jimmy's head. Jimmy looks up at him, his eyes were now completely red and yellow, a yellow ooze started coming out of his eyes and nose.

"...You sure you want to do this?" Tweek asked.

"....If anyone is going to shoot my friend...it'll be me...that's what he wants," Craig said.

"C-Craig..." Jimmy stuttered, it sounded like he was in pain. "I-it's been a p-p-pleasure...m-meeeting...y-you."

"...You too buddy...you too," Craig said.

Jimmy smiles before twitching one last time and laying still. His eyes were closed as the last bit of air left his body. Jimmy Valmer has passed away.

"Oh god," Bebe covers her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. Wendy gives her a hug as she looks away from the body.

"...." Craig finally lets a tear fall as he stares at the body.

Suddenly, Jimmy starts twitching and moving until his eyes open. Jimmy's eyes were completely blank as he groans and starts reaching out for the group. Craig breathes in before pulling the trigger. Finally putting Jimmy out of his misery.

"So long..." Craig said.

"...Shit man..." Stan said as he steps back, taking his hat off of his head, "shit!" Stan throws his hat to the ground as he looks down.

"It was the only choice, Craig...I'm sorry," Kyle said.

"...." Craig closes his eyes as he drops the gun at his side.

"Craig?" Tweek looks up and sees Craig shaking.

Craig legs started wobbling and it looks like he was about to fall. Tweek was about to catch him when suddenly, an arm grabs hold of him and helps him on his feet. It was Michael.

"Hey...it's okay...it's okay," Michael whispered as he holds Craig close.

"...Fuck...fuck fuck fuck!" Craig cursed as he starts letting the tears fall out as he places his head on Michael's shoulder. "It's fucking Cartman's fault..it's his fault that Jimmy...that Jimmy...fuck!" Craig tighten his grip on Michael's shoulders as he continues to cry.

"I know...it's alright...it's alright. I got you," Michael whispered as he rubs Craig's back.

"I'll fucking kill him...I'll fucking kill that bastard!" Craig cries out.

"I know...I know..." Michael said, "and I'll be behind you all the way, I promise," Michael said.

Tweek stares at the two, his heart ached even more. Not just at the sight of Michael comforting Craig, but the fact that Craig chose to let Michael comfort him. Tweek felt utterly sick.

"Come on...let's go...Token and Clyde would like you to join them," Michael said.

"...Okay...okay," Craig said.

"I'm coming too," Tricia said as she wipes the tears from her eyes. She grabs hold of Craig's hand as all three of them leaves the cargo car.

Before they left, Michael turns his head and stares at Tweek. Michael gives Tweek a look that Tweek couldn't distinguished, but whatever Michael's face was making, it left Tweek feeling completely useless at that moment.

"Come on...we should...wrap Jimmy's body up...and when we reach the next stop...we can give him a proper burial," Kyle said.

"I'll do it," Tweek offered as he grabs hold of the blanket that Tweek used to cover Jimmy last night.

Everyone nodded and starts leaving Tweek be. As Tweek starts wrapping Jimmy's body up, he suddenly felt himself shaking. He felt his eyes stinging as tears fell out. Tweek hand grips on Jimmy's arm very tightly as he cries over the corpse.

A friend has fallen...and no one was able to do anything about it. Especially Tweek himself.


	6. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, how long has it been since I updated this story? How long has it been since I updated Happy and Fantastic Neighbors? Oof! Forgive me for making you guys wait, creativity is a little on the low side since I'm putting so much energy into my classes, so forgive me.
> 
> Still, y'all must be glad to see an update for this story...especially when I left it with Jimmy dying and..oh god...that was the worst place to stop, but I'm back with another update and this one won't have any important character killings...not yet anyways.
> 
> So hope you enjoy this chapter and can't wait to see what you guys think!

Most people would say that black cats were a sign of bad luck. They would say if a black cat crosses your path, you will be cursed with unfortunate events that follows. Whether the curse is something small such as getting a paper cut or losing your favorite pen, or if the curse is something big such as getting hit by a bus. No one knows exactly what will happen, no one knows what type of bad luck they'll get, which is why not many people are very happy when a black cat crosses their path.

"Black cat! Abort! Abort!" Clyde exclaimed as he starts walking back.

"Are you serious?" Craig sighed as he stared at his friend.

"Black cats are bad luck dude! They may look cute and cuddly, but if a black cat walks in front of you, you're cursed!" Clyde exclaimed.

"You know I don't believe in all that superstitious bullshit, right?" Craig said.

"Well what about last week when you stepped on that crack, you told me your mom's back was hurting," Clyde said.

"Only because she's old. Moms are old, their backs will start aching. My mom just so happened to be carrying a heavy box and her back started hurting coincidentally on the same day I accidentally stepped on a sidewalk crack. It's all a coincidence," Craig said.

"I'm telling you Craig, if you don't step away, that cat is going to give you so much bad luck!" Clyde said.

"I'll take my chances," Craig sighed. He turns his attention to the cat, it seemed it just got up from its nap. The black cat stared at Craig for a bit before walking over towards him. Craig looks at it for a bit before crouching down and giving the cat a gentle head scratch. "See, there's no such thing as bad luck. This cat is really sweet." Suddenly, a car honks on the road, scaring the cat. The cat suddenly hisses and scratches Craig's hand. "Ow!" Craig falls back, cradling his injured hand. He hissed in pained as he stares at the claw marks on his hand, blood was seeping through the wounds as droplets fell from his hand to stain his shirt or the concrete sidewalk.

"I-I told you!" Clyde exclaimed as he crouches down next to his friend and tried to help him. "Luckily I always have a box of bandages with me," Clyde said as he takes out a box and starts plastering two on Craig's hand.

"Why do you have bandages with you?"

"Mom was getting tired of me coming home with scratches and cuts, and she also didn't want me to bother the nurse too much, so she gave me a box of bandages to carry around," Clyde said.

"You really need to stop going turbo fast on the Merry-Go-Round," Craig sighed. He gets up and continues walking towards school.

"But I like going turbo fast!" Clyde pouted as he follows his friend.

The two finally reached school without anymore problems, however, Clyde couldn't help but continue to worry about the black cat from earlier.

Getting annoyed, Craig turned towards his friend and try to make things clear, "Clyde, I am not cursed."

"B-but that cat scratched you!"

"It was scared, now stop being stupid and let's just go inside already," Craig sighed.

"No way! I can't let you go one when you have such bad luck around you!" Clyde suddenly turns around and starts running, "don't worry! I'll go find you a four leaf clover! That way it balance out!"

"Clyde! You're gonna....be...late," Craig sighed as he lost sight of his friend. Shaking his head, Craig turns back towards the door that leads to his classroom. Craig opens the door and steps in.

The moment Craig stepped inside his tiny classroom, he found himself completely wet as water suddenly hits him in the face. Craig sputtered, confused at what just happened, when Craig looks up, he realized that one of his classmates had brought in a water gun.

"Craig!" Token quickly walks over towards his friend as he looks him over. "You okay?"

"...." Craig doesn't say anything, he simply nods his head. He looks down at himself and sighed when he realized that the water made him entirely wet.

"Pff, look everyone! It looks like Craig wet himself!" The guy who was holding the water gun exclaimed. Everyone started laughing and even pointing their fingers at him.

"Screw you Cartman! You know you're not allowed to bring a water gun here!" Token exclaimed.

"Y-y-yeah, a-and you're t-the one w-who p-p-pulled the trigger," Jimmy said.

"Whatever, at least I'm not the one that looks like he pissed his pants," Cartman smirked.

"Alright everyone, get to your seats," the teacher walks in behind Craig, who still hasn't moved from his spot. "Craig! Why are you all wet?"

Token was about to explain to the teacher, but Cartman cuts him off. "Well poor little Craig got splashed with water when a car drove by a large puddle on the road!"

"That's not-"

"Now Token, inside voices," the teacher said. She looks back at Craig, "Craig, why don't you go to the boy's restroom and dry off, okay?"

"...." Craig doesn't say anything, doesn't even bother telling her the truth. Looking back at all the kids, especially Cartman, he knew none of them would tell the truth, even if Token and Jimmy were there. Craig turns around and leaves the classroom, not caring if he got any looks from the other kids.

"Craig!" Craig lifts up his head and saw Clyde running towards him. "So...I didn't find a four leaf clover...but I did find these two clovers that got stuck to each other, maybe that'll work?"

"...." Craig takes the clover and gently pulls them apart. He then drops the clover on the ground. He then continues walking.

"...Hey...why are you wait?" Clyde asked as he walks next to his friend.

"Shut up," Craig muttered.

The rest of Craig's day was filled with nothing but bad luck. From Craig having to take a surprised math test to Craig forgetting money for his lunch. Craig accidentally tripped and scraped his knee, and someone threw a dodgeball at his head. His friends tried everything to make him feel better, and Craig honestly was grateful to have them around, if they weren't around, he's probably go crazy.

"I'm telling you man, it's bad luck, thanks to that black cat," Clyde said.

"And I'm telling you that it's all a coincidence, there's no such thing as bad luck...today's just...off for me, that's all," Craig said.

"I-I'm with C-Craig on this...why w-would a p-p-pussy cat give you b-bad l-luck?"

"Also...why does it have to be a black cat? Why can't it be a tabby cat? Or...a white fluffy cat? Why does it have to be black for it to be bad luck?" Token asked as he eats a carrot stick.

"I don't make the rules here, Toke, but I'm telling you, Craig has bad luck," Clyde said.

"You know what, I don't care. The school day is over now and we'll all go home, and all this bad luck business will be behind-"

A water balloon suddenly drops and hits Craig. Inside the water balloon was what appears to be hot pink paint. Clyde, Token, and Jimmy gasped as they took a step back to avoid getting paint on them. Craig stood there, his eyes were wide, as paint drips off of his body.

"Ha ha ha, look at that loser!" A familiar voice laughed up above them.

"Cartman! That's not cool!" Token shouted.

"Yeah man!" Clyde shouted.

"W-why don't you c-c-come down here and fight like a m-m-man, y-you pussy!" Jimmy shouted.

"...." Craig stared down, paint dripping out of his hair. He realized that a bunch of kids who saw what had happened were now staring at him. Staring at him with looks of pity or were staring at him with grins on their faces. When he noticed a familiar blonde boy staring at him with a look of concern, Craig had it.

"Craig!"

"Wait! Hold on!"

"C-Craig!"

Craig ran. He kept running away from the school, running past all the kids that were staring at him. He kept running and running, not caring if he's already far away from the school, not caring if a few adults were staring at him in confusion or concern. He kept running until he reached home.

"Craig! What happened!? Why are you covered in paint?" Craig's mother asked when she saw her son at the door.

"...Bad luck," that was all Craig said as he sniffled.

The next day, when Craig was walking to school, he felt uneasy during the entire walk. He thought he'd feel better if Clyde was walking with him, but for some reason, the brunette wasn't at his house and was already at school. Craig didn't blame him, he'd probably feel embarrassed to be around the kid who got paint all over him.

When Craig saw the familiar building ahead, he felt like throwing up, he felt like running back home, he felt like hiding, but he knew he couldn't. It already took so much encouragement from his mom to get him to school this morning, and Craig didn't want to worry her.

Once Craig was inside school and heading towards his classroom, he stopped as he hears loud voices on the other side. Confused, Craig pressed his ear against the door. He paled when he heard a familiar voice.

"Token!"

Craig opens the door and was surprised by what he just saw. He saw his friends in the middle of the room as Cartman and a few others were fighting each other. He saw Token lunging at Cartman and hitting his face, but Cartman simply punches him back.

"What is wrong with you!?" Cartman spat as he tries wrestling Clyde away from him.

"This is for what you did to Craig, fat ass!" Clyde shouted.

"P-pussy," Jimmy exclaimed as he starts hitting the other guys with his crutches.

"...." Craig stared at them, surprised that they were fighting for him. Craig suddenly felt his fist shaking as he watches them, he felt like crying as he saw his friends.

"Get off!" Cartman shouted as he punches Jimmy in the face.

"Jimmy!"

"Jim..." Feeling angry, Craig starts running towards Cartman, fist held up high. He lunges at Cartman and hits him straight in the face.

After the fight, the teacher soon came in and witnessed what just happened. Everyone who was involved with the fight were given detention after class. Craig and his friends didn't care. As long as they had each other's backs, they have nothing to worry about.

* * *

It's been three weeks since the group started their journey, since Jimmy died. Even if the group has somewhat moved on, Craig hasn't. Neither has Token or Clyde, but Craig was much worse.

It also didn't help that all the food supplies they have is now shrinking and all the towns and stops they visited were all empty.

"Ugh...my tummy feels like it's going to eat itself," Tricia complained as she laid on the ground and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Why don't we talk, keep our minds off of food," Karen said.

"I guess.." Karen said.

"Um...uh...remember when I joined the goth kids that one time?"

"Yeah...you were pretty cool looking when you came to class wearing all black and eyeliner," Tricia said.

"Yeah..and remember when everyone in our class got scared and thought I was going to eat them or something. They even started offering me gifts in hopes I wouldn't eat them?"

"Yeah...I even remember someone offering you a whole chicken...leg..."

"...."

"...."

"...Okay...maybe we should talk about something...else?" Karen's stomach grumbles and she soon was laying down next to her friend. Both of them groaned in hunger as they placed their hands over their stomach, trying their best to not think about food.

"...." Craig stared at the can of beans in his hands. There wasn't much left inside, but looking back at his sister and her friend, Craig knew they need it more than him. Craig sighed and stood up, he walks over towards the girls and hands them the can of beans. "There's not much left, but it'll fill you up a little," Craig said.

"But...you haven't eaten in five days..." Tricia said.

"I'll be fine, you two need to eat. You both are really young after all, so here," Craig pushes the can of beans into Tricia's hands. "Be sure to share equally, okay," Craig said.

"Thanks, Craig," Karen smiled.

"...Thanks," Tricia said.

The girls started eating the beans, sharing what's left together. Craig smiled at them before walking back to where he was sitting originally.

"...That was nice of you," Michael said as he sat next to Craig, he was holding a two days old granola bar.

"Well what was I suppose to do? Let them starve?" Craig sighed.

"True," Michael smiled. He looks at the granola bar before handing it to Craig. "Here..."

"What about you?" Craig asked.

"I'll be fine, I already ate half of it, so you should take the other half. Besides...not a huge fan of chocolate," Michael said.

"Oh...um....thanks," Craig said as he takes a bite of the granola bar.

Sitting across from the two was Tweek. He stared at them, feeling jealousy fill him up. He looks down at the apple in his hand. Building up all his courage, Tweek walks over towards the two.

"U-um...here!" Tweek held up the apple. "You can have this, Craig," Tweek said.

"...Oh um...thanks...but you should keep it. You haven't eaten for seven days, right? We can't risk having you lose any energy since you're the only one of us that has great aim, so you should keep it," Craig said.

Tweek blushes, from both embarrassment and the fact that Craig thought he had a good aim. "O-okay..." Tweek said.

Tweek takes the apple back, but when he looks up at Michael, he could see the hate from the boy. Tweek glares at him back without Craig noticing before walking back to his corner.

"You really need to shave that thing off, Clyde," Bebe said, crossing her arms.

"What? But I like my stubble, makes me look manly," Clyde grinned.

"More like it makes your entire face itchy. Just looking at it makes me feel itchy," Bebe sighed.

"Well it's not like we're kissing or anything, so what's the problem?" Clyde pouted.

Bebe blushes before punching him in the arm, "I can't believe you just said that! You jerk!"

"W-what did I do!?"

"Go fuck yourself! Drop dead!" Bebe shouted, before turning around and sitting somewhere else.

Clyde, completely confused, turned to the guys, raising his hands. "W-what did I do wrong?"

"Don't take it personally, Clyde, she's just really emotional right now," Wendy said.

"Emotional? More like she's ready to bite my head off...I don't get girls at all, man," Clyde pouted.

"...Dude, what Wendy is saying is that...um...Bebe is just having one of her girl things," Stan said.

"...I don't follow," Clyde said.

Kyle sighed, "it's that time of the month for her, Clyde."

"Time of the month, what are you-" Clyde eyes widen and he grew pale. "Oh..."

"There you go, buddy," Kenny laughed.

"Golly...what do they mean?" Butters asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"...Oh Buters, you're way too innocent for your own good," Kenny said as he pinches Butter's cheeks.

Butters look up at him, his cheek grew red, but when Butters caught a glimpse of Kenny's sharp teeth, Butters paled before pushing Kenny's hands away.

"I uh...I'm going to go check on the girls," Butters said before getting up and walking towards the Tricia and Karen.

Kenny sighed as he sat back. Kyle noticed this and walks over towards his friend.

"You know...I know you've been in my camp for awhile...and told me why you left...but you never really told me why Butters is so weird around you. I mean...at first I thought it was because he saw you being a cannibal...but now that he knows you're reform...he's been...kinda on edge...maybe even more than usual," Kyle said.

"...I don't know if you'll understand, Kyle," Kenny sighed.

"Maybe not...but I'd like to listen," Kyle said.

"....He blames himself for what happened to me," Kenny said.

"What?"

"I know...stupid of him, right? I mean...it was my fucking choice to eat that guy...it was my fucking choice to join the other cannibals....and it was my fucking choice to leave the group," Kenny said.

"Yeah but...it was also your choice to come back to us," Kyle said.

"Well...come back to my senses you mean. I never went back to the camp, Kyle...I came straight to where you guys were the moment my eyes landed on Karen. I didn't think about Butters that time, I focused more on my little sister," Kenny said.

"I know...but still, why would Butter think it's his fault that you changed?"

"Probably because...he knew where Cartman's food stash was...and yet...he wouldn't tell me or anyone else about it. If believes that if he simply told me or even brought some of the food to me...I wouldn't have gone mad with hunger...he thought that if he stayed by my side....I would have been okay..." Kenny said.

"....Well...what do you think?"

"What I think? I think Butters is taking too much of the blame. I knew he couldn't tell me...not when Cartman was acting crazy during that time...and I knew Butters had no other choice. So I don't blame him, not one bit...I just...I just want things back to the way they were...before all of this...before the world ended," Kenny said.

"...One day...everything will be fixed...let's just hope we live to see it," Kyle said.

"...Yeah," Kenny sighed.

The train suddenly stops, bringing everyone to jolt forward. Confused, everyone stood up, they all opened the door and realized they were still in the middle of nowhere.

"What's going on?" Kyle wondered.

"Is something blocking the train tracks again?" Stan asked.

"Oh god...what do we do?" Wendy asked.

Token soon comes into the cargo cart, he was pale as he stands in front of everyone.

"Token, what's happening?"

"...The tracks are badly damaged," Token said.

"What?"

"They're damaged. Seems a cement truck crashed around here a long time ago and destroyed a good chunk of the tracks. We can't go any farther," Token said.

"Are you shitting me right now? This was our only way of getting to Canada!" Stan shouted.

"Stan, calm down," Kyle said. He takes out a world map from his backpack, he starts examining it. "Judging from where we are now...I would say that Canada isn't too far from here. If we start walking, we might make it before sundown," Kyle said.

"Are you insane, look at how much it's snowing outside, there's bound to be zombies walking around, and not only that, but Cartman is hunting us down! We'll die if we leave this train!"

"And we'll die if we don't. Look, if we stay here, we'll end up starving to death. We don't have much food left, so we need to go out and hopefully find somewhere with food," Kyle said.

"Besides...if Cartman is still chasing after us, he'll probably be checking the train tracks, so if we ditch the train, we'll have a better chance in avoiding him," Craig said.

"...God damn it...fine, but we better have a plan!" Clyde said.

The group quickly packs up and grabs everything they need. They soon left the train and continues forward through the snow. The snowstorm was harsh, blowing cold air through everyone. Craig made sure to have both Tricia and Karen huddle close together. Kyle led the group, map and compass in his hands, but it was hard for him to read with the wind blowing the map so much.

After what felt like hours, Kyle reads his map and was relieved with the results. "We're almost there, we just need to walk over that hill over there and we'll be there!" Kyle said.

"They better have h-heated blankets, I can't feel my toes!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Oh suck it up and keep moving already," Bebe sighed.

"I don't understand why you gotta be mean, Bebe, I thought we were close!"

"I thought so too until you said-"

"Um...guys?"

"Token, not now. I thought so too until you said we weren't kissing earlier."

"Guys..."

"Token, stay out of it," Clyde said, frowning, "I was telling the truth wasn't I? I mean, isn't kissing people a thing between couples and stuff?" Clyde said.

"Guys."

"After everything we went through, you still don't fucking get it!?"

"Guys!"

"What!?" Clyde and Bebe exclaimed.

"If you're done arguing like an old married couple and shit, we got zombie!"

"Shit! We gotta move!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Go go go go!" Craig shouted as he carries Tricia while Kenny carries Karen.

The group starts running as a swarm of zombies follow close behind. Kyle soon spots a cabin and knew it was the only safe place.

"Over there! Quickly!" Kyle exclaimed.

Everyone starts running towards the cabin. Stan quickly opens the door and everyone quickly runs inside. Once the group was inside, Stan closes the door and even pushing an old book shelf to barricade the door.

"T-that should keep them from coming in, hopefully," Stan panted.

"How long should we stay in here?" Michael asked.

"Just until there aren't that many outside, so it'll be awhile before those bastards get tired and move on," Kyle sighed.

"...At least we finally made it to Canada," Craig said. Craig points at a flag pinned to the wall. It was the Canadian flag.

"Yeah...but too bad we're stuck in here and not out there," Clyde sighed.

"At least we're alive," Tweek sighed.

"Yeah, and while we're still alive...why don't we look around and search for food and maybe a few other supplies," Craig said.

"Good idea," Kyle said.

Everyone splits up and starts searching around the cabin. Wendy, Bebe, and Clyde decided to search the upstair rooms. Kenny, Token, and Butters started looking around the rooms on the first floor. Both Stan and Kyle decided to look around the living room and keeping a good eye on the zombie situation. Karen and Tricia would stay with them and try to keep warm. Craig, Tweek, and Michael were on kitchen duty.

"Gotta say, this old place maybe run down and a bit of a mess, but it still looks good, wouldn't you say?" Michael asked.

"...I guess," Craig said.

"Kinda reminds me of that time we went camping with our friends, Dave's uncle lend us his cabin...and then we-"

"Not in front of Tweek!" Craig blushed as he covered Michael's mouth.

Tweek stared at them, blushing, realizing what Michael was about to say. Anger filled inside of him, knowing that Michael did that on purpose, he wanted to rile up Tweek, see him get angry, maybe even ready to punch the guy, but Tweek knew to stay calm and not lose himself, he didn't want to give Michael that satisfaction.

"Sorry, I wasn't really going to say what we did there," Michael laughed, "but you gotta admit...that was probably the most romantic and funnest time we've ever had..."

"....Yeah...I guess," Craig sighed.

Tweek stared at him, feeling uneasy in his stomach. Tweek tries his best to distract himself by checking the fridge. Tweek opens the fridge and made a face when he saw the disgusting and rotten contents inside.

"Ugh....the fridge got nothing," Tweek said.

"Well of course the fridge won't have anything edible, knowing how old this place is, anything in the fridge must have spoiled over time," Michael said.

"Well I like to see you try finding anything actually edible, Mike," Tweek said, getting tired of Michael's bullshit.

"It's...Michael," Michael glared.

"Um...if you two are done acting like assholes, I'll look in the cupboards," Craig sighed as he opens a few cupboards. "...Found some week old crackers, some cereal, and a couple of can goods. Not much to feed all of us, but will do," Craig said. Craig grabs the food from the cupboard and walks back into the living room. "Tricia, Karen, here," Craig hands the girls the cereal bag. "Don't eat it all, but at least this will fill you two up a bit."

"I love this cereal," Karen smiled as she opens the bag and hands some to Tricia before getting some for herself.

When Tricia placed the cereal into her mouth, she made a face, "it's a bit...stale..."

"Well it's all we could find, so no complaining," Craig sighed.

"Hey guys, we found something," Token came back with Kenny and Butters close behind. "It looks like a door with a security lock on it, but I think I can manage to open it up."

"Hm...there could be something useful inside. Alright, Token, lead the way," Kyle said.

Everyone, except for Stan, Tricia, and Karen, followed Token towards the door he talked about. They soon found the door and Token quickly got to work.

"You think you can manage to open it? It has been awhile since we got any technology," Craig said.

"My hacking skills maybe a little rusty, but this is basic to me," Token grinned. After a bit, the door finally opened and Craig couldn't help but clap his hand.

"Nice, skillful as ever, Toke," Craig said.

"Sarcastic as ever, Craig," Token rolled his eyes.

The group carefully headed inside. They noticed there were stairs, so they all assumed the door led to the basement. The group walked downstairs, careful where they step considering it was really dark in the room.

"God...I can't see shit..." Craig said as he takes a step forward.

"I think I have a flashlight, let me just..." Kyle turns on the light, and the first thing the group saw was a decomposed body.

"Aaaah!" Butters screamed and clings onto Kenny's arm.

Tweek takes out his hunting knife and was ready to attack the body. However, after a few seconds of the body not moving, they realized it was just a corpse, not a zombie.

"It's dead...and I mean dead dead," Kenny said.

"....Judging from the hole on the side of its head...I can say that the guy went out on his own accords," Craig said.

"Poor fella...guess he couldn't take it," Butters said. Butters realized he was still holding onto Kenny's arm and quickly lets go. "S-sorry..."

"..." Kenny doesn't say anything, he simply look ahead.

"Hm..." Craig noticed the gun in the corpse's hand, thinking it could be useful, Craig crouches down and takes the gun out of the guy's hand. "...No bullets...but maybe we can find some around here," Craig said, he then puts the gun in his back pocket.

"Holy shit..." Kyle moves his flashlight around and realized the shelves were filled with canned goods, most of which haven't expired yet. "Jesus...whoever this guy was, he was prepared," Kyle said.

"Yeah..this stuff might last us for two weeks, three if we ration," Tweek said.

"And with Canada just outside the doors, we might find some more," Craig said.

"We'll see...for now, let's just grab all we need and head back upstairs," Kyle said.

The group went to every shelf and started grabbing all the food that was still good. While grabbing for a can of beans, Craig accidentally brushed his hand against Tweek's.

"Sorry," Craig retracts his hand.

"I-it's fine...um...here," Tweek grabs the beans and hands it to Craig, smiling.

Craig stares at the can before snorting, "um...I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter who takes the can, but uh...thanks," Craig said.

Tweek blushes in embarrassment before turning his head, "s-sorry," Tweek said.

"You really need to stop apologizing," Craig said. He grabs another can of beans before handing it to Tweek. "There, we're even," Craig said before turning around and walking off.

"..." Tweek holds onto the can of beans, feeling his cheeks getting warm and his heart beating fast in his chest. "Gah!" Tweek suddenly falls down when he felt someone shoving him.

"Whoops. Didn't see you there...with it being dark and all," Michael said before picking up the canned beans that Tweek dropped and taking it for himself. "Stay away from him, asshole," Michael whispered to Tweek, making sure only he can hear it.

"..." Tweek frowned as he watched Michael straighten up and leaving with the canned beans.

"Don't worry Tweek, you'll get him back," Kenny said as he helps Tweek get up.

"....I hope so," Tweek said, anger filling him up.

Once everyone got all they need, they all headed back upstairs. The group was surprised to see Bebe, Clyde, and Wendy coming downstairs, but what really surprised them was the fact that Clyde has a black eye.

"What did you do now?" Craig sighed.

"I didn't do shit! Bebe punched me after I suggested we try looking underneath the bed!" Clyde exclaimed.

"That's not how you phrased it! You said it as if we should sleep in the bed together, you perv!"

"They've...been like this for awhile now," Wendy sighed, "so you guys find anything?"

"Found enough food to last us for about three weeks," Token said.

"Really!? Does that mean we can eat tonight?" Tricia asked.

"Yep, we're having ourselves a big meal tonight, kiddo," Craig said.

"Yes! No more stale cereal," Tricia said.

"Stan, how's the zombie situation?"

"Still pretty bad, a lot of them aren't banging the door anymore, but they are still surrounding the cabin, it might take awhile before these guys get bored and finally leave," Stan said.

"Well if it's still too risky to go outside, looks like we're staying for the night," Kyle said.

"There should be a couple rooms down here," Token said.

"There's also two bedrooms upstairs," Wendy said.

"Alright, and we do need someone to keep watch, just in case someone tries to get in," Kyle said.

"I'll do it," Craig said.

"Y-you sure? You haven't been getting that much sleep for awhile, especially after...." Tweek stops talking, realizing what he was about to say.

"...It's fine," Craig sighed, "I'm not really tired," Craig said.

"Alright then, all the girls should share one big room, and all the guys pair up with someone and get the other rooms, got it," Kyle said. Everyone agreed. "Alright...now...why don't we settle in and have ourselves a nice meal for a change," Kyle smiled.

Everyone happily cheered as they started putting their stuff away and getting the food ready. Wendy and Bebe decided to take on kitchen duty, Stan and Kyle decided to look around a bit more and see if they can find anything useful. The others decided to hang around the living room and plan out which rooms to take.

While everyone was busy, Kyle went upstairs. He found a balcony in one of the rooms and immediately walked onto it. Kyle looks down and noticed the zombies that were around, but paid no mind.

"Kyle? What are you doing?" Stan asked as he stares at his best friend.

"....I...I wanna spread Ike's ashes...since we are here now," Kyle said.

"....Well...I don't think spreading the here is a good idea. Why don't we try the roof, I'm sure Ike would love the view from up there," Stan smiled.

"...Yeah, okay," Kyle said.

Stan helped Kyle climb on top of the roof. Once the two were on the roof and were careful enough to not slip, the look ahead as the sun was about to set. Kyle then takes out the handmade urn that he put Ike's ashes in from his backpack.

"Well...this seems like a good place to spread those ashes...any last words?" Stan asked.

"...I...I wish...I wish he was alive...I wish I had taken better care of him...I wish I could have prevented...p-prevented," Kyle felt his eyes welling up. Kyle started sniffling as Stan gently rubs his friend's back and tries to comfort him.

"I'm sure Ike forgives you...and I'm sure he still loves you," Stan said.

"God...fucking Cartman...how could he...how could he just...fuck..." Kyle hiccuped as he clenches the handmade urn.

"It'll be alright...at least we're here...and your brother can rest now," Stan said.

"...Y-you're right," Kyle sniffled. Kyle wiped the tears from his eyes as he opens the container. Kyle stands at the edge of the roof before lifting up the urn. "Ike...wherever you are...say hi to mom and dad for me, and I promise...I'll keep moving...and...and I'll get back at that fat ass for what he did to us...I swear!" Kyle said. He dumps the ashes. He watches as the ashes were swooped by the wind and mixing with the falling snow. Kyle continued crying as he stares ahead. "I love you, Ike."

"...." Stan doesn't say anything. He simply pats his friend's back as they continue to watch the sunset together.

* * *

Clyde couldn't help but stare at Bebe as she busy herself in the kitchen. Clyde pouted as he sits back on the couch.

"Just talk to her already, seeing you like this is putting me in a bad mood," Craig sighed.

"Well what a I suppose to say to her? I'm sorry? She's the one that's acting weird," Clyde pouted.

"Clyde, listen, if I know anything about girls, it's that you need to be in their shoes, you need to listen, and you definitely need to agree with them, no matter what," Token said.

"Since when do you know anything about girls?" Clyde pouted.

"Remember when I dated Nichole? Back in high school?"

"Oh yeah, but this is different! I feel like...Bebe is asking me for something but isn't making things clear! I really don't get her..." Clyde sighed.

"Dude...what exactly have you and Bebe been doing at this point?" Craig asked.

"Um...we been kinda talking a lot...I've been telling her jokes and she would giggle...a whole lot actually," Clyde said.

"Do you noticed how Bebe would always spend a lot of her time with you?" Kenny asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah!"

"Also...when she's sleeping...don't you noticed that she always places her sleeping bag closest to yours?"

"Oh yeah..." Clyde smiled, "but what does that have to..." Clyde froze.

"Give him a few seconds..." Craig said.

"...Holy shit! She likes me!"

"There we go," Craig said.

"W-what do I do!? Craig, tell me what to do!"

"Me? Why do I have to tell you what you need to do when you were too stupid to realized she has a thing for you," Craig said. Craig then starts taking a sip of water.

"Yeah well you're the one that's in a relationship!" Clyde said.

Craig spat out the water, and started coughing, "w-what the fuck are you talking about!? I'm not dating anyone!"

"Oh...so you and Michael aren't dating?"

"Hell no!" Both Craig, Tricia, and even Tweek said. Craig looked over at Tweek, giving him a questioning look, but he simply turned away, trying his best to pretend he didn't say anything.

"Oh come on Craig, haven't you forgiven me yet?" Micheal asked.

"I may not be as angry as before, but that doesn't mean I want to get back together," Craig said.

The group stared between Craig and Michael, feeling the tension between the two. They knew if they don't start changing the subject, someone was going to lose their teeth.

"You know, if you just talk to her and make things clear on how you feel about her, I'm sure she'll stop acting mean towards you," Token said.

"You think that'll work?" Clyde asked.

"Doesn't hurt to try," Kenny said.

"....A-alright, I'm going in there, wish me luck!" Clyde said. Clyde stands up and starts heading towards the kitchen.

"...Wanna spy on him?" Craig asked.

"Hell yeah," Token smirked.

As the two stood up and try to get a better look, Clyde walks into the kitchen. He was nervous, had butterflies in his stomach, and he was sweaty. Clyde takes on step forward before he tapped on Bebe's shoulder.

"...What do you want?" Bebe asked, while she was grabbing the plates that were in the cupboards.

"C-can we talk?" Clyde asked.

"You sure you want to talk to me? I mean...I'm not your girlfriend or anything," Bebe pouted.

Clyde took a step back, feeling his stomach going into knots, but he wasn't going to back down. Clyde breathes in before he spoke, "Bebe, I really need to tell you something, so please hear me out!" Clyde exclaimed, not realizing how loud his voice was.

"....Um...I'll just...leave you guys alone for a bit..." Wendy said as she walks past them and left the kitchen.

Bebe sighed before crossing her arms, "alright, speak."

At this point, a few of the other guys, and Wendy, decided to eavesdrop on the two. Seeing what will happen next.

"...Look...I know I been an ass to you and I just want to say...I'm sorry," Clyde said.

"Is that all?" Bebe sighed.

"No! I just...look. Bebe...I've had a crush on you since we were kids, and I know I screw up when Cartman threw you in the dungeon...I knew I should have done something to save you...but I didn't...but knowing you're okay now...knowing you're safe...I just...I just want to say...that I care a whole lot about you...and...and if you start liking someone else...if you start to hate me...or whatever...just know that...t-that..." Clyde looked into Bebe's eyes, feeling his heart racing. "I like you, Bebe Stevens...and if you want...I-I would like to g-g out with you!"

Everyone held their breath. Watching intently and see what Bebe will say.

"...Y-you stupid idiot! What took you so long!?" Bebe exclaimed, her eyes welling up with tears as she grabs Clyde's face and kissing him on the lips.

Token and Craig smiled as they high five each other. Once the lovebirds pulled away, everyone soon went on with their business. Tweek, however, stared at the couple, feeling his heart thumping in his chest. Tweek glanced over at Craig, feeling something building up inside of him. Looking back at Clyde and Bebe, he knew what he needs to do.

Kyle and Stan were walking downstairs, Kyle seemed to appear different, but no one commented on it.

"Anything happened down here?" Stan asked.

"Aside from the fact that Clyde and Bebe are now together, nothing much," Kenny said.

"Jesus..finally those two got together," Stan said.

"Don't be mean, Stan...especially since I don't hear you confessing yet," Wendy giggled.

Stan blushes, "I-I just thought...u-um..."

"Ahem...well...to congratulate the two, why don't we start getting dinner ready and having a meal for a change," Kyle smiled.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

As everyone gathered around and headed towards the dining table, Kyle looked outside, watching at it got darker and darker outside.

The group settled in, enjoying dinner. For once, they feel like they can relax.

* * *

It was getting late and everyone was tired, so everyone grabbed their stuff and headed towards the rooms they were assigned with. All the girls would be sleeping in big room with the two beds, Clyde, Token, and Tweek would be sleeping in the other room upstairs. Kenny, Butters, and Michael would be sharing a room downstairs, and both Stan and Kyle would be sharing the other room downstairs. Since Craig volunteered to keep watch for the night, he would be staying up in the living room.

"Tell me if you need to take a break, and I'll be glad to watch over while you get some sleep," Michael offered.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," Craig said.

"Alright, night," Michael said as he heads off to his room.

Craig sighed and looks outside through the window. There were still zombies outside, but he also noticed that a few were starting to leave. Judging from how fast they were all leaving, Craig knew it'll be safe to leave in the morning.

After an hour past, Craig was starting to feel his eyes go heavy. He lets out a yawn, but shakes his head. He needs to stay up.

"Craig?" A familiar voice suddenly surprises Craig. Craig turns his head and saw Tweek walking down the stairs.

"What are you doing up?" Craig asked.

"C-couldn't sleep...Clyde kept mumbling in his sleep, saying how he was going to marry Bebe and shit," Tweek sighed as he walks towards Craig and grabs a chair so he could sit next to him.

"Yeah...whenever something good happens to Clyde, he'll start talking, which is why both Token and I always have a pair of earplugs whenever we have a sleepover," Craig said.

"Hm...sounds nice," Tweek smiled.

"What? You never been to a sleepover?"

"N-no...a lot of the kids would say I would keep them awake with my twitching and stuff..." Tweek sighed.

"Jesus...and you hung out with them?"

"I know...I know...but...they weren't...that bad," Tweek said.

"...."

"...Okay okay...they were...a little," Tweek sighed.

"Thanks for being honest," Craig snorted.

"....You know...if I were braver back then...if I were a bit more...tougher...I would have prevented all those kids from b-bullying you," Tweek said.

"...Would you? Would you really?" Craig asked as he stared at Tweek.

Tweek felt his heart stop when Craig stared at him, but he kept a straight face, "yes...I would."

"...Hm...well thanks," Craig said. He grabs a soda can and takes a sip. "Want some?"

"Sure," Tweek said as he takes the can and takes a sip. He blushes realizing that he and Craig just drank from the same can, but doesn't say anything. "...Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Craig said as he takes back the can and takes another sip.

"...When you moved away...did you ever miss South Park? Even a little?"

"As if. I was glad I was out of there," Craig said.

"...Even if all your friends were there?"

"...Honestly...it was hard. It felt weird not seeing them...it felt weird that I don't recognized anyone in my new school, and it felt weird that everything was so different, but in the end...I thought it was for the best," Craig said.

"Really?"

"Tweek...I was considered the weird silent kid back in South Park. Everyone thought I was weird for having a different opinion on stuff, and yet...they continue to try and rile me up...see if I'll explode or something," Craig said.

"....It must have been really hard on you," Tweek sighed.

"...It was...but...not as hard as you think. I had the guys with me...Clyde, Token...Jimmy. If they weren't around back then...I think I would have snapped," Craig said.

"....Craig...I'm really sorry to what happened to Jimmy. What Cartman did was uncalled for and...a-and I-"

"Don't. Don't get angry on my account. Honestly...I think Jimmy is in a better place...way better than here. At least he doesn't have to run for his life anymore, he doesn't have to watch everyone he loves die anymore, and he doesn't have to worry about what will happen next...whether he dies the next day or not. Honestly...I think Jimmy is lucky..." Craig said.

"....I guess he is...but it's okay to still miss him. It's okay if you wish he was still here. He's your friend after all," Tweek said.

"...." Craig doesn't say anything, he takes a deep breath before he takes another sip of his soda. "...Hey Tweek?"

"Hm?"

"Ever lost someone who was special to you?"

"....Well...a lot of my friends died..and my parents of course...but I don't think I ever had anyone special die on me."

"You don't think your parents are special to you?" Craig asked.

Tweek glanced over at him before sighing. "You were at my parent's old coffee shop, right? When you came to town?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you find...anything in there...that seems like it shouldn't be in a coffee shop?"

Craig thought back and remembered the drugs in the safe. "....You mean..."

"Yep...my dad was a drug dealer slash coffee maker. I would see him add some of the drugs he owned into customers' coffee...just so they don't question the taste...but become addicted to it. My life was a living hell...even before the world ended," Tweek sighed.

"Jesus man! How could they do that? Especially with you around!?"

"I ask myself that many times...wondering why my parents were like this. I still don't know why...and I don't think I'll ever will, it doesn't matter anymore...they're dead...end of story," Tweek sighed.

"...Do you...miss them?" Craig asked.

"...Call me crazy...but I do. I know my dad fucked up...he fucked up our family with what he was doing...and he might even fucked me up...but in the end...he's still my dad. I still remember all the good times we had...even before the drugs. I still think my dad was good inside...and was only looking out for the family...I just wish...he looked out for it in a different way," Tweek said.

"....You alright?"

"....Yeah...just...thinking back...of them...and of South Park...it's...it's tough...I mean...the home I knew and grew up in...it's gone, and...and....I can't go back...I can never go back," Tweek said.

"...Maybe...maybe one day...when everything is less shitty...we can go back...maybe even rebuild it...make it new," Craig said.

"You really...think so?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah...I do. If there are people who still see South Park as their home...I'm sure they'll always go back. So maybe one day, South Park will come back."

"...What about you? W-will you...come back?"

"...I'm not sure...would South Park even want me?"

"...I want you...er...I mean...I want you to come back. Hell...if anyone says they don't want you back...I'll go and tell them to shove their opinion up their asses," Tweek smiled.

"...Pff...you are surprisingly violent...for someone that was scared of a lot of things as a kid," Craig snorted.

"Fuck you, man," Tweek chuckled.

The two spent the rest of the night together. Talking about the old days, talking about what they'll do in the future, and just talking about mundane stuff. At that moment, it seemed the two got closer.

After two hours, Craig couldn't stay up anymore. He fell asleep in his chair, lightly snoring, his mouth was slightly open, a some drool was spilling out of his mouth. Tweek chuckled as he looks over at Craig, even if Craig was drooling on himself, Tweek thought it was cute.

Sighing, Tweek picks up Craig as best as he could and led him to the couch. Tweek settled Craig down and used his jacket to cover Craig up. Once Craig was settled in, Tweek stared at Craig's face, blushing at how cute he looked.

"...Jesus...I really do like you," Tweek muttered as he gently takes Craig's hat off of his head. Craig's hair was a bit greasy, mostly from the fact that no one in the group has showered in awhile, but Tweek didn't mind it one bit. Tweek gently threaded his fingers into Craig's hair, liking how soft it felt, even if it was a bit greasy. "..." Tweek stared at Craig's closed eyes, then at his nose, and finally at his lips. Tweek wanted to kiss him, he wanted to tell him how he felt, but knew he couldn't, not now at least. Still, Tweek rubbed his thumb against Craig's cheek, as he whispered something towards him. "I like you...I really really like you," Tweek whispered.

"Nnng..." Craig made a noise in his sleep before turning and placed his face against Tweek's hand. Tweek blushes, glad that Craig was still asleep and didn't actually hear him say that.

"...Crushes really are hard, how the fuck do people do this," Tweek sighed as he continues to look after Craig. It was a good thing Tweek was more of a night owl, he knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep after this.

* * *

The next morning, everyone got up early and started packing their stuff.

"Alright everyone, it seems the zombies from yesterday are gone now, so it should be safe to leave, but keep your guards up and have your weapons out, we don't know what's out there," Kyle said.

"Right!" Everyone exclaimed.

Craig let out a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. "Yeah...I guess."

"You still tired from last night?" Tweek asked as he stood next to Craig.

"A little, that nap I took helped a bit. Oh and uh...thanks for taking my place last night," Craig said.

"No problem, I mean...I was the one that started talking to you last night, so it seemed fair," Tweek said.

"I guess, but...I think that talk last night really helped me stay up...until it didn't," Craig said.

Tweek laughs, causing Craig to smile. Behind them, Michael didn't look happy. The group soon started leaving the cabin, looking around to make sure there aren't any zombie around. Once it was safe, they continued heading north, hoping to find a town or something.

Michael suddenly gets in between Craig and Tweek, pushing Tweek to the side, almost causing him to stumble.

"H-hey!"

"Craig, you alright? You did stay up for a long time last night," Michael said.

"I'm fine, Tweek was there to keep me company," Craig said.

"Oh really now..." Michael peered over at Tweek, who simply stuck out his tongue at him, not noticed by anyone else but him. "You should have called for me, I would have loved to keep you company."

"Uh...thanks...but no thanks," Craig said.

"Oh come on, Craig. I thought we were past all of our problems already," Michael said.

"We are, but like I said, I don't want to get back together. Hell...I still don't want you in this group, but until we have a plan and a permanent place to stay, you're stuck with us until we can finally kick you out," Craig said.

"Now that hurts, that hurts me really deeply, Craig," Michael said. Michael suddenly hears chuckling next to him, he turns around and saw Tweek was covering his mouth as he laughs at Michael. "You got something to say, Twink?"

Tweek stopped laughing and frowned, "it's Tweek, and no...I don't have anything to say...especially to an ignoramus like you," Tweek said.

"I-ignoramus!? How am I an ignoramus!?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact you can't take a hint that Craig isn't interested?" Tweek said.

"Oh and what do you know about Craig?"

"Um...I don't know if you two haven't noticed, but I'm right here, and I can hear you talking about me," Craig said, feeling uncomfortable.

"See? You're making Craig uncomfortable," Michael said.

"Me!? You're the one who's making him uncomfortable!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Oh boy, seems those two are fighting," Token said.

"Wonder what they're fighting about this time?" Clyde said, holding Bebe's hand.

"They're fighting over Craig, obviously," Bebe said.

"What? Why on earth would those two fight over Craig for?" Clyde asked, being confused.

"...Dude, you're really stupid when it comes to relationships, aren't you?" Kenny said.

"Guys, I see a bridge up ahead, it seems if we cross it, we might reach a town!" Kyle said.

"Golly...that bridge looks a bit unstable, look at all the loose and broken floorboards," Butters said.

"Butter's is right, we all need to be careful when crossing, alright?" Kyle said.

Everyone nodded and soon started crossing the bridge. They all took their time before crossing the bridge together, making sure to create a gap between each other just in case.

"Jesus...we're really high...and that water looks rapid," Stan said.

"Don't go near the edge, Stan," Kyle said. "Can't risk anyone falling into the water."

"G-got it," Stan said as he steps back and resumes walking with Wendy.

"You know something Twink...I think you're jealous," Michael said, continuing their argument.

"J-jealous!? Why the fuck would I be jealous? Especially of you?" Tweek glared.

"Because...I'm the one that got to fuck Craig while you spent the rest of your time being alone and being a weirdo," Michael said.

"W-what y-you!"

"Michael, enough! Don't you fucking dare say that to Tweek!" Craig exclaimed.

"Babe, come on, you know it's true. This twerp did nothing when you were being tormented by those assholes in South Park, right? You told me, remember?" Michael said.

"Don't fucking call him babe! He's not your boyfriend!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Oh and you are?" Michael asked.

"Michael!" Craig exclaimed.

"I...I may not be his boyfriend...but even so, I would make a better boyfriend than you! I'll at least appreciate him and love him instead of cheat on him, like you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"..." Craig stared at Tweek, shocked at what he said.

"You piece of shit! I knew it! You want to steal Craig from me!" Michael suddenly shoves Tweek.

"Woah! What are you two doing back there!?" Kyle exclaimed when he turned back.

"He's not yours! He never was!" Tweek shoves Michael, almost causing him to fall.

"Tweek! Michael! Stop! This bridge isn't safe! Cut it out, right now!" Wendy exclaimed.

"You fucking bastard!" Michael raised his fist and punches Tweek in the face.

"Tweek!" Craig shouted. "Dude, what the fuck is your problem!?" Craig exclaimed as he grabs Michael's arm.

"He's my fucking problem! I would rather eat shit than have him take you away from me!" Michael grabs Tweek and tries to punch him again, but Craig made sure to have a tight grip on his arm. "Get off! I need to teach this little fucker a lesson!"

"Fuck you!" Tweek shouted as he struggles to get out of Michael's grip.

"Michael! Stop! Don't you fucking hit him!" Craig shouted as he continues to grab hold of Michael's arm.

"I said, let me go!" Michael pulls his arm back with so much force that Craig stumbles back. However, since they were so close to the edge, Craig accidentally trips and falls over the railing.

"Craig!" Tweek shouted.

"Oh my god!" Stan shouted.

Everyone leaned over the railing and saw that Craig was holding onto a metal bar. Craig tries to climb up, but the metal bar started creaking and suddenly loosens a bit, almost causing Craig to let go.

"Craig! Shit! What do we do!?" Clyde panicked.

"C-Craig! Grab my hand!" Tweek shouted as he leans forward and extended his hand.

Craig struggles to hold on. When he looks down at the rapid waters, he paled and closes his eyes. "Shit..."

"Craig. Don't look down. Don't you dare look down! Just keep your eyes on me and I'll pull you up, just keep your eyes on me," Tweek said.

Craig opens his eyes and looks up at Tweek. Tweek looked pale, but he was determined to save Craig. Craig takes a deep breath before lifting himself up a bit, but freezes when he hears the metal bar creaking again.

"Craig! Grab my hand!" Michael shouted as he extended his hand.

"What are you doing?" Tweek shouted.

"I'm saving him, you stay out of it!"

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Tweek shouted.

"Just grab my hand, Craig!" Michael shouted.

Craig looked between the two. He looked up at Michael and then at Tweek. Craig gulped as he extended his hand. He reaches for Tweek's hand.

"That's it, just keep your eyes on me and don't look down. You're gonna be okay," Tweek said as he leans a bit closer and tries to reach out for Craig's hand.

"Nnngg..." Craig continued to reach out, his entire body was sweating as he tries to grab Tweek's hand.

"Come on...you're almost there, just a little...closer," Tweek said.

"T-Tweek," Craig grunted as he almost reached Tweek's hand.

Suddenly, Michael shoves Tweek to the side. Craig's eyes widen as he felt the metal bar he was holding onto finally loosened and he found himself falling.

"Craig!" Everyone screamed as they watched Craig fall into the water.

"Oh my god! Someone do something!" Bebe shouted.

"Dude, what did you do!? Tweek almost had him!" Kenny shouted.

"I...I didn't..."

"You fucking bastard!" Tweek shouted as he grabs Michael and started punching him in the face.

"Wait! I see him! I see Craig!" Tricia shouted as she looks down at the water.

Everyone looked back down and saw that Craig was still alive and was trying to swim against the current, but it seemed the rapids were determined to sweep Craig away.

"Craig!" Token shouted.

"W-what do we do!?" Clyde shouted.

Suddenly, the bridge started creaking, and was shaking a bit. Everyone paled when they realized the bridge wasn't going to hold on any longer.

"Quick! Everyone cross the bridge!" Kyle shouted. Everyone quickly ran to safety, all except for Tweek. "Tweek! Come on!"

"Tweek! The bridge is going to collapse! Get over here!"

"...I...I gotta save Craig!" Tweek shouted as he climbs over the railing.

"Tweek! No!" Wendy shouted.

Taking a deep breath, Tweek closed his eyes and dives into the water. Time felt like it was going slow at that moment. Everyone gasped as they watched Tweek diving into the water. They all closed their eyes when he hits the water.

"Tweek!" Wendy shouted.

Tweek breaches the surface and gasped for air. He was breathing rapidly as he tries to swim against the current.

"He's alive!" Karen shouted.

"Come on Tweek! You can do it!" Kenny shouted.

"You can do it, Tweek!"

Tweek gulped and quickly looked around and try to find Craig. He spots the familiar chullo hat and starts heading towards it. He finds Craig clinging onto a branch that is wedged against two rocks, but because of the pressure of the waves, it seemed the branch might snap any minute.

"Craig!" Tweek swims over, grabbing hold of the branch.

"T-Tweek," Craig shivered from the cold water as he looks at Tweek with scared eyes.

"I got you...just...g-grab hold of my hand and we'll swim towards l-land," Tweek said.

"I-I can't...I can't...we're going to die!" Craig exclaimed.

"Don't say that!" Tweek shouted. "You're not dying! We're not dying! We're going to get out of this!" Tweek shouted.

"I can't...move...my body is too cold...and my fingers are frozen..." Craig said.

"I don't care! I'm not letting you die! If Jimmy and your parents don't want you to die, then I'm not letting you die either! Do it for them!" Tweek shouted.

"....Alright...alright...w-what do I need to do?" Craig asked.

"Just grab my hand...and we'll swim towards land. It's right there, next to us, we just gotta let go of the branch and carefully swim over towards land," Tweek said.

"...Okay...I trust you," Craig said.

Craig uses the branch to pull him closer towards Tweek. Tweek extended his hand out towards him. Craig carefully leans forward to grab Tweek's hand.

"You got it!" Tweek smiled, "now we just gotta-" The two froze when they heard a snapping sound. They turned their heads and realized the branch was breaking. "Quick! We gotta-" The branch finally breaks.

"Shit shit shit!" Craig panicked as the two were being swept away by the current.

"Craig! Tweek!" Clyde shouted.

"Oh god!" Stan shouted.

"W-what do we do!?"

"Quick! We gotta get down there!" Kyle shouted.

Everyone started looking for a way down, trying to catch up to the two as fast as they can. Craig and Tweek continued to struggle to swim against the current, but their arms and legs were starting to get tired.

"Tweek...I can't...keep going!" Craig shouted.

"You gotta try man! We're not going to die here!" Tweek shouted.

"Tweek..." Craig looks up ahead, but his eyes widen, "Look out!" Craig shouted.

Tweek turned his head, but it was too late. A large branch hits Tweek in the head, knocking him unconscious. "Craig..." Tweek stops moving and was being swept by the waves.

"Shit!" Craig quickly grabs Tweek and holds onto him as he continues to swim against the current. "Come on! Wake up! Please wake up!" Craig shouted as he tries shaking Tweek awake.

"Craig! We're here!" Clyde shouted as he runs nearby.

"Quick! We need to find something for them to grab onto!" Kyle shouted.

"Find a branch or something! Hurry!" Wendy shouted. Everyone scattered, trying to find something long and strong enough for Craig to grab.

"Here! Use this branch!" Clyde shouted. Clyde extended the branch towards Craig, but it wasn't long enough to actually reach the. "Craig, you gotta swim!"

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Craig cursed as he struggles to reach for the branch with Tweek in his arms. Craig was almost there, he just needs to quickly grab the branch and everyone will be able to pull him up. He just gotta reach and-"

"Look out!" Tricia screamed.

Craig turned his head and felt something hit his head. It was a huge rock. Craig's head was spinning as he groans in pain. His vision was getting blurry and he felt like he couldn't see or hear anything at all.

"Tweek! Craig! Don't let him go!"

"Nnng...." Craig groaned, feeling his arm giving in. He couldn't stay awake.

"Craig! No! Don't stop! Craig!"

Craig stopped swimming, allowing the water to sweep both him and Tweek away.

"Craig! Tweek!"

As Craig and Tweek were swept away by the waves, everything seemed bleak for the group.


	7. Broken Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got some bad news and some good news. The bad news is is that I decided to get rid of Happy because like many other failed fics I try writing, I couldn't think of anything and it just made me feel like shit for a week, so yeah...sadly, that story has been discontinued. I feel bad for deleting it, especially since technically that story was suppose to be a spiritual sequel to my earliest sp fic, Little Monsters, which probably really got me started on writing sp fics, but you know...shit happens, creativity and motivation stops for certain things, and you can't really do anything about it without forcing people to wait for a very long time for something that may or may not happen, so yeah, I'm sorry for that everyone, especially to those that were looking forward for more updates, but you know...life happens and it sucks.
> 
> Now, the good news is is that I do have a couple of ideas for a new multi chapter story in the future, this time I'm going to actually work it out a bit longer before I actually start writing it since this one, I'm not 100% sure what it'll be about quite yet, I do got some concepts and ideas for it, but not much of a complete plot, so you won't really see it till I finished thinking it over. Another good news, I'll be working more on this story and Fantastic Neighbors, as well as writing a couple one shot stories too! So look forward to that.
> 
> Again, sorry for keeping any fans of Happy hopes up for an update, but if you like my other stories and this one as well, be glad I'm still writing and this is still continuing till the very end.
> 
> Thank you for understanding and hope you enjoy the chapter!

A young man looks ahead, it was clear. There was no one around, but the young man kept his guard up as he carefully runs through the empty looking street. The young man stops when he hears a sudden noise, he quickly ducks behind an abandoned car and stayed quiet. When the young man peeked over to see, he paled when he saw one of the monsters. Luckily for the young man, the monster hasn't noticed him, but unfortunately, the monster was blocking the only path to the other side of the street. There was no way getting around it and the young man couldn't turn back, knowing there would be more of the monsters.

Letting out a shaky breath, the young man took out his handgun and aimed it at the monster. The young man was about to pull the trigger when suddenly, he felt a hand grab him and pulling him back down.

"Craig, are you insane!?" An older man whispered angrily at him.

"Dad? Thank god you're okay," Craig sighed in relief as he hugged his father. "I freaked out when we got separated, I thought you were...you-"

"I'm fine, but I'm glad I managed to find you just on time. What were you thinking?"

"What? I'm just going to shoot the poor bastard out of its misery," Craig said.

"That's the problem, you're going to shoot it. Don't you know how much noise you'd have made?"

"There's only one," Craig said.

"Yeah, but there could be others nearby. Think before you act, boy," Craig's dad takes Craig's gun away and instead hands Craig a bat. "Instead of causing more trouble for yourself, just bash the bastard in the head."

"...." Craig looks at the bat and then at his dad. Craig takes the bat and quietly walks behind the zombie. Craig holds up the bat, but instead of swinging it at the zombie's head, his hands were shaking. His mind thought, this was a person once, was he really going to kill him like this? Couldn't there be a more quicker way?

"Craig, what are you doing? Kill it!"

"....I-I..." Craig's hands were shaking, but his feeling of sadness was replaced fear when the zombie turned around and starts attacking Craig. "Fuck! Dad! Help!" Craig shouted as he tries to push the zombie away from him, making sure the thing couldn't bite him.

"God damn it," Craig's dad walks over towards them and grabs the bat that Craig dropped. Craig's dad kicks the zombie off of his son and then quickly bashes the zombie in the head multiple times until it finally stopped moving.

Craig laid there, panting, trying his best to calm down. "Thanks..."

"You hesitated," Craig's dad frowned.

"Dad...I was just-"

"Craig...you can't hesitate...not anymore. It's a life or death situation. If you stop and think all the time, you're dead," Craig's dad said.

"...." Craig couldn't look at his father's eyes anymore.

"...Come on, we gotta meet up with your mother and sister. Keep your guard up and always look behind you," Craig's dad said as he starts walking ahead, not even helping his son get back up on his feet.

"...." Craig sighed and slowly gets up. He looks at the dead zombie that his father killed. Craig felt uneasy, staring at the dead body. Even though it's body was already rotting, it still looked like a person.

"Craig, come on!"

"Coming," Craig answered as he quickly caught up to his father.

Once the two reached their base camp, they were greeted by two female survivors.

"There you are, what took you so long?" The youngest female asked as she crossed her arms.

"There was a problem and we were force to go our separate ways for a bit," Craig's dad sighed as he unzips his backpack and took out the food he found.

"Thomas...you shouldn't have brought Craig with you," the oldest female said, sounding weak.

"Laura...don't start," Craig's dad sighed.

Craig sat with his little sister, helping her open the can of beans his father had found. As he and his sister ate, he looks over at his mother. She seemed weaker by the minute, she looked pale and she was losing her hair very rapidly. Every time Craig looked at his mother, he felt an uneasy feeling in his chest.

"I'm just saying...Craig isn't ready," Craig's mom said.

"Well when will he be?" Craig's dad frowned.

"...Kids, could you leave for a bit, your father and I need to talk."

"...." Craig grabs Tricia's arm and their food. They decided to sit somewhere a bit far away, but still close enough for him to hear.

"Laura...this is different from any life situation. There are fucking zombies out there, eating people. You can't tell me that these kids aren't ready."

"I understand that, but you're putting their lives at risk. I've seen Craig, he can't kill anyone."

"Those things are already dead! He's not killing someone if they''re already dead!"

"I know...I know...but..."

"No buts...Craig needs to learn to fight. He needs to learn to be brave and not hesitate to kill...whether it's the living dead or a living person."

"Thomas...you're asking way too much."

"I just...I just want him and Tricia to be safe...even if it means pushing them into a dangerous environment."

"...." Craig stared at the can of beans in his hands. He lost his appetite and decides to hand the rest of the beans to his little sister, knowing she'll need it more anyways.

"....Are mom and dad going to get a divorce?" Tricia asked.

Craig looked at her before sighing. "I don't think they can...nor do they want to. I think they need each other," Craig said.

"...Even though...mom got bit?"

Craig clenched his fist, remembering how sickly his mother has become ever since she got bitten that fateful night. It won't take long until Craig's mom turned, the reason they haven't put her out of her misery yet was because dad was stalling. Thomas couldn't bare to see his wife killed. This is actually one of the reasons why Craig hesitates. If even his father can't kill his own wife, then how can Craig kill a random stranger who once was a human being themselves?

Craig and Tricia turned their heads when they heard their mother coughing violently.

"Laura!" Thomas sat by her side, holding her up as she continues to cough up blood.

"Thomas...I don't have time..."

"Don't say that...please...don't say that..."

"Promise me...promise...me that Craig and Tricia will be safe...after...after..." Craig's mom fainted.

"Laura...I promise," Craig's dad said as he kisses his wife on the forehead.

Craig stared at his parents for a bit before sighing. Sooner or later, Craig's mom was going to turn. Sooner or later, they'll have to put her down, and Craig knew that it'll be his dad that has to put her down.

* * *

Craig was freezing, he was also in pain. His entire body was shaking and there was a sharp pain in his leg. Craig wasn't sure what happened, but he believes he is dead. He can't hear anything, he can't sense anything, and if he opened his eyes, he was sure he wouldn't be able to see anything at all.

"Craig! Wake up!" A shrilled voice screamed right into his ear.

Craig opened his eyes. He was alive. Thank god.

"W-what? What happened?"

"Remember? You fell into the river after Michael accidentally pushed you," Tweek said, staring at him. He was completely drenched from head to toe.

"Oh...what happened to you?"

"I dived in and tried to save you," Tweek said.

"Oh..." Craig suddenly remembered what happened. The bridge, Michael and Tweek were fighting, Michael was about to punch Tweek, Craig stopping him, suddenly he was in the water, and suddenly, he saw Tweek trying to save him. "Dude, what you did earlier was extremely dangerous!" Craig frowned, realizing what Tweek did earlier.

"W-what? Why are you getting mad? I tried to save you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you could have gotten both of us killed, now look where we are! Miles and miles away from the group!"

"Well what was I suppose to do? Let you drown in that river!?"

"Well I don't know, but diving in was stupid!" Craig exclaimed. Craig suddenly cried out in pain when he felt a sharp pain in his leg, when Craig looked down, he paled when he saw a piece of wood in his leg. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

"D-don't move," Tweek said, all anger from earlier fading away. "I freaked out when I saw it too. I tried pulling it out, but I checked and all the bandages we have are completely soaked."

"Well what am I suppose to do? Leave this fucking thing in my leg!?"

Tweek stared at him for a second before standing up and grabbing his left sleeve of his shirt. Tweek then proceeded in ripping the sleeve off. "This is slightly wet, but it'll have to do," Tweek sighed as he crouches down and examines Craig's leg. "This is going to hurt."

Craig nodded and braced himself. Once Tweek pulled the piece of wood out of Craig's leg, Craig held back a scream and started pounding on the ground. Tweek quickly put pressure on Craig's leg and started wrapping it with his sleeve as tightly as possible.

"That's the best I can do, we'll just have to wait and hope it heals till tomorrow," Tweek sighed.

"...Where...are we anyways?" Craig asked when he looked around. It seemed they somehow got onto the riverbank, but who knows how far they are from the group.

"It doesn't seem like we are too far away, I can still see the bridge in the distance, see," Tweek point towards the right and Craig squinted his eyes. Tweek was right, Craig could still see the bridge, but slightly.

"Christ, it'll take days for us to get back and catch up with the guys," Craig sighed.

"Don't worry, knowing Kyle, he'll probably try to come for us. Once you're able to walk, we'll start moving and try to meet them halfway," Tweek said.

"Great, and if they don't come looking for us because they assume we're dead?" Craig asked.

"...Kyle won't continue until he sees a body...so I know he'll come looking for us, whether we're dead or alive," Tweek said.

"....You sure know a lot about Kyle," Craig said.

"Of course, aside from Stan, I'm his best warrior," Tweek said.

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember you almost killing me," Craig said.

"I said I was sorry, and if you just helped out instead of being a stubborn ass back then, I wouldn't have to fight you," Tweek sighed.

"Yeah well whatever...I broke an arm and got beaten the shit out of me. That's done and over with," Craig sighed.

"....I'm just...I'm just going to go and collect some wood and make us a fire. We still need to dry off," Tweek said.

"Yeah, whatever," Craig sighed.

"..." Tweek sighed and left.

Craig watched him leaving, feeling somewhat guilty for treating Tweek so badly. The reason Craig was acting like an ass was because he was worried, he was worried about Tricia and worried about his friends. What if everyone isn't looking for them? What if they think they're dead and moved on? What if they never find the group? What if zombies attack them or the group? All these scenarios filled Craig's head, filling him with nothing but worry and anxiety.

"I'm back! I found lots of sticks. Just be patient and I'll get this fire ready," Tweek said as he crouches down and started arranging the wood and rocks he collected. After a bit, Tweek finally managed to make a small campfire and started using two stones to make a spark. After the fifth attempt, Tweek finally managed to get a fire going.

"Wow...you're really good at this," Craig said.

"Thanks, it helps when you have to make fires to keep a small village of kids warm at night and to see...and to burn our enemies with," Tweek said.

"D-did you...actually burn kids?"

"No! Thank god...but...we did when zombies were around...when we had to kill our parents," Tweek said.

"....Tweek...what happened to the parents?"

"You know...they turned or were killed...and all the adults that didn't have kids just...left. Left us to survive all on our own," Tweek said.

"Yeah, I get that...but what happened?"

"....It was crazy. One minute, I was working at my parents' coffee shop, serving drinks to customers, next...I get this weird emergency alarm on my phone, but it doesn't really say what the emergency was, all it simply said was country under attack. I was freaked out, but at the same time, thought it was a joke. Suddenly, a weird guy comes into the shop, I thought he was hurt, so did a few customers. One even tried to help them out, but in the end, he got his arm ripped off by that thing and...and...all hell broke loose," Tweek said. Craig can see the pain in his eyes.

"....Was there...more of them?"

"Y-yeah...outside...killing a bunch of people. I remember that the zombie that was inside the shop simply ate the guy's arm. My dad came and shot the guy with a shotgun...straight in the head. I remembered getting some of the blood all over my face as I stared in horror. Then...we were running. We all ended up in the elementary school's gym, we locked all the doors and try to come up with a plan. We were all scared, tired, and hungry. Food was running out and we knew we needed to do something. I think...it was Stan's dad that came up with a plan...saying how we needed to fight, just like in those zombie games. Using the tools and weapons we had and brought, we tried defending ourselves against those monsters. We used fire...we used axes, we used chainsaws, I even remember someone getting one with a metal pipe. We tried our best to defend ourselves...but after a month...after...more and more started showing up out of nowhere...after a few adults started turning against each other...it was our parents that got the bad end of the stick. First...a group started sacrificing the mothers...saying they're the weakest because they'd be too busy caring for their children. Then it was zombies eating them, overpowering them. Then it was groups killing each other...even a few kids started killing their own parents...scared of what the other adults would do to them if they didn't listen. It was madness, man...insane...devastating...sick."

"....Jesus Christ....and your parents?"

"....Tch...the one time they actually acted like parents...it was when we were about to be eaten in our own coffee shop. A horde of zombies somehow managed to get inside the coffee shop. My dad tried everything to fight them off, and even called for help, but help came too late. I remember my dad pushing me and my mom towards the back room. He tried to close the door, but one of the zombies grabbed him and bit him. My mom...she then rushes towards the door and tried to close it, but a zombie came and bit her hand. I was so scared, so fucking scared. My mom was crying as she stared at her hand. I then remember my mom looking at me before walking towards me, kissing me on the head before walking back towards the door. I remember mom opening it and quickly walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. I tried to stop her, I tried to open the door, but she must have been holding the door because I couldn't open it as I heard the growling...the screaming...and the gunshots." Tweek suddenly started crying, remembering that day. "Fuck....the one time...the one fucking time they actually act like parents...was their fucking last time...they...they...fuck...fuck fuck fuck!"

"Tweek..." Craig moved closer and placed his hand on Tweek's back. He gently started rubbing circles on Tweek's back, trying to calm him down.

"...I miss them...I miss them...as much as I hate them most of the time...I miss them! Why did they do that? Why that day? Why? Why did they save me?" Tweek cried.

"...That's what parents do...even the crappy ones," Craig said as he continues to rub Tweek's back.

"...." Tweek sat there, letting out his tears and pent up anger. After a bit, Tweek finally calmed down and simply stared at the fire with a dull expression. "...Craig...what happened to your parents?"

"...They died...a long time ago," Craig sighed as he stared at the fire. "Mom got bitten awhile ago...she...started getting sick...losing her hair, wouldn't eat, losing so much weight, and would constantly faint. It was hard to move around with her like that, dad actually had to carry her for a bit before we managed to find a wheelchair for her."

"Wait...she didn't turn right away?"

"No...it took longer for the virus to get to her...but she was still getting weaker and weaker everyday. I even remember mom almost biting Tricia's hand off when Tricia tried to feed her. Every time we move, Tricia and I were always on edge, wondering when mom will turn, wondering when we'll have to kill her, wondering when dad will finally let her go. Soon later...she finally turned. Dad strapped her down in her chair with his belt...and aimed the gun at her. His hands were shaking the entire time. He pulled the trigger. I remember seeing my dad crying. I remember how his face looked as he buried mom's body. I remember how distracted he's gotten as we continued forward. In the end...he got bitten too. He was bleeding so much that I knew he was going to die from blood loss very soon. At that moment, dad handed me his handgun...and told me to shoot him. Told me to take care of Tricia and head to South Park. Told me to protect her at all cost and find a new home. I...I nodded my head...pointed the gun at him...and I...I shot him."

"I'm...I'm sorry, Craig," Tweek said.

"...You know...my dad was a good man before all of this happened. Always supported me...even when I told him I was gay. However...when zombies started appearing...he just...changed. Got tougher...been more strict...even pushed me around and yelled at me. At first, I thought he was becoming a bad dad...but now...I know he just wanted to toughen me up and defend myself and Tricia...he was just looking out for us."

"....I guess...we both had crappy parents...but ended up being good ones too," Tweek said.

"Yep," Craig sighed.

"...Craig...do you think...we'd have different lives if none of this happened?"

"Probably...I'd probably be getting ready for college and maybe get a degree in astronomy."

"I can see you with an astronomy degree," Tweek smiled.

"What about you? What were your plans?"

"I don't know...probably continue working at the coffee shop...probably inherit it. I didn't have any plans...I honestly didn't feel comfortable leaving home," Tweek said.

"Well you're in Canada now...so I'm pretty sure we're miles away from South Park," Craig said, "so if we survive and all of this is finally over...what do you want to do?"

"...Maybe...maybe take up acting? I've always been told I was a good actor, especially in musical theater," Tweek said.

"Seriously?" Craig chucked.

"What? You don't think I can be a good actor?"

"That's not what I said...I'm surprised. I thought you be a professional fighter or something," Craig said.

"W-what? Why would you say that?"

"Because you really pack a wallop when you punched me in the face...and stomach...and everywhere," Craig said.

Tweek suddenly started laughing, causing Craig to chuckle himself. The two continued to laugh until they couldn't laugh anymore.

"Jesus...if things were different...you think you and I would have been friends?"

"Mmm...maybe...but I'm pretty sure it would involve us beating the shit out of each other first before we become friends," Craig said.

"Why does it have to involve fighting each other?"

"Because we're both idiots and we like violence," Craig smirked.

Tweek rolled his eyes and gently hit Craig in the arm. The two sat there, warming themselves up by the fire. Most of their clothes are dry, but not all. Both knew that if they don't get out of those wet clothes, they'd get sick.

"Alright...enough being shy and avoiding it, we gotta take our clothes off," Craig sighed.

"Nnngg...do we have to? It's so awkward..."

"Come on, we both seen naked bodies when we're changing in the boy's locker room, right?"

"A-actually...I kinda change in the restroom, I can't handle being around naked dudes," Tweek blushed.

"Seriously?" Craig raised an eyebrow.

"D-don't judge me," Tweek blushed.

"Well if you don't want to get sick, I recommend taking off your clothes. It's not like you have to take off your underwear, dude," Craig sighed as he started removing his shirt.

"H-hold on! At least warn me if you're going to...you know!" Tweek blushed as he turned his head.

"Come on, we're both guys, if one of us were a girl, then it would be a hundred times more embarrassing and awkward," Craig said.

"Yeah...but we're both...you know..." Tweek blushed.

"...Oh," Craig looked away, blushing himself.

"...."

"..."

"....Ugh...okay...I'll take my clothes off, b-but no peeking," Tweek frowned.

"I'm not going to look, relax," Craig huffed as he turned around and continued removing his clothes.

Tweek turned around himself and started removing his shirt very slowly. Tweek can already feel the sweat forming on his back, wondering if Craig was looking or not. When Tweek hears something dropping on the ground, Tweek looked over his shoulder and hitched his breath when he saw Craig's bare back. Tweek quickly looked away and resumed undressing.

After a long and awkward silence of removing clothes and avoiding eye contact, the two hung their clothes on a nearby tree and sat by the fire, warming themselves up. The two remained silent, not looking at each other. Tweek was probably the only one blushing between the two, having a hard time not looking at Craig and his half naked body.

"So..." Craig started, trying to start a conversation.

"S-so...?"

"Um....uh...if you don't mind me asking...when did you...um...realized you were...you know..." Craig asked.

"Oh...um...I don't know...probably around middle school? I just....I don't know...guys made me feel nervous...while girls just didn't. At first I didn't think much of it, but when it came to sex ed...I don't know...I started thinking and I came to a realization that I might like guys?"

"Oh...I see," Craig said.

"Um...you?"

"Tch...it's kinda stupid how I realized it," Craig said.

"Come on...tell me, I already told you," Tweek said.

"Ugh...fine. It was...on my first day of high school."

"The first day?"

"Shut up..." Craig sighed, "...yeah...it was on my first day of high school. I was lost...and couldn't find my fucking locker...then I bumped into this guy...he showed me where my locker was...and I felt something...when I saw him."

"...Wait...do you mean..."

"Yeah...it was Michael," Craig sighed.

"Michael huh?" Tweek frowned, feeling jealous all of a sudden.

"Why are you getting all pissed off about?" Craig asked.

"Oh I don't know...maybe because Michael was the one you fell in love at first sight."

"I didn't...I did not fell in love with him at first sight. That does not exist."

"Yeah well...you realized you were gay because of him, he was your first boyfriend, and blah blah blah," Tweek frowned.

"Okay, what's up? Why are you being a dick?"

"I'm being dick? I'm being a dick!?" Tweek frowned, "dude, that asshole was a total fucker! He was the real dick here! He pushed you into the river!"

"By accident," Craig sighed.

"Don't defend him! He cheated on you, remember!?"

"Well why do you care!?" Craig shouted, feeling his heart racing. "It has nothing to do with you!"

"Well maybe the reason I care is because I like...." Tweek stopped himself. He covered his mouth before he could say anything else. Tweek sat back down and looked away from Craig.

Craig stared at him, he suddenly remembered the conversation that Tweek and Michael had at the bridge. Craig felt his cheeks getting warm. "Tweek...."

"F-forget it...I said too much," Tweek said.

"....When exactly did you start to like me?"

"....I think...before you left...maybe when I first saw you at the window? Like I said...I didn't realized I was gay till middle school, so I didn't realized my feelings for you till then. I just thought you were...special back then," Tweek said.

Craig hugged his knees, feeling his heart racing. "But why? I'm the weird kid, right? I'm the silent kid...the kid who flips people off way too many times. The kid that got bullied a lot...why would you like a weird kid like me?"

"I never thought of you being weird...I just thought you were just being yourself...and people didn't see that. You were being you man...and what's wrong with that?"

"...." Craig felt his heart racing as he looked at Tweek. Craig felt his cheeks getting warm when he saw Tweek's chest, his arms, and his torso. Craig couldn't calm his heart down, he couldn't stop feeling strange. Seeing Tweek like this just made Craig feel so...confused. "Jesus...I bet if you said that to me sooner...I'd probably fall for you instead..." Craig said.

"...Well what about now?" Tweek asked, feeling a sudden burst of courage.

"...." Craig lifted up his head, looking at Tweek. His entire face was completely red as he looked at him. "You are being so unfair right now," Craig chuckled softly, but he felt completely nervous at that moment.

"...M-maybe I want to be a bit unfair here..." Tweek said moving closer towards Craig.

Craig leaned back, feeling nervous, but when Tweek grabbed his face, he stopped moving all together. "T-Tweek..."

"I...I really like you, Craig, and the more I see you...the more I see how brave you are...and how...cool you are...I like you even more. So...if you don't have anymore feelings for Michael...w-won't you give me a shot?" Tweek blushed. His eyes were closed, as if he was afraid to see what Craig's expression was.

Craig could feel Tweek's hands shaking. Craig looked at Tweek and saw how red the blonde boy's face was. Craig looked at him for a few seconds before smiling. Craig raised his hand and placed it over Tweek's shaking hand on his face. Tweek squeaked before opening his eyes and looking at Craig.

"Idiot," Craig chuckled, "like I said...if you had told me all of that earlier...I'd probably fall for you already," Craig said.

Tweek stared at him before smiling, Craig smiled back. Tweek placed both hands on Craig's face before pulling him in. Tweek leaned forward and gently kissed Craig. Craig felt his heart beating as their lips connected. Craig tilted his head a bit to get a better angle.

Tweek pulled away, his entire face was red and his eyes were half closed.

"Tweek," Criag said softly as he stared at the blonde boy in front of him.

Tweek pulled him in once more, placing his hands behind Craig's back. The kiss was much more rougher than the first, but Craig loved it. Tweek suddenly laid Craig on his back and hovered over him. His eyes looked hungry as he stared at Craig.

"C-Craig?"

Craig didn't say anything, he simply blushed and nodded. He grabbed Tweek's shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss.

Though it was dark outside, and both boys were cold, they didn't mind as they spent the entire night together, forgetting about awful world around them.

* * *

"Kyle..."

"...."

"Kyle."

"...."

"Kyle! Dude, talk to me."

"What is it Stan?" Kyle sighed as he turned his head to look at his friend.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if we don't find them?" Stan asked.

"We'll find them...whether they're dead or alive," Kyle said.

"D-dead!? Why are we assuming they're dead!?" Clyde exclaimed.

"Clyde, calm down. I'm sure they're fine," Token said.

"I don't know...those waters were violent...and who knows where they ended up...they could be anywhere...or even..." Wendy looked into the river, feeling uneasy.

"Wendy!" Stan exclaimed.

"Sorry," Wendy said.

"Look, I'm not continuing to Canada until we find them. We won't leave a man behind. They're our friends, and we don't leave our friends," Kyle said.

"And if they're dead?" Stan asked.

"...I want to at least give them a proper burial," Kyle said.

"....Alright, we'll listen to you. You're the boss," Stan sighed as he continued to follow his friend.

"...I know my brother...and I'm sure he isn't dead!" Tricia exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Tricia, I know how you feel, but if he is dead, we need to-"

"He's not dead! Both him and Tweek are fine! They're probably on a sandy beach or something, and...and...making out again!"

"Making out? That's a random assumption," Kenny said.

"I don't care! All I know is...they're alive, especially my brother," Tricia said.

"Look Trish...I know your brother will be alive, but I don't know about that Tweek guy-"

"You stay out of it, criminal! It's your fault that they fell into the river in the first place. So if you don't want to get a bullet in your head, you stay quiet!" Tricia threatened.

"Fine fine...but...were the ropes necessary?" Michael asked holding up his tied up hands.

"It made both Tricia and Karen feel comfortable knowing your restrained, just be lucky that we didn't decide to leave you behind," Kyle said.

"Yeah dude, I thought you were okay...even though you're Craig's ex and all, but what you did back there was totally uncalled for!" Clyde frowned.

"Exactly, it's because of you that Craig and Tweek might be dead!"

"They're dead? I thought they were still alive. Kenny, I'm so confused," Karen exclaimed, feeling like crying.

"Don't worry, Karen, I'm...fifty percent sure they're still alive...probably," Kenny said.

"I...don't like those numbers," Karen said.

"Uh..um...Butters, you say something," Kenny said.

"M-me?"

"Yeah, you're pretty good with words, you say something to comfort her," Kenny said as he nudges Butters in the arm.

"Oh..uh..um...Karen, now don't cry sweetheart. I'm sure Craig and Tweek are okay. They're pretty tough fellas, probably the toughest I've seen...well...aside from your big brother here," Butters chuckled, but stopped and blushed.

"Oh?" Kenny smirked. "You think I'm tough?"

Butters blushed before looking away. "Karen...you're a good girl, but you also got to be a strong girl too. So whatever happens...happens," Butters said. "Now uh...if you two will excuse me...I'm going to walk ahead," Butters said as he walks faster till he was in the front with the others.

"...."

"Bro...I think you should talk to him," Karen said.

"How?"

"Just talk to him...I'm sure he needs someone to talk to him...and that someone has to be you," Karen said.

"...You're growing up so fast, mom would be proud," Kenny smiled.

"If mom wasn't too busy getting high," Karen smiled.

"Yep," Kenny sighed as he walks fast until he caught up to Butters. "Butters...we need to talk."

"Oh? Uh...what you wanna talk about, Ken?"

"...We both know it's not your fault. I don't blame you for what happened," Kenny sighed.

"W-what you mean?" Butters flinched, keeping his head down.

"Butters," Kenny grabbed Butters hand, stopping him from walking. "I never blame you for what happened. I did this to myself. I chose to eat someone...it wasn't your fault that I became like this. So quit blaming yourself and keeping all that guilt to yourself. You don't think I feel guilty for what I did? The people I hurt? My sister? My friends? ...You?"

"....Kenny...I...I don't appreciate how you're speaking to me...please let me go," Butters said, avoiding eye contact.

"Butters...you need to let it go. What happened, happened. But I'm back...I'm back and myself again...so you don't have to feel guilty anymore. You can just let go and-"

"You don't think I've tried? I've tried letting go...multiple times. I tried and tried to forget, but whenever I see you and your sharp teeth...and the way you eat your food...I just..I just remember that day. That day when you ripped off that poor guy's face. So I'm sorry if I can't forget...I'm sorry if I can't let go...and I'm sorry...that that...I didn't love you enough to save you!" Butters cried out.

"Butters..."

"I'm done talking...now please let me go, Kenny."

"...." Kenny sighed and let Butters go. Butters turned around and continued walking. "I want you to know that I never stopped loving you...Butters. I never did," Kenny said.

Butters moved his head up, but didn't turn back. He kept walking, not looking back.

"Ugh...my legs are getting tired. Can we stop?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde, we have to keep moving. Once it gets dark, we'll stop and camp somewhere safe for the night. Now quit complaining and keep walking," Token sighed.

"Yeah but we've been walking since yesterday. Craig and Tweek couldn't have gotten that far, right?"

"I don't know...the river seems pretty long...and there does seem to be a split judging from this map we found," Wendy said.

"Christ...how are we ever going to find them?" Stan sighed.

"Well if they're alive, I'm sure the two will try to meet up with us in the middle," Kyle said.

"Jesus Kyle, what is with you and your no man left behind rule. If we had went to the town we said we were going to find and stay at, I'm sure Craig and Tweek would have met up with us by then," Michael said.

"....I'm not going to make the same mistake again. I'm not leaving anyone behind...again," Kyle frowned, "so I'm sorry if you're tired and hungry, but I don't think you have the right say anything right now after what you fucking did. You got us into this mess and until we find Craig and Tweek, we'll decide what to do with you next, and judging from what you did, you might be leaving the group very soon," Kyle said.

"Are you joking? You can't just...kick me out of the group!"

"Well I'm sure both Craig and Tweek would want that..and right now...I think all of us would want that," Kyle said.

Everyone turned their heads to glare at Michael before moving on. Michael on the other hand frowned as he continued walking.

* * *

After Tweek managed to bandage Craig's leg with the bandages that were now semi-dry, the two were ready to move. Tweek managed to find a long stick that was strong enough for Craig to use as a cane, so him walking wouldn't be too hard on him.

"I-if you need help, you can hold onto me, okay?" Tweek smiled.

"Please, I've broken my leg before, I know how to walk with a cane," Craig said as he tries to take a step, but loses balance and Tweek had to quickly catch him before he falls. "Okay...then again...it was always my right leg that was injured...and I only broke it once," Craig said.

"Uh huh, well keep a good grip on me smart guy, don't want you falling flat on your face," Tweek chuckled.

Craig blushed and grabbed Tweek's shoulder. The two started leaving the riverbank and headed towards the where the bridge is. They only hope that the group will meet up with them soon and have some supplies to help Craig and his leg. They both know the bandages alone won't be enough and the other medical supplies for pretty much useless for an injured leg.

After a bit of walking, Craig stomach started growling. "Ugh...I'm starving."

"I wish we could have found some fish in that river, or at least a couple of blueberries, but it looks like all the fish have moved to the very bottom where it'll be warmer for them, so catching them would be impossible unless we want to dive into that freezing water again."

"No thanks, I've had enough swimming for one day," Craig sighed. His stomach continued growling causing Tweek's to growl as well.

"Dude, stop it. You're making me hungry now," Tweek sighed.

"Ugh...why did all of our food we had got lost in the river?"

"Just don't think about it, we might find some tasty and edible berries around here, so keep an eye out, okay?" Tweek said.

"Alright," Craig sighed.

After a bit walking for what felt like an hour, Craig was having a hard time keep his balance when the ground started to become uneven. Tweek looked over his shoulder and grabbed his hand.

"Just hold my hand until the ground is even again, okay?" Tweek smiled.

"Tch...is that just your excuse to hold my hand?" Craig smirked.

Tweek blushed, "n-no! of course not...I just...don't want to see you falling, that's all," Tweek blushed.

"Whatever you say...babe," Craig chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss Tweek on the cheek.

"B-babe? Seriously?"

"What can I say, I love giving pet names to people I like," Craig said.

"So what? You gave Michael pet names?"

"Not as much as he did it to me. Honestly, thinking back...it was annoying," Craig sighed.

"Well...what if I decide to call you...honey?"

"Gross," Craig chuckled.

"Sweetie pie."

"No."

"Cutie?"

"Oh god, are you really going to do this?"

"My sweet boy. My darling. Sugar. Cutie pie. Love bug."

"Okay, stop!" Craig laughed, "before I get diabetes from how sweet this is," Craig said.

"Ha ha...alright...why don't I just call you...tiger?"

"Why tiger?"

"Cause...you're fierce like one...and like that about you," Tweek smiled.

Craig looked down, blushing. "I like you too."

Tweek smiled and leaned in to kiss Craig on the lips.

The two kept walking, holding hands, and forgetting their worries. After walking for a long time, the sun was about to set very soon, so the two thought they should find somewhere they can stay for the night.

"Staying here would be dangerous, who knows if someone will come by," Tweek said.

"Hm...well maybe we can stay in the trees. Zombies can't climb trees, and it'll give us an advantage on anyone that comes by," Craig said.

"I guess, it's not going to be comfy, but it's safer up there than-" The two stopped when they suddenly hear rustling. The two turned around and had their guard up.

"Zombie?"

"No...we'd hear their groaning already. Might be people. Dangerous people," Tweek said.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

"You take out your bat and I take out my knife. The moment they step out, we attack."

"Alright," Craig said. Craig grabs Tweek's hand and squeezed it tight. "On three. One...two..." Someone walks out of the bushes. "Three!"

The two started running towards the stranger, but stopped when they realized who it was.

"Kyle!" Tweek exclaimed.

"You two are alright!" Kyle said.

"Thank god!" Stan said as he steps out of the bushes himself.

"I thought we'd never see you two ever again!" Wendy exclaimed as she ran over and hugged Tweek.

"Oh man! Craig!" Clyde runs out and hugs Craig tightly. "Oh god! I thought you were dead!"

"Gee...thanks for the word of confidence there, Clyde," Craig sighed and he patted Clyde on the back.

"It's good that you two are okay. What happened?"

"We don't know the exact details, we think we just washed up on the riverbank a few miles back, but we're good now. Craig is hurt though and we really need some medicine for his leg," Tweek said.

"Don't worry, I got some right..." Bebe pulled out some medicine from her bag, but stopped when she noticed Craig and Tweek's hands. "Oh my god...are you two..."

Craig and Tweek looked each other before blushing.

"U-um..." Tweek blushed.

"W-well...uh..."

"Oh my god! You two totally are!" Bebe squealed.

"So cute!" Wendy gushed.

"Ha...I knew it," Tricia smirked.

"Aw...they do make a cute couple," Karen smiled.

"Dude, you made us all worry while you and Tweek were busy banging each other?" Clyde asked.

"Don't fucking say that, Clyde," Craig blushed.

"Holy shit! You didn't even deny the fact you two banged! Which means you two did!"

"D-don't say banged! Who even says that anymore!?" Tweek blushed.

"Wow...you work fast, Tweek," Kenny smirked.

"Ugh..." Tweek groaned as he hid his face.

"Will you all shut up already and help me with my fucking leg before I get an infection?" Craig sighed.

"Alright alright, I'll start-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Everyone froze and turned their heads. They completely forgotten about Michael.

"...Michael...listen-" Craig started, but suddenly felt a hand grabbing the front of his jacket.

"Are you fucking with me right now, Craig?" Michael said, his eyes looked crazy.

"Hey! Let him go!" Tweek exclaimed, but Michael pushed him away.

"You fucking stay out of it, you little fucker." Michael said before turning his attention back towards Craig. "After everything I did...after trying my hardest to get you back...you choose this cunt over me?"

"You fucking pushed me in the river and you were hurting Tweek!"

"It was an accident, and that little shit deserved it! You said so yourself, right? Everyone from South Park are nothing but a bunch of assholes that you hope to never see again!"

"Yeah well...I thought I felt that way...but then I realized that not everyone there were complete assholes. I also realized that people in Denver can be assholes too, and I'm looking at one right now," Craig glared.

"....Ha ha....ha ha ha..." Michael started laughing and letting Craig go. Craig backed away, feeling confused. Tweek got up and stood next to Craig, holding his arm. "Ha ha ha...you really have changed Craig. You wanna something...when we started dating...I never thought of you seriously. So yeah...I cheated on you...because honestly...hearing you whine and talking about your friends just made me so bored. So honestly...when you did find out I cheated on you, I really thought it would be over...and I thought I would be fine with it. But then...I saw how you were when you were beating those zombies up...I remember how brave you look. I knew if I had you around, you'd protect me...you'd make sure those monsters don't even get close to me."

"...So in the end...you didn't really want to get back...you just wanted to use me. Is that it?" Craig glared.

"Yep. I thought...I really thought you were stupid enough to still have some feelings for me. I really thought you were the type, I even thought I had you when I found you relaxing towards me...but then this little prick had to come and ruin everything," Michael said, glaring at Tweek.

Tweek frowned at him, grabbing Craig's hand tightly. "Get out. Get the fuck out of this group! We don't have room for dicks like you! So get the fuck out and away from us...or else."

"Michael...leave. Now," Craig glared.

"Alright...alright...I'll leave...I'll fucking leave, but before I go, let me say one last thing," Michael said as he takes a step back. Suddenly, Michael grabs Tricia and put a knife against her neck. "No no no...if any of you fuckers try to shoot me, I'll kill this brat immediately."

"Let her go!" Craig shouted. Craig took a step forward, but Michael stepped back and pressed the knife closer towards Tricia's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Craig, unless you want to see her blood spilling out of her little neck," Michael said.

"T-Tricia!" Karen shouted as she watched in horror.

"What do you want?" Kyle said, trying to negotiate with him.

"Oh please...I don't need your food or your medicine, or anything you have in your bags. I got plenty of that in mine. All I want is my boyfriend to come with me and keep me safe, that is all," Michael said.

"We're not giving your Craig!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Oh? Then...shall I take this brat then? I mean...she is Craig's sister..she might be as good as him," Michael said.

"Don't you fucking there take her!" Craig shouted.

"Well make a choice here, Craig. Either you come with me and I let her go...or I take her...and who knows...she might die from a zombie...or something else. So make a choice, Craig."

"....You...you piece of-"

The group fell silent when they heard rustling. They looked around and realized they hear groaning. The zombies were among them.

"Crap, we must have attracted them without yelling!" Kyle said.

"W-what do we do fellas!?" Butters exclaimed.

"This is looking bad," Kenny said as he grabs hold of Karen and pulling her close.

"Shit...Craig, you better make a decision before we-" A zombie suddenly pops out from behind Michael and grabs him. "Shit!" Michael let Tricia go and tried to save himself.

"Tricia, are you okay?" Craig asked as he hugged his sister.

"I'm fine, but now what!?"

More and more zombies started appearing, surrounding the group. Craig took in a deep breath before taking out his bat.

"Attack!" Craig shouted.

Everyone took out their weapons and started killing all the zombies.

"Stan! Behind you!" Wendy shouted.

Stan swung his sword and cut off the zombie's head. "Thanks Wendy!"

"Ew ew ew!" Bebe cried out when a zombie tried grabbing her.

"Hey! Back off!" Clyde shouted as he jumps and kicks the zombie in the face.

"Kyle, zombie on the left!" Token shouted.

"I got it!" Kyle exclaimed as he swung his golf club and hit the zombie in the head. "Look out!"

"Token used his shield to block the zombie from biting him before he pushed the zombie away and started bashing the zombie in the head with his shield.

"Take that you undead motherfucker!" Token shouted.

Butters continued to hit the zombies in the head with his hammer, but there were too many around him. "Oh hamburgers!" Butters exclaimed when a zombie grabbed him from behind.

"Don't you fucking dare touch him!" Kenny shouted as he raised his arrow and shot the zombie in the head. Karen took out her own bow and arrow and helped her brother shoot the zombies as well.

"T-thanks!" Butters exclaimed.

"Don't mention it," Kenny said as stood next to Butters and the three of them started shooting and hitting zombies in the head.

"There's too many of them!" Tricia shouted.

"Just keep going! Whatever you do, don't fucking stop!" Craig shouted as he swung his bat and knocked off a zombie in the head.

"Oh god! Get off!" Tweek shouted when a zombie collided against him and tried to bite him, but Tweek used his knife to block its attack.

"Get off of him!" Craig shouted as he used his bat to knock the zombie off.

"Thanks," Tweek said as Craig help him up.

Everyone kept fighting and fight, trying their best to not get bitten. After what felt like hours, the attacks finally stopped and the group were safe.

"Oh man...I haven't fought that many zombies since...well...since I was playing a video game about killing zombies," Clyde said.

"At least those video games taught us something...I guess," Token said as he wiped the blood off of his face.

"Gross...I'm going to need to shower for at least an hour," Bebe said.

"Me too," Wendy sighed.

"Well they're all dead, and we're safe, for now," Kyle said.

"But we better get going before more show up," Stan said.

"Good idea," Kenny said.

"W-wait..."

The group froze when they hear a voice. They all turned around and saw it was Michael. He was bleeding from his shoulder and it looked like he was bitten by a zombie.

"Shit man," Clyde said.

"You got bit," Token said.

"This? This is nothing! I just...got scratched, that's all!" Michael panicked.

"Dude...you're gonna turn," Stan said.

"You definitely can't come with us now," Wendy said.

"Come on...you gotta help me here...I can't survive all on my own out there...please...please Craig...you can't leave me out here! Not after everything we've been thought. Please...you gotta...you gotta help me out here," Michael begged.

"Why should I?" Craig glared.

"...Craig...come on. I was just kidding about what I said earlier, about how I was using you! I didn't mean any of that...I simply said it because...because I love you! I love you, right? I mean...after all...remember when we first met? When I helped you to your locker? Remember our first kiss? Remember everything I've done for you? You can't just leave me here and forget everything we've done together! Come on...please Craig...you gotta help me out here."

"....Alright. I'll help you," Craig said.

"Craig!"

"Thank you! Thank you, I knew you-" Michael stopped talking when Craig took out his handgun and pointed it towards Michael's head. "W-what are you doing?"

"You got bit. If I left you like this, you're gonna turn and become one of them. So it's better to kill you now then have you turn or be killed by other people. So I'm helping you...I'm putting you out of your misery," Craig said.

"....You can't do that...you fucking can't," Michael started crying.

"...Why can't I?"

"...." Michael smirked, "because you don't have the fucking balls. Like I said...I've seen you fight...sure...you look bad ass when you are fighting zombies...but I know you hesitate when you have to give the final blow...always having someone else killing for you. You're not going to shoot me...because you don't want to have blood all over your hands."

"....You're right...I use to hesitate...I use to be scared to kill a monster...knowing they were people once. My dad always scolded me for hesitating," Craig said. Michael smiled, feeling triumphant. "...But...then my dad had to shoot my mom, then I had to shoot him. I got over it," Craig pulled back the hammer and placed his finger on the trigger.

"...I'll see you all in Hell," Michael said.

"..." Craig pulled the trigger.

Blood poured out of the body, staining the ground and getting on Craig's shoe. Blood splattered all over Craig's face, but he simply wiped it off and stared at the body with no emotion in his eyes.

After a few seconds, Craig dropped the gun, his hands were shaking.

"Craig?"

"I'm fine...I just...need a moment," Craig said as he turned away from the body.

"...." Tweek walked over towards Craig and hugged him. "At least you're okay...you and Tricia are fine now. You don't have to worry anymore," Tweek said.

Craig stared at the ground until he felt tears falling out of his eyes. He grabbed Tweek's hand and held it close towards his chest.

It was over. Craig can finally move on.

* * *

After the Michael incident, the group continued heading north, hoping to find a small town or village they can stay. The group thought of burying Michael's body, but after everything he has done and the lies he has told, they decided to just leave the body and let the wild animals and zombies deal with it.

The group finally reached the nearest village, and everyone felt relieved when they noticed that it wasn't completely trashed.

"We made it!" Kyle exclaimed.

"We're going to be fine!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!" Kenny cheered.

Everyone rejoiced, they were finally safe, they were finally gong to be okay. They finally found a safe place.

"Come on, let's see if anyone is around," Kyle said.

Everyone agreed and started walking around and started calling out for help.

"Hello? Is anyone here? We need some help!"

"Hello? Are you home?"

"Excuse us, we're a group of kids that need a place to stay, can anyone help us?"

"...Hello?"

"Um...guys...is it me or does this place seem...dead?" Bebe asked.

"Well it couldn't be...I mean...it's still cleaned around here...so there must be someone around...right?"

"Hey....the doors are open," Token said when he opened a door.

"That's...odd," Craig said.

"All the houses are open. That's a bit dangerous," Wendy said.

"What's...going on around here? Where is everyone?"

"...Guys, look at this," Kyle comes back with a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Butters asked.

"I found it taped to a fountain. Here's what it says."

To any passing survivors of this horrible event. We're sorry if you expected help from our little village. Unfortunately, the entire village has been sick and dying. The cause of this illness is unknown, but we do know it has spread to all of us. We don't have much time, and we know we can't risk any survivors with our presence. So we leave our homes and our lives behind to die somewhere far away. Usually zombies don't walk around here, since it's too cold during the winter, but if you do see a few, just know...they were once our people. We apologize if you were expecting something, but please know you can take all the food, our homes, our medicine, and anything you need. We won't need them anymore. May luck be with you survivors, and hope you all survive. Best of luck, the villagers and the mayor.

"...You have got to be kidding me..." Clyde said.

"Those poor people..." Wendy said.

"That means...the zombies we killed earlier were..." Stan said.

"....God fucking damn it!" Kyle ripped the paper and threw it on the ground.

"Kyle!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Don't! Just...don't!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Why are you getting all upset about? It's not these people's fault that they got sick. They even went out of their way to leave their homes and die somewhere else."

"I know..I fucking know, Craig...but this was our fucking last chance!" Kyle exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Kyle?" Butters asked.

"Butters...just look at us! We're a bunch of kids with no adult with us! We can't survive all on our own!" Kyle exclaimed. "I was hoping someone could help us out here! Someone who is more knowledgeable in surviving! We don't know shit! We're just kids! Kids with no parents, not even eighteen yet, haven't even gotten to college yet, and we're...we're...all on our own! Face it...we're going to die!" Kyle shouted.

Karen started making a noise before crying. Tricia walked over and hugged her friend, trying to comfort him.

"Woah, Kyle. Uncalled for!" Stan exclaimed.

"Well I'm speaking the truth here Stan. We aren't going to survive this! We're just kids! We haven't even graduated high school yet. We never got the proper training from our parents! We haven't even left South Park for three years when this shit started happening! How are we going to survive without any help from an adult!?" Kyle exclaimed.

"...Kyle, you're a fucking idiot," Craig said.

"W-what!?"

"Don't you fucking see? We managed to get all the way from South Park to Canada all on our own. We managed to fucking operate a train and even survived a zombie attack, without any help from an adult! We managed to survive this long, and that is a bigger achievement for us kids," Craig said. "So whether you think we're not going to survive, that's all on you, but for me...and maybe a few of us here...we're going to continue fighting for our lives until our very last breath," Craig said.

"...But how? What can we kids do?" Kyle asked.

"....They said they left everything here...right? Food, medicine, and other supplies?"

"Yeah?"

"Then...that's good enough for us. We make this our home. We make this our safe haven," Craig said.

"B-but...what do we do? Sooner or later, food is going to run out, and...and zombies might come...or even...strangers will show up," Bebe said.

"....We build a wall...around the village."

"What?"

"A...wall?"

"Yeah..similar to how you did it back in South Park. We just need to build ourselves a wall. Keep out any dangerous people and let in those we can trust."

"And the food?"

"We grow our own food. I'm sure there are plenty of seeds around here, so we can start growing our own food. We just need to ration our what we have here and hope for the best."

"Well what if something happens? What if the walls don't work and keep people out? What if we don't grow anything? What if we run out of supplies!?" Kyle asked.

"Then...we keep moving. We'll go to another town and try to get some help there. Whatever the case, we keep moving and we keep surviving. We are not dying because you think we can't do this," Craig said.

"...."

"Craig is right. We managed to get this far...and we've survived getting eaten and we survived from getting killed by guys like Cartman and Michael! So why should we give up now!?" Tweek said.

"Yeah...we can't give up! We managed to get this far, we can go farther!"

"Yeah!"

"We gotta keep going!"

"I'm not dying now and I'm not dying later! Let's keep going!"

Everyone started chanting. Determination filled their eyes and hearts. They were determine to make the best of it and they were determine to survive. They weren't going to give up.

"So Kyle...if you still think we kids can't do anything, you're free to go somewhere else," Craig said.

"...." Kyle looked down before looking back at Craig with a smile on his face. "Tell us what we need to do, Craig."

Craig smiled and looked at everyone. "Alright...first things first...let's settle in to our new little home and check out what we have. Then...we start gather all the wood, bricks, stone, and any other strong material to build that wall. Got?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright...let's get to work," Craig said.

Everyone banned together, ready to survive this harsh winter. What once was a group that came from a broken family and a devastating life were now a group of determined survivors that will keep working and keep fighting till they find their permanent home. No longer was this group made up of kids that were troubled, they were now a family, ready to keep moving until the very end.


	8. Betrayal

Blood. That was all a young boy saw. He saw blood. Blood on the ground, blood on the walls, blood on the furniture. There was just...blood...everywhere.

"D-dad?"

"Craig, you need to get your sister and we have to go."

"Dad...what's going on? Why is there a dead guy on the floor?"

"Craig, just do as I say and go get your sister," Craig's dad ordered, his voice was shaking as he held the shotgun in his hands. Craig's mother was quietly sobbing behind her husband as she stared at the dead body.

Craig doesn't say anything, he simply headed back upstairs to get his sister. Once Craig got to his sister's room, he froze when he saw someone at Tricia's bed. Craig gulped and wondered if there were burglars or something.

"H-hey! Who the fuck are you?" Craig shouted, turning the lights on.

"Craig?" Tricia wakes up and started sitting up.

"Nnnng kkkkcc..." the man in Tricia's room was grunting and making strange noises, causing Craig to have a chill down his spine.

"Y-you better get away from her, asshole, m-my dad has a gun and he'll shoot your head off!" Craig threatened, hoping to scare the burglar away.

The man turned his head. Craig paled when he saw how sickly pale the man was, how very thin he was, and how he didn't look human at all. The man growled and suddenly lunges towards Craig, knocking him down on the ground.

"Craig!"

"A-ah!" Craig struggled to get the man off of him as he pushed at the man's shoulders, all while the man tried to lower its head, opening its mouth in an abnormal way. Craig paled when he smelled the man's horrible breath, it smelled like death and decay. Craig held his breath as he continued to push the man off of him, but the man was very resistant and wasn't going to get off of him. "D-dad! Help!" Craig shouted as he tries to avoid getting bitten by the strange man.

"Daddy!" Tricia shouted as she tries to push the man off of her brother.

Soon, loud footsteps came running down the hall, the door opens with Craig's dad holding up the gun. Craig's dad cocked the gun and shot the man in the head. Blood splattered all over Craig's face.

"W-what was that!?" Craig shouted.

"I don't know...I don't know..." Craig's dad said, his voice was still shaking.

"Craig! Craig, you didn't get any blood in your mouth did you?" Craig's mother asked once she ran into the room.

"N-no..." Craig said.

"Oh thank god," Craig's mother sighed in relief.

"Dad...what's happening!?"

"No time, we need to leave, now!" Craig's dad helped his son get back up on his feet as Craig's mother quickly picked up Tricia. The family then rushed out of the house and into the family car. The moment they stepped outside, they heard screaming and gunshots.

"Craig...what's going on?" Tricia asked.

"I don't...know," Craig muttered as he saw a house being set on fire as people that look similar to that man from earlier started chasing people.

"We gotta move," Craig's dad said as he started the car. Suddenly, a man jumps on top of the car, causing everyone to scream. "Fuck!" Craig's dad hits the peddle and started driving as fast as he could go. "Get the fuck off of my car you monster!" Craig's dad shouted as he swiveled the car and try to get the thing off of his car.

"Look out!" Craig's mother shouted.

The car suddenly hits another car, causing the family to crash and flip over. Craig hisses in pain when shards of glass cut deep into his leg. Craig crawled out of the car, being careful with any glass that was on the ground.

"D-dad...mom...Tr-Trish..." Craig panted, his head was hurting and everything was spinning. When Craig turned around, he noticed the creature that was on his dad's car has its legs cut off completely, and yet, it was still alive. "No fucking way," Craig muttered as he stared at the creature who slowly crawls towards Craig.

Craig looked up and saw all the destruction in his neighborhood. So many fires, so many bodies, so many gunshots. It was just chaos.

Craig was shaking as he stared at it all. Even when his family finally came to and were now out of the car, telling Craig that they need to go, Craig couldn't help but stare in horror.

It was the end of the world.

* * *

A young girl started running. She was wounded, starving, cold, but still alive, but if she doesn't find shelter soon, she'll never make it. As the girl kept running and looking back to make sure she wasn't being followed, she suddenly stumbles upon a large wall made of brick, wood, stone, and a few miscellaneous items.

Looking back, the girl started shouting, hoping someone would hear her. "H-hello!? Is anyone here!?"

Someone looks over the wall and stares at the girl. They held out a rifle and pointed it at the girl. "Who goes there?"

"W-wait...d-don't shoot...I...I'm really hurt and need a place to stay...please...I'm unarmed!"

"....Craig!"

"What is it, Wendy?" Craig climbed up the ladder and stands next to Wendy.

"Someone just arrived...they said they're hurt and is unarmed. Should we let them in?" Wendy asked.

Craig looks down and stared at the girl. The girl looked at them with a pleading face. "Please..."

"....Let her in," Craig sighed.

"Okay," Wendy said. She climbed down the ladder and quickly opened the small door in the wall. "Get in."

"Thank you," the girl said as she quickly headed inside. The group soon came out of the houses and started walking towards the girl.

"Token! Someone is injured, please help her," Craig said.

"Got it," Token said, "follow me," Token said.

"Thank you," the girl said as she follows Token.

"...Kyle, go and heat up some soup for that girl, she must be starving," Craig said.

"You got it," Kyle said as he left.

"Craig...you sure she's safe?" Stan asked.

"She said she has no weapons on her, and just look at her, she's badly injured, we can't leave her out there to die," Craig said.

"Well I hope you're right, the last time we let someone in who said they didn't have a weapon, I almost lost a finger!" Stan said.

"Well you didn't and I'm being extra careful this time. I'm going to go check on the girl. Wendy, keep watch for anyone else who comes our way."

"Got it," Wendy said.

Once everyone went back to what they were doing and what needed to be done, Craig started heading towards where the girl and Token would be.

"Craig!" Craig turned his head and saw Tweek walking toward him.

"Hey," Craig smiled, happy to see him.

"You let someone in?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah, she seemed badly hurt, so I thought we can heal her up, feed her, then hear her story," Craig said.

"You made sure she's safe...right? You do remember the last time we let someone in..." Tweek said.

"Tweek, the girl doesn't have a jacket and I'm pretty sure her pockets are way too small to carry any weapons. I'm sure she's okay," Craig said.

"Alright, just checking...I don't want the same mistake to happen like last time. We lost half of our crops because of that asshole and his group," Tweek said.

"Yeah well luckily we managed to fight them off and even shoot one of them in the head. If they ever come back...we'll finish them off," Craig said.

"...Okay," Tweek sighed.

"...Don't worry...I won't let anything happen to this group, to Tricia, or to you," Craig said, placing his hand on Tweek's cheek.

"..." Tweek smiled and placed his hand over Craig's. "We're counting on you....leader."

"Hm...I'm still not use to the leader role," Craig sighed.

"Yeah well with Kyle still not very sure about all of this, I'm pretty sure you're our safest bet right now," Tweek said.

"How is Kyle?"

"He's getting better...still a bit...paranoid...but he's getting around it somehow," Tweek sighed.

"Then...please try and talk to him. If anyone can calm anyone down, it's you," Craig said.

"I'll see what I can do," Tweek smiled. Tweek leaned forward and kiss Craig on the cheek, causing the boy to blush. "I'll see you later," Tweek said.

"Yeah," Craig smiled.

The two parted and Craig continued heading towards the center of the village. Once Craig found Token and the girl, Craig walked over towards them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Craig asked.

"I'm fine...thank you," the girl said.

"Good. Kyle will be here to give you something to eat. When you're done eating, would you mind explaining to us what happened?"

"Sure," the girl said.

"Lift your arm a bit, Ms," Token instructed. The girl did as she was told.

"...Just...how old are you guys?" The girl asked. Judging from the t-shirt she was wearing, it seemed she was a college student.

Craig and Token looked at each other, Craig was the first to answer. "I'm sixteen."

"I'm seventeen," Token said.

"..Where are your parents?" The girl asked.

"...They're gone," Craig said.

"All of them? There's not adult at all here?" The girl asked.

"Well our parents died in another town in Colorado, and everyone who lived here died from a disease. We just decided to stay here since it was safer," Token said.

"My God...it must have been so terrifying for you kids," the girl said.

"It is what it is," Craig sighed.

"Here's the soup," Kyle walks up and hands the bowl towards the girl. The girl thanked him and happily ate the soup. "If you need anything else from me, I'll be looking out with Wendy and Stan."

"Alright, thanks Kyle," Craig said. Kyle then left.

"...What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Craig," Craig answered.

"I'm Lily," the girl said.

"I'm Token," Token said.

"Well Craig and Token...are you guys really planning on staying here?" Lily asked.

"I mean...it's safe...we got plenty of food and supplies, and we have this wall to keep us safe. We're not really sure what's going to happen later on...we hope to go back home once all of this dies down," Token said.

"...Well...I don't think you guys should be here all alone...at least not without adult supervision," Lily said.

"We're fine. We managed to come all the way here without any help from adults, we don't need adults," Craig said.

"Even so...you guys are still way too young to be on your own. At least let me stay and help you guys," Lily offered.

"Not so fast," Craig sighed, "we still need to check out your story before we can even decide whether to let you stay or not. We don't actually trust you you know," Craig said.

"I'm telling you, I'm not going to hurt anyone, I just need a place to stay, somewhere safe," Lily said.

"Well let's just see what everyone will think of you. Once you've finished eating and have rested, we'll talk," Craig said. Craig then leaves the two and headed towards the garden area.

Once Craig was at the garden, he saw Kenny, Karen, and Tricia looking over at the latest crops.

"Craig!" Karen smiled as she walks up to him, "we got some greens growing. In a few more weeks, we'll have some carrots!" Karen smiled.

"That's great," Craig said. Craig looked up and smiled when he sees the small green plants that were growing, but he suddenly noticed that someone was missing. "Hey...where's Butters? Wasn't he suppose to be with you guys?"

"He said he had something to do," Kenny said.

"Something do? Do what?" Craig asked.

"I don't know, he never said," Kenny said.

"He's been doing this for three weeks now...what on earth is he doing? We need all the help we can get here," Craig sighed.

"Relax, I'm sure Butters isn't doing anything bad behind our backs, he's a good kid," Kenny said.

"And yet...there's still some drama between you two," Craig sighed.

"Oh lay off, Tucker. ...Things just...been hard for him, that's all," Kenny sighed.

"Yeah well...it's been hard for all of us," Craig said. He stared at the garden, he felt bad when he saw that most of the planters were empty. Though they do have enough food to last them for awhile, they can't afford to lose the garden. "Well when Butters comes back, tell him that we're going to meet with that lady who arrived."

"You gonna let her stay?" Kenny asked.

"Not sure yet...gotta see just how useful she could be for us," Craig said.

"I hope you know what you're doing...especially after what happened-"

"I get it. I know I let someone in without a second thought and he and his friends almost took everything from us, but that's in the past now. I'm not going to make the same mistake, I promise," Craig said.

"...Okay...as long as you know what you're doing," Kenny said.

"...." In all honesty, Craig wasn't fully sure himself.

* * *

In the distance, a few feet away from camp, a familiar blonde haired boy was walking in the forest. He looked scared, unsure, and most of all, felt extremely guilty.

"There you are, where the fuck have you been?"

"I-I'm sorry! It was really hard getting here...n-not when the fellas fixed up the hole I made earlier. I feel awful having to break that hole again just to come here..." Butters said.

"I don't fucking care! Did you bring it?"

"Oh uh...y-yes, h-here."

"...What's this?"

"s-soup in a can? You asked for?" Butters said, his hands were shaking.

"Yeah...but why is it veggie soup!?"

"Oh please don't get angry, Cartman! It was all I could get!" Butters exclaimed.

"You had one fucking job, Butters," Cartman threw the can on the ground and took out his gun.

"C-Cartman! Please...please don't kill me! I-I'll go back and get you something else! I'll...I'll get you some cheesy poofs! I'm pretty sure I found some in one of the houses inside!"

"...." Cartman put down his gun and stared at Butters, "you fucking better. After all...if I don't get what I want...you and all your friends in there are going to be good as dead. I already have people waiting...to attack...just like that guy who came to your camp a few weeks ago....remember?"

"O-oh I remember..." Butters said.

"Good...now go in there and get me those cheesy poofs!"

"Y-yes sir!" Butters exclaimed as he ran back to camp.

"...." Cartman picked up the can of soup from the ground and glared at it. "Fucking hell," Cartman sighed as he starts opening the can.

Butters kept walking, fear was in his heart. Butters never meant for any of this to happened. It was all an accident, it really was. If only Butters didn't stumble upon Cartman that day he went out for hunting, if only he didn't stray away from the group, if only he didn't fall into that river, if only Cartman didn't save him before he drowned. Butters knew too well that he should tell his friends, he should tell them everything, but ever since Cartman threatened him with raiders, and then that one group coming into their camp, Butters knew Cartman wasn't joking.

Butters wasn't sure what to do, he knew he was betraying his friends, but he didn't want them to die. So this is a secret that Butters would die to keep, he would protect his family at all cost...even if it meant betraying them.

* * *

The moment Butters came back, Kenny came over to greet him. "There you are, we've been worried sick dude, where have you been?"

"Oh uh...I've been...out...scavenging! See if I can find any berries that might be edible," Butters said.

"Oh...well...you were gone for awhile...did you find anything?"

"Nope! No berries! I also didn't see anyone around so w-we don't have to worry about another raider attack!" Tweek said.

"Okay...that's great," Kenny smiled. "So...Butters, we found a woman and we're going to see if we'll let her stay or not, you should come," Kenny said.

"Sure thing, but first I uh...gotta go do something," Butters said as he tried to walk past Kenny.

"Butters wait!" Kenny grabbed Butters arm and pulled him back. "...You okay? You seem...on edge lately," Kenny said.

"Just...just...just been really stressed out since the whole raider thing...you know?"

"I get it...but...if you ever want to talk, I'm here...and so is everyone else. We'll listen," Kenny said.

"....I....I need to go," Butters pulled his hand away and left.

"...." Kenny sighed and started heading towards where everyone is.

The group met at the center of the village. There, Lily sat at the fountain, waiting for judgement from the group. Craig stood next to her, watching as she had a nervous look on her face.

"Kenny, did you see Butters?"

"Yeah, he said he'll join us later," Kenny said.

"Fine...whatever, let's just start now," Craig sighed. Craig turned towards Lily and ushered her to start her story. "Tell us how you got here all on your own."

"....I...I was with a group awhile ago. We were heading East from here, but...our car broke down a few miles away from here. We tried going on foot, but then...a large group of those zombies showed up. We tried to get past them, but then...we heard...gunshots from the distance. When we turned to look, we saw...this guy...wearing all red...he was a heavy fellow...."

"...Cartman," Kyle muttered, but everyone heard him. Everyone tensed up and started looking at each other, unsure what to make of this.

"You...know that guy?" Lily asked.

"He's someone we knew from South Park, but went crazy after awhile. He's been chasing us down for revenge," Craig said.

"He's an asshole," Clyde said.

"Yes he is, Clyde," Craig sighed.

"Well thanks to that little asshole, the zombies saw us and attacked. I managed to escape...but...but..." Lily suddenly burst into tears as she remembered the fate of her friends, "everyone...everyone..." Lily placed her hands on her face as she started to cry.

"...." Craig gently patted Lily's back, trying his best to comfort her. "It's okay...you're safe now..." Craig said.

"...Please...I have nowhere else to go...I don't know what to do..please...let me stay...please," Lily cried out.

"....Well everyone? What do you guys think?" Craig asked as he turned towards the group.

"..." Everyone stared at each other for a few minutes before looking back at Lily.

Wendy was the first to make a vote. "She should stay...until we can figure something out," Wendy said.

"I second that," Bebe said.

"She's been through a lot, she should stay," Stan said.

"I think the lady should stay too!" Karen said.

Soon, everyone raised their hands and voted for Lily to stay. Craig sighed and nodded. "Alright...she'll stay."

"Thank you...thank you," Lily cried out as she grabbed Craig's hand and squeezed it.

"Token, please take Lily towards the house next to Butters. She can stay there," Craig said.

"Got it. Please follow me," Token said.

"Thank you...thank you all...and I promise I'll work hard!"

"We'll see," Craig said.

Once everyone settled down, that was when Butters showed up. When he noticed that everyone was leaving, he got a good look at Lily.

"W-what happened?" Butters asked.

"Glad to see you finally joined us, Butters," Craig sighed.

"Where have you been?" Tweek asked.

"I was...out..." Butters said.

"But you just went out earlier, remember? That's what you told me," Kenny said.

"Oh well er...I forgot something, so I went out to look for it," Butters said.

"Wait...why did you go out? I didn't say you could go out and you never told me you wanted to go out," Craig said.

Butters was shaking as everyone stared at him. "Sorry fellas....I was hoping to find some rabbits and get us meat for dinner tonight...I didn't mean to upset everyone," Butters said.

"....Well...if that was all you were doing..." Craig said, "just...tell me if you're going out. It's dangerous out there, especially now that we know Cartman is around."

Butters flinched, "h-how do you know Cartman is around?"

"Lily told us, the woman we're letting stay with us," Tweek said.

"W-what!? Why would you let her stay!? S-she could be one of those raider fellas from earlier!" Butters exclaimed.

"Butters, relax. I'm sure Lily isn't one of the raiders from earlier. She seems trustworthy, besides...she's had a hard time already," Tweek said.

"No no no! W-we can't have the same mistake again! W-we gotta kick her out!" Butters exclaimed.

"Dude, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting up?" Kenny asked.

"I'm not acting up! I want to keep this group safe!" Butters shouted.

"Butters, calm down!" Craig shouted.

"W-we...we can't let her stay...she could be...she could be..." she could be one of Cartman's raiders, that was what Butters thought.

"Butters, you need to calm down. Lily isn't going to hurt us," Craig said.

"But she might!" Butters shouted.

"How would you know? You don't know her," Tweek said.

"I just know she might hurt us! We don't know anything about her! She could easily kill one of us!"

"Why are you so against Lily being here?"

"Because I think she's one of Cartman's men!" Butters shouted. Butters gasped and covered his mouth.

"....What?"

"Butters...what do you mean by...Cartman's men?"

"...."

"Butters..."

"..."

"Butters!"

"Okay...okay....remember the raiders from earlier...they all were from Cartman! He knows we're here!" Butters said.

"What!?"

"Butters!" Tweek exclaimed.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do any of this to you fellas! I merely was trying to keep us safe!" Butters said.

"Butters...tell us what happened. Now," Craig frowned.

"...I was...I was out hunting...a few months back. It was that time I was separated from everyone. That's when...I met Cartman."

"And you didn't tell us!?" Craig exclaimed.

"I was going to...but Cartman...he threatened me...he threatened he would send someone to attack us. At first...I didn't believe him, I just kept running away from him...but I didn't say anything...I was so..worried. Then...those raiders showed up...and I knew Cartman was telling the truth. So...I met up with Cartman again after we managed to scare those raiders away, and he told me that if I don't do as he says...he would...he would send more...much more than the ones we fought before. So I just...I just been giving Cartman some of our food, but that's all! I never told him anything! I just gave him food and he would leave us alone!"

"Butters! How could you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"He now knows we're here...we are fucking screwed," Craig said.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I just...I wanted to keep you all safe..." Butters cried out.

"Butters..." Kenny whispered.

"Wait...Lily...we...we need to go and check and with Lily," Craig said.

"Right!" Tweek started running towards the house that Token was taking Lily to.

"Butters...this isn't over. Once we find Lily and clear things up...we're going to vote on what to do with you. We have no room for traitors," Craig said.

"Craig...please...I was doing it for everyone! I didn't want Cartman to kill all of you!"

"Well if you have told us, we could have stopped Cartman!" Craig shouted.

"....I'm sorry..." Butters lowered his head.

"Kenny, go tell everyone, I'm going to check Lily," Craig said.

"Yeah...got it," Kenny said.

Craig left, leaving Kenny and Butters all on their own. Kenny sighed and was about to leave, but Butters grabbed Kenny's sleeve.

"...Kenny...you aren't going to let them kick me out are you?" Butters asked, eyes filled with tears.

"...."

"I really was doing it for everyone's safety! For you, for Karen, Tricia, Craig, Tweek...for everyone...I didn't mean to hurt anyone...I swear..."

"....I don't know what to believe right now, Butters...just stay here and don't get in anyone's way...if you know what's good for you," Kenny said. Kenny pulled his hand away and started warning the others about what happened.

Butters fell to his knees, crying as he was left all alone.

The moment Craig reached the house that Token was suppose to take Lily, he saw Tweek, but no Lily.

"Did you find her?" Craig asked.

"N-no, I don't know where she is," Tweek said.

"Fuck...wait...where's Token?" Craig asked.

Tweek's eyes widen. They both felt cold inside, fear washing over them.

"...T-Token! Token!" Craig shouted, running into the house and looking everywhere. "Token! Where are you!? Token! Come on! Speak to me! Token!" Craig called out, but no Token.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked. A few of the others showed up as well, Kenny was close behind.

"Yeah dude, what's this about Butters betraying us and Lily possibly working for Cartman?" Stan asked.

"It is what it sounds like! Butters has been seeing Cartman and we think Lily works for Cartman! We can't find her anywhere!" Craig said.

"And Token isn't here!" Tweek said.

"W-what!?" Bebe exclaimed.

"A-are you sure...what if the two are somewhere else or something?" Clyde asked.

Just then, an arrow was shot in the sky and landed a few feet away from the group. Everyone was silent, but Craig quickly walked over it and took the letter that was tied to the arrow.

"....No...fuck...no..." Craig turned around and showed everyone the message that was written on the letter.

We have one of you. You better show up and bring Craig. We still have unfinished business. Cartman.

"Token..." Wendy whispered.

"Fuck...fuck man..." Stan grabbed his hand and pulled on it.

"....What are we going to do?" Tweek asked.

Craig stared at the letter before crumpling it up in his hands. "We fight," Craig said. If Cartman wanted him, he's going to do as he say...but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

This was war.


	9. Hangman

It was raining. rain poured all over the small town, known as South Park, and from the looks of it, it doesn't seem like the rain was going to stop any time soon.

"Token, remember to bring your umbrella."

"I got it, mom," a young Token said as he grabbed his umbrella and got ready to go to school. "Bye mom," Token said then headed off to school.

As Token walked in the rain with a black umbrella to shield him from getting wet, he couldn't help but smile. Sure, the rain made everything dark and dreary, but it still brought life to plants and animals, and in some way, it can be beautiful.

As Token continued walking to school, he stopped when he spotted a familiar figure a few feet ahead of him. The figure didn't have an umbrella, his entire body was drenched from the rain, and since it was really cold today, the poor guy must be freezing.

"Craig!" Token exclaimed as he ran towards him, "why are you walking to school without an umbrella, dude?" Token asked.

"...I forgot it," Craig said, but Token can tell it was a lie.

"Dude, it's been raining since yesterday, how could you forget?" Token asked.

"I just...forgot it..okay?" Craig muttered, looking down. Craig let out a sneeze as he started shaking.

"...." When Token looked up, he noticed a familiar umbrella in the distance. It was a Red Racer umbrella, the same one that Token remember Craig owning, actually...the only one that actually exist in this town since it was a rare collector's item that Craig managed to get after winning a small contest online. "...Craig...did someone-" Before Token could say anything else, Craig's face was red and tears fell from his eyes, even if the rain helped hide the tears, Token can tell that Craig was crying.

"Let's just go inside already, I'm getting soaked," Craig said, hiding the hurt in his voice.

"...." Token decided not to mention the umbrella, at least not now. Instead, Token moved closer towards Craig so that his small umbrella could shield the both of them. The two then headed to school together.

Later that day, Token managed to buy Craig's umbrella back from the bullies that took it, but instead of giving it back to Craig, since he knew Craig would get angry at him for using his money to get it back, Token gave it to Craig's sister and told her to not tell Craig that it was him who got it back. Tricia didn't understand, but kept quiet about the umbrella and Token finding it.

The next time it rained, Token was glad to see Craig with his favorite umbrella in his hands. The next time it was going to rain, Token would leave his house early to accompany Craig to school, sometimes with Clyde and Jimmy. The next time it was going to rain, Token would make sure that Craig's umbrella wasn't taken from him.

Though Token thought the rain was beautiful, even he will admit that it can be very dark and dreary at times.

* * *

Token couldn't help but glare at the people he was with. His hands were tied up, and every now and then, someone walking behind him would shove him forward with their gun pointed to his back if he didn't keep moving. Token was tired, angry, but most of all, worried.

"Lily...you don't have to do this. You don't have to listen to Cartman, he's just using you, all of you. If you just let me, I can convince my friends to-"

"Shut it, kid, unless you want your brains splattered everywhere," Lily threatened as she kept walking forward.

"I'm serious...the moment Cartman gets what he wants, he's just going to throw all of you away like yesterday's garbage," Token said.

"I said, shut up. I'm this close into taking out my gun and shooting your head off," Lily said.

"Just why are you doing this? What does Cartman have that we don't? We can offer you shelter, food, and medicine!"

"For how long?" Lily stopped walking and finally turned around to look at Token. "For how long is that little homemade shelter of yours going to last? Especially one that was built by a bunch of kids?"

"Hey...we worked hard on that wall, and at least it keeps any trespassers out," Token said.

"Oh? What about the hole?"

Token frowned and looked down, "okay so maybe...there are still a few flaws, but it's still sturdy and will keep those zombies out."

"Until when? Until the food runs out because your sad attempt at a garden finally fails on you? Until you run out of medicine and all of you die from diseases? Or until one of those fucking monsters finally gets in and either eats or infect all of you?"

"We won't let that happen!" Token exclaimed.

"Yeah right...look kid...I've seen this before. We all find a place we thought we can finally call home, we make a community for ourselves, we try our best to ration our food and medicine...but in the end...it all goes downhill once more and more people show up...food is scarce, hunting is even more dangerous, people are getting sick...and those fucking monsters get more active once the weather is warmer," Lily frowned, "face it kid...even if your fence was perfect...doesn't mean it'll last forever."

"...Well so what? So what if our home won't last us forever? At least we don't go around and listening to psychopaths!" Token exclaimed, "just what is it that makes you guys even listen to Cartman!?"

"...He told us about your old hometown...told us how you guys never got that many zombies around...told us it was the safest place ever," Lily said.

"He's lying...that place...that place wasn't safe!"

"Oh? Then why are you still alive?" Lily asked.

"Just listen to me...Cartman doesn't care about any of you! He's just going to use you! He'll probably force you to do labor while he sits in his chair and make himself fatter!"

"I am shocked, Token...I thought we were pals," a familiar voice made Token jump a bit, when he turned his head, he frowned when he realized who it was.

"Cartman..." Token glared at him, he wanted to attack the fat bastard, but with a gun pressing against his back, Token couldn't move. "Just what are you telling these people!?"

"Oh just telling them how cool South Park is...how it's much better than wandering around and getting yourself killed all the time," Cartman said.

"Fuck you! You were ready to kill all of us!" Token exclaimed, Token froze when he hears guns clicking and about five guns were pointed at him.

"No need to be angry, Token..." Cartman walked towards Token and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I just want to make peace. If you and everyone else just apologized and say I was right...I'll reconsider on letting you all back into my kingdom," Cartman smiled.

Token glared at him before he spit into Cartman's face, "fuck you. I will never go back to South Park with you. I'd rather die than go back with the likes of you," Token said.

"...Huh...well then...I guess your wish will be granted soon," Cartman said.

"What?"

"You'll see," Cartman smirked, "take him to our camp and tell the builders to hurry up with that project I told them to make."

"W-wait...you're actually going to-"

"Yes, Lily...I told you...if we don't show these fuckers how serious we are...then we'll never get what we want. I want those assholes to get down on their knees..and all of you want to go to that safe place I promised, right?"

"...Still...he's just a kid..." Lily said.

"So am I...but you're all listening to me...right?" Cartman smiled, "besides...in this world...no one gives a fuck if you're a kid or not...not anymore at least."

".....You better keep your promise, Cartman...cause...if you don't take us to that safe place...we won't hesitate to shoot you," Lily said.

"Don't worry, I always keep my promise," Cartman smiled, "now...get everything prepared."

"Why?"

"Knowing those fuckers...we're about to have a bloodbath," Cartman smirked.

* * *

Craig stared at the rifle in his hand. He double checked to make sure it was full before he placed the rifle down. Craig took a deep breath as he filled his backpack with smaller guns, knives, and other items that might be needed for the fight.

There was a knock at Craig's door before he hears someone coming in. "Craig?" It was Tweek. "Are you ready?"

When Craig turned towards him, he noticed the bow and arrow on his back, he also noticed that Tweek has painted his face with black paint. "Why do you look like that?"

"It's warrior paint....after the whole barbarian thing back in South Park...I kinda felt like I might need it...especially since it looks like we're going to war," Tweek sighed.

"...It looks good on you," Craig said.

"Thanks," Tweek smiled.

Craig looked down before he continued checking his weapons to make sure they were sharp enough or full. "You better get ready with the others, and make sure everyone has what they need."

"...Craig...are you sure about this? I mean...we're just kids...most of those guys are way older than us...and they have Cartman..."

"They also have Token...and I don't know about you...but no matter what...I'm going to get him back," Craig said.

"....I just hope you have a plan here. Knowing Cartman...he'll know that we're going to come after him," Tweek said.

"Good...I always hated surprises," Craig said as he sharpen his machete one last time before getting up. "Get everyone ready," Craig said.

"Got it," Tweek said as he left.

Once Tweek left, Craig stood up from the chair he was sitting on. He looked over at a tin can that was placed on the window sill. Craig pulled out a gun and pointed it at the can. Taking a deep breath, Craig pulled the trigger. He watched as the bullet hit the can right in the middle.

"....." Though his face didn't show much expression, at that moment, Craig was filled with fury, and all he wants is revenge.

Craig left the house he was in and met up with everyone. Everyone had a stern look on their faces, they were ready to fight.

"...What are you doing, Tricia?" Craig asked when he realized that his sister was among the group.

"I'm going with you," Tricia said, holding an ax in her hands.

"No you're not. You and Karen stay here with Bebe, Clyde, and Butters. That's final," Craig said.

"Fuck you! Token is just as much as my friend as he is yours!" Tricia exclaimed, "besides, there's only six of you and who knows how many of them are out there! You're going to get killed!"

"Which is an even more reason why I can't let you go out there," Craig crouched down and placed his hands on Tricia's shoulders. She started to cry. "Trish...I promise mom and dad that I would protect you, that I would make sure nothing bad happens to you, and I'm going to keep that promise, whether you like it or not."

"W-what about you...what if you die out there? Then what am I going to do?" Tricia sniffled.

"If something happens...Clyde and Bebe will protect you and Karen, they'll take you somewhere safe," Craig said.

"....Don't go," Tricia begged.

"....I'm sorry, but this if for your own good," Craig picked Tricia up and handed her to Bebe. "Take good care of her, and Karen," Craig said.

"We will," Bebe said as she tries to comfort Tricia.

"As for you," Craig turned his attention towards Butters, "if something does happen...you better not go with them. I don't want a traitor with my sister," Craig said.

"Craig...please...let me help! I'll...I'll even show you where Cartman's camp is! Let me help, please!" Butters begged, "I...I want to make things right."

"Too late for that," Craig turned his back from Butters. Craig then started heading towards the gate.

"Kenny...please?"

"....Just...why Butters? Why did you do it?" Kenny stared at Butters with a sad expression before walking away and following the group.

Butters sighed as he watches the group leave.

Once the group gathered, Craig stared at everyone before speaking, "not going to lie...we might not make it out alive. Anyone who doesn't feel like dying today, you're all welcome to stay behind, no one will judge," Craig said.

"....For too long that fat ass has become nothing but a tyrant and a dictator to all of us...I think it's time that fat ass gets off of that throne of his," Kyle said.

"No matter what happens...we're getting Token back," Wendy said.

"I'm with you guys till the end," Stan said.

"We're ready, Craig. It's all up to you," Tweek said.

Craig look stared at Kyle, Stan, Wendy, and Kenny. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright...let's go kick some ass and get back our boy," Craig said.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted and took out their weapons, ready to fight.

As the gate opened, the group headed out. No matter what happens, they were determined to get Token back.

* * *

Token soon found himself at Cartman's camp, it wasn't much since it was mainly a bunch of tents and a couple of campfires here and there, but the one thing that Token noticed was the huge stage and what appeared to be a rope tied into a noose.

Token gulped as he stared at the thing.

"Oh sweet, you guys finished!" Cartman smiled as he stared at the stage.

"Yep, it took us hours, but we built it, just like you wanted," one Cartman's men said.

"Perfect...and...have you tested it out?" Cartman asked.

"T-test?"

"Of course, how else are we suppose to know if this thing will work or not?" Cartman asked.

"It's just...how exactly are we suppose to test it?"

"Hm...tried animals? Fruit? Maybe one of those zombies?"

"Animals are kinda scarce around here, all the fruit we have are too small, and there aren't any zombies around, thankfully."

"I see...well tell me this then," Cartman suddenly kicked the guy in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground and cry out in agony. "How the fuck are we suppose to know if this thing works or not!?"

"I-I'm sorry! B-but what do you expect us to do?"

"I don't know, pick some random guy and put the noose around his neck!?"

"Y-you can't be serious!"

Cartman pulled out his gun and aimed it at the guy, "You better believe I'm fucking serious."

"S-sir, please..." The guy was shaking. It was strange and kinda terrifying, just seeing a guy who is obviously older than Cartman to be...scared of Cartman. Just how much does Cartman have control over these people?

"I swear...if that fucking platform collapses before anyone gets hanged, it's your fucking head," Cartman said. "So fucking make sure that thing works properly and nothing is out of place!"

"Y-yes sir," the guy quickly gets up and starts finding a way to test out the noose.

"...You aren't...you aren't serious...are you?" Token asked, he was getting more nervous by the minute.

"....You guys shouldn't have fucked me over," Cartman smirked.

"...You're not getting away with this...Craig and everyone else are going to stop you!" Token exclaimed.

"...We'll see," Cartman smirked. Cartman suddenly turned his head towards the guy he was yelling earlier, "hey! I found someone you can test this bad boy on, so get everything prepared!"

"Yes sir!"

Token paled as he felt hands grabbing him and pulling him towards the platform. "L-let me go! You don't have to do this!" Token exclaimed.

"Sorry kid...it's either us or you."

"Come on! We can work something out, can't we!?" Token exclaimed.

"Just quit struggling and make this easier for-" Suddenly, an arrow shot out of nowhere and hits the guy in the back. The guy fell to the ground, as his blood leaked out of his body.

"Holy shit!"

Soon, more arrows and gun shots started firing at the group, everyone started running around, trying to dodge the attacks while a few either got injured or killed.

"Sir! We're under attack!"

"It's those fucking assholes!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Ah!" Someone got shot in the back before getting shot in the head.

"Shit! What do we do!?"

"...All of you, get out there and find them!" Cartman shouted.

"Yes sir!" Everyone quickly grabbed their weapons and rushed into the forest, hoping to find the group.

"Ha! Told you they'd find me, now you're fucking dead," Token smirked.

"....We'll see about that," Cartman said, "you two, I want you to head over towards the assholes' camp, the one I told you about," Cartman said.

"W-what do you want us to do, sir?"

"Well if these assholes want to have a war, might as well burn down their camp, that way they have nothing to go back to," Cartman said.

"You can't! We worked so hard to make that camp!" Token shouted.

"Well you fuckers shouldn't have messed with me," Cartman said, "now as for the rest of you guys...get the hanging ready."

"W-what!?" Token suddenly felt hands grabbing him as they all pulled him away. "Cartman!"

Thunder suddenly roared in the distance, seemed like it was going to rain very soon. Cartman stared up at the sky before turning his focus back on the forest. His eyes were filled with malice.

"You fuckers are so dead," Cartman said as he took out his gun and loaded his shotgun.

* * *

Tweek stared out of his binoculars, he cursed under his breath when he noticed that most of Cartman's men left the camp and were now searching for them.

"They know we're here. They're going to find us," Tweek informed.

"Crap! What do we do!?" Stan asked.

"....How many are there?"

"Hard to say...maybe ten...fifteen?...but I do know that we're outnumbered," Tweek said.

"....Then we gotta split up," Craig said.

"What!? Are you insane!?" Kyle asked.

"I'm with Kyle, we should stick together," Wendy said.

"We can't, if we all stay together, they'll kill all of us immediately if they find us, at least it'll be tougher to find all of us if we all split up," Craig said.

"...Alright...but we should at least split up into pairs, just in case," Kyle said.

"Fine. Stan, you got with Wendy, Kyle, you go with Kenny, Tweek and I will go together and try to see if we can save Token," Craig said.

"Got it," Wendy said.

"Let's go," Kenny said.

Everyone went to different directions as Craig and Tweek stayed behind and try to come up with a plan to save Token.

"What do you think?" Tweek asked.

Before Craig could say anything, they hear footsteps approaching.

"....Why don't we start bashing a few heads in? Then we'll come up with a way to get Token," Craig said.

"Got it," Tweek said as he took out his bow and arrow.

"I see someone! Get them!"

"Shoot," Craig said.

Tweek let got of the arrow and watch as the arrow hits one of them in the head. "Bullseye," Tweek said.

"Scatter!" Craig said.

The two separated as they continue to shoot at Cartman's group.

* * *

Kenny and Kyle were already far away from Cartman's camp, but that didn't mean they were safe. The two kept the heads down and kept their guards up. With every noise they head, they were ready to attack.

"Wait...I hear something," Kyle said.

Both Kenny and Kyle turned their heads towards the bushes. There was movement in them. The two brought out their weapons and were ready to shoot at whoever was in there.

"I'll go first," Kenny said, Kyle nodded. Kenny walked over towards the bush and was ready to check it out. Once he was close enough, he peeked into the bush and quickly drew out his gun. "B-Butters!?" Kenny lowered his gun when he realized it was Butters.

"Butters? What are you doing here? You're suppose to be at camp," Kyle frowned.

"I know...I know...but I couldn't just stay there...not with everything that's happening," Butters said.

"Yeah well we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you," Kyle said.

"Kyle..." Kenny frowned.

"....I know....I know it's my fault, but I want to help. I want to make amends," Butters said.

"...."

"...."

"...It's too late for that, Butters. Just go back to camp and stay with the others," Kyle sighed.

"But I-"

"Sh!" Kenny placed a finger over his lips as he urged everyone to be quiet. The three turned their heads when they heard footsteps to their left.

"Hide," Kyle exclaimed as the three quickly hid behind the bush that Butters hid before.

"You see anyone?"

"No...but I could have sworn I heard voices around here."

"Keep looking, maybe those brats are hiding."

The three hid deeper in the bush, hoping the five six adults that were there won't be able to see them.

"What do we do?" Kyle whispered.

"It's three to six...we could gun down three or four, but I'm not sure about the rest," Kenny whispered.

"...I'll distract them," Butters said.

"What?"

"They still think I'm working for Cartman, they won't shoot me, so while I distract them, you two get the heck out of here," Butters said.

"Butters, it's dangerous," Kenny said.

"...I need to make it up to you guys somehow," Butters said. He stood up and got out of hiding. The shooters pointed their guns at Butters, but didn't shoot when they realized who it was.

"Hey fellas, it's me, Cartman's right hand man," Butters said with a smile on his face.

"Oh it's you," the shooters put their guns down and stared at him, "what are you doing out here?"

"Oh uh...you know...just working for Cartman and pretending to still be friends with the others, you know?" Butters laughed nervously.

"...Right. So hey...you didn't happen to see anyone around here, did you?"

Butters shook his head, he looked in the corner of his eyes and saw as Kyle and Kenny sneaked behind a tree while the shooters weren't looking. "Nope, sorry. Haven't seen anyone."

"Shit...Cartman isn't going to be happy if we come back empty handed, we should keep looking," one of the shooters said. They were about to go towards the tree that Kyle and Kenny were hiding, but Butters quickly ran in front of them.

"H-hold it! Don't go that way!" Butters exclaimed.

"...Why?" One of them stared at Butters in suspicion.

"Because...because...er...I-I saw a zombie back that way. Um...ten of them!" Butters said.

"...Well that doesn't seem so bad, there's six of us, seven if you help out. We can take them down no problem."

"W-well...s-shouldn't you be saving those bullets for when you find whoever you're looking for?" Butters asked.

"We have plenty, now get out of the way, kid," one of the shooters pushed Butters out of the way and kept walking.

Thinking quickly, Butters walked next to them, making sure to shield their view of where Kenny and Kyle are hiding. "I'm telling you, there's a whole bunch of them zombies out there, twenty of them!" Butters placed his hands behind his back and signaled Kenny and Kyle to move and hide back in the bushes.

"You said there was ten," the shooter stopped walking and stared at Butters, "are you hiding something?"

"M-me? Course not, I would never hide anything from you fellas," Butters said.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you acting so weird, kid?" The shooter pointed their gun at Butters face, glaring at him. "You better start talking before-"

A twig snapped.

"The fuck?"

"Someone's here."

"N-no there isn't!" Buttered exclaimed.

"Go check."

"Got it."

"I'm telling you fellas, if you keep looking at everything you hear, you're just wasting time while the people you're looking for escapes! I mean come on...we're in a forest, twigs snap all the time!"

"Not unless something or someone steps on them."

"I know your in there you little brats, so why don't you be good kids and surrender?"

Butters watched nervously as one of the shooters gets closer and closer towards the bush where Kenny and Kyle were hiding. Once the shooter placed his hand on the bush and was ready to peek, Butter quickly grabbed the nearest shooter's gun and shot them before shooting the one close to the bush.

"Run!" Butters exclaimed as he starts running behind the tree.

"Crap!" Kenny jumped out of the bush and started shooting at the shooters.

"It's them!" The shooters quickly hid behind a tree as they started shooting themselves.

"The twerp is working with them! Kill him too!"

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters exclaimed as he tries shooting at one of them.

"What do we do!?" Kyle exclaimed, "as he tries shooting at one of them.

"We gotta run!" Kenny exclaimed.

The three quickly ran the other direction as the shooters started chasing after them. The three tied their best to not get shot as they ran, but when one of them got Kyle in the arm, they stopped.

"Shit!" Kyle hissed as blood poured out of his wound.

"Crap, you okay!?"

"I'm fine, just go! Keep going!" Kyle shouted.

The three continued on, but with the gunshot wound on Kyle's arm and the fact he was losing too much blood, Kyle ended up slowing down.

"Kyle! Come on!" Kenny exclaimed.

"....I..I can't....I need to rest....I'm losing too much blood here," Kyle panted, his forehead was getting sweaty as he staggered on his feet a bit.

"Shit...hide behind there!" Kenny exclaimed as the three hid behind a big tree. "Let me see your arm," Kenny said.

"A-ah...." Kyle hissed as he removed his jacket and took out his right arm.

"...Shit...you're bleeding way too much," Kenny said.

"Just...just go...leave me behind, I'll try to slow them down," Kyle said.

"Are you crazy!? You'll be killed!"

"It's better that one of us dies than all of us. Now just go!" Kyle shouted.

"Dude, I'm not leaving you!"

"...Look out!" Butters pushed Kenny out of the way as a gun fired. "Nnng!" Butters fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, he started spitting out blood from his mouth as he grimaced in pain.

"Butters! No no no no!" Kenny crouched down and held Butters' body. "Come on! You're okay! You're okay!'

"A-ah..." Butters lifted his arms and the two winced when they saw blood pouring out of his stomach.

"Crap..." Kyle muttered as he stared at the wound.

They hear guns clicking.

"Double crap," Kenny lifted his head and saw that the shooters had caught up to them.

"End of the road, kids. just give up already."

"...." Kenny held up his hands to surrender.

"Ken...no..." Butters gasped as he grabbed hold of Kenny's jacket.

One of the shooters walked towards Kenny and forced him to stand, Butters tries to hold on, but that only made the pain in his stomach worsen.

"It's okay, Butters..." Kenny whispered.

"No...they're...going to kill...you," Butters gasped as he clutched his stomach.

"Shit...what do we do with them?"

"....They as good as dead...maybe the redhead still got some kick to him, but the little blonde dude...no chance. Just leave him here."

"No! You have to take him! You have to save him!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Shut it!" One of them punched Kenny in the face, "we don't listen to you...and we're especially ain't helping no traitor...or should we say double traitor?"

"....That's right...I'm a traitor! I betrayed the kingdom...and then I betrayed my friends...all because I was a c-coward!" Tears started forming in Butters eyes as he look up at them, "but you know something...I learned that...helping my friends is much more important than my own life...so even if I bleed out and die out here...at least....at least I stood by for my friend in the end! So call me a traitor! Call me many hurtful names! Shoot me! Kill me! Do whatever you want to me! ...In the end...I'd do anything for my friends...even if they don't want me anymore...even if they will never forgive me...at least...I finally stopped being a coward in the end," Butters sniffled as he stared at them.

"Butters..." Kyle muttered as he stared at him.

"....." Kenny stared at him, his own eyes filled with tears.

Butters coughed up more blood as he laid his head on the ground, "...Ken...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for leaving you alone back then...I shouldn't have left you alone...I should have stayed by your side," Butters coughed up more blood, his nose started bleeding, "...I'm just glad...you forgave me....even if I can't forgive myself...."

"Butters...don't..." Kenny was crying.

"...Don't die...Kenny....please...for me...don't you dare...die...only then will I have peace," Butters continued crying as his body was shaking. "I love you....I'm sorry we couldn't stay together a bit longer...but I love you...I love Karen...and I love everyone else...but I especially love you the most...." Butters hiccuped as he continued to cry.

"Butters!"

"....Thanks...for everything...fellas," Butters said before he went still. He let out one breath before he closed his eyes.

"Butters? Butters!"

Blood poured out of the boy's body. Leopold "Butters" Stotch was dead.

"Butters!" Kenny shouted.

"Fuck...fuck," Kyle started crying as he stared at the dead body next to him.

"Shit man...he's dead...he's actually dead..."

"Shut up, Ben...we've seen plenty of kids dying before...this isn't different."

"...Y-you fucking bastards! You bastards!" Kenny shouted, "you could have saved him! You could have done something!" Kenny cried out.

"Even if we did save him, we were going to kill him later anyways, so it's better to die now than what Cartman has in store for you two."

"Grab the redhead and let's go."

"Come on, kid!"

"Shit!" Kyle exclaimed as a pair of hands grabbed him and forced him to get up.

"Let's go you two."

"N-no! No! I'm not leaving him! I'm not fucking leaving him!" Kenny shouted as he tried pulling his arm away and reach for Butters' body.

"Don't make this harder, unless you want to die right next to him!"

Kenny froze as he stared at the dead body. Death would be so easy at that moment, it would be fast...just a bullet straight to his head. Kenny was too tired and heartbroken to move forward, he rather die right next to Butters than die later and in the hands of Cartman.

_"...Don't die...Kenny....please...for me...don't you dare...die...only then will I have peace."_

"...." Even if death would be so easy at that moment...he couldn't break Butters' final request.

"Come on, kid. Get up and start moving, or else I'll put a bullet into your head and-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Kenny screamed before jumping at the shooter and biting a chunk of the shooter's face off.

"Holy shit!"

"Kenny!" Kyle shouted.

Kenny quickly grabbed the gun and shot at one of the shooters. One of them tried shooting at Kenny, but with fast reflexes, Kenny managed to dodge the bullet before jumping at that shooter and biting into their neck.

"Oh my god! You...you ate their flesh!"

"Helps that I was once a cannibal, huh?" Kenny spat the piece of flesh out and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"D-don't come near me...or else I'll shoot your friend here!" The shooter threatened before pointing the gun at Kyle's head.

Kenny growled as he stared at the shooter, he then stared at Kyle. "Kyle...remember the first day I came to your camp and you were helping me turn back to normal?"

"Y-yeah?" Kyle asked.

"Remember the first thing you told me to do while your barbarians held me down when I wanted to eat one of them?"

"...No biting..." Kyle muttered before opening his mouth and bit the shooter's hand, hard.

"Ow!"

Kyle then stomped on the shooter's foot, causing them to release Kyle. Kyle quickly pushed the shooter before grabbing the gun and aiming at them.

"W-wait! Don't shoot! I-I'll do whatever you say....I'll...I'll even help you find Cartman...I'll even help you kill him if you want!"

"....Kenny...what do you think?" Kyle asked.

"...." Kenny walked over towards the shooter before grabbing the gun from Kyle. "Fuck you." Kenny shot the shooter in the head.

"Shit dude..." Kyle stared at the body, wiping the blood that got on his face.

Kenny stared at the body before dropping the gun with shaky hands. Kenny took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. Kenny then stared at Butters' dead body.

"....." Kenny walked over towards the body before crouching down. He held the body in his arms before hugging it. Kenny started to cry again. "Nnngg...nngggg....a-ah! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Kenny wailed as he held onto the body tightly.

"....I'm sorry, Kenny," Kyle said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, watching him as he continues to cry.

The two didn't leave, they were too heartbroken to move, but they were safe for now, and if they do see anymore shooters, they would be ready, but for now, the two stayed where they are as the mourned for their lost friend.

At that moment, the two want nothing more than for Cartman's head to be on a stake.

* * *

Back with Tweek and Craig, the two were both exhausted after managing to take down ten of Cartman's men on their own. They were tired, slightly injured, and covered in blood, but not their own blood.

"Jesus...it felt like we managed to take down all of Cartman's men," Craig said.

"I'm sure there's more at the camp, just be glad we got rid of the ones searching around here...now comes the hard part," Tweek said.

"This wasn't hard?" Craig asked.

"Focus...how are we going to get Token out of there?" Tweek asked.

"....There," Craig pointed at the area that didn't have that many guards. "If we can hide behind that tree over there and avoid getting caught, we'll be able to get Token," Craig said.

"Alright, lead the way," Tweek said.

"Right. Just keep your head down and try not to make any loud noises," Craig said.

"Got it," Tweek said.

The two quickly headed over towards the other side where the tree was. They managed to get there without being seen and the two quickly looked around to see if they can find Token.

"Where could he be?"

"I don't know...but...at least he isn't up there," Tweek pointed towards the stage with the noose.

"...That bastard...what is he planning to do?" Craig was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Relax...we'll get Token out of here before Cartman tries anything," Tweek reassured Craig.

"...Alright..." Craig sighed.

While the two looked around, they noticed a tent that had someone standing in front. Since none of the other tents had a guard, that just meant that Token must be inside that tent.

"How are we going to get in there?" Tweek asked.

"...I got something," Craig quickly picked up a few stones from the ground before guiding Tweek closer towards the tent. As they hid behind another tree, they peeked over to where the guard was. Craig stared at the stone in his hand before looking towards at the guard, "Hopefully those months playing baseball actually got me somewhere," Craig muttered as he threw the rock towards the other side, causing the guard to stare at the opposite direction before raising their weapon and walking over to where the stone was.

"Guys, I hear something!"

"Coming!"

As some of the guards walked away, Craig and Tweek quickly sneaked inside the tent. However, the moment they stepped inside, they realized that Token was there, but he wasn't alone.

"You!" Lily exclaimed.

"Shit, get her!" Craig exclaimed.

Tweek quickly lunged towards her before taking out his hunting knife and pressed it close to her neck. "Not a word," Tweek growled.

"Token, are you okay?" Craig crouched down and looked at his friend's face. Token was badly bruised and it looked like some of Cartman's men were having some fun by beating Token up while his hands were tied.

"I'm fine...lost some teeth, but at least I'm alive," Token said before coughing.

"Fuck those assholes," Craig frowned, "we're going to get you out of here," Craig said.

"I wouldn't fucking count on it, kid. You and your friends are dead, there's no way you're getting out of here alive," Lily said.

"Shut up, bitch...unless you want me to slit your fucking throat," Tweek threatened as he pressed the knife closer to her neck.

"Quiet...I can hear them coming back. We gotta make this quick," Craig said as he took out his knife and tries to cut the rope around Token's arms and legs.

As Craig was busy freeing Token, Lily stared out at the open flaps of the tent before looking back, she suddenly hit Tweek in the face with the back of her head, she then used her now free hands to grab hold of Tweek's hand holding the knife before hitting Tweek once again in the head, this time knocking him out.

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed.

Before Craig could take out his gun, Lily used Tweek's knife to slash at his hand before using the back end of the knife to hit him in the head. Craig fell to the ground with a thud, he groaned in pain as he stared up.

"What's going on!?"

"You suck at guarding, these assholes came in and almost freed their friend and killed me!" Lily exclaimed.

"Sorry...we just thought someone-"

"I don't care...just go get Cartman."

"R-right!"

"Nngg...Lily...you fucking...fucking..."

"Nighty night," Lily said before using her feet to hit Craig in the head, causing him to black out.

* * *

When Craig came to after being knocked out by Lily, but when he opened his eyes, his head was throbbing, his hands were bound, and he was on sitting outside. When Craig turned his head, he realized that Tweek was still unconscious and his hands were also tied up as well.

"Glad you're awake now, Craig, now we can get this show on the road!"

"Cartman!" Craig glared at the fat tub of lard in front of him. "You fucking asshole! Why are you still doing this!? Just let us fucking go already!" Craig shouted.

"Now why would I do that when you still haven't been taught a lesson here, Craig," Cartman said.

"You're fucking insane, Cartman. You're fucked up! You think any of this is right!? What you're doing!? The fact that you hurt so many people, especially kids!?"

"Don't talk back to me, Craig!" Cartman slapped Craig in the face with his back hand. Craig winced in pain, but tried to remain calm. "You don't get it...you don't fucking get it...to have your kingdom crumble...right before you eyes...all because one asshole decided to be a dick and betray me...even telling all my subjects to leave our precious kingdom and go off somewhere where they could starve...be sick...die...or even turn into one of those monsters," Cartman said.

"You weren't keeping any of them safe, especially when you'd end up killing anyone that didn't go with what you say!" Craig exclaimed. "If anything...staying in a place with you...that's far worst than death," Craig said.

"...Whatever floats your boat, Tucker," Cartman turned his back on him and let out a whistle, "bring him out!" Cartman shouted.

"Nngg...huh? W-where am I?" Tweek finally woke up, he winced when his head started throbbing.

"Tweek! Are you okay?" Craig asked as he tries to move closer towards him, but when he felt a gun pressed against the back of his head, he knew not to move.

"No moving, asshole," Lily said as she nudge Craig's head with her gun.

Just then, the two were shocked to see Token being led to the stage. One of Cartman's men grabbed the noose and looped it around Token's neck. Craig and Tweek paled.

"No! Don't do this!" Craig shouted. "I'll do whatever you want! Just don't kill him!"

"Oh? You willing to take his place then?" Cartman smirked.

Craig glared at Cartman, but seeing Token on that stage with a noose around his neck, Craig simply nodded.

"Craig...don't, please don't," Token said, staring at his friend.

"Token...he's going to kill you! It's me he wants!" Craig cried out, "Cartman...if I let you kill me...you let everyone go and leave them alone!"

"Tch...fine...whatever...as much as I want to kill everyone, especially Kyle...I hate you the most...especially for what you did to my kingdom," Cartman said.

"Then let Token go...and put me on that stage," Craig said, he was gritting his teeth.

"Craig! No!" Tweek cried out, tears filling his eyes.

"Shut up, twitchy," Cartman pushed Tweek to the ground with his feet. He then looked back at Craig before the hood of Craig's hoodie and pulling him up. "Why don't we let Token decide on who should be on that noose? Hm?"

"W-what?"

"Well I don't know which one is more satisfying...see you die with a noose around your neck...or watching your crumble as you see your best friend die just a few feet in front of you," Cartman smirked, "so Token...go ahead and choose! It's all up to you on what your fate will be!"

Thunder roared in the sky, and before anyone knew it, it started to rain. Even as everyone got drenched in the cold rain, no one made an effort to move from their spot. Everyone simply stared at the dark skinned boy, waiting for his decision.

"...." Token stared up at the sky, letting the cool rain hit his face. For whatever reason, he thought back to the day when he was young, he thought back to the day how on a rainy day, Craig was walking to school without an umbrella. That was the day Token finally accepted that the rain can be very cold and dreary.

"Token...just tell him to put the noose around my neck...that way you'll live...everyone will live...you can keep going and living happily with everyone! Just tell him to take me!" Craig cried out, tears falling from his eyes.

"...." When Token stared up at the sky, he noticed how the rain almost looked...just like before. "...That umbrella...that umbrella you use to have, Craig...the Red Racer collector's item you won? You remember that umbrella, Craig?"

"W-what? What are you talking about!? Just tell Cartman to take me!" Craig shouted.

"Do you remember that umbrella, Craig!?" Token exclaimed, his voice was shaking, but he remained calm as he stared up at the sky.

Craig was silent as he stared at Token, Craig was shaking as he replied, "yes...I remember that umbrella...I remember it being stolen from me when I was a kid...and then I somehow got it back. I thought Tricia got it for me...but when I asked her about it, she forgotten and didn't remember. I had...my suspicions though," Craig said.

"....Nothing gets past you, Craig," Token sighed, a small smile formed on his lips, "yeah...I was the one that got your umbrella back. I paid those assholes to give me your umbrella. The reason I didn't tell you was because I knew you'd get pissed that I spend money to get something that belonged to you...you'd probably say that I wasted my money on something that wasn't worth my time..."

"...Yeah...I would have said that," Craig said, it felt like he was going to cry.

"But you know something...you may think that umbrella was worthless...but to me...I saw it as one of your most important thing you owned...and that's worth more than the hundred dollars I spent that day," Token said, he finally looked at Craig, "our friendship is worth more than money, Craig."

"....Toke..."

"As your friend...I can't let you take my place."

"Token!"

"So fat ass...do what you want with me...hang me right here....but I'm not going to watch my best friend die up on this stage," Token said.

"Token!" Craig cried out, he tried to get up and stop him, not even caring if there is a gun aimed at him.

"Hold him down," Cartman said. Craig felt hands grabbing him and pushing him down to his knees. He was forced to watch. "...You got some balls, Token...I respect that...you could have been a great addition to my kingdom."

"Screw you," Token said.

"Heh...right...as much as I love this sad moment you two are having, I want the show to start already," Cartman smirked.

"No!"

"Oh yes," Cartman said, "since it seems Token here already chose his fate...let's get this show going!"

"No! No! Let me go! Token! Tell him to take me! Token! Token!" Craig shouted as he watch Cartman get on the stage and stood next to a lever.

"No! Cartman! Stop! Don't do this!" Tweek shouted, begging Cartman to stop.

"Any last words, Toke old buddy old pal?"

"Don't you fucking call me your buddy or pal, fucker," Token glared, "You'll get what's coming to you...and when it does...I hope you die a miserable death."

"Whatever," Cartman rolled his eyes before placing his hands on the lever.

"No!" Craig shouted.

"Please! Don't do this! Someone stop him!" Tweek screamed.

"So long, Token," Cartman said as he pulled the lever.

The floor underneath Token opened and Token soon fell, but with the noose around his neck, he didn't fall all the way.

"Kkkk...gggkkkk...a-ah..." Token gasped for air, he started wiggling around, hoping to find some sort of leverage, but there was nothing. Token's eyes were bulging out a bit, his face was turning to a dark blue. Before Token lost consciousness, he looked ahead of him and saw the most beautiful blue flowers in the snow. The rain falling on them made both the flower more beautiful. Though the rain can be cold and dreary...it could still be beautiful. Tears pricked Token's eyes as he closed his eyes and finally let go.

A cold silence filled the air. Craig was in tears as he saw his friend, no longer moving, no longer alive. Craig felt his entire body go cold.

"...Holy shit..." Lily muttered, lowering her gun a bit.

With quick thinking, Tweek quickly took out the spare knife from his boots before cutting the ropes around his hands. He then ran towards Lily and knocked her down before grabbing the gun and started shooting at the closest people near him.

"Craig! Get up!" Tweek exclaimed. Using his knife, Tweek quickly cut Criag's ropes before going back to shooting people.

Snapping out of it, Craig quickly grabbed one of the guns that was on the ground and helped Tweek shoot more people.

"Shit!" Cartman quickly started running off the stage to avoid getting shot.

"Cartman!" Craig shouted as he tries to go after him, but was blocked by more of Cartman's men. Craig quickly dodge their attacks before shooting at them. When Craig looked back, he realized that Cartman was already in his car and was about to drive away. "Cartman!" Craig screamed as he tries running after him.

Cartman looked back, seeing Craig running towards him, Cartman quickly starts the car, but was surprised when some of his men jumped on top of the car to stop him from leaving.

"What about us!? You fucking promised we'd be going to that safe place if we helped you! You can't just leave us like that!"

"Sorry, but," Cartman pulled out his gun and shot the guy through the windshield, "I fucking lied. As if I want any adults in my perfect kid paradise."

Cartman finally started the car and drove away, Craig tried shooting at the car, specifically at the tires, but it was too late, Cartman was gone.

"Fuck!" Craig shouted.

"Craig!" Tweek shouted as more men surrounded Tweek.

"Tweek!" Craig quickly ran towards them and started shooting at all the adults. Craig quickly grabbed another gun from the ground and gave it to Tweek. "Here!"

"Thanks," Tweek said as he started shooting more people.

"Jesus, why are you assholes still attacking us!? Cartman already left!" Craig shouted.

"We may have lost our chance of finding a new home, but we're going to get our revenge for all of our people you killed you snot-nosed brat!"

"Well fuck you then!" Tweek shouted as he shot at them. Tweek suddenly found his bow and arrows and was about to grab them, but he noticed Lily was crawling towards them. Tweek realized that Lily was shot in the leg, probably by accident, but Tweek didn't care, he aimed his gun at her.

"W-wait! L-let me go...let me go...I promise...I-I'll leave you alone, I won't hurt you or your friends ever again! Just let me go...please," Lily begged.

"...." Tweek lowered his gun a bit, but when he saw that Lily was about to take out a gun from her back pocket, Tweek quickly shot Lily in the head. "Fuck you," Tweek said.

"Tweek! Back here!" Craig shouted from behind a tree.

Tweek quickly ran towards where Craig was hiding behind. "What do we do!? There's too many of them!" Tweek said.

"I...I don't know..." Craig said.

The two paled when they realized that the adults were closing in on them, Craig tried shooting at them, but realized that he was out of bullets.

"Tweek?"

"I'm out too," Tweek said when he tried shooting at them.

"What about your bow and arrows?"

"There's too many of them, and if they realized we're out of bullets, they won't hesitate," Tweek said.

"Shit...we're fucked," Craig said.

"....Craig..." Tweek hugged Craig, pulling him close. "Whatever happens...I'm glad you're here with me."

"...." Craig hugged him back, tightly, "me too."

The two closed their eyes, ready for what's about to happen. They both flinched when they heard a gunshot.

"...Huh?"

When the two opened their eyes, they both realized that none of them were shot. When they peeked to the side of the tree, they were surprised to see Kenny and Kyle.

"Get the fuck away from our friends," Kenny held up his shotgun and shot one of the adults in the head.

The two continued shooting and quickly ran towards where Craig and Tweek were.

"Need a hand?" Kyle asked, handing the both of them a handgun.

"Took you long enough," Tweek sighed before aiming his gun at the adults and started shooting.

"Sorry...we...we had unfinished business to do," Kenny said.

"What happened?" Craig said, noticing the seriousness in Kenny's eyes.

"I'l explain later...let's just shoot these fuckers," Kenny said.

The group continued shooting until there was only twenty adults still standing. The group tried to shoot them, but they were hidden behind a few trees and boulders.

"We should escape while they're hiding," Tweek said.

"Can't, we're still outnumbered, the moment they see us trying to run, hey won't hesitate to shoot us," Kenny said.

"Besides...I want all these fuckers dead...after what they put us through," Craig said.

"Yeah but how? We're running low on bullets here and we can't go out and grab one of those guns on the ground, it's too risky!" Tweek said.

"I'm thinking..." Craig said.

Suddenly, they hear groaning sounds. When the four looked up, they were surprised too see a horde of zombies coming their way, and what's even more surprising was the fact that Stan and Wendy were leading them.

"What the fuck!?"

"Hey guys! Need a hand!?" Wendy said as she pushed an adult who was all tied up with her gun as the horde of zombie slowly follows.

"What the fuck!?"

"Bill!? Is that you!?"

"Sorry guys, but Bill here has to die," Wendy said as she shoots Bill in the leg before kicking him towards where the other adults were. Wendy then grabbed Stan's hand and the two quickly rushed towards the others as the horde of zombies started walking faster until they found where Bill was, and the other adults.

"Oh god!"

"Help! Someone help me!"

"A-ahhhhhh!"

Stan and Wendy met up with the others, they were covered in zombie blood and juices, smelling awful.

"Jesus, what the fuck happened to you two!?" Kenny asked, pinching his nose.

"Oh well...we were being chased by those adults when suddenly, we found a horde of zombies just a few miles away from here. I then thought we could use the zombies to our advantage so I quickly grabbed one of the zombies, killed it, use their blood to disguise ourselves, then hid ourselves until those adults were near," Wendy said.

"Then we pushed those assholes towards he horde so the zombies could kill them."

"All except for Bill up til now. We used him to lure the zombies to Cartman's camp, hoping we could take them down and help you guys," Wendy said.

"Well thanks...we'd be dead if you guys didn't show up," Kyle said.

"...If only you got here sooner though," Craig said as he stared at the stage.

Wendy gasped, "Token...no..."

"...We were so close!" Stan punched the tree, tears filling up his eyes.

"...What do we do now?" Kyle asked.

"...We should at least cut Token down from there and...give him a proper burial," Tweek suggested.

"....Make that two...." Kenny whispered.

"Two? Who else died?" Wendy asked.

Kenny looked down at the ground, Kyle placed his hand on Kenny's shoulder, "Butters..." Kenny said, tears falling from his eyes.

The group went silent. They have lost two friends that day.

* * *

"...." Craig stared at the body in front of him. He wished and wished for it to not be real, that the body in front of him wasn't of his best friend, but of someone else, but no matter how many times Craig opened his eyes, he will see Token, laying in the ground, no longer alive. Craig then turned towards Butters. "....I'm sorry Kenny...I shouldn't have been so harsh on him..."

"No...you were right to be mad...what he did was...stupid and unforgivable...but at least he made it up to us in the end...right?" Kenny asked.

"...Yeah...he did..." Craig sighed, patting Kenny on the back.

Kyle sighed, "come on...let's bury the."

The group nodded, using the shovels they managed to find at Cartman's camp, the group quickly dug two holes. Once the holes were made, The group carefully placed the bodies into the hole.

"Anyone want to say something before we say our goodbyes?"

"...Craig...you should do it..you're the leader," Kyle said.

"...Alright," Craig said. "...Token...you were my best friend. Without you...most of my life would have been complete shit by now...so I'm glad I got to have you as a friend...." Craig felt his tears welling up as he stared at the body, "I know...I wasn't the greatest friend when growing up...hell...I even ignored you once I moved...and I regret so much for not telling you everything...about my problems...about my feelings...about everything. If I could rewind time...I would have told you how much of an important friend you have been to me. As for you Butters...though I never got to know you growing up....you have proven to be a great ally and a friend. Though what you did to us was still unforgivable...we will miss you...we will miss your cheerful personality, your kindness, and your bravery. You really have proven that you really were our friend," Craig said.

Kenny wiped his eyes, trying his best not to cry. Wendy, Tweek, and Stan on the other hand were bawling their eyes out. Kyle was on the verge to tears, his hands were clenched to his side as he stares at the two bodies.

"So my friends...please rest now...you can finally rest...no more do you have to suffer," Craig said, closing his eyes and preying for them, "...and I promise...no matter what...we will avenge you...the both of you. We will...kill Cartman."

"We'll kill him," Tweek said.

"He's going down," Wendy said.

"We'll get him."

"...For Ike, for Jimmy, for Token, and for Butters...we will avenge you all."

"I promise," Kenny whispered.

The group preyed for their fallen friends before finally burying the bodies. Once the group finished, they all headed back towards their camp.

"Now what?" Wendy asked.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"Well...Cartman knows we're here...and I bet he'll try to find some more people to follow him. Staying at the camp isn't safe anymore," Wendy said.

"But where else can we even go? At least the camp has food and medicine," Kyle said.

"But for how long? Until another group of raiders, whether they're Cartman's or not, come and destroy our walls just to steal our stuff? We can't risk that anymore. We thought Lily was a nice person, but she was working for Cartman. Now we have two people dead."

"Well what do you expect us to do, Wendy!? There's nothing out there for us!"

"....Well...it seems like there's nothing here for us either," Kenny whispered.

The group gasped when they saw their camp set on fire. Craig stared in horror as the flames destroyed a good chunk of the wall they built.

"...Trish? Trish! Tricia!" Craig ran towards the camp.

"Karen!" Kenny shouted as he started running too.

"Oh god! Bebe! Clyde!" Wendy screamed.

The group quickly rush inside, avoiding the flames as they look around, hoping to find their friends.

"Tricia!"

"Karen!?"

"Bebe!"

"Clyde! Where you guys!? Hello!?"

The fire was getting too intense and the group knew they couldn't stay there for too long. The group quickly left once the fire grew out of control.

"No...no..." Craig fell to his knees as he stares at the fire in front of him. Not only was their home gone, but he couldn't find his sister. Craig failed his parents, he couldn't protect her. "No!" Craig slammed the ground with his fists, crying out in agony. "No!"

"Oh god...no...please...please," Wendy cried as she hugged Stan for comfort.

"It's gone...it's all gone...and everyone...oh god..." Stan watched in horror as the flames engulfed everything.

The group continued to cry, watching as everything they worked hard on disappears right in front of them, but most of all, they cried for the lost of their friends.

"Hey! Why are you guys crying!?" A familiar voice startled them.

When Craig lifted his head, he saw his sister, alive and well. "Tricia!" Craig ran towards his sister and hugged her tightly. "I thought you were dead!"

"I thought so too, but seems we're both wrong, thankfully," Tricia said as she hugged her brother back.

"Kenny!" Karen came out of hiding and rushed towards her brother. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Karen! Oh Karen! I'm glad you're okay too!" Kenny said as he hugged her.

"You guys are okay!" Bebe exclaimed as she came out of hiding, along with Clyde.

"Bebe! Clyde! Just...just what happened here!?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Two of Cartman's men came and started setting this place on fire, we didn't realize it until it was too late. Luckily for us, Tricia was trying to look for you guys, so we weren't inside when this was all happening," Clyde said.

"You did what?" Craig looked at Tricia and frowned.

"Hey...if you're going to war, then so am I. Tuckers stick together, remember?" Tricia said.

"...Yeah...I remember...and I'm so glad you didn't listen to me," Craig hugged Tricia once more, "I didn't know what I would do if you had died..."

"Same here," Tricia whispered, hugging him back.

"But...what about the assholes who did this? Did they get away?"

"They tried to, but surprisingly...Tricia and Karen have great aim," Bebe said.

"We maybe kids, but we don't fuck around," Tricia smirked.

"Yeah!" Karen said.

"...Hey...where's...where's Token?" Clyde asked.

"And where's Butters? Shouldn't he be with you after he ran out to chase after you guys?" Bebe asked.

The group fell silent.

"...No..."

"Fuck dude..." Clyde staggered back until he fell on the ground, his eyes were wide. "Not Token...not him..."

"I'm sorry, Clyde...he's gone...both of them are gone."

"...." Clyde burst into tears, but he was filled with anger, "I'm going to kill Cartman!"

"Well you better get in line cause we're all going to kill him if we ever come across him ever again," Kyle said.

"That's great and all...but...what do we do now? We don't have a home anymore," Tricia said.

"...." As Craig stared up at the fire, he looked up north. He realized that they barely got to see the rest of Canada, there maybe a place for them beyond the hills and mountains. Maybe a new place they can call home.

"Craig...whatever you choose, we'll follow," Tweek said as he held Craig's hand.

"We're with you, leader," Kyle said.

"Yeah...what's the plan?"

"What should we do, bro?" Tricia asked, holding her brother's other hand.

"...." As Craig stared beyond those hills and mountains, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, "we keep moving."


	10. End of the Road

There were two people sitting on a hill in the distance. One was sitting on a bench while the other was digging a human sized hole in the ground. The smaller one, a little girl, watches as the taller one, a teenage boy, continues to dig the hole in the ground. Next to the boy, there was a sleeping bag that had something inside, the sleeping bag was zipped closed, the only thing peeking out of the sleeping bag were tufts of hair and what appears to be dry blood that stained both sleeping bags.

"...Want me to do anything, Craig?"

"No, just sit there and wait for me. I got it," Craig sighed as he continues to dig the hole, making sure it was deep enough.

"...Well do you have anything you want me to do? I hate just sitting here."

"....Hey...why don't you go and pick some flowers? I bet mom would love that," Craig said.

"Okay," the little girl stood up from the bench and started to pick flowers that were around.

As Craig watched her for a bit, he turned his attention back to the sleeping bags that clearly had a body inside. Letting out a sigh, Craig continued digging. "Did you finish making those gravestones?"

"Yeah...but you sure this is enough? Don't you think we can use an actual stone or something?"

"Okay well...how would we find that during the apocalypse, Trish? Another thing...this is cheaper, easier, quicker, and...somewhat more personal," Craig said.

"....Yeah...but I don't know if mom and dad would like these," Tricia said as she stares at the two wooden planks that says "Thomas Tucker" and "Lauren Tucker."

"I don't think it matters...as long as we made them a grave...it should be fine. Besides...dad better appreciate this since I had to carry his body all the way here while avoiding zombies," Craig sighed.

"I helped," Tricia pouted.

"All you did was lift up his leg, I did most of the heavy work."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me for finding that red wagon, you'd be carrying him all the way up this hill," Tricia said.

"Okay fine, whatever...and thanks for finding that wagon," Craig sighed.

"No problem," Tricia said and continued picking flowers. "...Why did you want me to make two gravestones anyways? We're just burying dad here," Tricia said.

"Well dad did say he would like to be buried next to mom when they die, but since we buried mom all the way back in Denver...this is the best we can do for him...at least," Craig said.

"But it's not the same," Tricia said.

"Yeah well...going back to Denver just to bury dad next to mom is dangerous and a waste of time...this is all we can do for now," Craig said.

"...Alright," Tricia sighed.

After digging the hole deep enough, Craig quickly got out of the hole and walked over towards the sleeping bag. Letting out a sigh, Craig started pushing the body towards the hole.

"A little hand here?" Craig sighed when he looked at his sister.

Tricia rolled her eyes before placing down the flowers she picked and walked over to her brother. Helping him push, they two managed to get the body into the hole that Craig dug up.

"There," Craig sighed as he grabbed the shovel and started filling the hole with dirt.

"....Weird...I thought I'd feel sad seeing dad in the ground...but after seeing mom in the ground and seeing too many people dying...I just...I don't feel anything," Tricia said.

"Maybe it's because dad became a dick ever since this all started," Craig sighed.

"Don't say that...I know dad was hard on us, but he was only looking out for us. He's still a good dad," Tricia said.

".....Yeah...I know," Craig sighed. Craig finished filling up the hole, Tricia quickly grabbed the wooden planks and flowers, and the two set up the wooden gravestones.

"Any last words?" Tricia asked as she placed the flowers on top of the grave.

"....Dad...you were a hard ass, an asshole, and once in awhile...I hated you....but...you were still a good dad...you still stuck around...even when mom passed away and we gave you a hard time once in awhile...so...I'm going to miss you...and I hope you and mom are in a better place," Craig said.

"...." Tricia stood next to her brother and held his hand, Craig looked at her, tears were in his eyes. "I love you, daddy," Tricia whispered, her eyes were getting red as her own tears fell from her eyes.

The two stood there for a bit, saying their final goodbyes. They didn't leave until sunset.

* * *

After the fire finally went out, the group search around the now burnt down village to see if they can find anything that hasn't been destroyed yet. They almost lost hope when they saw the damage that was done inside the walls, but they kept looking around.

"You guys find anything?" Craig asked.

"I found some canned foods...and slightly burnt packets of seeds," Kyle said.

"Half of our medicine is fine, but bandages are badly burnt," Bebe said.

"Half of our harvest is gone...I only managed to grab this much," Wendy said as she showed the carrots and potatoes in a basket. It wasn't much, but at least it was something.

"What about weapons?" Tweek asked.

"All the guns we had have melted and are no longer operational, but the bullets are fine, most of it at least," Stan said as he held thirteen boxes of bullets.

"Is that all?" Craig asked.

"That's it...everything else is too badly damaged from the fire or turned to ashes. This is all we can find."

"Even the clothes and blankets that were left here are all gone..." Tricia sighed.

"Even the flower garden is gone...." Karen looked down.

"Karen..." Kenny hugged his sister and tries to comfort her.

"...I know we lost a lot here...and to be honest...this was a great place to call home....but...as long as we have each other, everything will be fine," Craig said.

"Yeah...but now what? We may have food, medicine, and other supplies here...but what now? Where do we go?" Stan asked.

"Stan is right, what is our plan here?" Wendy asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if we search around, we'll be able to find a safe place with some good people," Craig said.

"Craig's right, we barely ventured when we first came to Canada, I'm sure there's got to be a safe place out there," Tweek said.

"Yeah, but what if we run into Cartman again?" Bebe asked.

"Easy," Craig puts on his backpack and took out his bat, "we kill the son of a bitch."

"...."

"...."

"...Fine by me," Bebe smiled.

"It's going to be a long journey, and who knows what we'll find out there, so we need to ration what food we have if we're going to survive," Kyle said.

"So we're just going to wander around aimlessly until we find a place that's safe from zombies?" Clyde asked.

"Pretty much Clyde, so you better not whine during the entire time," Craig sighed.

"I don't whine!"

"Dude, you're whined about how your Game Boy was destroyed in the fire," Kyle said.

"I found that Game Boy fair and square! Only to have it destroyed! Now what am I going to do when I'm bored!?" Clyde exclaimed.

"Ugh," the group groaned at their friend's antics, but proceeded leaving the area and hoping to find a new place they can stay.

The group never explored anywhere that's far from camp, so it was no wonder that every had their guards up as they entered unfamiliar territory. With every sound and every step they took, they made sure to look around, weapons out, and ready to attack whatever could come out, especially if it's Cartman.

"You know...we could always try rebuilding the old camp and hope everything turns out better," Clyde said.

"Clyde, we lost our crops and our wall is destroyed, even if we try rebuilding everything, we'll end up starving or freezing to death," Tweek said.

"He's got a point there, Clyde," Stan said.

"Yeah...b-but I liked my old bed...and having a house all to myself," Clyde whined.

"Clyde, what did I say about whining. We'll never get anywhere if you complain all the time," Craig sighed.

"Besides, if you get on all of our nerves, we won't hesitate to sew your lips shut," Tricia threatened.

"Pff, like where would you even get a sewing needle and thread from?"

"I have some in my purse," Tricia said.

"...Oh," Clyde stayed quiet after that.

The walk was tiring and stressful, they soon left the forest area and were now on a road, but they weren't sure where the road would take them.

"How long will it be till we reach a town?"

"With no signs around...let's just hope we find someplace before sunset," Craig said.

"I hate the dark," Bebe said.

"Me too," Clyde said, hugging Bebe's arm tightly.

The group ventured onward, unsure what is ahead of them or if they'll be able to find a place to stay, but one this is for sure, as long as they stick together, they'll be fine...for now.

"....You guys are so fucking screwed." A car in the distance started up and followed the group.

* * *

 

The harsh wind started up after two hours of walking. The group were cold, tired, and hungry.

"Kenny...c-can we stop? I can't m-move any f-further," Karen said, her entire body was shaking.

"It'll be okay, come here," Kenny picked up his sister and used his jacket to cover her body. Kenny proceeded to walk while carrying Karen in his arms.

"Do you guys see anything yet!?" Tricia asked.

"It's hard to see with snow in your face," Wendy said, trying to see where she's going. "Ugh...this is just fucking great!"

"Wendy, calm down," Stan said.

"I'm sorry...I'm just...really on edge right now...we really need to find somewhere we can rest!" Wendy said.

"...Look!" Tweek pointed in the distance, "I see a...a building over there!"

"A building?" Kyle asked.

"Is it a house?" Bebe asked.

"Who cares! We're saved!" Clyde started running towards the building.

"Clyde, hold up!" Craig exclaimed as he chases after him.

The group headed towards the building and realized they found an old radio station.

"Looks like it's been abandoned for quite some time..." Kenny said.

"Should we...go in?" Stan asked.

"Of course we go in! I'm not dying in this storm!" Clyde exclaimed as he opened the door and waltz right in.

"God damn it, Clyde," Craig sighed, but does head inside himself.

Once the group were inside, they sighed in relief when they were no longer in the cold air. The group placed their stuff down and decided to look around. It wasn't much, it was a two story building, with the recording studio on the second floor. There were furniture, a kitchen, and even a fireplace in the room they were in.

"I'll start a fire," Wendy said.

"I'll help," Bebe said.

The two girls started to gather any scraps of paper and wood they could find in order to make the fire.

The group settled on the old couch and chairs that were around, sighing in relief that they can finally rest.

"You think there's any food in the kitchen?" Stan asked.

"I'll check," Kenny said as he headed towards the kitchen. The way he spoke was less energetic than before, the group knew it was because of Butter's death, Kyle especially knew.

"Got the fire going," Wendy said.

"Great, we can finally be warm," Tricia sighed.

"Yeah, for now. We still don't know where we're going or if we're even close to a town or whatever," Kyle said.

"Well we found this old radio station, I'm sure a town can't be too far from here," Craig said.

"What if the town doesn't have anyone?" Wendy asked.

"Then we can at least scavenge for food there and keep searching," Craig said.

"...I really hope you know what you're doing, Craig," Bebe sighed.

"...."

Kenny suddenly came back with what appears to be a bag of chips, coffee grounds, and cereal. "This was all I could find...except for a severed head I found in the fridge, but that's it," Kenny said.

"Severed head!?" Kyle exclaimed.

"The fuck did people do in here?" Clyde exclaimed.

"I don't know, but if they did something as severed a head and put it in a fridge, be glad no one is around anymore," Craig sighed.

Suddenly a thud from the floor above spooked the group. Everyone went silent as they looked up. They were frozen in fear, wondering what could be up there. Was it a zombie? An animal? Or worse, someone that lives here and the group stepped into their territory.

"What was that?" Bebe whispered.

"I don't know...but we better check it out instead of sitting here," Craig said as he took out his bat.

"Karen, Tricia, you two stay here," Kenny said.

"Okay," Karen said as she held Tricia's hand.

The group headed upstairs, weapons in their hands. When they got to the second floor, they looked around, but found no one nor anything that could have made the thudding noise.

"Was it from outside?" Wendy asked.

"It was definitely in here," Craig said.

"But what? There's no one-"

"Ugh..."

The group froze and turned their attention inside the recording booth. Laying on the ground was a man, blood on his lips and a missing leg. Craig brought out his bat and lifted it up.

"Who are you!?" Craig said, glaring at the man on the ground.

"...Water...please...water...thirs...ty..." The man begged, pleading to the group.

"...He doesn't look dangerous, so you can put your weapon down, Craig," Tweek said.

"..." Craig sighed and put down his bat. Craig quickly took out a water bottle from his backpack and threw the bottle at the man. "It's not much, but here." Craig said.

The man caught the bottle and drank from it. The man sighed in relief, thanking the group. "Thank you...thank you...thank you," the man said as he closed his eyes and sat against the wall.

"Sir...what happened to you? Why are you here all alone?" Wendy asked.

"...." The man opened his eyes, "when those monsters came to the world, me and my coworkers locked ourselves in here. There were...ten of us...I believe...I can't really remember, its been a long time. We barricade ourselves in here...eating what we had in the kitchen. Some of us even left in hopes of finding help or at least food. The electricity went out, running water stopped...and we didn't have a good signal out here. Most of us went mad, one even claimed that the people who went out were bitten and were going to turn...they even chopped someone's head off out of fear," the man started to cry at the memories of his friends, "we all turned against each other, we all started to kill each other for food and supplies. I lost my leg and...those who were still alive left me here as they left. I managed to survive by eating what's left...but even then...I knew it was too late for me," the man said.

"So your friends...just left you?" Bebe asked.

"They were...scared...you may think that those monsters are what they feared...but in reality...it's the people around you that you should be the most afraid of," the man said. The man leaned over and started coughing up more blood, he was going to die soon. "I got no time left...you all gonna have to shoot me soon," the man said, "there's a gun in that drawer over there...."

"...Before...that...where exactly did your friends go?"

"Not sure...but I bet they went to that safe haven we heard of on the radio before the electricity went out," the man said.

"Safe haven?"

"Yeah...we heard someone using the radio to tell people that they were going to build a safe haven and that anyone can join as long as they show they aren't a threat. At first, my friends and I didn't believe it and thought it was going to be a hopeful dream that will never come true, which is why we all stayed here instead of checking it out. Looking back...checking it out would have been a smarter idea than staying here and witnessing...so much pain and sadness."

"Can you...tell us where this safe haven is? We lost our home and are looking for a safe place to live," Kyle said.

"...Well I guess I should do one last good thing before I go out. You got a map?"

"No, sir," Craig said.

The man sighed, his eyes suddenly lit up when he remembered he had a map in his back pocket. "Almost forgot about this....I actually thought I would leave and check it out myself...but with one leg and not enough energy, I knew it was pointless. It's a good thing I kept the map instead of using it for the fireplace," the man took out a pen and started drawing up directions on the map. The group watched and listened closely to the directions the man was saying until he was finished.

"If the nearest town is here and the safe haven is there....well be able to reach it in two days!" Craig said.

"Yep," the man sighed as he sat against the wall. "Hope you kids make it there alright...hopefully the monsters that were originally there have left already by now," the man coughed once more, blood spilling out. "And hey...if you do make it...if you see my old pals...tell them that I forgive them. Just show them this picture and they'll know who it is," the man said as he took out a picture of ten people, possibly the people that once worked at the radio station, and handed the picture to Craig.

"Don't worry, if they're still alive and we see them, we'll tell them," Craig said as he takes the picture and stuffed it into his back pocket.

"But you sure you want to forgive them, dude? They did kinda leave you here all on your own," Clyde said.

"Clyde!" Bebe elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow!"

"It's fine..." the man sighed, "honestly...I did resent them when they told me they were going to leave me behind because I would slow them down...but thinking back...they probably did it because they didn't want to see me die in front of them. They at least left me food and blankets before they left...they at least thought of me one last time before they left. So...I don't hold any grudge against them anymore...I'm dying now anyways, so resenting someone is something I don't want to do before I die," the man said.

"That's a good way of thinking," Craig said. Craig takes out the gun from the drawers and checked for bullets. 

"You know...it's funny. Though everyone turns at a different rate...the symptoms of someone turning is always the same. You start feeling weak, you start to feel sick, you're coughing up blood, then you start coughing up black ooze from both your eyes, ears, and mouth, your body feels cold, you start to twitch...and finally...you die and become one of those things. I'm just lucky I'm only at the coughing up blood part right now...otherwise you kids would have bashed my head in already if you saw me with black ooze from my body," the man chuckled drying before coughing once more.

"....It'll be over soon," Craig said as he pointed the gun at the man's head. "Any regrets?"

"...." The man smiled and closed his eyes, "I only wish...I could have told Maria how much I cared about her before she left...oh well," the man sighed. "Go ahead, kid."

"....." Craig took a breath before pulling the trigger. The gunshot rang in his ears for a bit before he looked down and saw the blood that splattered all over the walls and the giant hole in the man's head. "Goodbye." Craig whispered.

Everyone fell silent as they stared at the blood mess, they all made a mental note to never walk in this room ever again, and hopefully anyone else who comes across this radio station doesn't walk into this room themselves.

"I-I'm...I'm going back downstairs," Clyde said, he looked very pale when he saw the body and quickly headed back downstairs.

The group started heading back down, all except for Kenny.

"Ken?" Tweek asked when he looked back.

"...Give me a minute," Kenny said as he stared at the body.

"But-"

"Just leave him for now, he'll join us later," Kyle said. The group didn't say anything and simply listened to Kyle.

Once the group was back downstairs, Craig noticed Tricia and Karen sitting on the couch with the bag of cereal in their hands.

"What happened? Why was there a gunshot...and why did Clyde ran outside to throw up?" Tricia said.

"Nothing you need to know about," Craig sighed.

"Alright," Tricia said. She handed the bag of cereal to her brother, "stale cereal?"

"I'm good, you two enjoy," Craig said as he sat down on one of the armchairs.

As the group settled back down and sat near the fireplace, they all were silent. Clyde came back inside, hints of vomit was still on his lips. Clyde sat down next to Bebe and was silent, everyone was silent. Kenny soon joined the group a few minutes later.

"...Well...at least we have a place we can go now," Wendy said.

"Yeah...but you sure it's real? This...safe haven?" Kyle asked.

"It's worth to check it out," Craig sighed.

"Yeah...but what if there's nothing? What if it's all fake? Or...if the people there aren't going to be nice? What if we get killed in there?" Bebe asked.

"Well if we keep sitting here and second guessing ourselves, we're never going to survive. We gotta take a big leap here and hope this place is as good as the man said," Stan said.

"Stan is right...we'll reach that safe haven place in two days and hope it's what we hope for," Craig said, "for now...we should all rest here and gain back as much energy as we can. We'll leave in the morning," Craig said.

The group sighed and sat there. Everyone didn't say a word to each other, too tired to say anything, but the one person who looked far worst than everyone else was Kenny.

"...Kenny...what exactly happened when Butters died?" Tweek asked.

"Tweek!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I'm sorry...but...seeing you like this...it's worrying me..." Tweek said.

"...." Kenny sighed before sitting up, "not much to say...Butters got shot...he was bleeding too much and I knew we couldn't save him...and he died."

"....Did he turn?" Craig asked.

"....Yeah...he did..." Kenny sighed, looking down, "after...probably ten minutes or so...his body started to twitch and he became...one of them. I had a gun with me...so I could have easily shot him in the head while he was down...but...I just couldn't. He may have become a monster...but his face...his body...everything...it was still Butters."

"It wasn't Butters, dude...Butters was gone at the point," Stan said.

Kenny shook his head, "maybe...but to me...it still was Butters."

"...." The group was quiet, the air was heavy.

"...I just...I just wonder if...it should have been me back there," Kenny started to cry, "that...I should have been the one to get shot."

"Ken, don't say that. Butters sacrificed his own life to save you," Tweek said.

"But why?" Kenny sniffled, "just fucking why!?" Kenny exclaimed, his hands were shaking, "I mean...I fucking ate a living being...and I did it again...when those fuckers were attacking us. How could I live when...I did something...like that? And why Butters!? Why him!? Out of all the people around us...why him?" Kenny cried out.

"....Ken..." Tweek looked down, he felt like crying himself.

"....Butters isn't the only person you lost, Kenny. You have Karen," Craig spoke, not looking at him. "Butters risked his life so you could live...because he knew that Karen needed you the most. You may think that Karen will be fine with us...that we would take good care of her...but in reality...out of all of us she needs...she needs her brother the most. So if you were gone...what do you think she would do?" Craig said, he looked at Karen who was staring at him with a sullen expression, he then turned his attention to her sister. "...Being a big brother isn't an easy job you know...especially when shit like this is happening. Our job is to protect our family...our siblings. We're the only relative they have in this fucked up world," Craig said.

"...." Kenny was silent as he silently sobbed to himself, finally spilling out his regrets, his feelings, and his sorrows to the group. Karen even walked over towards her brother and held his hand as she tries to comfort him.

"It's okay, Kenny. Don't cry...I promise to listen to you...to help you...and to be there for you, so please don't cry," Karen said.

"K-Karen..." Kenny hugged his sister, "I'll protect you...for mom...for dad...for Kevin...and for Butters, I promise," Kenny said as he hugged his sister tightly.

"I know you will," Karen said as a single tear fell.

The two continued to cry, while everyone else sat there in silence, either watching them or watching at nothing in particular. After awhile, the group was silent once again, the tension has calmed a bit, but not that much.

"...You know what...enough of this sad and dreary moment!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Clyde..." Bebe said.

"No...I-I'm...I'm tired of crying! There! I said it!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Clyde, what are you talking about?" Craig sighed.

"I just think...these past couple of days have been nothing but heartache, headaches, and sadness, and I'm tired of it!" Clyde said. "I'm tired of all this tension, I'm tired of crying so much! I...I want things to lighten up already!" Clyde shouted.

"Well how do we do that, genius? If you haven't noticed, but our friends are dead and we're still in danger. So what's you idea of lightening things up?"

"....Well..." Clyde looked around before looking at the ground, "when my mom was still alive...she would tell me some funny stories in her life to lighten to mood whenever I was crying or feeling sad. It use to help," Clyde said.

"Stories? Come on," Craig sighed.

"I'm serious, Craig! We can...we can tell each other fun stories to lighten the mood a bit! Build up our moral!"

"You know...that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Wendy said.

"Well if Wendy agrees and Clyde is suggesting something, I'm up for it," Bebe said.

"Yeah!" Clyde smiled.

"This is ridiculous," Craig sighed.

"Come on Craig, it's worth a shot, right?" Tweek smiled.

Craig stared at his boyfriend for a bit before sighing, "fine...guess we got nothing better to do anyways. Go on."

"Great!" Clyde smiled as he sat back down, "so uh...who should go first?"

"Well you suggested it, babe, you should go first," Bebe smiled.

"Alright. Um...let me think," Clyde sat there, pondering what story he should tell, "oh! I got one!" Clyde made himself comfortable as he got ready to tell his story. "So...one time, Token, Jimmy, Craig and I were heading to the ice cream parlor to get that sundae explosion deal they were having awhile back. We ordered one and tried to eat the entire bowl to ourselves under an hour so we wouldn't have to pay!"

"Oh god, not that one," Craig groaned as he pulled down his hat and tried to cover his face.

"What? What happened?" Tweek asked.

"Well...you remember how ice cream was gigantic and stuff?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah...sorta," Tweek said.

"Well, eating all of that under an hour not only gave us stomach aches, but we also had a bad case of brain freeze! Token, Jimmy, and I just sat there in pain, clutching our heads and stomachs as we continued to eat that mountain of ice cream! It was so delicious yet painful at the same time!"

"Oh god," Bebe giggled.

"Wait...what about Craig?"

"Oh...you wouldn't believe this one. Craig just sat there and continued eating the ice cream with a blank face the entire time. Even when we finally finished the bowl, he still had on a blank face!"

"What!? How was that possible dude?" Stan asked.

"Well turns out, Craig really didn't want to pay for the ice cream because he forgot his wallet back home, so he was hiding his pain the entire time! We luckily managed to eat all that ice cream under an hour thanks to Craig and all, but when we left, Craig fell on the sidewalk and started shivering and clutching his stomach, silently crying in pain!"

"Oh Jesus," Craig groaned as he turned himself into a ball and tried to cover his ears.

"In the end, Craig told us everything and we all laughed at him. Token even said that even if they didn't finished all that ice cream, he would have happily paid for it for all of us since the ice cream was really good, but poor Craig over there was in too much pain to even enjoy the ice cream," Clyde chuckled.

"I was like six, okay!? Don't fucking remind me of that fucking day," Craig groaned as he pulled down his hat a bit more.

Everyone started to laugh at the though of a young Craig withering in pain all because of ice cream. The mood somehow lighten up and everyone started to tell their funny stories. Stan told a story about how he tried to help a bunch of young kids with a hockey game, only until his dad got in the way and tried helping in a miserable way. Wendy told a story about how when she and Stan went on their first date, Stan immediately threw up all over the table and her dress. Even Kyle told a story about the time he and his baby brother, Ike, had to apologize to their neighbors when their dad wrote a nasty forum online and accidentally revealing his real name and address.

Though these memories were funny, it also brought back good memories of the old days, before all of this happened. It was painful for them, but at the same time, thinking about them made everyone fell better, even Kenny felt a bit better after hearing all these stories and telling one himself.

"...Is that a smile on your lips, Tucker?" Tweek smirked as he stared at his boyfriend.

Craig did indeed have a smile on his face, but quickly dropped it when Tweek pointed it out, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ha! you're enjoying this aren't you? Admit it!" Clyde smirked.

"...Fine...this is...actually fun," Craig sighed.

"Great, that means you're up next!"

"Oh no," Craig said.

"Come on, everyone else but you have already gone, you gotta tell us a story! Please?" Clyde begged.

"Yeah Craig, it's only fair," Wendy said.

"Come on leader, give us a story," Stan said.

"No way," Craig sighed.

"Please Craig?" Tweek said.

"...." Craig sighed, "fine...but this is the last story and then we head to bed, okay?"

"Deal," Clyde smirked.

Craig sighed and sat up straight. "Alright...er...let's see..." Craig tried to think of any funny stories he could tell, "...oh! I got one. So me, Dave, Michelle, and Michael, my friends from Denver, and you know...Michael...we went to the mall together when-"

"Hold it!" Clyde pouted, "that doesn't count! You have to tell us funny stories that happened in South Park, not when you were in Denver," Clyde said.

"What about Bebe? She told a story about the time she went on a road trip with her family?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, but she was talking about people from South Park. Her family are from South Park, ergo, you have to tell a story about South Park or at least people from South Park," Clyde said.

"You little..." Craig frowned.

"Come on Craig, there must be a funny story from when you stayed in South Park before you moved...right?"

"Unless your life in South Park was miserable the entire time," Kenny said.

"...." Craig sighed and tried to think, he suddenly remembered one good and funny story that he will never forget. "Well...one funny story would have to be when...I became friends with Clyde, Token, and Jimmy," Craig said.

"...." Everyone was silent as they listened closely, especially Tweek.

"...It think it was back in...third grade. Jimmy was new, Clyde and I were sorta friends, and Token was a stranger to us. Honestly...throughout my life...I never really consider them to be my real friends, hell...I even thought Clyde only hung out with me because he was interested in my mom or something," Craig said.

"What can I say, your mom was hot!" Clyde said.

"Clyde!" Bebe kicked Clyde in the leg, angrily.

"Ow! I said 'was' she's dead now," Clyde said.

"Clyde!" Tweek exclaimed as he punched Clyde in the arm.

"Ow! What did I say!?"

"It's fine," Craig sighed.

"Yeah...but you better sleep with one eye open, Clyde," Tricia said. Clyde sat there quietly, making sure not to say anything else about Craig and Tricia's mother.

Craig continued, "anyways...one day, I managed to get Clyde off my back when I wanted to be alone, but by doing so, I got myself into trouble...or should I say trouble found me. A bunch of six graders showed up and started being dicks to me, they were especially hard on me because of the rumors they heard from the other kids around. They messed with me endlessly until they finally started hitting me and spitting at my face. It didn't stop until one of them got shot with a paintball gun. Soon, they were all shot with paint, and it was the most hilarious thing...seeing all of them getting hit and drenched in paint. When they finally left, I found out who were shooting at them."

"Yep, it was Token, Jimmy, and I! We saw you getting bullied by those assholes and came to the rescue! We're your heroes," Clyde smiled.

"More like nuisances," Craig sighed, "but...I never forgot what they did for me. They even handed me a paint gun so I could shoot at those assholes myself...and because I was still pissed at them, I took that offer. We all chased down those assholes and shot at them. It was the most fun I ever had. When we ran out of paint and the assholes were looking for us, we ran all the way to Clyde's house since it was the closest. We all laughed at our little prank...and that's when I realized...that those guys became my friends...I even accepted the fact that Clyde was my friend. I'll...I'll never forget what those guys did for me...I'll never forget about Token and Jimmy....and I'm thankful for everything we did...and...I'm sorry...for never realizing how important our friendship was when I left...but I do now...and even if Jimmy and Token are gone...I promise to be a better friend," Craig said as he looked up and stared at everyone, specifically Clyde.

"...D-dude..." Clyde started to cry as he got up and hugged his friend, "you're my best friend! Don't you ever forget that!" Clyde cried as he held Craig tightly.

"Dude...this is so gay," Craig sighed.

"You are gay, asshole!" Clyde exclaimed as he hugged his friend even tighter. "I love you, dude!"

"..." Craig smiled and patted Clyde on the back. "I love you too, man."

The group smiled and watched the two friends hug. Once Craig managed to pry Clyde off of him, the group got ready to settle down and get some sleep. As the group put down their sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows they found or brought with them, Craig watched among them. Something inside of him wanted to say something, something that he realized after being with this group and getting to know everyone, hearing their stories, their fond memories, and their hardships. He wanted to tell them how he really felt about everyone.

"Hey...listen everyone," Craig said. Everyone paused and stared at Craig, curious on what he was going to say. Craig stared at them before taking a deep breath, "look...I know I can be tough on everyone...even look like I don't give a shit about all of you...which is true for some of you honestly," Craig said.

"Gee, thanks," Stan rolled his eyes.

"Let me finish, Marsh," Craig glared, "...just...I'm not good with words or expressing how I feel and shit...but just know that...I respect each and every one of you...and I'm....I'm glad I came back to town to meet you all again...and I'm glad we went through this journey together...I'm glad...I got to be friends with you all," Craig said.

"..." Everyone smiled as they stared at Craig, appreciating every word he says.

"So...even if we make it to this safe haven...and start a new life...I hope...we...can continue to be friends...all of us," Craig said, "I would...really like to connect with all of you again...and connect with South Park again...through all of you," Craig said.

"...Jesus Tucker...never knew you could be a sappy guy," Kenny smirked.

Craig blushed and flipped Kenny off, "Fuck off, McCormick," Craig sighed.

"That was sweet, Craig...but just know...even if we do start all over again...we're always going to have each other's backs, so no worries about us splitting apart," Wendy smiled.

"Yeah, after what we've been through, you gotta be nuts if we all fell out," Bebe said.

"And as long as you don't plan on moving and forgetting about us, we're good," Clyde said.

"...Tch...you guys are so weird," Craig sighed.

"Hey," Tweek held Craig's hand, "you're from South Park too...that means you're just as weird as us."

Craig smiled and squeezed Tweek's hand. "Well I-"

A gunshot fired and hit Craig in the back. Craig's eyes widen as a shock of pain spread throughout his body before he went numb and fell to the ground. As if the world was going slow and everything was silent aside from a constant ringing in the air, everyone stared in horror as blood poured out of Craig's back as he laid on the ground, screaming in pain. Everyone was screaming, especially Tweek as he placed his hand on Craig's back to stop the bleeding. Craig couldn't hear what Tweek was saying, it was all a constant ringing.

Suddenly, the door burst open and smoke filled the air. Everyone started to cough as they try to see who it was. Tweek suddenly felt a foot kicking him in the chest, knocking him back as Craig felt himself being grabbed by the arm. Craig's vision was darkening as his blood continued to pour out. With what little energy he had, he turned his head to see who it was. His eyes widened.

"Cart...man..."

Cartman smirked as he used the back of his gun to knock Craig out, making him go limp.

"Cr-Craig!" Tweek shouted as he covered his mouth to prevent the smoke from going in. When he got close, he saw it was Cartman. "Cartman! What did you do!?" Tweek exclaimed, tears filled his eyes.

"This is what you fucking get, fuckers!" Cartman backed up, with Craig in his arms.

Everyone was struggling to move with the smoke filling the room. With quick thinking, Kenny quickly opened a window and threw the branch that was on fire, that Cartman threw, out of the window.

The air was clearing up, but everyone was still coughing and struggling to breathe.

"Y-you! What did you fucking...d-do!?" Wendy shouted, as she reached out for her gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Cartman said as he pointed the gun at Craig's head. "One wrong move, and I blow this bastard's head off."

"...Fuck! Everyone, put your weapons down!" Kyle exclaimed as he set his gun down.

Everyone stared at Cartman but did as they were told. They all placed their weapon down.

"Good...good...now..originally, I was going to set this place on fire and shit, but I guess that isn't happening, huh?"

"Who the fuck cares what you plan was, Cartman. Now put Craig down!" Clyde shouted.

"If you hurt him, I swear I'll-" Tweek held up his bow and arrow, making sure to point it at Cartman's head.

"Hold it you assholes, one move or arrow to the head...I can easily pull this trigger and shoot Craig's brains all over the walls," Cartman threatened, "now...why don't we make a deal?"

"We will never listen to what you say, Cartman!" Kyle shouted.

"Hear me out you fucking Jew," Cartman said, "if you let me go and take Craig here with me, I'll let you all live. You can even go to that safe haven place you guys were talking about earlier and I will leave you alone. Out of all of you, I would rather have Craig killed the most instead of killing all of you...even though that would be so satisfying right about now," Cartman said.

"No deal, now let Craig go!" Tweek said.

"I don't think you have a choice here, not with your boyfriend unconscious, bleeding, and a gun pointed to his head. Either you let me go and take this bastard with me...or die here...and I still get what I want. Your choice. Sacrifice one life for all of yours...or everyone dies. What do you say?" Cartman asked.

"Screw you, fat ass," Kyle said as he held up his gun and shot Cartman in the shoulder.

"Ow! Fuck!" Cartman hissed in pain, but didn't let Craig go.

"Cartman, you better let him go right now!" Tweek exclaimed as he pulled back his arrow.

"You sons of bitches," Cartman snarled as he glared at everyone, "remember...this was your last chance at getting a good life," Cartman said before quickly stepping back through the door and shutting the door.

"Cartman!" Tweek ran towards the door and tried to open it, but realized something was blocking the door. "Cartman! Open this door!" Tweek hit the door with his fist as he tries to push the door open. Everyone soon came over and try to help open the door.

"Cartman!"

"Cartman!"

"Let Craig go! Cartman!"

"End of the road, losers," Cartman said as he took out his lighter and dropped it to the ground. The entire house was set to flames as Cartman quickly stepped back. The moment he took a step back, the door finally opened, but it was too late, the flames grew and covered the entire house. They couldn't escape.

"Shit!" Kenny exclaimed as he pulled Karen and Tricia back.

"Craig!" Tricia exclaimed as she watches Cartman drag Craig into his car.

"See you never, losers!" Cartman laughed maniacally as he started the car.

"Stop him!" Wendy shouted.

"Craig!"

Tweek was panicking as he took out his bow and arrow and aimed it at Cartman's car, Tweek let go of the arrow and watched as it flew through the flames and towards the car, but it was too late, the car was already moving and the arrow only hit the side before falling to the ground.

"Have fun roasting!" Cartman exclaimed as he drove off with Craig.

"Craig!" Tweek exclaimed.

Everyone started to cough as the fire managed to get inside and burn everything around them.

"What do we do!?" Bebe coughed.

"Can we escape through the windows!?" Wendy asked.

"No! it's too hot! We're going to end up burning our hands if we do it!" Kenny coughed.

"Shit!" Stan exclaimed.

"We're going to die!" Clyde screamed.

"...." Tweek looked around, trying to see how they could escape, even if they did go through the window, it was too small for everyone to get out in time. The door was their only chance, but there were flames between them and the door. Hoping to find a solution, he noticed the blankets and sleeping bags. "T-the blankets! Quickly, everyone grab them and use them to cover ourselves! We're going to run for the door!"

"Are you crazy!?" Clyde exclaimed.

"It's the only chance we got!" Tweek shouted as he grabbed a blanket and quickly covered Tricia.

"...Shit," Kenny quickly grabbed a blanket and covered himself and Karen. "This better work!"

"It will, now quickly!" Tweek shouted. Everyone quickly grabbed a blanket and sleeping bag and used them to cover themselves. They all waited for Tweek's command. "Okay...okay...." Tweek panted as he held Tricia tightly. "One...two...three!" Tweek shouted as he ran through the flames and managed to get through the door. Tweek quickly took the blanket off once he was outside. He checked his body and sighed in relief he was fine. "Tricia, you okay?"

"Uh huh," Tricia said.

Tweek sighed in relief. "It's okay! Now go!" Tweek shouted.

"Well you heard him. Go!" Kenny shouted as he held Karen tightly and ran through the door. He quickly took the blanket off once safely outside.

One by one, everyone came running. Bebe and Wendy ran out together. Stan and Kyle next. The last person to come out was Clyde.

"Come on, Clyde. Hurry!"

"I...I can't! I'm scared!"

"Baby, you gotta run out of there! You gotta go for it!" Bebe called out, tears in her eyes.

"I...I can't!" Clyde was shaking as the flames grew bigger and bigger.

"Clyde, if you don't get out, Craig is going to be heartbroken if he loses you too! You can't die!" Tweek shouted.

"Do it for me and Craig! Do it for everyone!" Bebe called out.

"...Oh shit," Clyde said as he wrapped his blanket around himself tightly before taking a step back. Clyde then started running towards the door, "aaaaaahhhhhh!" Clyde managed to get out safely, he started to panic when his blanket caught on fire and he quickly dropped down on the snowy ground and rolled around. "Oh god! Oh god!"

"You made it!" Bebe cried out as she tackles Clyde and hugged him. She then kissed him on the cheek. "Oh thank god!"

Everyone panted as they watched the radio station be engulfed in flames, but that didn't matter right now, what did was the fact that they got out of there alive and that their friend has been kidnapped by Cartman.

"Look...tracks!" Wendy points at the tire tracks that was left behind in the snow.

"Guess now we know where fat ass is," Stan said.

"We need to save my brother," Tricia said.

"Yeah...we can't keep going without Craig!" Karen said.

"Don't worry...we're going to get him," Kyle said as he stares follows the tracks.

Tweek stared ahead, anger filling him up. All he could think about was Craig, Cartman, and what unimaginable things Cartman could be doing to Craig. Tweek's clenched his fist, almost drawing blood when his nails dug deep into his palm. No matter what, he was going to get Craig back and kill Cartman.

Not able to hold it in anymore, Tweek let out a scream. A scream for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, guess what, the next chapter is going to be the last one, so I'll probably be finishing this story up very soon, so look forward to that everyone!
> 
> Before we end this completely, just wanted to say, thank you all for reading and supporting this story. I honestly never thought I'd write a zombie apocalypse story, but hey...worth a try, right? Anyways, thank you again and hope you all look forward to the next and final chapter in a couple of days.


	11. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone, thank you for reading the story to the very end, it means a lot. Thank you for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Thank you all for showing interest in this story, and thank you for enjoying it till the very end. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of this story.

The ocean. Craig can smell it. The salty water smell was so familiar to Craig, especially when he always smelled it whenever he's travelling, whether it was for a family vacation or if he's running for his life. The smell of the ocean was strong...just...where was Craig?

Craig opened his eyes, his head throbbed and there was a sharp pain in his pack. However, he couldn't really focus on the pain in his head or back since he was confused as to why the world was upside down. Why the ocean was up while the sky was down.

"Ugh...h-huh? What?" Craig muttered as he looked around. Craig suddenly heard growling. When Craig look up, he realized there was a zombie in a pit. "W-what!?"

"Finally, you're up." A familiar voice shifted Craig's attention away from the zombie in the pit to Cartman standing next to the pit.

"Cartman! W-what is this!?" Craig exclaimed, he realized that he was dangling upside down by a lone tree. His hands weren't tied, surprisingly.

"I wouldn't climb if I were you, that branch you're dangling on is very likely to snap if you put anymore force on it," Cartman said.

"Is that why you didn't tie my hands? Just to taunt me?" Craig frowned.

"Yep, I wanted to enjoy this," Cartman said.

Looking around, Craig realized he was in a small beach area. There was a cliff behind them as well as many big rocks surrounding them. They were most likely secluded from the bigger parts of the beach. Craig guessed that Cartman took him here so escape would be impossible, not with those rocks in the way.

"Why are you doing this?" Craig sighed, not really sure how to escape.

"Why? Revenge of course! You fucking took my kingdom away from me!"

"For the last time...you didn't have a kingdom...you just scared a bunch of kids into doing whatever you want them to, secluded yourself from the world, and called yourself a king, when really...you're just a tyrant," Craig said.

"I am a king!" Cartman exclaimed. Cartman suddenly shook the tree, causing the branch that held Craig to break a tiny bit. "You better be careful with how you talk to me. Just because there is only one zombie in there doesn't mean you're not getting out of that bit alive, not if you don't have any weapons to help you," Cartman said.

Craig glared at him, but when he looked down at the zombie in the pit, he knew there was no way he could kill the thing without a knife or gun, even if he used his hands, the risk of getting bitten was way too high.

"Tch...do you even realized what you're doing to us, Cartman? How can you call yourself a human being when you do stuff like this!? Lying, killing, making it harder for others to survive! Manipulating! How can you do this? Just why!?"

"Oh don't give one of your bullshits, Tucker. You think I would listen to someone like you? The freak? The weirdo who flips people off? The loner? The outcast?" Cartman rolled his eyes, "face it...you never belonged in South Park...and you still didn't when you came back after all these years. Hell...even if I forgave you and brought you back....you'd still be an outsider," Cartman said.

Craig was silent. He thought and thought of everything that has happened to him when he stayed in that town. Yes, he wasn't like the other kids, yes, he was treated like an outcast, yes he never got along with anyone he met in South Park, and yes, he was glad when he left. However, after everything that has happened so far, he never regretted living there. He'll never forget the friends he made there, he'll never forget the fun times he had there, he'll never forget the happy moments, the sad moments, or even the okay moments. Sure, Craig still hates the town even today, but in the end...he could never hate the friends he made there. After all...he was still a South Park kid in the end, and he was fine with that.

"I maybe an outcast...but not to my friends. Not to Jimmy, not to Token, not to Clyde! Not even to Kyle, Kenny, Karen, Stan, Butters, Wendy, or Bebe! And I especially am not one to Tweek or my sister. I maybe an outcast...but at least I have one important thing that you'll never have. I have friends...friends that will always have my back...and will always be there for me. So you can go fuck yourself, fat ass," Craig said.

"....Wow...touching speech, Craig, really. I almost feel bad that I took your friends away from you," Cartman said.

"...What?"

Cartman smirked. "While you were unconscious...I killed all your friends. You should have seen them screaming and crying as their flesh melted off of their bones because of the fire I made. Man...if I only I could take a picture of that moment and showed you...you should have seen Tweek...the way he was calling for your name..."

"Stop it, you're lying," Craig paled.

"He kept yelling and yelling for you to help him...too bad you were asleep the entire time."

"Stop it!" Craig shouted, he started wiggling, only making the branch break even more.

"Oh...but you know what was even more devastating? The way your sister looked. How she cried and cried for you to save her."

"Stop it! Stop! Stop!" Craig shouted, he continued wiggling, not caring if the branch is breaking.

"She died...watching as her brother didn't do anything. How sad...but hey...soon...you'll be joining them, so it's not too bad," Cartman smirked.

"Cartman...you...you fucking-" Craig's eyes were filled with tears as he angrily glared at Cartman, however, before he could finish his words, the branch finally snapped and Craig was falling. "Fuck!" Craig shouted as he fell closer and closer towards the pit. Using his free hands, Craig quickly caught himself on the ledge of the pit. Craig looked down and noticed that the zombie tried to reach for him, but couldn't. Craig let out a sigh of relief.

Cartman sighed and walked to where Craig is. Cartman crouched down and took out his knife. Craig's eyes widen. "Don't. Fuck. With. Eric. Cartman," Cartman said as he stabbed Craig's right hand with the knife.

"Augh!" Cartman quickly pulled the knife away and watched as Craig lost his grip, he was now holding by his left arm. "Don't...please..."

"....You were right about one thing, Craig....I was a tyrant...but then again...what kind of king wasn't?" Cartman grabbed hold of Craig's left hand and tried pushing it off. Craig tried his best to hold on tightly, but Cartman was using his knife to prick Craig's fingers. Finally, Cartman managed to push Craig's hand off the ledge and Craig fell into the pit.

When Craig fell on his back, he quickly stood up when he came face to face with the zombie. The zombie growled at him before lunging towards him, Craig quickly got out of the way and had his back against the wall of the pit.

"Having fun down there?" Cartman laughed.

"Get me out of here!" Craig shouted as he dodged the zombie as best as he could.

"Not happening, asshole. Even if you begged, even if you apologize a hundred times, even if you say you'll be one of my subjects...seeing you die in that pit is much more fun than anything else. So...why don't you die a little faster there, Craig," Cartman smirked.

Craig was getting tired as he tries to dodge he zombie, but he kept going in hopes of finding a way to get out of there. However, Craig suddenly tripped on a rock that was in the pit, and the moment Craig fell to the ground, the zombie was on top of him.

"Oh man, this is getting good!" Cartman smiled as he watched Craig struggle to get the zombie off of him.

"Augh! Get off!" Craig screamed as he tries to push the zombie away from him, however, the zombie suddenly grabbed his hand and bit his arm. Craig's eyes widen, it felt like the world suddenly stopped at that moment. Craig let out a painful scream.

"...Holy shit, dude...you...got bitten," Cartman started laughing, "you fucking got bitten!"

With the very last ounce of strength Craig had, he finally managed to push the zombie off of him. Thinking quickly, Craig quickly kicked the zombie's leg until it fell to the ground, he then took off his jacket and wrapped it around the zombie's head and arms, hoping it'll stop it from moving for a little while. The zombie struggled to get out of the jacket as he laid on the ground, not able to move.

Craig sighed in relief when he managed to stop the zombie temporarily, but he couldn't relax at all. Craig quickly looked at the bite mark on his arm, it was bleeding badly, and it looked like the zombie bit him deep. Who knows how long Craig has.

"Boo...this is no fun! I wanted to see you get mauled by a zombie!" Cartman shouted.

"You...you fucker!" Craig felt tears in his eyes as he look up at him, "because of you...I...I-"

"Turn into a zombie? So what? You fucking deserved this," Cartman said.

"Deserve this!? What you have done to me and to my friends...we didn't deserve any of this!" Craig shouted.

"Tch...it doesn't matter, Craig. In the end...your friends are dead...and you're stuck down there as long as I'm here. So either you get this over with and let that zombie eat you...or...turn. You'll be dead either way, one is just much more quicker..so might as well end it already," Cartman said.

"...." Cartman was right. Even if Craig knew the jacket wasn't going to hold that zombie down forever, in the end, Craig was going to die, and there was no way of getting out of it. Craig slumped to the ground, not sure what to do anymore. He could try to escape, but what's the point? Everyone he cared about is gone. There was no hope for him.

"Gotta say...judging from the bullet wound on your back and the bite...I say...you'll be turning very soon," Cartman said, "I kinda want to see you turn...never seen someone turn before, so this will be kinda cool," Cartman said mockingly.

"Will you just...fuck off already? You won...okay...you fucking won...isn't that enough for you?" Craig said, tears falling from his eyes.

Cartman stared at him, a bit taken back, but he soon started grinning from ear to ear as he stared at Craig with a craze look in his eyes. "That's right...I fucking won! I won!" Cartman laughed as he got back on his feet and started to taunt Craig. "I won! You lost. I get to live another day and you just sit there and die," Cartman exclaimed.

"....." Craig didn't say anything, he just stared at the bite mark on his arm. He really was going to die.

"This is what happens when you fucking mess with me, Tucker! This is what happens! This is what-" Out of nowhere, an arrow suddenly shot Cartman in the arm, causing the large boy to fall to the ground, bleeding. "A-ah!"

Craig lifted his head up when he heard Cartman scream. He couldn't see what was happening, he can only hear Cartman crying out in pain.

"W-what!? Who fucking shot me with an arrow!?" Cartman shouted, demanding to know. As Cartman looked around, he suddenly saw someone standing on top of the cliff behind him. Cartman's eyes widen when he realized that it was Tweek. "You...you're suppose to be dead!" Cartman shouted.

Tweek glared at the boy before taking out another arrow and aiming it at Cartman. "Guess you should have made sure I was dead, asshole!" Tweek let go of the arrow and watched as the arrow strike Cartman in the chest on the left side.

"Fuck!" Cartman fell to the ground, staring at the arrow in his chest. He quickly got back up and tried to get away, but before he could escape, the others got out of hiding and held up their weapons, all of them were aimed at Cartman. "N-no! You're all suppose to be dead!"

"Fuck you, Cartman," Stan glared as he raised his sword.

"If anyone is dying today, it's going to be you!" Kyle frowned.

"So you better hand us Craig if you know what's good for you, asshole!" Clyde said.

"Or else," Tricia raised her handgun and pointed it at Cartman's head.

"....Fine," Cartman said, raising his hands. "I'll show you where he is." Cartman said. He look up to where Tweek is, "You hear that, Tweek! I'm surrendering, so why don't you get down here and join us?"

"...." Tweek lowered his arrow. He wasn't sure if Cartman was planning anything or if he was telling the truth, but he knew he needed to join the others. Tweek started heading down to join the others.

Once Tweek was out of sight, Cartman smiled, "smart of all of you to use your best archer to pin me down," Cartman said.

"Oh shut up Cartman. The moment we get Craig back, we're offing you," Wendy said as she took a step closer so she could tie Cartman down.

"I get it...I really do...after all...I made you all suffer for way too long, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Clyde frowned.

"It must have been tough for you, Clyde...since I killed two of your best friends already," Cartman said.

"Shut up," Clyde said, his hands started to shake.

"Yeah...poor Jimmy...though..to be honest with you...someone like him wasn't going to make it anyways. Weren't you all glad you got rid of someone who was going to slow you down in the end?"

"Shut up!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah...poor old Jimmy...even if he did make it...he was still destined to be killed anyways. This world doesn't take kindly to...well..people like Jimmy," Cartman smirked.

"Cartman, I swear to god, if you don't shut up...I-I'll-"

"Clyde, calm down. He's just trying to mess with you," Bebe said.

"Yeah Clyde, can't you take a joke? I mean...wasn't Jimmy the type to make jokes often?" Cartman smirked.

"Cartman, shut up right now!" Wendy said as she neared Cartman.

"Yeah yeah...I get it...but you know...I bet Token would get mad at me for saying all of this too...oh...right...he's dead..." Cartman smirked.

"Stop!" Clyde cried out.

"Poor Token...poor Jimmy...and now...poor Craig."

Clyde flinched. "Stop..."

"Sad to say...but with that bullet wound...he ain't going to make it soon."

"Stop."

"Poor poor Craig...he was one of your toughest friends...now he'll be a dead man very soon."

"Shut the fuck up, fat ass!" Clyde raised his gun, ready to shoot.

"Clyde! No!" Wendy shouted.

"Clyde, stop-" Craig tried to stop Clyde when he heard what Cartman was saying. Craig wasn't sure what Cartman was planning, but he knew Cartman was trying to mess with Clyde's head. However, his pleas didn't reach Clyde on time, the gun fired.

"Ggkkk...."

"No..." Clyde's eyes widened.

"Oh god..." Bebe gasped.

"No!" Stan cried out as he ran towards Wendy.

Before Clyde could shoot Cartman, Cartman suddenly grabbed Wendy and placed her in front of him once she was close enough. So instead of the bullet hitting Cartman, it went straight to Wendy's neck.

"Wendy! Wendy! Stay with us! Stay with us!" Stan cried out as he held Wendy's body.

"Ggkkk...S..S....St..an...." Wendy look up at Stan before she went limp.

Stan's arms were shaking as tears fell from his eyes. "Wendy! No! Don't leave! Don't leave me! Please! Wendy! Wendy!" Stan screamed at the top of his lungs as he hugged Wendy's body.

"No no...I...I didn't mean to...I was..." Clyde stared in horror.

Cartman started laughing, "guess you shouldn't have let your emotions get to you, Clyde. I guess you being such a crybaby finally got to you."

Stan held Wendy's body tightly before he grabbed his sword, "it's your fault, Cartman! You pushed us to do this!" Stan screamed. Stan started charging at Cartman, but with one quickly swift, Cartman pulled out the gun he had in his pocket and shot at Stan in the stomach! "Ah!"

"Stan!" Kyle exclaimed as he ran towards his friend. "Cartman, you-" The gun was pointed at him.

"Fucking asshole...you all should have died in that fire together when you had a chance," Cartman said. Cartman was about to pull the trigger, but a gun fired. It wasn't Cartman's.

Tricia stood where she is, her gun was smoking as she glared at Cartman with tears in her eyes. Cartman stared at her, blood pouring out of the gun wound in his stomach. Cartman gasped and dropped his gun. He started to stagger back a bit.

"You...you little-" Tricia ran towards Cartman before pushing him into the pit. Cartman screamed as he fell inside the pit. "Oh fuck!" Cartman exclaimed as he hit his head once he landed. "You piece of-"

"Cartman," Craig stood up as he glared at him.

"...Hey...Craig...you still mad about the whole-" Craig got on top of Cartman and started punching him in the face.

"Fucking asshole!" Craig shouted as he punched Cartman in the face.

Cartman covered his face as he tried to fight back. Cartman soon flip himself so he would be on top, he started to punch back. The two kept struggling to hit each other as one managed to kick the other in the face while the other managed to scratch the other in the eye.

"Just fucking die already! You're not going to make it out anyways, Tucker!"

"A-ah! Even so! I'm going to make sure I leave with everyone while you die all by yourself!" Craig exclaimed as he punched Cartman in the face. Craig quickly got back on his feet, he then noticed the zombie he managed to tie down. Thinking quickly, Craig quickly grabbed the zombie and was ready to pull the jacket off of its head and arms.

"W-what are you doing!?" Cartman shouted.

"Making sure you get what you deserved!" Craig quickly pulled the jacket off of the zombie and kicked it towards Cartman.

Cartman screamed when the zombie grabbed him and was trying to bite him. The zombie managed to bite down on Cartman's shoulder. "Aaaaahhhh!"

Craig watched as the zombie continued to attack Cartman as Cartman fell to the ground with the zombie on top of him. Craig was so glad that Cartman was a fat ass, the zombie was going to have a much better time eating him instead of Craig.

"Craig! Are you down there!?" Tricia called out as she looked down the pit.

"Yeah, now get me out!" Craig called out.

A rope fell into the pit and Craig quickly climbed up. When he looked back, he could see that Cartman was still struggling with the zombie as it continued to gnaw on Cartman's shoulder.

"Wait! Don't leave me down here!" Cartman cried out.

"Screw you," Craig sighed.

"Well what about you!? You're still not going to make it! You're as good as dead, Tucker!" Cartman shouted.

"...Even so...I'm going to make sure my friends get to that safe haven," Craig said. He continued climbing up until he was finally out of the pit.

"Craig!" Tricia ran towards her brother and hugged him. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay!" Tricia cried out as she held her brother.

"Yeah...I'm fine," Craig smiled as he hugged his sister back. However, when his eyes landed on Wendy, he felt his heart drop a bit. "Clyde..."

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I was...I was so angry at what Cartman did...and...and I-"

"Sh...it's okay...it's okay....just breathe," Craig said.

"...." Clyde let his tears fall as he wrapped his arms around Craig's waist, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"...Just help us get to that safe haven, Clyde. Make sure everyone gets there," Craig said.

"....Okay," Clyde sniffled as he let go of Craig and looked down.

"Guys! Guys!" Tweek finally made it to the group and ran towards them. "What happened!? Why did I hear gunshots!?" Tweek exclaimed. He stopped running when he noticed Wendy's body. "No...Wendy..." Tweek said as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Tweek....I didn't mean to..." Clyde said as he looked down.

"Clyde?"

"Cartman messed with him," Craig explained.

"....God...fucking fuck! ...Well...where is he?"

"Down the pit," Stan said as he glared at what's inside the pit.

Tweek walked over towards the pit and saw how Cartman continued to struggle with the zombie. Tweek honestly thought he'd feel happy seeing Cartman down in that pit with a zombie, but he felt nothing, he just felt anger.

"P-please...please kill me..." Cartman cried out. He knew he wasn't going to make it out alive, but the pain was too much.

"Why should we, fat ass...you deserve to suffer," Kyle said.

"P-please! I thought you...assholes were about mercy and shit!" Cartman said.

"No we weren't," Tricia frowned.

"Just...please...you said you wanted to kill me, right? Well go ahead and shoot me in the head already!" Cartman cried out.

"...It's your call, Craig. What do you want to do?" Tweek asked.

"...." Craig noticed the gun that Cartman dropped earlier. Craig picked it up.

"Yeah...just pull the trigger already...." Cartman said.

".....Tch," Craig threw the gun into the pit. "Do it yourself, fat ass. We ain't your subjects," Craig said.

"Fucking...little..." The zombie bit down on Cartman's shoulder once more when Cartman lost hi grip once again. His bone was poking out of his shoulder. "Nnng!" Cartman finally managed to push the zombie off of him before quickly grabbing the gun from the ground. He pointed the gun to his head. With shaky hands, he pulled the trigger. "...Huh?" Cartman pulled the trigger again and again. Nothing. "It's empty!"

"Oops," Craig held up the bullets in his hands before dropping them on the ground, "oh well...nothing we can do," Craig said.

"Craig! Craig!" Cartman cried out, but Craig had his back to him as he and his friends started walking away. "Craig! Don't you ignore me! I am your king! I am a king! Craig! Come back here! Craig! Cra-" The zombie attacked Cartman from behind and continued to tear him to pieces.

The group could hear the screams and cries from Cartman, even as they all walked away. However, they didn't go back, they didn't care. All they could do at that moment was at least give Wendy a proper burial.

"....Was that what you wanted?" Tweek asked.

"...If it were anyone else...I'd probably would have shot them...but after what Cartman did to us...he doesn't deserve any mercy from us," Craig said.

"....I'm glad," Tweek smiled. Tweek ran up ahead so he could help Stan carry Wendy's body.

Craig was walking behind the group, no one paid any mind to him, all they wanted to do was bury Wendy and leave for the safe haven. While everyone was distracted and were mourning for their lost friend, Craig quickly examined his bitten arm before pulling the sleeve of his jacket down.

In the end, he didn't have the heart to tell them, not yet at least.

* * *

"So he map says we have to walk over the hill and we'll finally reach the safe haven," Kyle said.

"Oh thank god..." Bebe sighed in relief.

"....." Stan was quiet the entire time, probably still heartbroken at the lost of Wendy.

"...Stan...you gotta keep moving...for Wendy's sake," Kyle said.

"....Okay," Stan sighed.

"...Don't look now...but we might have a problem," Tricia said as she looked down and saw a large horde of zombies in the way.

"Oh no! C-can't we walk around them?" Karen asked.

"We can't, it'll take us longer if we go around, and we can't last another day without food or water. We need to go through them," Kyle said.

"...." Craig looked around until he noticed a lone zombie that was separated from the other group. "There," Craig pointed at it.

"You don't mean..." Bebe said.

"Yep...we're going to be covered in zombie guts," Craig said.

"Oh god," Kenny said.

"I'll lure it towards us," Tricia said as she walked down. She carefully sneaked her way close to the zombie until it finally noticed her. The zombie started to follow Tricia until it reached the others.

Craig quickly took out his knife before he kicked the zombie in the leg and stabbed it in the head. "Alright, let's cut this thing open and get it over with," Craig said. Craig used his knife to cut the zombie open before putting his hands inside the thing. Craig then lathered himself with blood, making sure to cover everywhere.

"Ugh...it smells worst when they're cut opened," Bebe said.

"Suck it up, this is what we have to do," Kyle sighed as he reached inside the zombie and started covering himself.

Everyone soon covered their scent with zombie guts and blood and were now preparing to go through the horde.

"Remember to stay quiet and walk slowly," Craig said.

"Got it," Kyle said.

"Whatever," Stan sighed as he looked down.

"Stay with us, Marsh, we're going into danger," Craig said.

"...."

Craig took a deep breath before grabbing hold of Tricia's hand, "alright, let's go," Craig said as the two walked into the horde together.

The group spread out. Tweek going with Craig and Tricia, Bebe and Clyde going together, Kenny with Karen, and Stan with Kyle. The group stayed perfectly quiet as they all weaved through the horde, hoping and praying that none of these monsters realized that they weren't one of them.

"Stan, be careful," Kyle said as he grabbed hold of Stan's arm and pulled him away from bumping into one of the zombies.

"I'm...sorry..." Stan said.

"Dude...come on..." Kyle said.

Bebe and Clyde managed to get out first, they now waited for the others.

"I just...it's just...Wendy...dude...she's gone..." Stan said.

"I know...I know she's gone...but she wouldn't want to see you like this," Kyle said.

Craig, Tricia, and Tweek managed to get out next. They all continue to wait for the others.

"What's Stan and Kyle doing?" Craig said.

"I don't know...but they better hurry on out of there," Bebe said.

"Look man...I know it's hard...you don't think it wasn't hard for me when I lost Ike? When I lost my family? Our friends? I know it's difficult...but you gotta keep moving, man," Kyle said.

"I can't...I'm not...I'm not as strong as you think, Kyle. I'm not as strong as everyone else...I lost too many people...my parents...my grandpa, my sister...even my dog! I can't keep going! Wendy was the last reason why I kept going!" Stan's voice was getting louder, causing a few nearby zombies to turn their heads and walk over to the commotion.

"Stan, keep your voice down," Kyle said.

"...I'm sorry, Kyle...I'm so sorry...but I'm too tired to keep moving...I'm too tired...." Stan whispered, "just go...live your life without me...."

"Are you crazy!? We're almost there...you gotta keep going, dude," Kyle said.

Kenny and Karen finally made it to the others, but with Stan and Kyle still in the horde, everyone was getting worried.

"Should we go in there and see what's going on?" Bebe asked.

"I don't think we can, look!" Kenny said.

The horde was closing in on the two.

"No...shit! Stan! Kyle!" Clyde exclaimed.

"You guys! Hurry up!" Bebe called out.

"What are you two doing!?" Craig exclaimed.

A few zombies that heard the group started heading towards them, but the huge majority was heading to where Stan and Kyle were.

"Just go, Kyle. Don't let me be the one that prevents you from living the good life," Stan said.

"....Fuck that dude," Kyle said as he stood next to Stan. "What good life? How can I live the good life without my best friend?"

"Kyle..."

"Dude...either we get out of here together...or we die here together. I don't want to live without my best friend," Kyle said.

"....Tch....I'm being so lame, aren't I?" Stan sighed.

"A little," Kyle smiled.

"....Alright...let's get out of here," Stan said.

"Good....causing I'm pretty sure these zombies are closing in on us," Kyle said.

The group quickly looked on ahead as they managed to kill any zombies that came after them.

"Look!" Bebe said.

"Finally, what the hell were those two doing?" Clyde asked.

"Thank god," Craig sighed.

Stan and Kyle waved through the horde, making sure to lower their voices as possible as they could.

"We're almost there, dude, just a few more steps," Kyle said.

"...Kyle...thanks...for being my friend," Stan smiled.

Kyle turned his head and smiled at him, "you too, dude."

The two continued walking, but suddenly, a zombie the two didn't see came out of nowhere and Kyle accidentally bumped into it.

"Oh shit!"

The zombie stared at them before let out a zombie like scream, alarming the others.

"W-what's happening!?" Bebe cried out.

"They know they're here!" Kenny exclaimed as he took out his gun.

"No! There's too many of them, we can't risk them coming towards us!" Craig exclaimed.

"But Stan and Kyle are still in there!" Bebe exclaimed.

"Ah! Stan!" Kyle exclaimed as the zombie grabbed him and was about to bite him.

"Let him go!" Stan took out his sword and slashed at the zombie's head. "Come on!" Stan exclaimed as he grabbed Kyle's hand and the two started running through the horde, but with so many zombies in the way, it was close to impossible.

"Stan, look out!" Kyle exclaimed.

A zombie grabbed Stan from behind and hit him in the arm. "Shit! Stan cried out as he hit the zombie in the face. "Oh shit..oh shit man!" Stan cried out as he stared at his arm.

"Stan..." Kyle stared in horror.

"Fuck...fuck!" Stan hissed in pain, "just go! Go Kyle! Go!" Stan pushed Kyle forward, ushering him to escape without him.

"...." Kyle didn't move, he walked over towards Stan and hugged him.

"Kyle?"

"Like I said...if you die...I'm dying with you," Kyle said.

"...Dude...you're starting to sound like a girlfriend," Stan said.

"Just shut up and hug me," Kyle sighed.

"...." Stan smiled as he closed his eyes and held Kyle. The two smiled each other as they waited for the end.

"No! No!" Tweek exclaimed as he watched the horde killing the two.

"Oh my god," Bebe cried out.

"....Stan...Kyle?" Kenny whispered as he watched ahead.

"....." Craig couldn't watched, he looked down, praying that the two were in a better place now. "We got to go," Craig said.

The group watched on ahead, but with the horde now going after them, they had no other choice. Wiping their tears away, they all left.

* * *

The group kept walking, they were cold, tired, and hungry, but they kept going. They have lost more of their friends, but they knew they would have wanted them to move on. They kept going until they finally reached the safe haven.

"We made it!" Bebe called out when they reached a wall that was in front of them.

"We fucking did it," Tricia exclaimed.

"We're here!" Clyde cried out.

Everyone cheered, they cried, and yelled out for joy. They finally made it.

Craig smiled when he saw his sister cheering happily with the others. They finally found a home.

"Come on Craig, smile more, we made it," Tweek smiled as he grabbed Craig's hand.

"Yeah," Craig said as he held Tweek's hand.

"I'm going to knock!" Clyde said as he rushed towards the door and knocked on it. "Hello! Is anyone in there!?" Clyde asked.

After a bit, a slot opens and a man peered through the slot and stared at the group. "State your business."

"Um...we heard...you guys were taking in survivors?" Kenny said.

"....Drop all your weapons please," the man said.

"Yeah yeah, of course," the group put down all their weapons and waited patiently as the man opened the door and showed himself among the group.

"Alright...and...oh my god...all of you...are just kids..." the man said.

"...Yeah...we are," Craig said.

"You all made it this far on your own?"

"We...we lost people...we lost families...but yeah...we all made it here," Tweek said, tears filled his eyes.

"....You guys must have had a tough time," the man said.

"Yeah...so please...please tell us there's room in there for us...please?" Karen begged, looking up at the man.

"..." the man smiled, "of course, we always have room for people like you. Since you all don't look dangerous, you're welcome to come in," the man smiled.

Everyone looked at each other, tears in their eyes as they all headed inside.

"Come on, Craig," Tweek smiled, "our new life is here!" Tweek said. As Tweek pulled his hand, Craig didn't move at all. Tweek stopped and stared at him. "Craig?"

"...."

"Craig...come on...let's go..." Tweek said.

"Dude, what's the hold up?" Clyde asked.

"Um...are we going in or what?" Kenny asked.

"Craig?"

"....." Craig smiled at the group before pulling his hand away from Tweek. Letting out a sigh, Craig pulled up his sleeve and showed them the bite mark. Tears were in his eyes as he stared at them. "Sorry...I can't go with you," Craig said.

Tweek's eyes widened as he stared at the bite mark, "no...no! No! Where did you get this!?" Tweek exclaimed as he held Craig's arm.

"Back at the pit...sorry I didn't say anything," Craig said.

"M-maybe we can..cut it off?" Clyde suggested.

"You idiot, you know cutting it off would be pointless," Kenny sighed.

"Besides...it would make the effects quicker if you do that," Bebe said.

"...But you got shot...in the back," Tricia said.

"That means..."

"Craig...no..." Tweek was crying as he grabbed hold of Craig. "Please...no..."

"I'm sorry, Tweek...I'm so sorry," Craig said as he hugged Tweek.

"Craig..." Tricia ran towards him and hugged him. "No...no please..."

"...Kids...I'm sorry to hear this...but if he's been bitten...we...we can't let him in," the man said.

"No! Please! You gotta do something! Maybe we can find a cure?" Clyde exclaimed.

The man sighed, "there is no cure. We're working hard into finding one...but no luck. Besides, if your friend there has been bitten for awhile now...he's going to turn soon," the man said.

"That's right..so Tricia...I need you to stay with everyone else and start a new life here. Forget about all the bad things...and forget about me," Craig was crying as he stared at her. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You gotta stay here where it's safe."

"No...please don't go," Tricia cried.

"Please Trish...just do this one last thing for me...please listen to what I say for once," Craig said.

"Nnngg..." Tricia's body started to shake as she clung to her brother and hugged him one final time. "Thank you...thank you for taking care of me...thank you for everything," Tricia said as she tightly hugged him. "I love you..."

"Love you too, kiddo," Craig said as he kissed his sister on top of her head before letting her go. "Clyde, take good care of my sister, okay?"

Clyde sniffled as he wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, "y-you got it..."

"Counting on you...both you and Bebe," Craig said.

"We'll...we'll keep her safe," Bebe said.

Craig nodded. "Kenny...Karen...take care," Craig said.

Kenny looked down as he hugged his sister who was crying. "Whatever happens...I hope you are in a better place," Kenny said.

"...Me too," Craig said. He finally turned towards Tweek. "Tweek-"

"Don't...don't do this..please," Tweek said as he looked down.

"Tweek...look at me...please?"

Tweek sniffled, but lifted his head as he look up at Craig. "Take me with you...I want to be with you..." Tweek said.

Craig shook his head, "you can't...I need you to take care of everyone for me. I know you can do it...so you have to stay here and take care of everyone," Craig said.

"Don't leave me..please don't leave me," Tweek said as he look up at him. "I love you....please don't go..."

Craig smiled as he leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, "I love you too, but you know I can't stay." Craig pulled away. He picks up the handgun from the ground and placed it in his back pocket. "Goodbye everyone. Thanks for everything."

Everyone cried as they watched Craig about to leave, but before he left, Tweek grabbed hold of Craig's hand.

"Take this..." Tweek cut off a piece of his hair and handed it to Craig. "I once read that barbarians would give their love ones a piece of their hair to remember them by...so please take it..." Tweek said.

Craig smiled, "I'll treasure it always," Craig said. Craig took off his backpack and handed it to him, "not really going to need this anymore," Craig said.

Tweek stared at him with tears in his eyes. He hugged the backpack tightly before walking towards the others. The group cried as they stared at Craig. Craig stared at all of them, a smile on his face.

"To all the South Park kids, thanks for the memories," Craig said as he tilted his head.

"You'll always be a South Park kid too, Craig," Clyde said.

"No matter what," Tweek said.

Craig smiled, "yeah." Craig turned around, his back towards them, he started to leave. He raised his right arm as he waved them goodbye, not looking back.

"Goodbye!"

"Bye!"

"Goodbye, dude!"

"Bye!"

"So long, friend..."

"...Goodbye Craig...we'll always remember you," Tweek said.

Craig started to cry as he continued walking off. Even when his head started to hurt, one of the signs of him turning, he didn't face them. He kept walking until he was out of sight.

"...He's gone, kids," the man said. "Come on, let's go inside. You all must be tired," the man said.

Everyone didn't say anything, they wiped their tears away as they all followed the man. The only two that didn't leave yet were Tweek and Tricia.

"....We need to go inside, Tweek..." Tricia said.

"...In a minute," Tweek said as he stared ahead.

"....Okay," Tricia said. She grabbed hold of Tweek's hand and leaned against him. The two continued to look on ahead.

When the sky got darker, the two turned around and headed inside. Holding each other's hands, the two stepped inside their new home, ready to start a new life with everyone else.

* * *

The horde from before was still there when Craig came face to face with them. However, even as he walked through the horde, they didn't attack him. They knew he was going to turn anyways.

Craig started coughing violently, when he looked down at his hand, he sighed when he saw blood all over it.

Craig's felt dizzy and knew he needed to stop somewhere. In the distance, Craig saw an abandoned truck, Craig headed over towards it. Craig opened the door, glad to see that the door wasn't locked. He sat inside the truck and let out a sigh. His entire body was extremely hot as he sat in there. He was sweating everywhere, his throat was hurting, and he felt like he was going to vomit.

Craig coughed once more in his hands, but instead of blood, a black ooze covered his hand this time. It was a matter of time before he turned, he has to do it now.

"Okay...okay..." Craig took out his gun and made sure there were bullets inside. Taking a deep breath, Craig pointed the gun at his head. His heart was racing as his finger touched the trigger. "Just...count on three....one...two...three!" Craig tried to force him to pull the trigger, but he couldn't. He gasped and threw the gun down on the seat next to him. Craig was breathing heavily as he stared ahead. Tears were in his eyes as he gripped the seat below him. "Come on...fuck...fuck!" Craig hit the steering wheel in front of him as he tries to control his racing heart.

He was too scared.

As Craig sat there, he thought that maybe he should just turn, it would make much of a difference. Sooner or later, another survivor was going to shoot him in the head anyways, it's all in the matter of waiting.

Craig was still breathing rapidly as he placed his hands in his pockets, hoping to calm himself down a bit. However, his hands felt something inside his pocket. When Craig pulled the item out, he was surprised to see a photo of him, Tricia, his mom, and his dad.

"....Tricia..." Craig knew that Tricia must have put it in there before he left. She was always such a sneaky little kid. Craig traced his finger over the faces of his parents, tears falling from his eyes as he stared at the photo. He held the photo close to his heart as he allowed himself to cry. Craig suddenly remembered the piece of hair that Tweek gave him. Craig quickly pulled it out and examined it. "Tch...such a weirdo...giving me a piece of hair. He could have just gave me his bow and arrow or something....not like he's going to need it anymore..." Craig said as he examined the hair. However, he knew what Tweek gave him was more personal, it was a piece of him after all.

As Craig sat there, staring at the photo and piece of hair, he thought of everyone else. How Jimmy would make his jokes. How Token would be the mom of the group and be protective of everyone. How Clyde would cry over the littlest things before going back to his goofy side. Stan and his weird tendencies to throw up whenever he's around Wendy. Wendy and her strong will. Kyle and his leadership skills. Butters with his kindness. Kenny with his flirty nature. Karen with her shy personality. Tricia and her bossiness. Finally, Tweek...the one that stood out the most to Craig. The one who really made Craig think that he really did belong in South Park.

The people he met, the people he lived with, the people who became his friends and family. Even if they were from South Park, the town he grew to hate when he was young, he'll never forget them. He'll never forget their kindness, he'll never forget the smiles on their faces, the fights they've been through, everything. He'll never forget it all.

Craig let out a breath as he looked up at the sky, smiling to himself. "I did it...mom and dad...I got Tricia to a safe place...I did it."

Craig smiled to himself as he reached out for the gun. With a shaky hand, he pointed the gun back to his head as he stared ahead. A smile formed on his lips. Closing his eyes, he tried very hard to imagine the people he came to care about.

"Goodbye, South Park kids," Craig pulled the trigger.

In the distance, there was a gunshot. In the distance, there was an abandoned truck. In the distance, there was a dead body inside the trucker. The body was that of a boy who went through hell with a group of unlikely friends who then became his family. The boy found love, found good friends, and found a new home for everyone. Though there was a bullet hole in his head, there was also a smile on his face.

If you looked inside the boy's hand, you would find a photo of a happy family along with a piece of hair. Both were held tightly in the boy's hands.

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I now wait for all of you to comment and tell me how much you hate me for ending the story like this.
> 
> Now you're probably wondering why I didn't end this in a more happier note...well...not everything is a happy ending, especially when it comes to the zombie apocalypse. I mean come on...did the Walking Dead game end with a happy ending? I don't think so...and I clearly said I was basing this story slightly off of the Walking Dead game series, so I apologized with coming up with this ending.
> 
> Also...at first I wasn't sure if I wanted to kill off Wendy, Stan, and Kyle to be honest, but then I thought, "how can I make this story sadder?" In the end...we got three more kills plus the main character dying. Perfect for a tragic ending.
> 
> Still, thank you all for the support and love, sorry for doing you all like this, but it had to be done. I can't be writing happy endings all the time you know, that's not how writers work, at least not all the time. So with that, hope you have a good day, sorry I ruined it with this ending, and hope you all look forward for the next one! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, you can follow me on:
> 
> Tumblr: Roseyblogstuff  
> Instagra: @rosey_rood


End file.
